Demon tattoo
by Syrenmoon
Summary: Bella has a secret... the secret to why she was expelled from Stanford school for young ladies, in England. Now her father moves her away from her mother, to live with him in Forks, Washington, back in the US. To start a new life, and new school, how long before her secret gets out? And what lies ahead? A/H
1. Chapter 1

_**Demon Tattoo**_

Bella has a secret... the secret to why she was expelled from Stanford school for young ladies, in England. Now her father moves her away from her mother, to live with him in Forks, Washington, back in the US. To start a new life, and new school, how long before her secret gets out? And what lies ahead?

_**Chapter one.**_

Bella's POV

_**Monday**_

I had spent half the night trying to decide what to wear for my first day at my new school, I couldn't really have slept if I had wanted to, so I didn't even try. I can't even think of a time when I was more nervous, I didn't normally bother with make-up for school but it was more favourable than the dark circles I was sporting under my eyes right now from my lack of sleep, so I did what I could. Today was sure to be awkward, I guessed that at the very least I'd have my brother there. He was in his senior year just like me, although he's been at the same school most of his life, and he wasn't technically my brother. His mother Anna and my dad Charlie were shacked up together, they had been together for years but never got around to getting married. So if my brother was an idiot like he normally was, I could just deny being related to him.

I'd known my brother Emmett for most of my life, but didn't really know him, I'd only ever been around him during holidays. My mother Renee had me living in England with her, but now due to circumstances beyond my control I had been asked to leave the all girls school that I had attended. Okay so maybe the circumstances were well within my control and I had manipulated them slightly, miss read the rules some what purposefully, and my actions were not the actions befitting a 'Stanford girl.' Ha don't make me laugh, 'Stanford school for young ladies of breeding and intelligence. That was a joke, anyone who handed in work that received less than an A* would be kicked out. Regrettably that is not what happened to me.

"Bella, get your ass down here, its time we were outta here." Emmett called up the stairs, I couldn't help but giggle at his accent, I always had, but now I lived here in the States after twelve years in England. I'd have to remember not to lose my head and giggle at everyone. Plus I'd have to remember to change so much or I'd fail English which was totally absurd, why they have to spell so many things differently I'll never know, and I would need to remember to stop using the letter U almost entirely, and so many things are pronounced differently... herbs has a H in it god damn it! And I truly count my blessings that I never took to smoking, saying I need a fag means something else entirely over here.

My life was doomed, but at least the reason that I was expelled was slightly less frowned upon out here, helped by the fact that I already had them before starting at this school. Not that many of the teachers would be informed, it was only the head and the gym teachers that knew about them, so I guessed no one else would need to know.

"Bella!"

"I'm coming Emm, keep your hair on." I said as I ran down the stairs.

I climbed into Emm's Jeep, I couldn't help but take a few deep breaths to hold off the hyperventilating, why was I so nervous?

"You'll be fine Bells." Emmett said, putting his hand on my arm. "If anyone tries giving you any crap I'll kick their ass." I had to smile at that, he'd always been protective, the fact that I could beat the shit out of him never seemed to register when it come to others. He liked his big brother role, yes he was a whole two months older than me but he was a good thirty cm taller and twice as wide, he wasn't fat, just very muscular.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said, I wasn't a nervous person, but it had been a stressful few weeks and I had no idea what to expect from Forks high school or its students and teachers. I think it was the unknown that made me nervous, I had asked Emmett to fill me in, but outside of music and sports he was pretty useless.

"Not in my Jeep you don't." He replied grinning at me.

The rest of the journey was quiet, so I distracted myself by thinking back over the last week, my dad had insisted that Renee give up her insistence that I stay in England. Dad wanted to bring me over here to live with him and Anna, he thought her recent mothering skills were well below par. I had outright refused of course, told them that it wasn't going to happen, I would not leave my horses Ace and Jack for anything, they were my life. It had been Anna that arranged to have them flown over here, she understood my love for them. It cost a fortune, but they were more than able to afford it, plus they had the room, Anna too was a keen rider and did very much the same circuit that I did, only in a different country. So I did at least have Ace and Jack with me, and I would be able to continue working the show circuit, although I had a lot to do if I was going to have enough points to make it to Nationals in a few months, that was one of the reasons I had insisted on taking both Ace and Jack to the show in Seattle last Saturday.

With one or two exceptions it had been a great day, I had won the dressage class with Ace, he was damn good and he never let me down. Then I remembered the incident as I was leading Ace out of the trailer, I had my dressage outfit on, all black vintage dress coat for sitting side saddle. I wrapped my arms around Ace's neck and hugged him, he folded his head over my shoulder in a hug and nibbled my bum, this was his favourite trick.

"You're playing with my arse again, aren't you?" I said to him, he gave me a playful nod of his head and stamped his foot,

"I don't blame him, that is a very fine 'Arse.'" a velvet smooth voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see who had spoken, my view was slightly obscured by the black veil on my hat that hung over my face. Still the man standing before me was jaw droppingly gorgeous all chiselled looks, and beautiful to look at. But fortunately I'd been trained to control my emotions, ladies of breeding don't express emotions in public, 'argh... crap' I was no lady, but I didn't let him know that, and I kept my jaw from dropping to the floor.

I stared up at him. "Excuse me?" I said, as if I hadn't heard him correctly.

"I said I don't blame him, that is a very fine 'arse." he said in a bad English impression, though I was slightly distracted by his strong jawline, perfect cheekbones, the intense green eyes and the messy bronze hair, to really be offended by his cheek. He was dressed in a riding jacket and jodhpurs which I knew fit snugly and left little to the imagination so I told myself repeatedly not to look down, but he was tall and depressingly handsome and I couldn't stop my eyes from travelling over his body, I managed to pull myself together before my eyes got any further.

"As a gentleman you shouldn't be looking." I said.

"I never said I was a gentleman, and that posterior of yours is not something that should be overlooked." he said.

"Well Mr not a gentleman, if you'll excuse me I have no desire to continue this conversation." I said with as much derision as I could muster, and I turned away from him feeling hot and flustered as I took hold of Ace's reigns and saddle to get up on him. A hand appeared to help me up, and if it wasn't so difficult to get on side saddle on Ace I would have refused, but as it was I put my foot in his hand and he helped me up.

"There's no need to get your panties in a twist, milady." he said.

I got seated and turned to stare down at him, thankful that Ace was so tall and domineering. "Oh please be assured good sir that you have no effect what-so-ever on my panties," I said, though that was not entirely true, his hand had been placed on my bum as he helped me up. A fact that had not gone unnoticed and even through my clothes I could feel the heat from it. It had sent shivers right through every part of me and ending in a party between my legs as my pelvic floor muscles contracted in excitement.

He just smirked at me, like he knew the truth, so I pulled on the reigns and squeezed my heels into Ace's sides, his signal to rear up, forcing this man to step back away from us, I glared at him for a second longer before riding off.

I had forgotten all about this when I was back at the trailer later that day, I had changed into a riding jacket and jodhpurs so that I could ride Jack. It was just before I was due to go back to the ring for the jump off and I was bending over checking Jacks hooves, when I heard that velvet soft voice again.

"Damn that ass is even better than I imagined, and no visible panty line, does that mean you are wearing a thong?" he said.

I stood up and looked up at him again, he was sitting on the horse that had been Jacks major competition all day. He had matched us jump for jump and now we had reached the timed rounds, I made a mental note to make sure Jack and I beat his sorry arse and wipe that smug smile off his face. I got back up into Jacks saddle and turned to face this arse man.

"No actually, it means I'm not wearing any at all." I said and turned to walk away, though not before I caught the expression on his shocked face.

I'm am very happy to say that Jack got extra treats that night for beating that arrogant arse by seven seconds. Well at least I wouldn't have to see that devastating panty dropping smile again for two weeks, until my next competition in Portland. Argh, who was I trying to kid? I couldn't get that damn Edward Cullen off my mind.

~0~

Once we arrived at the school, Emmett took me to the office for my class schedule and then showed me to my first class, he put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll do great sis." he said, by this time I could barely even manage a smile, it probably came out looking more like a grimace. "I'll see you in biology." he said, as he turned and walked off to his first class.

I walked into the classroom and looked to see that I still had five minutes until first bell, the teacher was already there fortunately, so I introduced myself. I asked if the seating was assigned but she told me that I could sit anywhere, I chose a seat two from the back next to the window. Then as the bell went and people started to file in, I bit my cheek to try and stay calm, I kept my head down as I could feel all the eyes on me.

By the time the second bell had gone the class was full and the teacher shut the door, then she introduced me. I looked up to meet curious eyes everywhere I looked, I nodded and half smiled before looking down again. I was grateful that the seat next to me had remained empty, it gave me a little breathing space.

I heard the classroom door open again but I didn't look up, I could hear girls whispering and several deep sighs.

"Thank you for joining us Mr Cullen." the teacher said.

Any other name on the planet and I'd have taken no notice at all, but as that particular name had been on my mind constantly for the last few days I looked up.

"Oh crap." I said under my breath. Of all the Cullen's in the world, why did it have to be the one engraved on the inside of my eyelids, of all the crappy, sodding luck! I had no idea that he was still in highschool, he looked down at me with that damn smirk on his face.

"Ms Dwyer." he said as he sat down next to me.

"Mr Cullen." I replied and turned away from him, and then stared at my hands in my lap.

I bit on my bottom lip and tried to ignore him, what was it about him, he irritated the hell out of me, but he also captivated me, well that was definitely it, I knew that without a shadow of doubt my life, home and school was going to be purgatory to me, I could almost see the river Styx flowing beneath me.

**A/N**

This story is one I found in my notebook, I wrote it eighteen months ago I'm literally just typing it out and posting it, as my writing muse has left me. PN I am not a fast typist :( Let me know if you like it and if you want more. Love always. Syrenmoon xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Mega thanks for the reviews guys... Love you so much  
**

_**Chapter two.**_

Edwards POV.

_**'Get up, get on up.'**_

_** 'Get up, get on up.'**_

_** 'Get on the scene, you sex machine.'**_

I rolled over in bed and picked up my cell from my night stand, to switch off my alarm. I swear I will kick Emmett's ass for messing with my cell, and putting shit like this on it. He does it so often you'd think I'd be used to it by now. Emm and I had grown up together as we were neighbors and our mom's were best friends. Emm dated my twin Rosalie on and off for years, but they were just friends now. Today was a biggy for Emm, his little sister was starting at Forks high school today, after living in Europe with her real mom up until last week. I'd never actually met her, she was only a few months younger than Emm. She only came to visit during the holidays and shit, always when I was away, and I'd only seen pictures of her when she was young.

So Emm would be playing big brother, I'd asked if she was hot and all I got back in response was him mumbling something about removing my balls if I touch her. So I was clueless, besides I had someone on my mind who I couldn't get out of my head... either head come to think of it. My morning wood throbbed with excitement as I remembered the image of her bending over checking her horses hooves. And how tight her pants were over that luscious ass, just the thought was almost enough to make me blow my load. 'Damn,' that was a grade A, top choice piece of ass. Man, when she was doing the dressage in the big arena, in that Jane Austin novel outfit. That was my new fantasy right there... she was feisty and full of spunk. And I wanted to fill her with my spunk, fuck yeah did I ever. She was totally hot in her riding outfit, and the sight of the riding crop in her hand, gave me a new fantasy. Man she could ride me any time, any place she damn well liked, I totally wanted it.

I watched her all day, mostly from a good distance away, but when she hit me with that 'No actually it means I'm not wearing anything at all.' panty comment. Well lets just say I'd never gotten so hard, so fast before in my life, the sudden blood loss made me go totally weak and light headed. Or at least I assume that that was the cause, its a good thing I was sitting down, though not at all easy to ride with a throbbing cock in your pants.

With her dark chestnut hair tied back in a neat bun, she looked so gorgeous, her riding hat making her look so damn cute. But when I saw her eyes... man did I melt, fuck me... she had those come to bed eyes that yanked on my dick like a lasso. I was well and truly hooked, don't get me wrong I really enjoyed the show jumping circuit and my Sally was one hell of a jumper. With Sally I was not use to losing, but the idea of this girl being at all my future events, well lets just say I'm even less likely to miss a show than I was before.

That Appaloosa of hers was incredible, I'd never had to push Sally so hard in a jump off. And being as Isabella was my main contender for the number one spot, well it just made it that much more exciting. Fuck... that final round was intense and she beat me by a clear seven seconds, incredible, that shit was fast. Sally was real fast and I loved her dearly, but damn, that shit left us in his dust. That smug expression on Isabella's face when I congratulated her, when we went back into the arena for the prize giving. Fuck she was so damn smug, not that she didn't deserve to be, I sure as hell would have been. But she just pushed all my buttons, good and bad. And even now on Monday, after seeing her on Saturday, she was still completely filling my mind, I'd even dreamed about her.

I thought about her whilst I showered, the thought of what I would do to her if she was in there with me. Well it just meant that the time it took me to jerk off was no where near as long as it normally took. Then no other woman had captivated me like she had, fuck... that tight fitting bodice of her dressage outfit was enough to get me off, faster than any of Jaspers porn did for him.

Not that Jasper used it any more, not now he'd found himself a new piece of ass, they were at it like rabbits. But really Jazz? A band geek? What are you thinking? That was the thing about my friends, Emm and Jazz were my buddies, but at school they took music! Even my traitorous twin did. They kept insisting that it wasn't like the idea of band that I had, but man... Emm played the drum, Jazz played guitar, Rose played piano and Jazz's piece of ass played the bass. It didn't matter what they said, I just saw, marching band and Christmas concert band. There was no way on gods earth I wanted to be any part of that, okay I played piano and acoustic guitar. I even enjoyed some classical music when I was in the right frame of mind. Still there is no way in hell I'd be in a school band, but as long as they didn't try getting me to join their crap. Well then I wouldn't give them shit for being band geeks.

I slid into my car, Rosalie was already waiting for me in the passenger seat. We were running late, but that was normal for us, I never hurry myself for anyone but myself. I needed to concentrate and get my mind off Isabella, I'd have to try not to think about her... no I wouldn't think of her again... I wasn't fooling myself, I couldn't wait for the week after next and the horse show in Portland, I hope like hell that she'll be there.

Maybe I should just give in and say yes to Jessica, she has been asking me out for months, well ever since I dumped Lauren actually. I hadn't gotten laid since, maybe that's why I was so worked up over Isabella? And maybe Jess could help with that, get my mind off Isabella. Jess was cute, brunette and pretty, but she had a big mouth, though that was an asset in some cases, like... urgh who am I trying to kid here? I need to find out who this Isabella Dwyer is, I so damn well need to make her mine.

I pulled into the school lot, and parked my car, Rose left without a word, and I stalked off to my homeroom just as second bell went. I opened the classroom door and walked in.

"Thanks for joining us Mr Cullen." Mrs Goff said as I scanned the room for a seat. Jazz was fawning over his new fuck buddy, Alice... okay so I was maybe a little jealous, I wanted to find a girl who was my perfect match, just like the two of them.

The only seat empty was next to a complete stranger, I blatantly walked over to the seat. I stood there starring at this stranger, who was staring down at her hands in her lap. She could only be Emm's step sister, and I obviously hadn't done a good job of clearing my mind. All I could think was that her hair was the exact same color as Isabella's, damn I couldn't stop saying her name I sa bell a, Isa bella. Just as I was thinking that new girl looked up at me. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It was her, those fuck me now eyes boring into mine for a second before she blushed and looked back down. That blush was adorable, and holy mother... the sight of her gave me a semi, fuck! if I was going to get hard every time I see her, life in school was going to be hell.

How in heavens name had I missed seeing this girl all my life, I cursed every holiday I had ever been on that had meant that I had missed seeing her visit Emm. I just couldn't believe that this, this goddess was Emms sister. I had assumed that Isabella was a college student, she looked about twenty one when dressed up in her riding gear, she certainly didn't look like a seventeen year old, until now. I pulled myself together and sat beside her before anyone saw the bulge in my pants, I acknowledged that I recognised her by saying.

"Ms Dwyer."

"Mr Cullen." she replied looking up for a moment before looking back at her hands.

I sat there trying to get my head around it, sitting so close that I could feel her body heat. I could feel the tension running through me, a need for me to move closer to her, to touch her and feel her. No matter what Mrs Goff said she could not hold my attention, my eyes kept getting pulled back at Isabella. Her long hair looked soft and shiny where it cascaded down over her shoulders. Her high cheekbones still flushed, highlighting her flawless creamy skin, and her delicate features took my breath away. Her lips, oh man those lips where pouty and perfect, damn it all of her was perfect.

When the bell went Isabella finally looked up at me, I wanted desperately to speak to her. But I couldn't think of anything clever to say to her. So I ended to blurting out the first thing that came into my head.

"Welcome to Forks high, I look forward to seeing that super fine 'arse' of yours around school, though I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself with you around." I said standing and shaking my head for my idiotic remark. I started to walk away before I blurted any more stupidity.

"I'm surprised actually, you seemed so attached to my arse, that I am surprised that you didn't just bend me over the desk and fuck it in front of everyone." she said.

I stopped mid step and my jaw dropped, did she really just say that? I was speechless, shocked beyond words, a first for me. Then the storm of students leaving the classroom force me to walk away from her, well shuffle more like. She had given me instant wood again, and damn I so wanted to do what she suggested now that I had that image in my head. I turned to look back at her as I got to the door, she was bent over the desk banging her forehead against it. I wanted to run back and place my hand in the way to stop her from hurting herself. Then I saw her lower lip between her teeth, making my dick twitch, and I knew I would do anything give anything for that to be my lip between her teeth.

**A/N** **Hope you liked that insight to Edwards POV, his POV will come up often in this story... let me know what you think, love hearing from you guys. *huggles*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi there my honeys... Love you so much I posted quicker ;)**

_**Chapter three**_

Bella's POV

Of all the stupid, idiotic things I could have done, I could literally shoot myself, all those years of training. British stiff upper lip, don't show emotion, think before you speak, if you can't say anything good, don't say anything at all. And Never ever blurt! ever... never! I should staple my lips shut, instead I banged my head against the desk, why oh why did I say that? Was it something in the water here making me brain damaged? Every time I get near him I just blurt out whatever is in my head, and if that was not bad enough on its own, I always had ill-mannered and inappropriate thoughts on my mind when he was around. I am so doomed... DOOMED! I tell you, great now I have a headache too.

I grabbed my bag and class schedule and headed for the door.

"Hey you're Isabella right?" a cute blond guy asked.

"Bella." I corrected shaking his proffered hand.

"Hi Bella, I'm Mike... Mike Newton." he said.

"Hi Mike."

"So where's your next class I could show you the way if you'd like?" Mike asked, but before I could answer another voice spoke for me.

"Back the fuck away from my sister, Newton." Emmett barked.

I looked up to see Emmett only to have to look straight back down at my feet, Edward Cullen was stood talking to my brother. Why did he make me so nervous? Well after my stupid outburst it was to be expected I suppose.

"Hey Bells I'd like you to meet my best friend, Edward." he said, oh that's just perfect I thought, forget purgatory I was well on my way to hell.

"We've met." I mumbled unable hide my slump as I pretty much accepted my fate in perdition with a throbbing headache.

"What the fuck does that mean?"" Emmett asked but I didn't answer. "Ed?"

"We kind of ran into each other at the horse show on Saturday." Edward replied.

"Damn... horses, I never even thought about that, and what do you mean by 'ran into each other?' Bell's what happened?" Emm demanded, I just shrugged and followed as they turned to walk to the Biology class. "Ed, want to explain that to me?"

I walked at my normal speed and as both Emm and Edward were so tall, with long legs they were soon striding ahead away from me. I noticed Edward glance back at me before he spoke.

"I may have made a comment with regard to her ass, as she was bending over when I passed her, but don't worry she put me in my place." Edward said. I could see enough of the side of his face to see his smirk was in place. "Ouch." he added rubbing the back of his head where Emm had just smacked him.

"That's for being offensive to my sister." Emm said.

"How do you know what I said was offensive?" he asked.

"Well duh... you were talking about her ass and it was you who said it, but mostly because that's how Bells would see it." Emm explained. "Wait... were you two in the same jump off?"

"Yeah." Edward said grudgingly, looking back at me again.

Emmett started laughing. "Well that explains it, how did it feel Ed? Getting beaten by my little sister? He asked laughing again. He turned and held his hand up for a high five. "Nice work sis." he said, and as he turned back Edward punched him in the arm.

Emmett introduced me to the teacher Mr Banner who informed me that tables were assigned according to grade. Imagine my joy when I ended up sitting in the back row between my brother and Edward, that was sure to help me concentrate... Not!

I could hear Edward mumbling and Emmett hissing at him to shut up, I found myself looking up at him several times, stupid mistake. I caught him glaring at me, yes glaring, at me, what the hell was that for? Must be that god forsaken verbal vomit I spewed up in the home room, he must think I'm a total slut. Well ha! The jokes on him, as my cherry is well and truly intake so believe me I am in no way a slut. Not that I hadn't had the opportunity on more than a few occasions to get said cherry popped, I chose not to act on them. The most recent of which being when my best friends had taken me out clubbing as a leaving party. We had a blast and once we started grinding on each other on the dance floor, well we were brought drinks for the rest of the night and had the pick of at least half the guys there. But I chose to go home with Angela, I was going to miss her sooo much, she was my very best friend. My other best friend Jane I never saw again, but apparently she worked her way through two or three of the guys available that night.

I was hot, I already knew this, I had been taught to show off my assets, and I knew how to make the most of myself, but I was not used to being glared at. I'd had it since I arrived at school this morning admittedly, and I had ignored it... mostly. But the frown on Edwards face showed how unhappy he was with me. My heart sank, but lets face it, I never had a chance with this guy, whether he liked my bum or not. He was my brothers best friend, he was gorgeous and he knew it, the girls here fell over themselves everywhere he went, and I was not that type of girl. I grew more and more depressed as the lesson went on, I played with my hair and bit my lip by way of a distraction. but by the end of the lesson he looked so murderous that I found myself fighting back tears. The only good thing to happen to me during the lesson was getting a text from Angela, saying "hi" I'd checked it when Mr Banner wasn't looking, it was the only thing that got me through the lesson.

The instant the bell went at the end of the lesson, I was out of my seat, I muttered quickly to Emmett that I had gym next and that I'd find my own way. Then I fled out of the door and away from Edward Cullen, but despite the distance I could still feel the heat along my arm and leg from where he had sat so close to me. My body had been practically sizzling from the heat coming from his body... the heat of his anger?

The cold wet air cooled my face and helped me to calm down on my way to gym, Mike met me on the way. He was in that class too, so he walked with me, fortunately the class was uneventful, just basic gymnastics, easy and over quickly. Emmett was outside of the gym waiting for me and walked with me to lunch. There he introduced me to Rosalie, who it turns out is Edwards twin sister, she was just as gorgeous as him. I met Emm's friend Jasper, also extremely attractive and Jasper's girlfriend Alice, they all made me feel welcome.

I was relieved and maybe a little disappointed when Edward didn't show up at all like I had expected him to.

"Where's Ed?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"He took off after Biology." Jasper said. "Said something about something annoying him and he couldn't cope with it or some shit, I don't know he was acting weird all morning... time of the month I guess." he said with a shrug, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Probably still sulking over being beaten by Bells at the show on Saturday." Emm said between chuckles.

They were a fun bunch of people, and better yet they were all in my music class after lunch. They explained to me what lessons here were like, and I was pleasantly surprised, Jasper, or Jazz as he prefers to be called, plays electric and acoustic guitar like me. But none of them played violin, they were all pretty dumb founded when Emm said.

"Yeah electric violin, and she totally rocks man, you should hear her play."

"Have you brought it with you?" Alice asked.

"No... but I guess I can bring it tomorrow, provided I can get some help carrying the extra equipment." I said.

"Oh wow that will be so cool, and sure what ever you need." she said. Alice was really enthusiastic, about almost everything, well except for Edward, I think I'm really going to like her.

Once everyone had eaten we all went to the music rooms early so that they could show me around, they had a cool set up, and they could play pretty much what they liked once assignments were done. Today was easy for me as I had no assignments to complete and once Jazz was done, he joined me and we jammed together with our electric guitars.

"Okay show me what you can do?" Jazz asked. I grinned and started playing 'Smoke on the water.' "Oh yes very funny... seriously show me what you've got. So I played the opening tune to 'American woman.' "You're not funny you know." he said unable to stop himself smiling as Emm joined us

"Lets give it to him sis, that tune we played last night." Emm said grinning hugely, last night Emm and I had been messing around and had played Van Halen's 'eruption.' I nodded to him once he was settled at his drum kit and started, I played and through the corner of my eye I saw Jaspers jaw drop.

"No fuckin way." Jasper mouthed as he gawked at me. "Okay." he said holding his hands up in defeat when I'd finished playing. "You can take the lead." he said shaking his head like he couldn't believe it. Then the others joined us and we had a really cool jamming session.

Maths was a breeze, Alice sat next to me and then the day was over before I knew it, plus I didn't get hardly any homework, not something I was used to. Stanford gave loads of homework, daily, I was done with it quickly. So I hit the jumps with Jack for a while and then while he cooled off I took Ace for a quick gallop down the road, it was a light evening but I didn't stay out late, so once I had rubbed down my horses I was exhausted after a long and stressful day. After a long hot shower I fell into bed and finally got a good nights sleep.

_**Tuesday.**_

The dream that woke me before the alarm went off was neither good nor bad, I was riding Ace down the grass verge along the road. Through the thick brush of the encroaching forest I could see green eyes and bronze hair following me through the dark cover of the forest. Oh great now he's haunting me in my dreams, it was slightly disturbing after the glares from yesterday. My previous dreams of Edward had been more of a sexual nature, but I knew I'd have to stop thinking of him that way. I couldn't, it wouldn't do me any good, and I'd only end up embarrassing myself again. But thinking about his glares and how I had annoyed him so much that he had had to leave school yesterday, I knew I had to stop being stupid and get over this pointless crush, or what ever it was.

My emotions were all over the place, I took another long hot shower and skipped breakfast... again. I found myself almost hyperventilating by the time I made it to homeroom dreading how I would react seeing him again. I met Alice at the door, she grabbed my hand, pulling me to sit next to her which help calm me down. I slowly glance around the room, when I saw Mike he smiled warmly at me, then he winked which made Alice growl.

"Keep away from that one." Alice warned, and I looked at her questioningly. "He has basically fucked his way through the entire school, and it looks like he's marked you as his next victim. The guy is a walking STD." she said making me snort. "Between him, Jake, James and Edward, they have had almost every girl in school, juniors included." she said.

"Almost?" I asked.

She grinned hugely. "Its a very exclusive club, of which Rose and I are the only members, you are welcome to join, all you have to do is stay away from the four of them. Not that Edward really counts as he's Rose's brother and I can't stand the guy, but still"

"You'll have to point the others out to me, so I don't break any rules then." I said rolling my eyes at her.

She clapped excitedly. "Well Mike obviously, but he's not the biggest sleaze, you've met Edward." she gagged and faked vomiting when she said his name. "He may be hot but he's an asshole, and an arrogant asshole at that." she said, I had to smile at that, that was my impression of him. I looked up and around the room to remind myself, only he wasn't in the room, absent?

Oh god... had I really upset him that much? He'd looked so angry at me, and he'd taken off straight after that lesson. There was little doubt in my mind now that I was to blame, but what had I done? What was so bad that he had left school, and not returned the following day? I'd been bad but surely it wasn't that bad, I just couldn't work him out.

"Though most of Edward's lays are only rumors, but he has dated the biggest whore in school, so despite what Rose thinks, he's a male whore as far as I'm concerned. Most of the girls claim to have been with him at some point, and they all want him. But as far as I know he's single at the moment, so I've no doubt that Jessica is working on him extra hard at the moment. She's desperate to have him in her panties." she giggled. "I'll point the other two sleazy asses out at lunch, they are both the biggest whores in school and should be avoided at all cost." she informed me.

Those were definitely people I wanted to avoid.

**A/N** **Let me know what you think, love hearing from you guys. Edward's POV up next.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Love you so much I posted quicker again ;-* the more encouragement I get the faster I write/type ;)**

_**Chapter four **_

Edward's POV

**...'And I had the time of my life'...**

"Fuck, Emmett you asshole." I said as I grabbed my cell to switch off the alarm.

"Language Edward." my mom said walking into my room.

"Sorry mom." I said turning onto my side quickly to move the tent in the sheet that my quickly deflating morning wood had created.

"How are you feeling today sweetie?" mom asked innocently but her arched eyebrow spoke more volumes than her words, she hadn't been fooled at all when I came home not feeling well. Not something I've ever done before, and she knew me too well.

"Not great."

"So, in the time that you were at school yesterday, did you meet Isabella?" she asked, bringing the object of my every thought back to the forefront of my mind.

"Briefly." I admitted.

"So... what is she like?" she asked, watching me closely, too closely.

"Seems nice enough." I said trying to keep my face and voice as normal as possible, as I shrugged my nonchalance.

"Oh? Rose said she was really pretty." she said, her eyes fixed on my face.

"I guess." I said, fighting back my scowl. Pretty? Rose had been almost insulting. Bella was nothing short of beauty personified. I could feel the muscles in my face move as I thought of her, but under my mothers scrutinisation I fought it back, again.

"You guess huh? Well maybe you can get a better look at her at school today."

"No!" I choked out, her eyebrows raising up almost to her hairline.

"Okay Mister, I want the truth." she demanded.

"What? I have, I'm just too... too, not well enough to go today." I said.

"Then go down stairs and talk to your father, maybe he can prescribe something to make you feel better." she suggested.

"I don't need to see dad." I said exasperated, or any other doctor for that matter. "I just need to rest for a few days." I told her.

"A few days? She asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll go and get your father." she announced walking to the door.

"No mom, I don't need..." I started to say.

"Are you going to tell me why you can't go into school this week?" she asked cutting me off.

"I..."

"Then you can tell your father." she exclaimed leaving my room.

I threw my face into my pillow and groaned, I could no more lie to my dad than I could my mom. How was I going to avoid this conversation without ending up at school? 'oh yeah dad I can't go to school because our new neighbor turns me on so much, I have to keep running to the men's room to jerk off. By the end of the week I'll be blind, my dick will be bleeding and I'll have callouses on my palm.' yeah that was going to be one hell of a conversation.

"Knock, knock." dad said from the doorway. I groaned again. "What's up kiddo?" he asked. "Your mom says your love sick." I felt the bed sink as he sat down on it. Damn my mother and her all seeing, all knowing observations. I pulled the sheet up to cover my face, which just made him laugh. "So what has you so worked up that you can't even get through half a day in school?" he asked, I just shook my head, what the hell was I supposed to say to that? "Talk to me Edward, if I have got to phone the school and tell them your not well, I want to know what the problem is." he said, I couldn't answer him, so I just shook my head again.

"Would you like me to start you off? Or maybe tell you what your mother thinks the problem is?" he asked me.

"God no, please don't." I exclaimed into my pillow.

"Then fess up kiddo."

"I don't know dad... I … I … I just..." I couldn't even make myself continue.

"Does this have anything to do with your best friends little sister?" he asked hitting the nail straight on the head, or in my coffin. Where is a good earthquake when you need one, force fifteen on the Richter scale. Crack straight through the house, swallowing my bed up with me in it. "Well?" he asked when I didn't answer, I just groaned again. "Okay if you won't talk to me I guess that means your getting up ready for school, excellent." he said getting up off the bed.

"I can't." I said pulling the sheet off my thoroughly reddened face.

"Fess up or get up."

"Urgh... dad, I can't even be in the same room as her." I fessed.

"Is she that ugly?" he joked.

"No!" I almost growled at him, my temper flaring.

"Easy tiger." he said holding his hands up in surrender. He quirked the family trait questioning eyebrow and waited for me to continue.

"She's... she's... urgh." I groaned yet again. "She's just perfect dad." I said looking up at him unsure, waiting for his response.

"So why can't you be in the same..." he trailed off when I hid my face in my hands.

"Because, when I see her... its not just my mind that thinks she's perfect..." I admitted.

"Oh?" he questioned and I looked up at him pleading with my eyes that I didn't have to spell it out any more. He just looked at me confused, I shook my head in defeat and purposefully looked down at my body. "Oooh." he said catching on. And then "Ooooooh." as what that meant sunk in. and then, as if I wasn't mortified enough by this conversation, he chuckled. Yes my own father was actually laughing at me.

"Dad!" I groaned.

"Sorry son, I was just thinking that that was going to make dinner tonight a little awkward for you. Your mother invited the whole family over for dinner."

"What?"

"Just keep thinking about Rosie O'Donnell naked, that usually works for me." he said laughing as he left my room, "You have until tomorrow morning to work something out." he said, I could hear him laughing all the way down the stairs.

I wasn't sure which was worse, the thought of Rosie O'Donnell naked, or the thought of my dad thinking about her naked.

I waited until Rosalie had left for school before I went down for breakfast, both mom and dad were there. Mom in his arms and he was kissing her neck.

"Get a room you two." I said shielding my eyes. "Dude stop trying to make out with my mom." twenty years of marriage and they still acted like teenagers in love, I made like it was vomit inducing, but to be perfectly honest, that was what I wanted for myself. To find someone I felt like that about, and from the moment I had set eyes on her, it was Isabella I now pictured with me. I was sure that that was the connection I felt, of that I was certain, I just needed a way to control it.

"So everything under control at the moment?" mom asked. Oh great more mortification.

"Dad!" I moaned.

"Sorry son, she tortured it out of me." he laughed, and mom slapped him playfully. Okay so maybe I should just skip breakfast, I was now about ready to vomit anyway.

"I've phoned the school and explained why you will be off today, but said you should be back tomorrow." mom said as she place a plate of sausage, egg, bacon and pancakes in front of me.

"What did you tell them?" I almost panicked, mom didn't like to lie, in fact she never did.

"I told them you had a twenty four hour thing, and that no matter what you had things just kept coming back up." she said grinning at me.

I groaned yet again. "Mom!"

"Was I lying?" she asked making my dad start laughing again.

I pushed my plate away and banged my head on the table a few times, they both laughed and left me in my utter embarrassment.

It was a quiet day, I took Sally out for a few hours, hitting the jumps hard so we'd be in good shape for Portland. I did my Biology homework that I couldn't concentrate on yesterday. I tried not to think about Isabella, but who was I kidding, she was in every thought that I had, she utterly consumed me. This did give me the chance to work on dad's Rosie O'Donnell idea, and as long as I did actually try and picture the woman naked it really did work. Whether it would still work when I was sat next to Isabella, I was yet to find out, but once I was alone Rosie O'Donnell was not the woman I was imagining being naked. Once I began thinking of Isabella naked my imagination would take off on its own and I thought of all the things I could do with that perfect body of hers. Well I didn't know if it was as perfect as I imagined it, but still I had no doubt that it was, I thought as I walked back into the shower... again.

I remembered what it was like to sit beside her, feel the heat of her body warming me, then I remembered the text message she received in class, I couldn't see who it was from but what it said was tattooed on my irises, **'Hi sexy, miss you so much. Huggles. Ttyl – A.'** The smile that it put on her face. Urgh it must be from a boyfriend and the idea of someone else being able to touch her, to hold her made me so mad I could hardly contain my anger.

Just after lunch I got a message from Jazz.

**Can you believe this shit? I'm never going to see the violin in the same way again! - J.**

Attached was an audio file of I love rock and roll, I had to admit it was pretty awesome. Not sure I believed it could be played on violin though, I sent a message back.

**That was no way done on violin – E**

** So fuckin is.. electric violin, seriously, this chick is rockin the entire school, and she is seriously fuckin hot! - J.**

** Who is it? - E**

I text, I had not heard him talk like that about anyone since he hooked up with Alice, and I don't remember him saying she played violin, though when he went on about her I guess I tune him out. Not fair I know but I was just jealous that he had found someone that he loved so much, I'd never even tried to get to know her. I know I was just an ass when she was around, but I didn't want to admit to myself that I was jealous of what they had.

**Bella – J.**

Bella? Who the fuck is Bella? Shit Isabella, my Isabella is Bella, I scrolled back to read his other texts. **she is seriously fuckin hot! - J. **I knew she was hot, but hearing it from someone else just infuriated me, even though I knew that Jazz was completely committed to Alice, I was totally fucking furious. She was fucking hot and all those horny fucks at school would be all over her. That was it I had to pull myself together, if I stayed away from her then someone else would ask her out. "No!" I actually shouted out loud. I just couldn't let that happen.

She had to be mine, the idea of someone, anyone but me touching her was unbearable, I would find a way to be around her, maybe if I was around her a lot, maybe I could get used to being around her and I wouldn't get a raging hard on, every time I set eyes on her. Just thinking about her now was making my dick twitch, but my anger at everyone was keeping it under control. Maybe that was part of the solution, if I stay focused on my anger at everyone else. I found myself listening to the audio of her playing over and over again, she was incredible, everything about her was.

Jazz sent another audio, it was 'down down.' by Status Quo, fuck that woman could play, she totally shredded it, Status Quo never sounded so good. I listened to it again and again.

Not long after mom got home, she started preparing dinner, I looked in the refrigerator of something to eat for a snack.

"You can relax now sweetie, Emmett and Isabella won't be joining us for dinner, so you don't have to join us if you don't want to." mom said.

"Oh? Did they say why? You know." I coughed. "Why Emm's not coming over." I asked.

"Homework." she replied.

"See you later mom." Rose said as she walked through the kitchen.

"Not to late sweetie." mom replied.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Emmett's... why?" she asked, I didn't answer.

"Why do you need your keyboard with you? I thought Emm had homework." I said looking at mom questioningly.

"Well duh, music homework, were starting a band." she said smirking as she walked out of the back door.

I actually felt my face drop, please tell me that the band is a least a rock band, but wait? Did that mean... was Isabella included in that? With her violin?

"Can I just call for a pizza? Mom?" I asked not waiting for an answer as I retreated with a can of coke to my room.

I text Emm and Jazz. **So what's this band of yours about? - E.**

** You should get your ass out of bed and check us out man, we're fuckin awesome – Em.**

** Man we jammed at school and we are awesome... need a good singer, know anyone – J.**

** Who's in the band? - E.** I text Emm.

**No sorry can't think of anyone – E. **I text Jazz.

** Me. Rose. Jazz. Ali and Bell, Jazz recks you should sing – Em.**

** Ass, 3 yrs karaoke king :P were practising all the track off Saving Abels 'Miss America' CD, suggest you do the same... you start tomorrow. - J.**

** Oh right, hmm might think about that. E.** I text to Em.

That was one way to get closer to Is... to Bella, I found Saving Abel on my ipod and spent the rest of the night listening to it, learning the lyrics that I already knew.

**A/N** **Let me know what you think of Edward... Hope you're liking this so far.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews guys ;-* the more encouragement I get the faster I write/type ;)**

_**Chapter five**_

Bella's POV.

Gym was boring, and repetitive, made worse by Mike following me around like a lost puppy. Coach Clapp asked me if I'd be interested in any of the after school clubs as I was good at gymnastics. I declined not interested, but asked.

"Is there a martial arts club in Forks?" though I very much doubted it.

"Well we do, its not run by the school, but I do use the school gym for classes." he informed me.

"You?"

"Yes." he smiled. "Are you interested?"

"Maybe, what do you teach?" I asked.

"Self defense, kick boxing up to black belt, and kung fu up to black." he pronounced proudly.

"Oh." I felt my face drop.

"My star pupil is a black belt in kick boxing and will be going to Seattle in a few weeks for his black belt in kung fu." he said proudly again. Well at least he'd make an okay sparing partner I thought.

"I'm almost ready to go up another belt myself." I informed him.

"In?"

"I already have my black in kick boxing too." I lowered my voice as Mike was still hovering, I didn't want him to hear any of this. "and I'm ready for my third degree in kung fu." I admitted.

"Wow." he said taken aback and looking at me more fully to re-evaluate my fitness level. "Have you done many competitions?" he asked hopefully.

"I haven't done much recently, not since the world championships in Greece." I explained, his eyes widened. "I took three golds." I said, unable to stifle my grin.

"We meet here in the gym on Mondays and Fridays, 3:30 til 5." he said, I nodded and went back to my cartwheels.

During lunch Alice and I were joined by Rosalie and they quickly pointed out James, dirty blond hair tied back in a pony tail, so not my type. And Jake, he was tall native Indian, with gorgeous russet skin and long black hair, him I could see the attraction. But I was still blinded by pale skin, bronze hair and green eyes to see anyone else. So I guess that avoiding three out of the four would be easy, and as for the fourth, well he was busy avoiding me. So I was safe to join the exclusive Rolice club, now renamed Rosellice. Soon after we were joined by Emm and Jazz. Once I had eaten I made my own way to the music room to set up my equipment for my violin. After a discussion with the music teacher and a sound guy, I settled in a recording booth so I could add my violin to the arrangement I'd already done. I had a nasty habit of closing my eyes when I played violin, so I didn't notice when the studio started to fill with students. I was in the middle of a rendition of I love rock and roll when I turned and saw about twenty students and teachers watching me mostly open mouthed. I had preformed enough in public not to falter in my playing but my stomach clenched non-the-less. Until that is that I noticed Alice and Rose dancing to the music, mental those two were, positively mental. The room erupted when I finished, I did a small curtsy and continued into my next piece, which happened to be 'down down.' Even Emmett looked aghast, he had no idea that I had improved so much as I had over the last few years, but he was right I did rock. I finished with the theme from Topgun, and to applause from everyone in the music room, and as everyone was standing I considered it a standing ovation.

When the others had finished there assignments we met in a music room, they were all over the top impressed with my skills, I told them not to be. As my entire folder was from Fuse's CD, I confessed to being a big fan of theirs, but none of them had heard of Linzi Stoppard or Ben Lee. I was surprised, it was my life times ambition to have a Swarovski crystal encrusted violin like Ben's, what can I say, when it comes to the violin, he rocks my socks.

We jammed together for a while, when Jasper announced that we should start a band, 'cos we were smokin'. So after some discussion we all decided to meet at our house tonight, to practice some songs together.

Later back in dad's garage we all practised some more songs before playing them together. Alice made a comment about getting a singer for our band, I had been on a high up until then. Rose, Jazz and Emm all said "Eddie." was the only one we should consider, he was perfect! Humph! That was a matter of opinion, he had several flaws as far as I was concerned. Then Rose changed the subject to an even less appealing one.

"So Bella, Emm says you were expelled from your last school, but he doesn't know why... so spill it." she said with a grin. I turned to glare at Emmett where he sat in his enormous frame trying to hide behind his drum kit.

He had the decency to grimace and mouth "Sorry." then turning to Rose. "Rose I told you not to say anything."

"Oh come on Emm, this is too much of a mystery not to be curious. She's your sister, and I know you are more than curious about the circumstances involved." Rose said.

"Actually Rose, the full reason is known by very few people, my best friend and the gym and head teacher at my old school. The head and gym teacher here along with dad, Anna and Emm know part of the truth, that's all." I admitted a little shyly, and I could feel my face heating up.

Alice came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to tell us anything unless you want to Bella, but I swear to never let it go any further, none of us would." she said, and the others promised too.

I sighed, still unsure how much to tell them. "Okay... I got a tattoo." I said.

"Is that all?" Rose asked shocked, "They expelled you for getting a tattoo?"

"Yes... and kind of..." I admitted.

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

I grinned at him, "Its a sleep demon." I said.

"Where is it?" Alice asked.

"Here." I said touching the top of my left arm.

"Is it because it's a demon, is that why they expelled you?" Rose asked.

I grimaced, not sure how they would react, I hardly knew them, but I did feel like I wanted them to know though.

"Sorry Bella, we don't mean to overwhelm you, you don't have to tell us." Alice said patting my shoulder. "But you can trust us."

I glared at Emmett, "I swear I won't tell mom or Charlie, or anyone." he said.

"Can I see the demon on you arm?" Jasper asked, they all looked at me eagerly, I sighed yet again and pulled my arm out of my hoody and pulled up the sleeve of my t'shirt.

"That's a little scary, Bella." Alice said, "But very cool."

"That's fuckin awesome." Jazz said.

"Hell yeah." Emm agreed.

"So?" Rose went on coming up to examine my tattoo.

I looked around at there expectant faces so I continued somewhat sheepishly.

"My gym teacher saw this and told our head teacher, I got three weeks detention." I said.

"Ouch, that's rough." Jazz said.

"Two months later, my gym teacher spotted part of my other tattoo and reported it."

"Other tattoo?" they all repeated.

"They demanded to see the whole tattoo, but I only showed them half of it, I got suspended for three months."

"OMFG, Bells what did you do?" Emm asked, his mouth open in shock.

"Well the main part of the tatt they hadn't seen wasn't finished and took two more sittings to finish it, and I guess it got noticed."

"So that's when they expelled you?" Rose asked. And I nodded.

"Ha! Now we get you instead... their loss is our gain." Alice chirped happily.

"So what do the teachers here know?" Rose asked.

"That I have a few tattoo's, but they don't know what of." I said.

"So what is the other one then?" Jazz asked.

"Is it another demon?" Alice asked quickly. I smiled.

"Where is it?" Rose asked.

"Um..." I said and bit my bottom lip unsure which to answer.

"OMG Bells, what the hell is it?" Emm asked.

"Well... I kind of have a demons tail." I admitted.

"What?" echoed around the room.

"You have a demons tail tattooed on you?" Alice asked shocked, I found myself biting my lip and fiddling with my guitar peddles I nodded.

"Is that what the teacher saw?" Rose asked, I nodded in response. "But you said they only saw part of it... what else have you got?"

"I... um... well its difficult to explain." I tried to say, they were all watching me so intensely that it was getting disturbing, and I wasn't sure I wouldn't crack under the pressure.

"Bell?" Emm said getting up and walking over to me. "What is it?"

I closed my eyes. "On each of my shoulder blades I have leather wings bursting out through the skin." I finally admitted, peaking up at them to gage their reaction.

"OMFG... Awesome." Emmett exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah!" Jasper agreed.

Alice and Rose squealed and clapped. "Lets see it." Rose said.

"Some other time... maybe." I said. There was no way I was stripping in front of any of them, besides my tail goes across my bum and wraps around my thigh, that was not something I was willing to display.

"You are totally epic... you know that, right?" Alice said half hugging me awkwardly as I was still holding my guitar, and she had her bass.

"Its always the quiet ones." Jazz said smiling at me.

Fortunately conversation broke up after that and we got back to playing, though I had to admit, I did feel better for telling them, it wasn't just my secret any more. I hoped they wouldn't tell anyone, I wasn't prepared to have it widely known just yet, maybe one day... perhaps long after my dad had passed, though I'm sure even then he would still find some way to get to kill me. At the time it never occurred to me that I might just end up back here in the States and not safely hidden in England several thousand miles away from my dad.

**A/N** **Hope you're liking this so far... secrets out...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N To my regular reviews thank you, you know I love you ;-* Thanks very much for all the reviews, you guys are sooo awesome and totally make my day! The more encouragement I get the more time I dedicate to typing ;)**

_**Chapter six**_

Bella's POV

**Wednesday**.

When I woke up, I actually felt lighter. The events of last night and the revealing of my secret was enlightening, so I got up and ate breakfast for once.

As I walked out with Emm to his Jeep, a shiny yellow Porsche with 911 in bold black letters over the roof, screeched to a halt behind his Jeep. The window started to lower and Ali's voice chirped out.

"Bella, your riding with us today." she instructed, Rose climbed out to allow me to climb into the back, seconds after leaving we were at the school, not that she drives like a lunatic or anything, but my fingers were white where I had gripped the seat. "We're going shopping after school." Alice said.

"But." I was about to protest.

"No, Bella, your closet is in dire need." she said ending the subject and turning to Rose to talk about last night practice.

After practice last night Alice and Rose had demanded to see my 'closet' as they called it, I called it a dressing room... it was massive and mostly empty, aside from my riding outfits, and the odd evening gone from when I had preformed recitals, mom insisted I bring them. There was only jeans, hoodies and t-shirts. They both wanted to see it filled with clothes, and it seemed that I would have very little to say in the matter.

We walked into school together, and Ali and I went off to our home room, after a see you later to Rose. As the room filled, Alice informed me that a quick trip to Port Angeles was in order, but we'd need to go to Seattle in the near future and have a girlie weekend shopping expedition. I informed her that that could take a while as my funds and freedom were still on lock down for not telling dad the full extent of my expulsion.

"Not to worry, I told Anna what we were doing and she gave me her Amex, told me to stock up your closet." Alice informed me.

A hand suddenly wrapped around my shoulder as Jasper's face appeared between Alice and I, he hugged us both.

"So how are the two most beautiful girls in Washington today?" he asked.

Alice giggled and batted him away, I smiled at him as he walked away to sit behind us, it was then that I noticed who he was with. So Edward Cullen was back in school, and he was glaring at Jasper like what Jazz had said really offended him, well asshole he was just joking, Jazz was a fun guy. What was Cullen's problem? Was he so offended at the idea of Jazz referring to Ali and I as beautiful? Jeez, that guy was a total arse, maybe he should have stayed away. Alice saw me looking, and taking in our expressions turned to me.

"Like I said... arrogant ass." she whispered in my ear. Making us both giggle, "Just ignore him, I do." she said, she was right, I would just ignore him and try and pretend that he was not so close behind me.

Mrs Goff called the register, and all I could think about was having Edward behind me, tight up against me, his arms wrapped around me. I closed my eyes, my head rolled back and I licked my lips at the idea of it. My head snapped back when Mrs Goff dropped yesterdays work on my desk, pulling me out of my distraction. A+ in red at the top. I bit my lip and grinned to myself, maybe I wouldn't fail English after all if she was willing to over look my English spelling. I had decided to write in English and not change words I knew where spelt differently, just to gage her reaction, I was right to do so. Well I would at least pass English, and that was my main subject after music.

After English I told Ali I'd see her at lunch and made my own way to Biology, only when I felt the heat of the person sitting down beside me did I remember who actually did sit there. My body began to tingle and I got a weird sensation up my spine, not unpleasant, but weird. I did try my best not to be aware of him, but I couldn't help it, our lab stools were close together because Emmett took up so much room, and there were four people to every work bench. Yes I tried to ignore him, but I could feel his every movement as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

Today we'd be working in pairs on our lab, I groaned internally, not so easy to ignore someone when you have to work with them directly. Mr Banner distributed a microscope and set of slides and a work sheet in front of us to share.

"After you partner." Edward said, his beautiful soft voice spoke as he pushed the microscope towards me, it had been so long since I had heard his voice, the sound of it made the muscles deep down in my belly tighten deliciously, I almost moaned at the sensation.

I turned and looked at him, straight into those mesmerising green eyes, I scanned over his dazzling face, reminding myself of every detail. Those cheekbones, that jaw, urgh I had an urge to kiss along that jaw, and his lips, oh boy those lips that screamed to be kissed. I looked back at his eyes when I saw his body stiffen, his eyes were closed and he was mumbling something to himself. I thought I caught the word Rosie, must have been doing some sort of twin telepathy with his sister or something.

I quickly turned back to the microscope and tried to concentrate on it, it was only then that I realised just how fast I was breathing. I was almost gasping for air, what was it about him that just reduced me to a quivering wreck? was it really just his looks? I was turning into a hopeless case just like all the other girls in school. I reminded myself of Rosellice, no Edward Cullen allowed.

Emmett moved his seat, which moved my stool, pushing me closer to Edward.

"Emmett!" I gasped, as I felt myself pressed against Edwards side, I shook my head and grasped the microscope tightly. Doing my best to ignore the way my body was reacting to being pressed against his hard, hot, muscular body.

I'd been staring into the eyepiece for a good minute not seeing a damn thing. "Well?" Edward asked. Oh crap he was waiting for me to answer, I blinked to make my eyes focus.

"Metaphase." I announced as I sat up straight.

He reached for the microscope, his arm rubbing against mine as he did, I looked away and tried to control my breathing. My imagination however raced off with thoughts of him wrapping his arms around me again, and pulling me against his chest. I groaned to myself wanting to feel more, and heard Edward gasp, I turned to look at him and he glared back at me. Oh crap, had I groaned out loud? I hid my face in my hair, glad for once that I had not tied it back today. I bit hard into my lip so that I couldn't speak, I was terrified of what might come out of my mouth right now.

The rest of the lesson was spent with us making one or two word answers to one another, we finished quickly and by the time the bell went I was up and out of my seat before anyone else had moved, I ran to the changing room.

If I had thought that Biology was bad... well it was nothing compared to gym, coach Clapp separated us into groups of four. I ended up with a positively heinous bitch called Jessica who was rude and offensive to me the entire lesson, I didn't even know her, I had no idea what her problem was. Then there was Mike, who kept looking at me with puppy dog eyes and took any excuse he could to put his hands on me.

Lastly was Edward damn his gorgeousness Cullen, who spent the entire lesson glaring at the three of us. He constantly pulled Jess away to whisper to her every time she opened her mouth, but as most of what she said was a slight against me, well I didn't mind... much. Then he almost removed Mikes arm after he'd slapped my bum, but worse than all of that was when he put his hands on either side of my waist to lift me up to the asymmetric bars after his turn. His hands lingered there, it almost made me orgasm as he squeezed slightly before he released his hold on me. It was some kind of miracle that I didn't just fall straight down unable to hold onto the bar. I stayed out of his way on the bars until the end of the lesson, then I ran back to the changing rooms to avoid them all.

Lunch was not that much better, but only because Edward sat across the table from me, and it made me self conscious about eating my food. As we sat at lunch chatting, Rosalie pointed out that Jake was watching me, I didn't even bother to look up, I just said "Rosellice." and banged fists with her and Alice, we laughed and continued eating and chatting. Doing my best to ignore the green eyes watching me from the other side of the table.

As we stood to leave Jake walked up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake." he said grabbing my hand from my side and shaking it.

"Oh.. er... hi Jake." I said taken aback by his forwardness. I turned to look to Alice and saw her eyes were darting between Jake, Rose and then behind me. I turned to see Emm, Jasper and Edward glaring at Jake.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you would go to the school dance with me a week from Friday." Jake asked bringing my attention back to him.

"Oh I'm sorry Jake, I... I don't even know if I'm going." I said pathetically.

"Well I'm asking you to go... with me." he said.

"Sorry, Jake... um... no." I said feeling flustered.

"No?" he questioned, his shock evident. "Won't you at least think about it?" Jake asked.

"She said no! Now back the fuck off and leave her alone." Edward barked across the table and all eyes turned to look at him, he looked furious, Jake huffed and stalked off.

I was grateful to Edward, I had felt a little intimidated with the way Jake stood so close, towering over me, okay maybe not intimidated, but I didn't particularly like it. Edwards response had been a little over the top I was grateful, I gave him a small smile, before Alice and Rose dragged me out to the car park. So I never got to find out what that was about, probably some guy code between the four school sexsperts. Maybe it was a territory thing, Edward saw me first so he gets first jump or something. Well as far as I was concerned Edward could have first, last and every jump in between, well if he stopped with the attitude he could.

I collected my guitar from Emm's Jeep and we went to the music room. We discussed with the music teacher about our band idea, he said he'd come by later to listen and if we were good enough he'd let us continue it as our work project. Not much later a small group of people arrived with Emm and Jazz, but I didn't look to see who they were. We did a quick sound check and started to play Saving Abel's Tap out. Jazz and I started the long intro, and it was only when I heard the sexiest vocals I'd ever heard that I looked up. Edward Cullen was singing into the microphone and staring straight at me. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away, I have no idea how I managed to keep playing, its a good thing I knew the cords so well, or I would never have been able to, and we continued to stare into each others eyes.

**A/N** **Hmm... Edward singing... *gurgle gurgle* drowning here!**

**Yes the art work is mine, yes I have the same Sleep Demon tattoo, as for the wings and the tail... not yet but hopefully soon! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks very much for the reviews, you guys are soooo awesome ;)**

_**Chapter seven**_

Edward's POV

I stood in the music room completely aghast, she was incredible, Jasper nodded to me where I stood in the corner watching and I walked up to the microphone. I started to sing and watched as Bella turned to look at me with wide eyes, her playing never faltered, I stared straight at her, waiting for her to look away, or look down at her guitar to change cords or something but she never did. Her hands never faltered as she continued to stare straight into my eyes, her lips slightly parted. She could play the fuck out of that guitar without even looking at it, she never ceased to amaze me.

We did a few more songs, then Jazz suggested that he, Bella and I should all play 'The sex is good' acoustically, to see how we sounded together. So unable to stop myself I sang the song with my eyes on Bella as I sang.

So come and tell me what my kiss taste like

don't want to miss it so turn off the light

but I wonder, if you know

I hate sleeping alone.

I could see a smile teasing at the corner of her mouth as I sang.

You got to know, know my weakness

you always touch in all the right places

we don't get along that well

not much for talk, but you're hot as hell.

She looked down at her guitar as I sang the chorus, her bottom lip between her teeth again. It was a good thing I had the guitar in my hands to hide the raging hard on she'd given me, the sight of that lip between her teeth, drained my will to fight against what she did to me. Rosie who?

its not like I don't wanna stick around

its just tonight I'm gonna lay you down.

I stared deep into her eyes as I sang that last line, I wanted to lay her down right here, right now.

As we finished the music teacher spoke up, I hadn't even realised that he was in the room, I was too focused on Bella.

"Cullen, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" he asked.

"Study period sir." I informed him.

"Not any more, I'll inform Mrs Cope that you'll be in music this period from now on." he said. "Nice going guys, keep it up." he said before leaving the room.

"Haha, fucking band geek." Jazz hissed at me "Looks like you're stuck with us mate." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what are we going to call ourselves?" Alice asked.

"I think we should call the band 'Demon Tattoo." Emmett said, personally I thought that was a cool name, but the glares from the rest of the band made me think that I was the only one who felt that way. I looked at Bella to see how she felt about it, her face was red and she was glaring at Emmett with a look that was angry and disappointed. "New Tattoo could be like our theme song." he added.

"I agree." Jasper said, and when the girls all turned to look at him, I was sure I saw unshed tears in Bella's eyes. She stood up and leant her guitar against an amp, she turned back to face us all and looked like she was about to say something. She shook her head and ran from the room, Rose and Alice ran out after her. The sight of her upset did a faster job of deflating my hard on than Rosie O'Donnell.

"She'll come around." Emm said.

"I don't know Emm, its all still pretty raw, and she looked really upset." Jazz said, I had to concentrate hard, every fiber of my soul wanted to run after her. I looked at Jazz questioningly, he just shook his head at me... great more mysteries.

When I got to trig I found out that our advanced trig tutor was absent for the foreseeable future, so we would have to join Mr Varner's trig class, so I made my way to building two with my class mates. As I entered the room my eyes locked on the milk chocolate fuck me now heaven of Bella's eyes. This means that I am now in every one of her classes, but as much as I hated the idea of not having any rest time from my hormonal urges, I also couldn't believe my luck. I would be able to keep everyone else away from her, including being with her at lunch, but it also meant that I'd have to work much harder to control myself around her.

Earlier today had been really hard, in every meaning of the word, I was so angry at the sight of Jazz with his arm around Bella like that. Why was he allowed to call her beautiful like it was a normal thing? The jealousy was burning me up. Then when Bella tipped her head back and licked her lips, urgh I almost shot my load right there, my cock throbbed painfully in the tight confines of my jeans. Watching her, with her eyes closed as she licked her lips like that was the most erotic thing I'd ever witnessed. There was not much that I owned that I wouldn't have given away to have been the one to cause her to act like that. I had only just got myself under control when I tentatively followed her into the biology class. It was a bigger than average class and we were tightly packed in, with four to each lab table. Plus sharing with Emm meant our arms were touching.

The feel of Bella's arm pressed against mine had my cock throbbing painfully again and I tried to shift my weight in my seat to relieve some of the pressure, without looking like a pervert and feeling myself up in front of her. Mr Banner had us working in pairs which meant that Bella and I were working together. Once he had placed the microscope in front of us, I tried to be polite for once and pushed it towards her.

"After you partner." I said.

She turned to look me straight in the eye, and I wanted so desperately to pull her to me, but then she looked at my lips, and fuck me... she actually licked her lips, her tongue peeking out and slowly, tortuously glided over her top lip. And I swear to god it took every bit of strength I had not to pull her into my lap and thrust my ready to explode erection into her right here.

Oh god, Rosie O'Donnell naked, Rosie O'Donnell naked, Rosie O'Donnell naked. I chanted to myself, closing my eyes to cut out the sight of the temptress before me, I barely hung on for the rest of the lesson, then Emm shifted his seat, pushing Bella until she was pressed tight against me. As much as I revelled in the feel of her against me, I couldn't take much more. Then without thinking I reached for the microscope and my arm stroked along Bella's as I moved. She gasped and then she did the last thing I ever expected... she moaned. 'Shit... Fuck!' it was so damn sexy, she was trying to torture me and I was done for. I felt like a hormonal Thirteen year old, incapable of control, plus I felt humiliated for what she had just caused me to do in my boxers, that had never happened to me before.

This sort of thing... girls rubbing against me, licking their lips and moaning was nothing new to me, fuck, it was almost a daily occurrence, so why the hell was it so different when it was her, she was like a drug to me, my own personal brand of Viagra. Gym had been almost as bad, stuck in a group with Jessica, Newton and Bella. Jessica hit an all time low with her nastiness, she was constantly and unnecessarily nasty to Bella, probably as Newton was all over her, and admittedly I couldn't take my eyes off her, even in a t-shirt and sweat pants Bella was still hot as hell. Newton was looking to get his head removed, he kept pawing at Bella, even going as far as slapping her ass. I stopped him the first time, but when he did it again he's lucky I didn't remove his arm altogether, as I sure as hell wanted to.

After my turn on the bars I helped Bella up, she was so tiny and I couldn't believe it when I held her tiny waist, my hands fit so well there and I didn't want to let her go. It took all my strength again to stop myself grinding my resurrected cock into her ass, I spent the rest of the lesson just watching her on the bars, damn she was good, graceful, agile and flexible... fuck I wanted her so bad.

Lunch time had been something else, I sat opposite Bella at the table so that I could watch her without being too obvious. I could see Black checking her out, so I caught Rosalie's eye and nodded in his direction to tip her off. Rose had become fast friends with Bella, which was very rare for Rose, she didn't usually get along with other girls as they were usually too intimidated by her.

Rose told Bella that Black was checking her out, but Bella didn't even turn to look, which made me smile, she said "Rose Ellis." or something and bumped fists with both Rose and Alice. That was some serious camaraderie going on there, I wondered what that was about.

The girls were about to leave to go fetch their guitars when Black came over and got right in Bella's face. Then the sick fuck grabbed her hand and pawed at her, I wanted to rip his head off. Then my heart sank when he asked her to the school dance that was coming up soon. Fuck! No! She had to go with me... she just didn't know it yet, Emm, Jazz and I stood up ready to come to her defense when he started to ask. She turned back to us nervously and I watched her face as she took in our expressions.

No! She told him no, I felt instant relief as she said it, the idea of him rubbing against her on the dance floor made me see red, so when he told her to think about it I couldn't hold back any more.

"She said no, now back off and leave her the fuck alone." I barked at him, I could see everyone turn to look at me, but my eyes were fixed on Black until he walked off. I slumped back into my seat, Bella gave me a small smile, and it was as if she grateful and suddenly I felt lighter, relieved again. But then she left with the girls.

"What the fuck was that about?" Emm asked.

"Well you weren't looking out for her." I bit back.

"He never actually did anything." Jazz said.

"Oh really? Aside from pawing at her hand, pushing her into the table and leering over her. Not to mention making her nervous and being an insistent asshole. Yeah sure didn't do anything." I bit back again. They both stayed quiet but I could see them exchange glances, but I chose to ignore it.

Despite the very worst parts of the day, the rest wasn't really so bad, I'd survived and planted myself into as many aspects of Bella's life as I could. She was now stuck with me whether she realized it or not.

I showered when I got home, then went over to Emm's to practice with him and Jazz, the girls had all gone shopping in Port Angeles so it was a relatively stress free evening. I got the guys to agree to practice in one of the outbuildings at my place from now on, so that we wouldn't annoy the chief so much. An idea that came to me when I thought about the chief's gun, and what he'd do with it if he knew what I wanted to do with his daughter. So we loaded all the equipment into Emm's Jeep and my car, and took it over to one of the empty buildings. I knew that mom and dad wouldn't mind, but I text them to make sure first, they didn't.

Then Emm text Rose to let her know and apparently after some discussion the girls had agreed that 'Demon tattoo' was the right name for our band. I asked Jazz what that was all about but he just made a comment about it not being his place to say anything. So for now I let the subject drop, I could ask Rose later.

That didn't help though, Rose just said I'd have to wait and see, but she did go into detail about her evening with Alice and Bella. I didn't much care but she did have some good intel on Bella though, I wasn't sure why she was sharing this with me.

"She loves gerbera daisies, her favorite color is blue, she's a big fan of fantasy, she's a little self depreciating and oh yes her birthday is September thirteenth." she said... now that was information I could use.

**A/N** **Edward singing the sex is good... sooo gooood! DED!**

**As always let me know what you think of our lustful Romeo ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews, luuuvvvvvv you... **

_**Chapter eight**_

Bella's POV.

The trip to Port Angeles was shorter and less painful than anticipated, the three of us chatted away as Alice attempted to break light speed. We went to the one main dress shop and both of them collected items before forcing me into a cubicle and making me strip to my undies. Rose gasped first, she caught sight of my tattoo in the mirror, Alice spun me around to look at it.

"Oh... my... fucking... god!" Rose said

"Oh... Bells!" Alice exclaimed.

I froze where I stood waiting for impact, I loved my tattoos, they gave me a sense of devilment, made me feel stronger. I just wasn't yet used to others seeing them or their reactions to them.

"This is so beyond awesome Bells." Rose announced.

"It looks so real." Alice said stroking her fingers over my skin as if she would feel the leather of my wings. "and the tail... that must have hurt like hell."

A couple of places hurt a bit, but other than that, it didn't hurt, exposing my bum to the tattoo artist was more painful." I said.

"But what made you choose it?" Ali asked, at my blushing face.

"Actually I designed it." I told them.

"Holy hell, you are a total demon hidden under that shy exterior... I love it." Rose said, hugging me.

So feeling more relaxed than I thought possible I tried on clothes as they critiqued, but then the clothes they brought for me to try on were very different, and much more befitting my demon side.

"Alice I am not buying leather trousers... I mean pants." I told her.

"Yes you are, Rose and I have some and we can wear them for our first live performance. We are rock chicks now after all." she said grinning, I caved eventually but I did object to the matching bustier, so Rose bought it for me, sticking her tongue out as she did.

"You guys are totally mental, I'm never going to wear half of these things, especially that dress Rose, I'll have to wear leggings with it or my tail will be on show, let alone my wings." I complained. Causing them both to laugh at me.

"Demon girl needs to come out and play Bells, so we are just getting your closet ready for when she does." Rose said with a very mischievous grin.

I grabbed some faded jeans with dragons embroidered on the back pockets and a couple of long sleeve T's in case Anna asked to see what I bought. It wasn't long before we were back home and of course they came in to arrange my closet.

"So..." Rose said out of the blue.

"So... What?" I asked not at all sure that I liked the way she said it, my stomach started churning.

"You like my brother then?" Rose announced making Alice start giggling. I did a good fish impression but after opening my mouth several times to speak nothing came out. "Oh come on Bells, we all saw the way you were looking at each other, we could practically see cupids flying over you both." I shook my head, my eyes frantically begging Alice for help. "Oh don't panic Bella, I won't say anything if you don't want me too." she said, that made me raise a disbelieving eyebrow at her, I hadn't known Rose very long but I already knew she couldn't keep anything to herself. It was bad enough that she knew about my tattoos, I didn't want her to know any more... did I? She'd tell Emmett... and Edward, I swallowed hard at the terrifying thought.

"No." I lied.

"Pfft, Bella, its written all over your face, besides its about time he had a decent woman in his life... you are actually perfect for him."

"Rose!" I groaned hiding my face in a blue halter top that Alice had insisted on me buying.

I pulled out the pair of sparkling red Mary Jane shoes Alice also insisted on and put them on, I closed my eyes and tapped the heels together three times. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." I said and the pair of them were on the floor laughing, well at the very least it had change the subject.

_**Thursday.**_

Alice picked me up for school early, she'd text me to say that she was.

"No Rose today?" I asked as I had expected her to turn up too.

"No, well we figured you were more likely to spill it if it was just me." Alice said.

"Oh no... what now Alice?"

"You and Edward... what gives?" she asked.

"Oh please Ali, don't go there." I begged.

"You like him though." she said rather than asked.

"What's not to like, he's gorgeous, and that smile melts my bones, but..." I trailed off.

"But?"

"But then he opens his mouth."

"And arrogant ass Edward strikes again." she finished for me.

"Yes but worse than that... I end up being just as bad with my own verbal vomit when ever I'm around him, and then he glares at me like I'm from another planet.. he just seems to bring out the worst in me." I admitted.

"You mean he releases your inner demon?" she asked.

"Oh god Alice, please drop it, he obviously doesn't like me that much, he just likes to tease. So I'll get over this ridiculous crush and besides, 'Rosellice,' remember." I said.

"You think its just a crush?"

"Sure, half the girls in school want him, he's nothing more than a pretty face." I said, though it made my chest ache as I said it.

"Oh?" she said then paused. "I have to agree he's a hottie, but yeah he's never been anything but an ass to me either." she said.

"I hope that we can become friends though." I admitted, it was the least I wanted.

"Why?" she asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Well we're in all the same classes, and now with the band as well, it could make things a little awkward don't you think." I said.

"True, I guess friends would be a good place to start." she said thoughtfully.

We were sat in the school car park at that point, so I rolled my eyes at her as she watched me closely "Whatever you are thinking of doing Alice, please don't okay." I warned narrowing my eyes.

"Hmmm." she said lost in thought. ""Oh yeah, sure."

"Alice, don't you dare repeat anything I've said, okay... especially not to Jazz, or Rose, no one." I said. She zipped her lips, locked them and threw away the invisible key.

We chatted about the band on the way to class, Alice took the lead and walked to the back of the class, I looked up to see Jazz and Edward sat together. Edward looked up and caught my gaze, he winked at me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, damn my blushing! a smile spread across his face at the sight of my blush. I saw Alice kiss her fingers then place them on Jasper's lips for a second as she walked passed. I imagined doing that exact same thing to Edward... yeah like that was ever going to happen.

During class my phone vibrated against my leg, I pulled it from my pocket and looked to see who it was from, it was from Angela.

_**So how are things going with CH? - A.**_

_** Who is CH? - B.**_

Alice smacked me in the ribs with her elbow, I looked up quick and stashed my mobile in my pocket. But instead of the teacher, I looked up and saw Edward staring over his shoulder at me. I raised an eyebrow to him and he just smirked and turned back to the front. I looked back at Alice who had a huge grin on her face. I just rolled my eyes at her again, that was becoming a very bad habit today.

I packed my bag slowly waiting for Edward to leave, Alice said she'd see me at lunch then rushed to the door to meet Jasper. Once the room was almost empty I felt it was safe to leave, but Edward was leaning against the wall opposite the door waiting.

"Mind if I walk to class with you?" he asked and I quivered internally at the sound of his velvet soft seductive voice, I feigned indifference by shrugging and continued walking. He walked by my side almost close enough to touch, but he didn't speak, and I was to afraid of what I'd say if I tried.

My phone buzzed again and I retrieved it from my pocket, knowing it was from Ange.

**CH = confused hottie. - A.**

I chuckled to myself, Ange had been the only one I could talk to about Edward, and I had told her everything. Her nick name for him was typical Angela, I took a quick glance at Edward and he was scowling at the floor.

**CH is walking with me to biology right now, but he's looking daggers at the floor. - B.**

** Probably wondering if your texting your boyfriend. - A.**

** What boyfriend? - B**

** Exactly, but he doesn't know that. You should tell him who I am... start a convo! Put him out of his misery. - A.**

**K. TTYL – B.**

I put my phone back in my pocket thinking carefully about what I should say.

"Sorry about that." I said, he inclined his head in my direction, waiting for me to continue, his face straight, so I couldn't gage his mood. "That was my best friend Angela, she was asking how I was settling in here." I said. He nodded thoughtfully, but he did seem to brighten up considerably, so maybe Ange was right.

"So how are you settling in?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess, but I do miss my friends." I admitted.

"You seem to be managing, you and Alice seem very close, and I know my sister is fond of you, she must have spent a good half an hour talking about you when she got home last night." he said, holy hell, I wonder if he'd be upset if I killed his sister.

I swallowed hard wondering what Rose had said to him, he chuckled at my expression as he held the biology room door open for me. He didn't elaborate on it as we went to take our seats at the back.

"Then I guess I should apologise for her boring you." I said hoping he'd say more.

"Oh far from it, it was very enlightening." he said and smirked at me.

"Oh god, I'm going to kill her." I said.

"Now I'm intrigued... what is it you think she told me?" he asked.

I scowled and turned to see what Mr Banner was writing on the board, I could feel Edward watching me and my face was burning. I bit hard on my lip to prevent anything coming out of my mouth.

"Tell me." he whispered in my ear, and his breath blew across my ear, I bit into my lip harder to stop me moaning out loud. The sensations it cause throughout my body was overwhelming. Mr Banner placed our work sheets in front of us and I squirmed in my now moist panties. I avoided speaking for the rest of the lesson.

Coach Clapp was off sick so we were given a free period instead of gym, the halls were clear, everyone else being in class. I made my way to my locker to drop off my bag, deciding to go and get in some violin practice. I was a million miles away thinking about how Edward had made me feel in class when someone lent against the lockers beside me.

"Hi." he said, oh god...

"Hi Edward." I said as I closed my locker, I didn't look up at him though.

I felt his fingers under my chin, and he lifted my face to look at him, I bit on my bottom lip and he moved his thumb to pull my lip free.

"Does it have something to do with the name of our band?" he asked, I frowned, did I really want to go there, with him? "Okay then, would you like to explain to me the significance of the demon tattoo." he asked, I tried to look away but I couldn't, he still had his hand on my chin.

"Why are you asking me?" I countered.

"Oh I don't know, maybe its because every time I ask someone, all eyes turn to you?" he said, but I really didn't know how to answer him and I was terrified I'd say something moronic again. I blushed, the heat of his hand on my face was to distracting. "Do you have a demon tattoo?" he asked me directly, leaning in closely and whispering. Crap. My breathing increased and I could feel is breath on my face he was so close, my girlie bits were positively pulsing. I didn't even have the coherency to form words any more, so I nodded, dazzled into telling the truth. This was dangerous I didn't like him having this much control over me.

"I'd really like to see that sometime." he whispered releasing my chin, he took my hand in his and lead me to the music building. As we neared the building he pulled me closer and nuzzled his face in my hair, its a miracle I remained upright. "You smell so good." he said, then he release me and held the door open for me. Holy hell what just happened? Did he really do and say that? Or was it my imagination?

I walked into practice room three, concentrating on putting one leg in front of another Edward following close behind me, I picked up my violin and retreated to the recording room without a word, still reeling over what he said and what he made me feel. Arrogant ass Edward was hard enough to ignore, but hot sexy Edward made it impossible to ignore him. Once again a few people gathered as I played, but it was easy to ignore them and pretend I was alone. When I ended the piece I turn to see the people watching and even from the back of the group I could see the distinctive bronze hair sticking up above the heads of the other students. I couldn't help but smile.

At lunch time I got a text from Jane.

**Sorry Angel I didn't mean to get so drunk & ruin our last night together. Hope U can forgive me & U still luv me. Yours 4eva – J.**

I shook my head smiling at it and Rosalie looked at my phone, she gasped and pulled it from my hand to read it. I watched in horror as it went from her hand to Ali's.

"Hey do you mind?" I asked holding my hand out for it, but then it went to Jazz, and Edward read it in Jaspers hand. Oh god no.

"Who's J and what did he do?" Jazz asked. I glared at him, this was none of their business, he handed my phone back.

**Of course I forgive you. And you know I will always love you – B.** I text in response.

Before I could hit send Rose read my response aloud. I scowled at them all, they all looked angry, but Edward looked murderous, what was his problem now?

"What the fuck Bells? You have a boyfriend? What did he do to you?" Emm asked angrily.

"What?" I asked, what was he on about? What boyfriend?

"What the hell is that text about?" Emmett asked. I was somewhat confused until I thought back over his question, they thought that J was a guy, oh that is funny, I couldn't help it a giggle escaped my lips.

"Bella?" Rose almost yelled.

I looked around the table at them all, watching me angrily, and I was pissed at their nosiness, I was use to that from Jane, but I hardly knew these people, fine I'd teach them to interfere. "J is one of my best friends, we have been pretty much inseparable for years, and were each others firsts in many things, because we love each other." I said struggling not to burst out laughing at the horror on their faces. "On our last night together, we went out with friends and we got drunk, J hooked up with someone, or a few someone's and I haven't heard a word from J until I had this text." I said, and bit hard on my lip to stay still, inside I was cracking up at the sight of their reactions.

"And you forgave him... and still love him?" Jasper asked incredulous.

I couldn't hold it back any longer and a grin spread across my face. "Why are you grinning?" Rose asked confused.

"Because I know something you don't, Rose." I said, they looked on expectant. "I know how different and bad this could sound if it were read by someone who didn't know all the facts, but being a good friend I wouldn't never read a text message that belonged to someone else and could be interpreted in a way that could cause friends to fall out and not trust each other."

"OhshitBella, I'm sorry, I … never... I'm sorry," Rose stuttered. More sorry's came from around the table, not from Edward though, he was still glaring at me.

They all continued to stare at me, I rolled my eyes at them dramatically.

"Well?" Ali asked.

I sighed, "Like I said, J is one of my best friends, someone I trust." I added sticking my tongue out at the all. "Though most people call her Jane." I finish watching them blush with embarrassment. Except Edward, though he did seem relieved, probably because the drama was now over. "Seriously guys, hello... all girls school most of my friends are girls." I said, as they murmured their apologies, though Rose and Ali giggled theirs.

The atmosphere lightened and general chatter broke out as we all ate lunch until I heard someone speak behind me.

"Okay, so I have had about five or six offers so far, but I think I would look better on your arm at the dance next week, so I will be your date Edward." the posh self important female voice spoke from behind me. My eyes shot to Edwards face when I heard his name mentioned, his eyes flashed to mine for a second then back to the person behind me.

"No Tanya, you won't." he said, returning his attention back to his lunch, though his eyes met mine again. The dance was the main topic of discussion throughout the school, I wasn't bothered I'm sure I wouldn't be allowed to attend. But still the thought of him with someone else made me feel sick, if I could go I wouldn't, not if I had to watch him with someone else.

"Did you ask someone else already?" the voice asked, her tone biting and sarcastic.

"No." he said simply, coldly even.

"Then we're good, you can pick me up at seven thirty." she said.

"No I won't as I won't be going with you." he said his annoyance clearly showing, his gaze meeting mine again.

"So who are you intending to go with?" she asked. If she didn't back off soon I was going to get annoyed at the bitch. I kept watching him and was surprised by the amount of times he met my gaze.

"That's none of your business." he said then turned to Jasper who was watching him as closely as the rest of us.

"Oh Bella... it is Bella isn't it. She asked. "James wants to know if you'll be his date for the dance?" my eyes widened as I watched Edward turn back to look at me, then up to scowl at the girl behind me.

I turned to look behind me to see a gorgeous girl with short strawberry blond hair, exactly the sort of person I'd expect to see Edward with, tall, skinny and probably a cheerleader.

"If that is the case then he should have had the decency to ask me himself." I said, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking behind me. "But even then I would still have had to say no."

Finally she looked at me, "Do you already have a date?" she asked her eyes darting behind me again.

"If you must know, I'm grounded, so I doubt I'll be available." I informed her. It wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a full lie either, and I felt satisfied that I had evaded any further meeting with this James.

"Why are you grounded, is it something to do with why you were expelled from you last school?" she asked, oh crap, I was about to stand up and face her and tell her to fuck off when the rest of my table did it for me.

Things settled down soon after that, much to my relief but I couldn't help but wonder why Edward kept meeting my gaze throughout that conversation. Just another thing to mark up to the confusion that was CH.

**A/N** **Hope you enjoyed that longer than normal chapter, let me know what you think...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N As always thank you so much for the reviews, love you so much, so here is more of Edward for you... **

_**Chapter nine.**_

Edward's POV.

Right in the middle of the cafeteria in front of my friends and Bella, Tanya Denali decides she wants to inform me that she wants me to be her date for the dance. That was just like Tanya to be an exhibitionist, but she never did anything without good reason. So she was either sure I was going to say yes, unlikely, or she was trying to set me up. Tanya was hot, attractive, but not my type, strawberry blond hair cut short, and she was a scheming bitch so I was on my guard instantly. When Tanya asked, well told me to be her date I watched both hers and Bella's face, Bella looked alarmed she doesn't want me to go with Tanya. Don't worry baby I have no intention of going any where with that psycho.

"Did you ask someone else already?" Tanya asked, and I watched as her eyes settled on Bella for a second.

I knew it, the bitch was up to something. I knew she was in tight with James and Jake, so what was she planning to do? Get me out of the way so that they could move in on Bella? No fucking way was I going to let that happen.

"No." I said simply.

"Then we're good you can pick me up at seven thirty." she said, she was being too pushy this had to be a set up.

"No I won't as I won't be going with you." I said I caught Bella's gaze again she was watching me closely, but then so was everyone else.

"So who are you intending to go with?" she asked. Again her eyes flickered to Bella.

"That's none of your business." I said then turned to Jasper wide eyed he knew her scheming ways as well as anyone.

"Oh Bella... it is Bella isn't it. She asked. "James wants to know if you'll be his date for the dance?" I turned back to see Bella's eyes widened she had her back to Tanya so couldn't see her face. Tanya however was staring at me as she spoke. Had I been that obvious that the entire school knew? Bella looked straight at me, her eyes screaming for help, I was stuck, if I so much as shake my head in the slightest Tanya would see it. Don't Bella please don't.

She turned to look behind her. "If that is the case then he should have had the decency to ask me himself." Bella said, but then she continued. "But even then I would still have had to say no."

"Do you already have a date?" Tanya asked her eyes darting to me again.

"If you must know, I'm grounded, so I doubt I'll be available." she told her. She was a bad liar, it showed on her face, but as I was the only one with the full view of her face in that moment no one else could see the smile playing on the edge of her lips and I had to bite into my own cheek to prevent myself smiling in response.

"Why are you grounded, is it something to do with why you were expelled from you last school?" Tanya asked, but before Bella could respond the rest of us told Tanya in no uncertain terms, to fuck of and mind her own business.

Fortunately things settled around the table when she left and we finished eating, I watched Bella constantly, but she seemed okay. I watched her as she read a text on her cell, she had been happy, chatting with Alice and Rose moments before. I watched in horror as her eyes widened and she frowned, the frown becoming more and more pronounced by the second. Something was clearly upsetting her. Her knuckles were white where she clutched her cell, who had made her so angry? The carefree smile that had adorned her sweet face just moments ago, I wanted to see it back there, and I wanted to be the one to put it there. She was so upset, I wanted to reach over and stroke her face to calm her, wrap my arms around her and tell her things would be okay. I wanted to take her cell from her, and kill whoever had made her feel bad.

Rose began questioning her, asking what was wrong, but Bella blew her off saying it was nothing. I watched her look around the table at us all, when she met my gaze I almost flew across the table, I'm not sure what power I had mustered to keep me in my seat but I did. I dropped my gaze down to the cell in her hand and cursed the sender of the last text. Bella got up to leave and I desperately wanted to go with her, but Alice jumped up and went with her, well at least she wouldn't be alone.

Rose was probably right when she said it was probably from a guy, a boyfriend? it was stupid of me to assure that someone as beautiful as Bella was single. Who ever he was, he didn't deserve her, and she most definitely didn't deserve to be treated like that, whoever it was she should never be upset like that.

I collected my assignment from the music teacher, he asked me to find a piece of piano music I had not played before and master it. Easy enough assignment, I hadn't played in a while, but it was still an easy enough assignment. I waited for Bella as she was up next to get hers.

"Ah Isabella, how is that voice of yours?" Mr Welts asked her, and I watched the grimace appear on her face.

"Good enough for bats I guess." she replied, and I couldn't stop the snort that escaped, I did my best to make it sound like a bad sneeze, but I could see by her face that she wasn't fooled.

"Come now, I'm sure you have a fine voice." he tried to encourage.

"Well that's a matter of opinion I suppose." she warned him.

"Good, well go and find something to sing and practice it so I can give my opinion." he said, her face fell in defeat.

"Want to practice together?" I asked, feeling sad just seeing her sad again.

"Only if you wear earphones and play loud enough to drown out my acerbic tones." she said.

"I'll do my best." I said giving her my best smile to try and lift her spirits. "what would you like to sing?" I asked.

"With a piano?" she asked then thinking for a moment then she smiled. "Evanescence's Breath no more." she said.

I pulled out my iphone and googled it, finding the sheet music quickly, we found a room and I shut the door so that we were alone, in the hope she would feel more comfortable with just me here. But being here alone with her was my biggest test since I was with her by the lockers and that was bad enough, she made me so damn horny I couldn't concentrate. Fortunately it wasn't to complicated a melody and I soon had the tune down, it helped when Bella played the song on her ipod for us both to listen to it. She sat beside me on the piano bench and watched me play until I encouraged her to sing. Eventually she began to sing, and I had an even harder time concentrating on the song, as I listened to her voice as she sang the heart wrenching song. She had a beautiful singing voice, and it just made me want her all the more, she was so amazing she beguiled me.

I caught sight of movement and looked up to see Mr Welts had come to listen to us to see we had completed our assignments. I had to smile as he stared shocked at Bella, she had no idea the effect she had on the people around her.

"Well done, that was a very moving piece, and very well done for combining your assignments and working together. That was excellent, very well done. I think you should use that piece as part of your portfolio." he said smiling and leaving us alone, closing the door behind him.

While we were alone Bella checked her cell again, and anger spread across her face, as we were still alone I rushed to her side and grabbed the cell from her.

**Want you so bad right now – Ant.**

"Whose Ant?" I asked figuring it was short for Antony, I'd squash him like an ant for hurting her.

"Nobody." she growled and tried to take her phone back.

"If he's upsetting you so much, why don't you just block his number?" I asked curious, I was also near boiling point when I saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"Because clever dick, its only just happened, and its a new phone so I haven't had chance to work out how to do it yet." she said angrily, trying again to grab the cell, I took both of her hands in one of mine and she gave up without a struggle. The heat from her hands ran through mine and throughout my body warming me completely, I felt submerged in her heat, and intoxicated by the smell of her hair, and her body. I quickly navigated her cell, reading his other texts to her, she had not responded to him, then I blocked his number, and deleted his texts.

"There." I said releasing her and handing back her cell, feeling cold and empty from the loss of contact. "One squashed ant." I said and smirked at her.

She smiled back. "Thank you." she said then bit her lip again.

"You're welcome." I said and had to turn away from her and adjust myself again, seeing her angry and upset had killed my erection, but now seeing her smile and biting her lip again brought it right back.

We had the next forty five minutes for the band to practice, when we played Beautiful you by Saving Abel and I looked directly at Bella as I sang, she shook her head and smiled at me. I saw that as a victory to me, and that made me feel pretty good about myself. Unfortunately none of this went unnoticed by the others.

Trig did not go so well and I ended up on the opposite side of the room from Bella, so I didn't get to watch her. But it did give me a break from the endless wood, not that my mind ever left her, she was embedded permanently in my mind, I didn't know what she had done to me, no one had this effect on me. So what was it? Why couldn't I concentrate on anything? I'd even lost my appetite, there was nothing more important to me than her, and I love that about her. I stopped breathing, and replayed that last thought over again. I loved that about her... I. Loved. Her. I did... I do, I am in love with her. Holy shit! So that's what it feels like.

In the parking lot after school I met the guys and we decided to drive over to the coffee shop, I drove on my own, Jazz choosing to go with Bella and Alice, and Rose went with Emm, I noted that those too had been getting closer again lately. I could do this, socially interact with Bella, I might have to imagine her as Rosie O'Donnell but I'd be fine, I could do this. Okay that was a complete and utter impossibility, Bella had a beautiful face with flawless skin, lovely long hair, and from what I'd seen of it a great body. The way I felt wasn't just physical though, Bella was funny, intelligent, feisty, and stubborn, she fought me on every level and I can honestly say I loved her for it. There I'd said it again, and even in my head it sounded right.

I parked next to Emm's Jeep and watched as Bella walked by behind Jazz and Alice, there was a light breeze and it blew the tendrils of her hair across her face, her hips swayed as she walked, and she was a vision. I felt the smile spread across my face at the sight of her. She raised her hand to move the hair that blew across her eyes, and I had the image of her blind folded, and my imagination filled in the rest. Blindfolded, naked and tied spread eagled to my bed. FUCK! I had to stop that thought dead, I'd never get through the next few hours with visions of her like that in my head, either head.

As we settled down in our seats around the table, Emmett complained about the amount of cream Bella had on her coffee, I had to agree it was a lot of cream. Jazz explained that it was because it was hot chocolate and not coffee. He had insisted on buying his own drink as well as Alice's and Bella's, before I could offer to buy hers.

"Still doesn't seem fair." I said moving along the bench next to Bella, leaning towards her as she took a sip of her drink.

As I got closer she turned to look at me, I had intended to take a mouthful of cream from her drink. But as I leaned in she lowered the cup, leaving her with chocolate and cream over her lips and I couldn't stop myself. As it was I had to fight back my groan at the sight of her lips, my cock was ready to burst out of my jeans. I looked right into her eyes, getting lost, almost drowning in them, and as if in slow motion my tongue licked along her lips, removing all trace of cream and chocolate. I could taste marsh mallow too, as I felt the softness of those perfect lips, but then I imagined them around my cock, and having my cream on her lips.

"Mmmm" I all but moaned at the taste and the feel of her and that idea. "Yep definitely chocolate." Then my brain registered the shock on her face, as her fingers traced over her lips where my tongue had just been. Yes she was shocked but there was no sign of anger on her face or in her eyes.

"What the fuck, Edward? Leave my sisters cream alone." Emmett's muffled voice burst through my ecstasy bubble, I shrugged at him and sat back down to hide the struggling serpent in my pants, that seemed determined to fight his way out somehow.

"Sorry, it just looked too good to miss out on." I said shrugging again.

I waited for chatter to break out again before I adjusted myself as my erection wasn't going away any time soon. As I just couldn't stop thinking about the feel of her lips under my tongue. Licking down her neck, between her perky breasts... okay that's not helping.

I'd made it awkward between us again, she'd seemed okay then suddenly she was scowling, but I couldn't for the life of me work out why. When Bella finished her drink she sucked on the spoon with her eyes closed, and man she looked so fucking hot like that, but then I noticed half the guys in the coffee shop were staring at her too. I wanted to club Bella over the head with my hard on, throw her over my shoulder and walk out of here yelling 'MINE!'

Later back at my place we had a great practice session, and when Alice left she took Jazz and Bella with her. Emm stayed behind telling Rose he'd meet her up at the house in a while. I was sure he was going to say something, but he was quiet for the longest time, then he just stared at me until I couldn't take it any more.

"Just spit it out Emmett." I said, I knew something was bothering him, but he never normally held back.

"What's going on with you?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, was this about Bella? Or something else?

"With you and my sister." he specified.

"There is nothing going on." I informed him, I felt my face drop, as much as I wanted there to be something going on there wasn't, and I didn't want this conversation with Emm.

"Yeah right, you have been eye fucking her for days, so don't give me that shit." he yelled.

"I... I." I couldn't deny that, I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Don't try denying it, its written all over your face, and you light up light a fucking beacon when she walks in the room." he said, I just shrugged, what could I say to that. "Is there anything going on?" he asked.

"No, Emm." I said sighing heavily.

"Well you obviously want there to be." he said, I just looked at him sheepishly. "She's barely been in the country ten days Ed... but I guess... you'd better make a move before some other fucker gets her. I'd rather it was you than any of those assholes who've been hanging around. But don't mess her around... if you hurt her, I will fuck you up. Looks like half the school is out to lay my sister."

"That's not what I'm looking for Emm, I... I." I couldn't continue.

"Man, she's got you all fucked up hasn't she?" he said.

"You have no idea Emm, I've never been in this state over a girl before." I admitted.

"Kind of sounds like what your sister does to me, though I don't like the idea of you banging my sister. But I've been doing much worse with your sister for years I guess its only fair." he laughed.

"Don't talk about her like that." I growled at him.

"Damn you have got it bad." he said staring wide eyed at me, then placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me, I dropped down on to the couch and put my head in my hands.

"I think I'm in love with her Emm." I said slightly relieve to say it out loud.

"Fuck!" he said sitting beside me.

So I sat there and grudgingly I told him everything, he stayed quiet while I explained, then he sighed.

"Well she's my sister so I'm not about to help you, but I won't stand in your way either, and I'll be doing everything I can to keep her away from those other goons. You have to find a way to get better control of your dick when you're around her, or she's gonna start wondering why you keep running away from her." he said.

**A/N** **Hope you enjoyed that longer than normal insight into Edward's world, let me know what you think...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Oh my honeys, how I do love your reviews, they really are the high light of my day :D**

_**Chapter ten.**_

Bella's POV

Sitting at the lunch table I looked at my phone, there was a text from an unknown number, I opened the text.

**Hey Honey Bunny. Got your new number from Ange. You should have sent it to me. But I forgive you as always. Miss you more than you can imagine. Hope the yanks are treating you like royalty. Love you always. Your Bunny xxx – Ant.**

I could feel my face dropping more with each word, by the end I was gripping my phone so tight my knuckles were white. I wanted to scream, and swear and hit something, I needed to work out, and soon, I was too tense, and now this idiot had ruined my day. Today had been pretty bad already, but now? Now I wanted to kill someone, well no, I wanted to kill Anton.

"Bella..? Bella?" Rose's voice cut through my inner turmoil.

"Huh?"

"Everything okay Bell's?" Emmett asked as Alice attempted to peel my fingers off my phone. I pulled my hand away and looked around the table. "What's that about?"

"Nothing." I muttered, they have got to be kidding me, after yesterday they still want to go there with my messages, uh well I am so not going there, not with this.

"Got to be a guy, only a guy could make a girl that angry, ex boyfriend maybe?" Rose said. They all stared at me waiting for an answer.

I looked around the table at all their faces, Edward was glaring again, his eyebrows almost meeting, he glanced down at my phone so I thrust it in my pocket, "I'll see you guys in class." I said getting up and leaving them to it, Alice followed me but fortunately she didn't speak so I could fume to myself about that damn text.

The nerve of him, okay so I was a little drunk when I'd gone out with Jane and Angela, but that moron had tried to ruin our last night out together and I remembered it all to well. The three of us had met Ant at the tattoo shop when we first went in for our tattoo's, he was a good looking guy, but not my type at all. He'd slept with Jane but that was normal for her, what came from being hurt too may times, she got herself a guy philosophy when it came to sex to save her from getting hurt again. But then Anton starting dating Angela and they had been together for months now. He'd turned up at the club to say goodbye to me, he asked me to dance so he could say goodbye, only that's not what he'd said. He informed me that he'd had two of us but he really wanted the set, mostly because it was really me that he'd wanted from the beginning. He asked me if he could take me out the back and give me a real farewell up against the wall or bent over his bike, my choice.

He was suppose to be with Ange, my best friend, did he think for one second I wouldn't tell her, he was crazy. I had turned away from him and walked back to our table, where I proceeded to throw both his and his mates beer over him. But apparently that was too subtle for him, he must need me to spell it out to him, but hell I was not about to text him back. Unfortunately he didn't take my silence as I didn't want to speak to him, and he text me again when I was in the music room with Edward.

I was already worked up, being alone with Edward was so exhausting, I was worked up about singing in front of him, and doing my best not to say anything stupid. My body was hyper alert at being around him and again it was reacting in ways I had not experienced before, and as annoying as it was I had to admit I liked it... a lot, like a whole lot.

**Want you so bad right now. Miss you so much - Ant.**

I was so angry that traitor tears started to blur my vision, what was worse was that Edward noticed. I was about ready to hurl my phone across the room when Edward took it from me. What the...?

"Who's Ant?" he asked.

"Nobody." I growled trying to get my phone back, he was the last person alive I wanted to see this.

"If he's upsetting you so much, why don't you just block his number?" he asked.

"Because clever dick, its only just happened, and its a new phone so I haven't had chance to work out how to do it yet." I bit at him angrily, still trying to get my phone back but honestly I had no fight in me. He grabbed both my hands in one of his and I gave up easily, this could get messy if I fought back, and I didn't want to do that, at least not now and not here. The heat of his hand caused a weird melting heat that warmed my whole body, and I watched as his long fingers navigated my phone with ease.

"There." he said releasing my hands and handing me back my phone, I felt cold and empty from the loss of contact. "One squashed ant. he said and smirked at me, the sight of that smirk made me feel so much better, so I smiled back.

"Thank you." I said then bit my lip again, so I wouldn't say anything else.

"You're welcome." he said and he turned away from me, lord knows what he thinks of me after seeing that, but as he turned away from me so quickly I can only guess at his disgust, and we'd been getting along so well before.

We played Beautiful you and Edward was looking my way as he sang, it made me feel so much better, then for a change of pace we played Keith Urban's put you in a song, and he was looking my way again as he sang, I almost swooned. But as I turned I saw the group of people watching us, damn it Jessica was there... was he looking at her or me?

Later we all went over to the coffee shop, and I was having a good time laughing and joking with Jazz and Ali, I felt better now after the debacle in my phone. I clutched my hot chocolate tightly, it was getting chilly outside and it was the only warmth I could find.

"Hey, how come you have extra cream on yours?" Emmett complained.

"Because its hot chocolate dumb ass." Jasper replied.

"Still doesn't seem fair." Edward said leaning over me as I took a sip of my drink, and smiled to myself when I found a marsh mallow.

As I lowered my mug of chocolate I was about to lick the cream off my lips, when suddenly Edward leaned in. Staring me straight in the eyes, I was stunned into stillness by his proximity, then shocking the hell out of me he licked the cream from my lips.

"Mmmm, yep definitely chocolate." he said, pulling away and licking his lips.

I just stared at him, my hand moving to my lips, my fingertips feeling my tingling lips where his tongue had just been.

"What the fuck, Edward? Leave my sisters cream alone." Emmett yelled at him.

Edward shrugged as he sat down next to me on the long wall bench. "Sorry, it just looked too good to miss out on." he said.

I drank some more of my hot chocolate, not knowing where to look, but looking down I did notice the bulge in Edwards jeans, something straining against the fabric. I stifled a gasp as he tried discretely to adjust himself. OMG he had licked my lips and he had a raging hard on, did that happen before or after he licked my lips? OMG Edward Cullen licked my lips... my lips! His tongue... I was pretty sure I was going to need to use the bathroom and I'd need a change of underwear. I squeezed my thighs together in an attempt to quieten the frenzied pulsing going on in my boy short, but the friction it caused just seem to make it worse, I mean better. Oh I don't know what I mean, I just know that I liked it but it was completely inappropriate right now.

I saw Edward looking across the room, I looked too, that's when I saw her. Jessica was glaring at me with such hate that I almost cringed back into my seat. I had a feeling that she'd try to confront me, staking some sort of claim to Edward. Oh god, did that mean he was thinking about her... no me? Damn I'm such a love sick fool. From then on I thought it would be better to use a spoon until the cream and marsh mallows on my drink were all gone. It tasted so good though that I couldn't help licking the spoon when I'd finished, I closed my eyes savouring the taste. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Edward was watching me, his lips were slightly parted. He shook his head then spent the rest of his time glaring at everyone and everything. I couldn't work him out, did he actually like me or not?

After we went to Rosalie's place, we now had the use of one of the outbuildings to use to practice in, well away from the house. We had a real good jamming session and Edward was more relaxed and friendly. Alice drove me home, but she went via taking Jasper home, so I knew that she wanted to talk. She had to drive passed my house to get to Jaspers and she lived close to Jazz, but no... after a quick make out session with Jazz she peeled out of his driveway.

"Right now spill missy." she said.

"Spill what Alice, I have nothing to spill."

"You and Edward what is going on." she demanded. "And for the sake of your own life do not say nothing or so help me..."

"But there is nothing going on..."

"You could have fooled me, that singing of his was literally dripping with sex, and he spent most of his time fucking you with his eyes. And most of the time you were beet red, then in music today, you got miserable and he got angry." she said, but I didn't say anything, it wasn't like that at all, he was just being friendly then moody. "So what's the deal?" I just shrugged as she pulled up my drive, fortunately Emm's Jeep was nowhere in sight. "I don't understand Bella, one second he's all over you like a rash, the next he's glaring at you... so what gives?"

"If I knew the answer I'd tell you but quite frankly he has me so confused most of the time I don't know which way is up." I admitted.

She sighed heavily. "So who was the text from?" she asked.

"No one of importance." I said truthfully.

"Come on Bella... talk to me."

I sighed to then I told her exactly what the text was about.

"Oh." she said.

"Yeah... I know and I don't know what to do about it, so I'm going to phone Angela tonight, on her house phone and hope to god that he's not there.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything." she replied, something had been bothering me and I wanted the answer.

"What is your real problem with Edward?" I asked.

"Oh... well, I will tell you but you need to understand something first." she said.

"Okay... go on."

"When I met Jasper he was like Edward, arrogant and used girls when he wanted them." she said, that surprised me, he was so different now, it didn't sound like Jazz at all. "But when we met, all that changed, he knew you see, Jasper and I are meant for each other, and Jasper knew that, so he changed, settled down if you like. But his buddy didn't like that, Edward didn't like Jazz spending so much time with me, so he did some shitty things to try and split us up. Tried to get Jazz to dump me, well until Jasper told him to stop and they fell out over it. I convinced Jazz to make a mends, I didn't want him to have to give up his best friend. They made up but Edward only tolerates me for Jaspers sake, he's usually just an ass so I just ignore him, but he's never tried to be friendly so I don't see why I should. I did... in the beginning but he was positively nasty back then so I gave up trying, and I'd tried to stay out of his way, but with the band now. I will not make things difficult, but I'm not going to try and be friendly to someone who dislikes me so much." she explained, quickly. Boy can she talk fast, almost as fast as she drives.

"Oh... boy, I don't blame you. Well hopefully things will be okay, he's too busy scowling at me these days, so maybe I'm the new target and he'll be nicer to you." I suggested.

"Dream on girl... I'll pick you up in the morning." she said as I climbed out of her car.

"Sure, thanks Alice."

I text Angela as I walked into the house. **Hey, R U home? - B.**

** Yeah, home alone again. - A.**

I didn't bother texting again, I phoned her instead.

"What's up babe?" Ange answered.

"Everything." I exclaimed.

Twenty minutes later I felt a truly shitty friend for having to tell her this, but Ange being Ange, took it like a trooper.

"Oh thank god for that, Bells that is awesome news." she exclaimed.

"What?"

"He's been an arsehole all day, and I've been wanting to dump the bumplug. Plus I've met someone, his name is Ben and I really like him Bells." she said, then she went on to describe Ben in detail before she asked about CH, I told her everything, and she was as confused by him as much as I was. However she did suggest I start to test the water around him, see if he is receptive to me, if not then I just ask him outright. Not sure I'm ready to embarrass myself like that at the moment, not until I'm sure I wont get shot down in flames.

**A/N** **Hope you enjoyed that... What about our poor mixed up Bells...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you so much as always for the wonderful reviews, they really are the high light of my day :D**

_**Chapter eleven.**_

Bella's POV

**Friday.**

"So how did it go last night?" Alice asked as she peeled out of the drive, knowing she was referring to me telling Angela about Anton I answered without questioning her.

"Really good actually, she's been getting sick of him lately, and she's met someone else, so I guess she's happy to dump him now. So that she can go out with Ben, so yeah it went great." I said, "she also gave me some advice with my CH problem." I said.

"CH problem?" she asked confused.

I laughed, "Oh yeah... sorry CH is what she calls Edward." I said but Alice still looked confused. "CH confused hottie." I explained.

Alice snorted "Oh I like that, I'm so going to use that from now on." she laughed.

As we pulled into the school car park I was feeling a little over exposed clothes wise, Alice had forced me into a knee length denim skirt with matching cropped jacket, but the cream lace cami top made me fidget before getting out of the car.

"Bella, stop fidgeting, you have fabulous breasts, you should show them off more." she said. I half snorted, half choked at her words.

I pulled up my knee high boots and pulled down the skirt, hoping she wouldn't notice the thick stockings I'd put on to hide my tail. We walked to English together. In English Edward stared wide eyed at me until I took my seat behind him, I was to busy watching him to notice anyone else's reaction. After seeing me he did seem to have a permanent scowl on his face everywhere he looked. I saw him look sideways at me a few times but as he didn't look happy I chose to ignore him.

When class ended I hurried to pack my bag and rushed from the room, but as I got to the door Mrs Goff called my name. I turned quickly and walked straight into someone, not just anyone though, it had to be CH didn't it, doomed as I was. I recognised his scent instantly plus my face only came up to his chest, he and Jasper where the only two in this class that tall and it wasn't Jasper. We were crushed together by the other students trying to leave the class, my chest was pressed against him. I looked up to apologise and caught him looking down, I looked down to see that he had a perfect view of my chest down my top. I gasped and looked back at his face, his eyes were glazed over, then he shoved me away and literally run from the room muttering Rosie O'Donnell's name.

Okay... please tell me that he did not just look at my tits then compare me to Rosie O'Donnell, maybe he's gay... or blind? My girls are awesome, yet one look at them and he's so repulsed he fled at the mere sight. I quickly buttoned up my jacket effectively squashing my girls, and did my best to calm my face and my breathing before returning to the teachers desk.

As I walked to my seat in Biology I noticed that Edwards stool was right up against the edge of the table. Great now he's trying to get as far from me as possible, so to give him more room I pulled my stool as close to Emmett's as I could.

My phone buzzed, but as Mr Banner was not yet in the room I pulled it out to check it, I didn't recognise the number but from the long text it was easy to see who it was from.

**I have broken up with Ange. So that I can concentrate on you. I will have enough money to come over and see you in a few months. Miss you like crazy. Make sure those yanks stay away from that super fine body of yours. Yours always. Xxx – Ant.**

I stared at the text unable to comprehend how dense this guy was, I was quite unable to work out which of my emotions was stronger. My anger, my frustration or my disgust? I felt something on my cheek and flinched away automatically. I glared at Edward's outstretched hand, I could see the wet from my silent tears on his fingertips, the expression on his face looked pained. I let out a long breath, I hadn't realised I had been holding in, and I couldn't tear my eyes from his gaze. Then I felt his fingers trying to pry my phone from my hand, he took it but handed it back quickly, he had typed a message to send back.

**You're already too late insect. - E.**

I hit send, even though I knew it would just antagonise Anton, but I smiled despite myself.

"That's better." Edward said, wiping his thumb over my cheek again. My phone buzzed again but Edward took it before I had chance to look at it. He showed me the text before he answered it.

**What the hell does that mean... and who the fuck is E? - Ant.**

Edward chuckled and pulled our stools closer together and he leaned against me as he text back, I watch his long sexy fingers quickly type a response.

That would be me... the guy pressed up against Bella right now, she's watching me type this so she's obviously not interested, in you! - E.

I shook my head unable to stop smiling, he hit send and handed back my phone, I put it into the back pocket of my skirt just as Mr Banner came into the room. My phone buzzed again a few moments later, Edward must have heard it, he scowled and it sounded like he growled. Then without taking his eyes of Mr Banner he reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I risked a quick look down but Edward already deleted the message and was blocking the number, muttering something to himself, but I couldn't hear what. Instead of handing my phone back, he slipped it back into my pocket, smirking as he did.

Edward didn't do or say anything to me for the rest of the lesson, not that he had much chance to, but he didn't move his stool away either. Once the Bell went he packed his bag quickly but stood and waited for me, he didn't speak as we walked together to gym.

"Are you going to tell me what he said?" I asked him.

"Nothing I'm willing to repeat." he said angrily.

"I never encouraged him." I pointed out.

"I don't doubt that." he said, but his words didn't match his tone.

"I didn't." I reiterated. How dare he suggest that I did, I stormed off into the girls changing rooms before he could say anything more.

I ignored Edward throughout gym, though as we were separated by gender that wasn't difficult, I did catch him looking at me a few times, but as I was stuck in a group with Jessica again, I could have been mistaken.

After gym I changed quickly and tried to get out before anyone else, unfortunately the very CH I was hoping to avoid was standing, leaning against the wall waiting. I couldn't help but notice how tight fitting his T-shirt was and how well defined his pectoral muscles were. Then I scolded myself for thinking about it, I walked passed him in a hurry, but he caught up easily. He didn't speak he just followed me into the lunch line and stood beside me. All I could hear was "Hi Edward." from every direction as girls passed us, they just glared at me.

"So good to see you Edward, I was wondering if you have a date for the dance yet?" one girl asked, but didn't wait for him to answer. "Because I'm still available, I mean I have had offers but I haven't decided yet... just so you know." she said.

I looked up to see Edwards expression but it was blank, like he hadn't taken any notice of her well rehearsed speech. I looked back at the girl but she was already walking away without waiting for a reply. Again I looked at Edward, and he was watching me, I raised an eyebrow which caused him to smirk at me.

"She asks me out at least once a week, has done for the last few months." he said shrugging.

"Blue eyed blonds not your type huh?" I questioned.

"Actually I prefer brown eyed brunettes." he said gazing intently at me, smirk still in place.

"Poor girl." I said, "I'm sure she'd stop bleaching her hair and were brown contacts if you told her." I said.

"Don't you dare." he said quickly. "Besides she is just not my type in general." he said.

"Don't tell me I really don't want to know about your future conquests thanks." I said picking up a slice of pizza and a can of Pepsi max.

He chuckled. "Is that all your getting? No wonder you are so tiny." he remarked.

I glared up at him. "All the best things come in tiny packages." I said turning my back on him and walking over to our usual table. I could hear him muttering but fortunately I couldn't hear whatever insults he was throwing at me.

I was sat between Ali and Rose and we were discussing what we were going to do in music class when I felt a tap on my shoulder, just as we were standing up to leave.

"Hi Bella I was wondering if you had a date for the dance yet?" Mike asked me.

"Oh um... er." I said taken off guard, "No I..." but I didn't finish as he cut me off.

"Then please allow me to be your date." he asked.

"Sorry, Mike I'm not going..." I said as Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the school day went without any incidents so with a quick see you later to Alice I made my way to change into my kit, then walked into the gym.

"Ah, Isabella I'm glad you could join us." coach Clapp called out as I walked in, I noticed Edwards head snap up at the sound of my name. Of course he would have to be in this class wouldn't he, no chance I could partake in anything at this school that didn't involve him it would seem.

I placed my bag on the bench and chose to leave on my sweatshirt that hid both my t-shirt and my belt. I bowed in respect before walking on the mat, both Coach and Edward reciprocated the gesture.

"I believe you have already met our star pupil." coach said, and I nodded politely to Edward, Couched turned to him.

"Isabella is on the same level as you in kickboxing Edward, so spar with her using kickboxing moves only please." he said, Edward grinned widely at me, I tried very hard not to smile in response, I did try, just couldn't quite stop myself.

We both bowed to coach then walking several feet back we turned and went to put on our sparing gear, and mouth guards. Once ready standing six foot apart we bowed to each other. We spared easily, him most often gaining the upper hand due to the length of his arms and legs, or so I wanted him to think. The few times I hit the mat I slapped my hand on the floor for a more dramatic sound effect. Despite his blocking more than fighting he seemed smug at his obvious dominance over me. On my last fall he offered his hand to help me up, I spun my legs around and caught him in the back of his knee causing him to fall, in the same move I was on my feet and offered him my hand to help him up, with a big smile on my face.

Edward yanked on my hand and I fell on top of him, he leaned up to whisper in my ear. "That was a cheap move, is that the only way you can get me to fall for you?" he asked, I just rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. We continued to spare but now I matched, blocked and equalled his every move, until the coach returned to us.

"Very nicely done you two, now change to kung fu moves only, Edward is ready to take 'his' black belt." coach informed me then he turned to Edward. "And Isabella is ready for 'her' black belt." he said slyly. He waited for us to bow again and then. "Fight."

I blocked all of Edward's moves, for a few minutes then he began to increase his speed and the force of his attack, we were both building up a sweat. Edward tried to side kick me, as he did I caught him in the back of the head with a tornado kick. We stood back from each other both panting heavily, so I called a timeout and walked over to my bag. I pulled off my sweatshirt revealing my t-shirt. If he was looking at my back he would see the writing on my t-shirt. WUMA World Championships. Greece. It had Team UK on the front. My belt ends fell down and against my leg, clearly displaying the writing. 'Isabella Dwyer. 2nd dan.'

I heard Edward gasp behind me, I smiled to myself quickly before controlling my face as I turned to face him. I walked towards him but I was not prepared for the sight before me. He was staring open mouthed at me, but that was not what stopped me in my tracks, he had removed his t-shirt and the sight before me was unbelievable. I'd seen ripped guys before but seeing Edward like that had a whole different effect on me.

His pecks and rippling abs were screaming at me to trail kisses over them, but his V, oh boy that V was causing my woohaa to do the river dance gig. My body was aching to run my tongue along it, oh dear lord, grant me the strength to stay up right and not drop to my knees at his feet. We both smirked when we realised the effect we had had on each other, obviously his effect on me was a lot more embarrassing so of course I blushed like crazy.

"Your ready for your 3rd degree?" he questioned, his expression one of awe.

Coach came over to us again and chuckled at Edwards expression, as I did my very best to peel my eyes off his body, those biceps and those pecks, the sweat running down his abs and down his V, the most delicious happy trail I'd ever seen. Okay so now I understand why its called a happy trail, oh how I wanted to take my tongue on a stroll down that happy trail.

"Isabella!" Coach called pulling my thoughts out of the gutter.

"Hmmm." I said turning to him unwillingly.

"How about going through the black belt routine with Edward, help him perfect his moves." coach said. And I could think of several ways I could perfect his moves. STOP IT! concentrate idiot or you are going to make a total arse of yourself... AGAIN! my head screamed at me.

So that was how we spent the next forty five minutes, with us moving in harmony and me making suggestions on how he could improve, fortunately I managed to keep my mouth under control and didn't suggest any of the things my brain was thinking.

"Fuck me!" he suddenly said.

'Okay,' I answered in my head, no don't say that out loud... don't do it... "What?" I asked with the worst innocent face I had ever done, I must have been vermillion in colour, I could feel the flames on my cheeks.

"This whole week when everyone has been offensive with you, you haven't been scared at all, you have been seizing everyone up, haven't you?" he asked. I just smirked at him. "So am I the only person to have seen a piece of the real you?" he asked.

"The only person to see this piece." I corrected.

"So who has seen what?" he asked.

"Rose, Ali, Emm and Jazz." I said, he grimaced when I said their names.

"Have seen what?" he asked curious and a little angry I thought.

"Some of my ink." I said walking away to get a towel from my bag.

That's when I heard Jessica's shrill voice screech across the room. "Edward."

"Oh fuck no, not now." Edward whispered stepping behind me, I hadn't even realised he'd followed me over here.

"Oh Edward you have been working out, you look unbelievable." Jessica said almost skipping towards us, her eyes bulging as she stared at him.

"Um... thanks?" he said, but it sounded more like a question, he seemed very awkward around her.

She tried to step around me, which surprised me as she was acting as if I wasn't there at all. Edward stepped closer to me, pulling me against him like a shield as she came closer.

"Edward I need to talk to you in private." she said.

"Sorry Jess, but Bella and I are in the middle of training." he replied to her, his one hand on my shoulder the other around my waist holding me to him as she stepped closer again.

That was when I realised what he was shielding against, I could feel his hardness against my lower back. Damn he must really like her if he gets hard just from talking to her, okay now I really hate her. I felt terrible, and the longer he held me the worse I felt, and the longer he held me the bigger and harder he felt against me. I sighed in defeat, well I guess if you like someone that much it would be a little embarrassing to show it. But damn I wish it was me that had that effect on him and not the skank in front of me. Okay so she was pretty, with perfect hair and perfect nails, and tits and she was brunette with hazel eyes, now I really, really hated her. Edward started to back us up until we were near the doors to the hallway, then he took off running.

I grabbed my bag and headed off to the car park where Emm was supposed to pick me up, but as I approached I saw it was Ali waiting for me, Edward was standing by his car and I had to pass him to get to Alice's Porsche. I heard Jess calling him again but ignored her and carried on walking. As I passed Edward car I heard him clearly, though I'm not sure I was supposed to.

"For fuck sake not again... no now." he said and threw himself into his car.

I really wanted to cry, why was I in this state I never cry, but I'd been so emotional this week I'd cried every day. "What's up?" Alice asked as I climbed in her car, throwing my bag in the back seat.

"Please just take me home so I can shower." I begged, she stared at me for a moment before starting the car.

"Fine, I'll pick out your clothes while you shower." she said, "we're all meeting in the coffee shop at six."

"Who's all?" I asked actually dreading her answer.

"The band."

"Great that's just what I need." I said bitterly.

**A/N** **Hope you enjoyed that... I think our Bells is reaching her breaking point... Next chapter we hear Edwards POV on the bands Friday night out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews guys, You're totally awesome... :D**

_**Chapter twelve.**_

Edward's POV.

"So what are we going to see?" Jazz asked.

"Cosmopolis!" Rose and Alice sang together, both going all dreamy eyed and lustful URGE!

"Dark knight rises." Emm, Jazz and I say together, Emm and Jazz mimicking the girls expression's

"Because Christian Bale is soooo dreamy." Emm joked, Rose punched him in the shoulder.

"Bells?" Rose asked.

"I bet Bella would prefer dark knight, more action and better than seeing some guy trying to get a hair cut." I said after reading the review. Everyone turned to look at me.

"You're joking, Bella's a bigger jaw porn fan than I am." Rose said, though by the look on Emm and Jazz's face they understood that less than I did and I was clueless. Now everyone turned to look at Bella. I almost asked her what jaw porn was.

Bella stood there with her arms wrapped around herself, she was cold. "Can't we see both, then everyone will be happy." she suggested. "We can see the early showing of Cosmopolis then watch the late showing of dark knight." she said, girl is a fucking genius. She ended the film war in seconds.

Everyone agreed happily for once and I jogged back to my car for my jacket, when I got back Bella was standing alone by the kiosk staring angrily into the theatre.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to her and put my jacket over her shoulders, I rubbed her arms to warm her as she was shivering.

"Um... thanks." she said smiling at me but it did not touch her eyes.

"What's wrong... why haven't you gone in yet?" I asked curious, had she waited for me?

"They all took off without me." she said annoyed.

I smiled down at her, and put my arm around her shoulders. "Come on lets get in side and get you warmed up." I said but she didn't move "Bella?" I asked.

"I can't go in." she said embarrassed. "I don't have any money, and Emm knows this." she replied upset.

"Hey, I've got this." I said pulling her to the kiosk to get our tickets, I like this idea, its almost a date if I pay for her.

"Edward no..." she said but I cut her off, leaving my arm around her and pulling her into the theatre.

"We'll call it my forfeit for getting my ass kicked in class today." I suggested and finally she smiled a real smile that lit up her face, and then she bit on her bottom lip. Like being this close to her hadn't made me hard enough already. "So why don't you have any money? Did you forget your purse or something?" I asked to make conversation to take my mind of my throbbing cock.

"Oh.. um no, my dad won't let me have any money." she said.

"What? Why the hell not?" I asked shocked.

"Doesn't trust me I guess." she said as she looked up at me sheepishly, damn she was too god damn cute, I almost bent down to kiss her.

"Why the hell not?" I asked angrily, she didn't, couldn't deserve to be treated this way.

"Sorry you don't have to answer that." I said quickly realising how nosy that question was, though I was extremely curious and I wanted to know everything about her.

"No.. its okay... he thinks I'll use any money I get to get my tattoo finished." she said shyly.

"And would you?" I asked.

"No... I already had it finished, but he's not aware of that, that's why I'm not allowed to have a car either, its my punishment." she said.

"So you are not grounded?" I asked, she'd told half the school she couldn't be their date as she was grounded. She shook her head and grinned at me, much more of that and I will kiss her. "Can I ask where this tattoo of yours is?" I asked not able to control my curiosity.

"Which one?" she asked grinning widely at me. Fuck... she's gonna kill me, would she ever stop surprising the hell out of me.

"Which one? Fuck Bella how many do you have?"

"Two I guess." she replied.

"You guess?" What did that mean?

"Well... yeah, one of them is kind of in three pieces." she said cryptically.

"Well tell me about the demon one." I suggested.

"Well I have a sleep demon here." she said placing her hand over mine where it still held onto the top of her arm.

"Well that should be easy enough for you to show me." I suggested, smirking down at her, my voice sounding more sultry than I intended.

She bit her lip for a second then continued breathlessly. "And the other is... I have wings cracking out through my shoulder blades, and... um..." she paused, she had wings, I knew she was an angel.

"Angel's wings?" I wondered allowed.

"Oh! no... demons wings." she said, and the blush that spread across the face was down right adorable.

"You have demons wings on your back?" I asked for conformation of what she had said, she was a demon disguised as an angel, fuck me that was hot.

She tried to step away from me but that wasn't what I wanted so I tightened my hold on her, and pulled her closer to me. "Bella, that sounds so fucking hot." I whispered in her ear. To be that close to her was so intoxicating, the smell of strawberry and kiwi in her hair. I was so close that I had to bite my tongue to stop from sucking her earlobe into my mouth.

She giggled, tilted her head and whispered. "If you think that's hot, you should see my tail." she said giggling as she pulled away from my frozen form and walked through the doors of screen two. I stood there dumb struck. I knew in that second that it was my mission in life to see those tattoo's and kiss every inch of them.

Everyone was sat in the front row resting their feet on the barrier, I could either walk to the end and sit next to my sister, or climb through the barrier and sit beside Bella. Obviously I chose the latter.

We had about half an hour before the dark knight started, so I offered to get Bella some snacks, she came with me but excused herself to use the bathroom, I can't believed she cried at the end of that god awful film. But hey I got to put my arm around her again. I waited for her leaning against the wall near the restroom. Soon after she left my side I was approached by some relatively pretty girls I guess you'd call them. They couldn't hold a candle to Bella's beauty, but maybe I was just biased. They came straight up to me and started hitting on me, obviously I wasn't interested so I politely told them that I was waiting for my girlfriend. Well I wanted her to be my girlfriend, but they weren't to know that, unfortunately they were not perturbed and continued flirting.

"You'll have to excuse me, my girlfriend will be out any second and I don't want any trouble, she's the jealous type." I explained.

"She left you here ..." one of them said stepping closer to me, but she didn't finish, as Bella came through the door. By the expression on her face I could see she had heard the conversation.

"You ready babe?" she asked me.

"Always ready for you babe." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her against me. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as she slipped her arm around me, I kissed the top of her head and breathed her in. Damn what I wouldn't give for this to be real.

As we walked over to the concessions stand her arm around me started to loosen, I started to panic, I wanted her to carry on holding me to her. As if on cue a group of girls walked by and a couple of them said 'hi' to me, I ignored them but held tighter onto Bella, she giggled and tightened her hold on me again. It was an odd feeling, almost as if I belonged there in her arms, I felt like I could achieve anything, I was stronger and more alive than ever before.

"Pepsi max?" I asked, remembering it being her drink of choice.

"Please." she said smiling. "And could we share some nachos?" she asked as we joined the queue. The girls in front of us turned to flirt, jeez there were girls everywhere must be that Pattinson guy from Cosmopolis, he has a bigger fan club here than I do.

"With cheese?" I asked Bella.

"You know me too well." she said smiling then she reached up and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." she said.

"What was that for?" I asked as I reveled in the feelings still tingling in my cheek, and trying to ignore the raging hard on in my pants.

"For being such a fantastic boyfriend." she said, as she stroked her hand over my chest. There was no way to stop myself, I was totally out of control. I pulled her to me. One hand at the back of her neck, the other in the small of her back, holding her tight against me, almost smashing my lips against hers. I had been longing to do this from the moment I set eyes on her a week ago, her hand reached up and slid into my hair, holding me against her. She was actually kissing me back, I think I died a little right there, I was in ecstasy and couldn't help groaning into her mouth, as I ground my hard on against her.

"Bella!" Alice's voice broke through my senses, pulling me unwillingly to the here and now. We pulled apart and just stared at each other for a few seconds. Neither of us knew what to say, we released our hold on each other and as Alice dragged Bella away from me I saw the most ridiculous grin spread across her face, I have no doubt that it matched the one spreading across my own face. Jasper came to join me.

"Ed? What the fuck?" he said, but my eyes remained on Bella's retreating figure.

"Fuck no!" I almost shouted as I took off at a run, I saw it before it even happened, Jessica had seen what happened between us and was now heading straight for Bella. She smashed into Bella's shoulder, fortunately she managed to stay upright as she was held up by Alice. I grabbed Jessica and yanked her away from Bella, but as I turned to see if Bella was okay I caught sight of her face. From looking at me lustfully just seconds ago, she now looked like I'd kicked her puppy. Hurt and disappointment and a little anger flashed across her face, then she turned and walked straight into the restroom with Alice, who was shooting daggers at me, I turned back to Jessica, dropping my hand, having not realized I still had her arm in a death grip.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" I yelled at her as security came to ask me to be quiet or get out, but settled for us moving into the near by arcade. She just shrugged at me. "You stay the fuck away from her, do you understand me." I growled.

"Jeez Edward no need to be so defensive, I didn't even know you two were an item." she said with unconvincing innocence.

"Defensive you almost knocked her over, and for what?" I spat at her.

"You never gave us a chance." she said.

"Us? As in you and me?" I asked.

"Yes Edward you know I want you, I'm so much better for you than someone with a stupid English accent." she argued, deranged much?

"Whatever Jessica I don't give a damn what you think, just stay away from her, I'm not now or ever going to go out with you, whether I'm single or not. Got it." I said, turning my back on her and walking back to the concessions stand where Jazz now stood waiting with our purchases.

"Can I get a ride back with you after this film?" Jazz asked as I got to him.

"Sure why, you and Alice fallen out?" I asked curious.

"No, she's taken Bella home." he said, and just like that the bottom fell out of my world.

**A/N Poor Eddie... :( As always love hearing your thoughts ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I know these two are getting annoying now, but bare with me a little longer as things are about to cum to a head {cough} I mean... um... never mind... on with the show ;)**

_**Chapter Thirteen.**_

Bella's POV.

**Saturday.**

Last night Ali had dropped me off at home early, home? Could I really call it that, it didn't really feel like it, I had hardly seen my dad at all in the last two weeks he was almost constantly working. Some serious case he had to close or something. And right now I needed my mom more than ever before, and see wasn't even here.

I had spent the ride home telling Alice about my mess up in thinking Edward liked me, when all this time it was Jessica. She tried to assure me that I was wrong, but when I pointed out that it was her he held onto when she had shoved into me last night... not me, her. Her he got hard over in the gym last night, her he'd thought about when he kissed me, and when he'd licked the cream off my face. How could I be so foolish?

I wasn't skinny like her, he's even taken one look at what I had to offer and called me Rosie O'Donnell for god sake, why had I been fooled into thinking he liked me? Was I really so messed up in the head? Now I remember why I stayed away from guys, hadn't I seen my best friends torn apart by them over and over again. Well now I could empathise, this pain was crippling, the hurt, the humiliation, guys suck. But then when I kissed his cheek last night, when I'd played along with his charade he had kissed me, and it didn't feel like a lie, it was more real than anything I had felt in my life. In that moment I really believed it was me he wanted, but as I walked to the rest room with Ali, I'd seen her, that Jessica damn Stanley, and I felt my world collapse. I knew once and for all that it was her he wanted when he grabbed and steadied her when she smacked into me. I couldn't take any more so I almost ran to the rest room and fighting back tears I had asked Ali to take me home.

I'd not really slept, I had just analysed and re-analysed all the times I had miss read the signs, I was inexperienced I knew that, not just with the opposite sex, but people in general. I rarely let people get too close, I'd watched everyone around me get hurt by other people and sheltered myself to prevent it happening to me. I had spent most of my life concentrating on my academia. Classes at Stanford were small and unless you worked hard on a subject you were not allowed to continue it. But if you did, they pushed you hard to excel in that subject, and I had excelled in all my subjects. The only things I had outside of school were my horses and my martial arts, I didn't have time for anything else.

Since arriving in Forks all my training, all my hard work and concentration had gone out of the window because I had fixated on a man. But not just any man, no, I had to like my neighbour, my brothers best friend, my new friends brother. Someone who couldn't see me, because he was too interested in someone else. Fine, I'd give myself the weekend to mourn and come Monday I would switch off my emotions and go back to my books. Besides what did I need a real man for? When fictional men were so much better.

Alice text me and said she'd meet me at the coffee shop at eleven thirty. I thought that was a little odd, she knew I couldn't drive myself there and most of the time she'd just pick up anyway, plus surely that was not the best place to talk. Anyway I asked Anna to drop me off on her way to the store. She was late, not Alice's style at all, and after no responses to three texts to her, I agreed grudgingly to sit and wait with Mike Newton and Tylor Crowley, as they were offering me free drinks while I wait.

"Why does this taste of rum?" I asked Taylor when I took a sip of the drink he'd bought me. I recognised the flavour, mom loves rum and raisin ice cream, god I miss her right now.

"It has a taste of rum in it, just to help warm you up a little, its only a tiny amount and that's mostly flavouring." Tylor assured me.

I was starting to get annoyed, two more drinking chocolates and an hour later and still no sign of Alice and she still wasn't answering her phone. Maybe something had happened to her?

As yet another drink appeared in front of me I commented on the fact that the flavouring shouldn't be getting stronger, it should be weaker as I got used to the taste. Tylor just laughed it off and scooted closer to me, playfully placing his hand on my leg. Which I slightly less than playfully slapped away, I could feel myself getting drunk and once I finally realised that I was, in fact very drunk I text Emmett to come and get me as Alice hadn't shown up, on the pretence of texting Alice again.

Mike moved closer to me, sweeping my hair behind my ear, I flinched away automatically. His arm was behind me on the back of the bench, he moved it to my shoulders to pull me closer to him.

"I really like you Bella, will you be my date for the dance next week? I would love for you to grind that sweet ass of yours over my dick." Mike whispered in my ear, his breath on my face and neck, it made me feel the need to shower and scrub myself clean. I tried to pull away from him but he held me down with his arm.

"Take your fucking hands off her." Emmett roared across the room.

"Emmett." I gasped in relief, Mike released me and I almost fell out of the booth, in my speedy exit.

"Bella! You're wasted." Emmett said angrily. "What the fuck have you given her?" he asked Mike and Tylor.

"Calm down Emmett it was just a bit of rum, in her drink." Tylor said.

"You stupid fuckers will pay for this, now hand it over." Emmett said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Don't play dumb with me you mother fucking imbecile, give me Alice's damn cell phone." Emm roared. I gasped in horror when Tylor handed it over. "Lets get you home Emmett said as I fell into him. "This isn't over, I will be back for you two, and you better hope the police get to you before I do." Emm growled menacingly quietly, causing them both to swallow gulps of air."

Emm drove me home and put me on the sofa, "see if you can sleep some of this off before Charlie gets here." he said. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up hours later. There was no sign of anyone, so I decided to get up and take Jake out for a good run, I'd needed to talk to Alice about my frustration over Edward, and now I was feeling more frustrated than ever.

Honestly I had had about enough of Edward Cullen to last me a life time, my first week at Forks high would have been fine if it wasn't for him. The guy was a walking contradiction, he rubbed me up the wrong way and I'd had all I could take of his confusing signals, I'd gone from loving him to loathing him in the blink of an eye. But the very worst thing was that I knew in my heart that I still loved the infuriating man, and in my head I hated him with the fire of a thousand suns. Unfortunately neither my head nor heart were communicating so my heart still wanted to be with him, which just made his actions hurt one hundred times more. When we were alone or away from our friends he's be all over me, his hand on my shoulder's or arm, he'd even held my hand for christ sake. But in public he either glare murderously or snub's me entirely. What was with that? 'Oh' I get it, I'm too much of an embarrassment to be seen with in front of his friends or other students. So I wasn't good enough for the arrogant prick. Humph.. I had met plenty of guys like that from competing schools whilst I was at Stanford, I was not upper class and therefore inferior. Well I had kick their arse's and I could do the same to him, I didn't want to say his name again, and I refuse to call him CH, I no longer want to think of him as a hottie, hot headed maybe, hmmm Conflicting hedgehog? Well he has sonic hair I guess. Combined harvester? Yes well he chewed me up and spat me out like one of those, or maybe Constipated hobgoblin? I snorted at how ridiculous I was being, but that was what he did to me.

So why had he teased and flirted when alone with me? Was he just trying to wind me up? Provoke me? Well he had succeeded in that. I was a champaign cork ready to pop. I pushed Jack on into a gallop, I needed to feel the wind, I needed to feel free, like I was flying.

So absorbed was I in my own internal introspections that I didn't hear the horse galloping up behind me until it was right next to me. In the second it took me to realise who it was, he grabbed the reigns and pulled us both to a stop.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I growled at him. "Take your damn hands off my horse." I said pulling on the reigns in an tempt to get him to release them. "Before I kick the shit out of you." I added when he refused to let go.

"Just calm down kitten before you get your panties all wet." he said.

"You, you... you bastard." I said, it was the worst thing I could think of to call him, I was so angry, how dare he speak to me like that.

"Hey calm down beautiful." he said grabbing my hands to still them, I vaguely notice his knuckles were slightly swollen and bloody, but I was too angry to care.

I glared at him, how dare he speak to me like that, after that kiss then holding on to Jessica, what was he doing? trying to make her jealous? I was no ones toy!

"Fuck you Cullen." I said with as much venom as I could get into the words, "Go back to Jessica and leave me alone."

"What?" he said as I kicked sideways into his horse causing his mare to rear up. Forcing him to drop my hands and reigns to control his horse.

I tore off in the opposite direction pushing Jack hard, I knew the mare was no match for Jacks speed. I headed towards the river. As I neared the river I caught sight of Emmett tearing up the track on his ATV, he swerved to a stop when he saw me. I slowed and hesitated, not sure what to say to him.

"Bella what's wrong?" he yelled seeing the angry tears that covered my face, he turned off his ATV and started to get off it, but I could hear a horse approaching at speed. The horror of the thought of seeing him again must have been clear on my face, I took off again without a second glance at either of them. Why was he still following me? What did he want from me? He'd taken my heart and stomped on it. I had nothing left he could take.

We hit the river at a full gallop, it must have been at least twelve foot wide, and I was almost certain that the mare would have to go down to the bridge or at least where the river was narrower. I would be long gone before they crossed the river. Jack made short work of the jump and tore through the forest then jumped the paddock fence, moments later we ran straight into the stable. I couldn't stay there, so for once I allowed the stable hand to sort Jack out and I ran out of the stables. I doubled back and went through the side door into Ace's stall. I curled up behind a few bales of straw in the corner, my head was swimming, I was dizzy, confused and a mess of emotions, I cried myself to sleep.

~0~0~

I woke up to the sound of voices, Ace stood over me protectively, most of the stable lights were off and it was dark outside.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked someone.

"Yes she's in stall seven." Marcus the stable hand replied.

"Wait Emm." I heard Edward say, his voice gruffer than normal, he sounded distressed. This is all my fault, please let me fix this."

"No Ed, you've done too much damaged already, I won't let you hurt her any more." Emm warned him.

"Exactly Emm she doesn't understand, please let me explain." Edward said, there was a long pause.

"Fine, I need to call Charlie and Mom, to tell them we've found her." Emm said, Don't fuck up again or I'll cut off your balls."

"I know and you'll do it with a spoon, right." Edward replied.

Its was then that my inner monologue kicked in. 'Hello wake up idiot, you are in stall seven and Edward Cullen is heading this way.' I forced myself upright, rubbed Ace's nose and headed out of the door, closing it quietly behind me. I stared to run across the paddock, heading for the cover of the trees, but seconds later I was grabbed from behind, I let out a strangled scream.

"Bella... Bella, its just me." Edward said into my ear quietly, and I crumpled to the ground.

"No.. please... not again... I can't t take any m more." I sobbed.

I felt the ground disappear and I was being carried, Edward shushed me, and held me tight against his chest, I just continued to sob into his shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut, I just wanted this tumult inside me to end. This wasn't me, I was a mess, a confused mess and I hated feeling like this. After some time I heard voices but I ignored them, I could tell Edward was talking but I blacked out all noise, until I felt movement, and it felt like I was now sitting in his lap. He never released his tight hold on me, I figured we must be inside as I felt warmer, that was when I realised just how cold I'd been, I was shaking with cold and sobs. Edward was wrapped around me, holding me and shushing me, his warm breath in my hair.

"Bella?" he said, but his voice sounded strangled, like he was fighting back tears, I stiffened in his arms. "Please Bella, I need to tell you just how sorry I am." he said, I shook my head, I didn't want to hear it. And I didn't want to feel the warmth and security I felt in his embrace.

I finally opened my eyes and saw that we were sitting on my bathroom floor, I struggled to get up. His arms tightened holding me in place, his knees raising forcing me tight against him.

"Please Bella. Please will you allow me to apologise? To explain? Will you allow me to tell you what you mean to me?" I just shook my head again. "Please Bella? I'm begging you... Alice has already kicked my ass for upsetting you, I had no idea that you had misunderstood my actions so much." he said.

"So what? Your saying this is all my fault?" I asked aghast and struggled futilely again.

"No of course not... this is all my fault." he insisted. "I am so very sorry, sorry for hurting you so badly, sorry for not telling you how I felt, and sorry for being such a monumental ass."

"Honestly I don't want to hear it Edward, now please let me go and get out." I said.

"Okay." he said sadly. "Just let me explain, and then if you still want me to, I will leave." he said, I was starting to feel light headed, and queasy.

"Do you promise to leave?" I asked.

"If that is what you want." he replied quietly, sadly almost. "Then... yes."

"Fine go ahead." I shrugged not wanting to listen, but if it meant he'd leave me to cry in peace then I would at least pretend to listen.

"The reason I've been such an ass around you... is... is because of the way I feel about you." he said.

"If that's the case then why are you even here... jus... just go now please." I said sobbing again.

"Just let me finish." he said quickly, and after a pause I sighed and he continued. "I get all tongue tied and emotional when I'm around you." he said. I could understand that, but that was what I was like around him. "And I just end up spewing word vomit, which is usually some sick thought from the back of my mind. I'm so sorry for all of it, its because I am so attracted to you that I can't even think straight." he said. None of it made sense, my head was feeling fuzzy and I was seriously exhausted, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"But you're always glaring at me, like I've wounded you some how." I said. "And yesterday it wasn't me you wanted, it was Jessica." I pointed out.

"What?" he asked his shock evident, though he said it so loud it gave me a headache. "No! I don't even like Jessica, and I'm not glaring at you, I'm usually glaring at everyone else... man, this is harder than I imagined." he said, and then he chuckled, great after all this now he's laughing at me, could this get any worse?

**A/N Seriously I want to smack their heads together, but in Bella's current state she'd probably vomit on my shoe's so sorry I'm not going to risk it... coming up next, Edwards explanation/apology... {_runs off to write it_}...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews love them all * huggles ***

_**Chapter fourteen.**_

Edward's POV.

"The reason I've been such an ass around you... is..." I said, oh hell I still wasn't sure how to tell her, for fuck sake Cullen, man up and tell her how you feel. "is because of the way I feel about you." I finally admitted.

"If that's the case then why are you even here... jus... just go now please." she said her sobs causing my chest to ache. She had misunderstood me again, why couldn't I just tell her that I love her? I had shed tears over her tonight, couldn't she see that? It had broken me to see her cowering on the floor and sobbing her heart out, and all because of me. I couldn't lose her I just couldn't, I wanted... no needed her to be mine so badly, but was I really willing to lay my heart out there..? fuck, yeah for her I was.

"Just let me finish." I insisted, this was it... it's now or never. "I get all tongue tied and emotional when I'm around you, and I just end up spewing word vomit, which is usually some sick thought from the back of my mind. I'm so sorry for all of it, its because I am so attracted to you that I can't even think straight." I tried to explain but really it didn't even begin to explain how I felt.

"But you're always glaring at me, like I've wounded you some how." she said. "And yesterday it wasn't me you wanted, it was Jessica." she said, what the fuck?

"What? No! I don't even like Jessica." I said, total under statement, after what Alice had said about her, damn I can't believe she was right. "And I'm not glaring at you, I'm usually glaring at everyone else... man, this is harder than I imagined." I said, and in more ways than one, if I lower my legs just slightly she'd feel how hard it is. I couldn't believe it I was hard even though she was upset, it was because I was holding her in my arms and my damn cock wanted more. I thought about just lowering my legs to show her and uncalled for a chuckle escaped as I imagined her response, she glared up at me horrified by my reaction and it pulled me up short.

"Bella, when Alice tore into me, she told me what you said, and I assure you that any glaring I did was because of all the guys in school pawing at you, it literally kills me to see them touch you, or its at myself because I can't control myself around you." I said.

"But in the gym, Jessica gave you a... you know, I could feel it." she said, oh man this was mortifying.

"No Bella, I had a hard on throughout that lesson, and it was because of you." I told her, "Seeing Jessica would have made it go away, but holding you against me, well it kind of got excited, I didn't want Jessica to see that."

"But when we're alone you don't have a problem." she tried to point out.

"Only because its easier to hide it from just you Bella, not so easy when all our friends and half the school are watching." I explained.

"This is a real nice tale Edward, but I'd rather have the truth." she said, sounding exhausted. "I'm sitting in you lap, your holding me, you seem fine to me."

'Fuck.' I was going to have to show her, this could only be bad, but it was the only way she'd believe me. "You think I'm lying to you?" I asked, she shrugged. So slowly I lowered my knees and shifted my weight, now she was sitting on my all to eager and throbbing yet inappropriate hard on. She gasped. "Does that seem like a lie to you? There's just the two of us here, this is how my body response to you Bella." I explained.

She struggled and I released my hold on her, she looked mortified, she scrambled off me, I felt instant emptiness without her in my arms. I stood up adjusted myself and leaned against the vanity unit. She stood across the room from me, we stayed silent just staring into each others eyes, this was positively painful, what could I say to redeem myself? I'd been certain she liked me as much as I liked her, she wouldn't be this upset otherwise, not if she didn't have strong feelings for me. I stood there feeling cold and lost without her touch, and her body heat, my self doubt was creeping back in, I had to know.

"Bella... I..." I began, but she raised her hand to stop me.

"I'm sorry, this is too much to process and I'm exhausted. "Your actions..." she swallowed and her lip quivered. "It hurt so much." she whispered.

My chest throbbed, the pain intense like my heart was being crushed. "I'm really sorry Bella... I." I tried to say but again she stopped me.

"Look, I need to get some sleep, I can't think straight... I'll see you at school on Monday." she said walking out of the bathroom, she walked to her bedroom door and held it open for me, effectively dismissing me.

"Yeah I... guess, I'm sorry for everythi..." I didn't get to finish, the moment I was out of the door she slammed it shut on me.

I felt like such a fuck up, I'd ruined everything, I walked down the hallway to Emmett's room, but I could hear Rose's voice and I couldn't face her right now, I would beat myself up enough without her help. The rest of the house was quiet as I made my way down the stairs, I could hear the TV on in the living room but as much as I was ready to die right now, I really didn't want to get shot by the police chief. But as I passed the door way Charlie appeared.

"Everything okay son?" he asked.

"Not really, she's too upset to listen to anyone right now." I said, scraping my hand through my hair, hoping that that was the case, though I very much doubted it.

"And probably still pretty drunk." he said, shit yeah I'd all but forgotten that.

"Those are some pretty nasty cuts you have there." he said nodding at my knuckles, where I had punched the crap out of Newton and Crowley. "Fell off your horse did you?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Er... yes sir?" I asked rather than said.

"Good, good, best go get some ice on that hand." he said dismissing me. He knew it was me, he'd seen the mess the two of them were in when he arrested them. Emmett couldn't hit them and get away with it, but I sure as fuck wasn't going to let it go, not after what they did. Four girls had been raped in Forks in the last few weeks and I know that Bella would have been next if Emmett hadn't got there in time. I wanted to kill the fuckers, even if it meant losing my fighting licence, I didn't care, no one will ever hurt Bella and get away with it. Yeah right now I had to beat myself up.

I walked to the stables where poor Sally stood waiting for me, and I took the long route home.

"How is she?" mom asked as I walked through the kitchen.

"Confused, upset." I said swallowing hard. "She didn't want to hear me explain." I said my voice breaking at the end.

"Come and sit here." mom said, her expression telling me that I did not have an option to refuse. "She is bound to be upset darling, she has been through one hell of an ordeal today, let alone everything she's been through the last few months." she said, I dropped my head into my hands.

"How can I ever make this right mom?" I asked.

"You'll have to give her time Edward. She's a bright girl, how could she not love you back." she said rubbing my back. "Think about it honey, she's been through fights with teachers over her tattoo's..." my head shot up.

"You know about them?" I asked incredulous.

"Anna told me weeks ago." she said. "Then getting expelled, been taken away from all her friends, her home... and her mother." mom said. "Then after all that she comes here to a very different way of life, a new school, new people, and on top of all that she falls for a boy." she said shaking her head sadly. "Not just any boy, her brothers best friend, her new friends brother, her neighbor. Poor girl must be fifty shades of mixed up," she said, I rolled my eyes at her, she grinned back, trust my mom to use that quote, her favorite book. "The best thing you can do for her is give her time Edward."

"Yeah sure, like that will work with all the other guys at school after her." I mumbled, making her laugh.

"I heard she's been turning them all down, because she only has eyes for you." mom said.

"Wait.. what?" I gasped. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"What? you think for one second that your sister hasn't been watching every move you both make?" mom clarified.

"Urge... so what do I do now?" I asked getting exasperated.

"You've explained, and apologised?" mom asked, I nodded. "Then the next move is up to her, give her space and let her absorbed what you've said." she said.

"Don't know how I'm going to wait, its killing me not knowing if I've messed up too much for her to forgive me." I said getting up. "I'm going to get cleaned up." I told her. She gave me that I think your an idiot but I love you because you're my baby look and I went to leave the room.

"Honey, just remember that she's been at all girl schools all her life, she's never been around boys, she has no idea how to be around you, she's just confused and probably feeling very much alone in an ocean full of sharks." mom tried to explain. Never been around boys, that's not right, that Ant guy for one, but then I like the idea that she hadn't had a boyfriend before. Just the thought of anyone else touching her was enough to bring on my rage, so I wanted to believe she hadn't had a boyfriend, that would make me her first. I liked that idea very much, it would make her mine, no one else's, but she wasn't mine, at least not yet, I still had a little hope left.

I washed up for bed deciding against a shower, I'd do that in the morning, despite how much my blue balls ached I didn't deserve any relief. If I'd just been straight with Bella and told her I liked her that first day, none of this mess up would have happened. Newton and Crowley wouldn't have dared go near her, and she wouldn't be so confused by all my mixed signals. I changed into my pyjama bottoms and got into bed, I lay my still warm t-shirt on my pillow, I was going to torture myself, I knew that, but I needed something and my shirt smelled of Bella. I knew now that the smell I associated with her was freesia body wash, I had seen it in her bathroom, I made a mental note to get myself some freesia lotion to keep in my my bedside draw.

At around midday I finally crawled out of bed, after a long and restless night... morning full of bad dreams. I skipped my shower again, thinking I'd get one after a work out. And I headed down stairs to the gym, I passed Rose in the hallway, she glared at me.

"You look like shit." she said.

"Hello to you too." I said, I was in no mood for her today.

"How's Bella?" she asked and my breath caught at the sound of her name, I was instantly on the defensive.

"How the hell would I know?"

"Well you were that last one to see her." she said glaring at me again.

"What's that supposed to mean, I haven't seen her since last night." I said.

"Well her bed was made and she was gone before anyone was up this morning, and her horse is missing... hey where are you going?" she yelled as I ran back to my room to change.

Twenty minutes later I was tearing through the forest on Sally, Emm said that Bella had taken Ace out, and to be honest I had no clue where to start looking for her. I didn't know how much of the forest she knew or where she might go, I just knew where I'd go, so I set off in the direction of my meadow. Even riding at a gallop it took over an hour to get there, and as I pushed through the tree's into my refuge I saw Ace's massive frame where he grazed near a stock-still figure, lying in the grass.

She didn't move as I approached, though I could see now that her eyes were closed. I dismounted and tied sally to a nearby tree. I approached Bella with caution, not wanting to startle her. I sat down in the long grass beside her, not knowing if she was asleep, though her chest rose and fell in quick succession, so I was guessing by her breathing that she was awake. She let out a long sigh and opened her eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." she said, slowly turning her head towards me.

"There's a lot of people worrying about you." I said, "After what happened to you yesterday."

"Which part, almost becoming an assault victim, or the part where my neighbour admitted to having a major hard on for me." she said making me choke.

"Of all the things to remember, you remember that?" I asked shaking my head.

She shrugged, "It was the most memorable part as I recall." she said, trying and failing to hide her smirk.

"Is that so? Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know, thrusting me onto your cock wasn't the best way to apologise." she said giggling.

I dived on top of her, straddling her and grabbing her arms and holding them over her head. "Stop with the teasing and tell me already." I growled, playfully, unable to stop smiling at her playful teasing.

"I have no idea what you want from me." she said trying to wrestle me, but still laughing. Feeling her writhe beneath me was an unbelievable turn on.

"Tell me you'll be my girlfriend." I said releasing her arms to tickle her.

She screamed with her laughter, then suddenly stop dead. "Ace Nooo." she screamed, I felt a blow to my head and everything went black.

**A/N O-0 dun dun dun... * Runs off to continue writing before the lynch mob arrive * can only hope I can update very soon :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Aww thank you so much for the reviews you guys are soooo awesome ;)**

_**Chapter Fifteen.**_

Edward's POV.

I could hear someone moving papers near by, then I registered the throbbing headache I had, and I groaned at the pain.

"About time you work up." Rose said from my left.

"Rose." mom admonished.

"How are you feeling son?" dad asked.

"Bit of a headache." I said making them all chuckle. "What happened?" I asked not remembering much, but then things started to come back to me. I remembered finding Bella in my meadow, I was on top of her... I asked her to be my girlfriend... what did she say?

"Bella's horse beat you up." Rose laughed.

"Rose!" mom said again.

"Bella's horse thought she was in danger and tried to protect her, caught you in the head with his knee, when he reared up in warning." Dad explained, I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital bed. Dad leaned over me and shone a light in my eyes. "How are you feeling, really?" he asked.

"I'm fine, how did I get here?" I asked confused, if I'd been knocked out in the forest?

"Bella put you on her horse and brought you home." mom said.

"Sally?" I worried.

"Is fine, Bella brought her back too.

"Should have seen you passed out and slumped over her horse, Emmett nearly coughed up a lung he was laughing so hard." Rose giggled.

"Rose!" mom and dad said together.

"Oh come on, it was funny." Rose continued.

"There are no cracks in your skull, but you will have one hell of a bruise there." dad said, placing my chart back on my bed.

"I don't have to stay in here do I?" I almost panicked, I needed to go see Bella.

"I'll take you home when I finish my shift, so I can keep an eye on you." dad said. Good I have to be at school tomorrow.

"You up for visitors?" Emm asked from the door. I nodded and he pulled someone into the doorway. 'Fuck.'

"Bella! Oh honey, he's going to be fine." mom tried to assure her, Bella looked horrified, and stressed and beautiful, even with her face tear stained, and her eyes all puffy, she stared at me, her lip quivering.

I instinctively held my arms out to her, Rose moved out of her seat so that Bella could sit. Slowly she approached me, taking both my outstretched hands in hers.

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed, and I pulled her to me, as mom, led everyone else from the room.

"I'll go get you something for that headache." dad said.

"Hey, stop that, I'm fine, in fact there's only one thing really bothering me." I assured Bella.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked talking almost as quickly as Alice.

"You never answered my question." I said.

She gasped. "Edward, my horse knocked you out, I... I.. I thought he'd killed you." she said unleashing fresh tears, I pulled her to sit on the bed beside me, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm fine baby, honest, I just have a bad headache." I tried to assure her, but she just cried harder. "hey." I said but she just hid her face in my shirt. "Hey, look at me." I said lifting her chin and wiping away her tears. "All I care about is you Bella... just you." I said. "Do you understand that?" I asked. She nodded and sniffed. I reached for a tissue and handed it to her, she blew and nose and thanked me. "Right, now can I have my answer please, its killing me not knowing." I pointed out. She blushed and hid her face in my shirt again, then she nodded, she fucking nodded. "Bella?" I asked, I stopped breathing.

She looked up at me, biting into that lip that now looked swollen, "Say it... out loud." I insisted.

"Yes, I'll be your girlf..." she said. I didn't let her finish before I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. Fuck... kissing Bella was unlike anything I'd done before, her perfect lips shaped to mine, moving wanting and needy, it was so good I was struggling not to flip her on her back and fuck her right there. Having my tongue in her mouth was unbelievably good, and when she started to suck on my tongue I almost fucking cum, my balls were tightening along with my stomach muscles. I was so close, and I wanted to rub myself against her, but in our current position that wasn't possible.

"Not exactly the pain medication I had in mind, but whatever works for you son." Dad said making us pull apart and Bella blushed again, she retreated quickly to the seat by the bed, but I pulled her hand back to hold.

"How are you feeling now Isabella?" dad asked her.

Bella looked nervously at me before answering. "I have a few gaps in my memory, but I think I'm okay now." she said. Her gaze meeting mine again.

"What do you mean gaps?" I asked confused, he looked at Bella and she nodded stiffly, letting him know that it was okay to tell me.

"Isabella had some blood work done for the police, to see how much alcohol she was given, we found rohypnol in her system as well as being twice over the limit of alcohol." dad explained, I felt sick, fuck she had been through all that and she was here crying because her horse knocked me out. If I'd known about this I wouldn't have left those fuckers alive.

She looked up at me nervously, fuck no, what was she afraid of? "Bella?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'll go and finish my rounds so we can go home." dad said excusing himself again, leaving me with water and some pain meds.

"Bella?" I asked again once he had left.

"I don't remember much from yesterday." she said quietly.

"But this morning you said, you remembered about..." I trailed off, her blush bright enough to heat the room.

"That was the bit I remembered." she said and bit her lip.

"So you remembered me apologising? And explaining?" I asked.

"It's vague but yes, not that it was you that should be apologetic, I was the one who misunderstood."

I shook my head at her. "But you know that I want to be with you?" I checked, she nodded. "And not with anyone else?" she nodded again. "and you want to be with me?" I asked.

"Yes." she smiled. "I do."

"And you're not just saying that because you think its what I want to hear?" I asked, I had to be sure. "Its not just guilt because your horse tried to kill me?" I said with a teasing grin.

"From what I can remember, I think I told you how I felt about you in that kiss on Friday." she said and tried to hide her inflamed face with her hands.

I pulled on her arms until she had no choice but to sit on the bed beside me. "Hmm I'm not sure I remember that, perhaps you should remind me how that felt." I said waggling my eyebrows at her. She hid her face in my shoulder, but when I didn't move she eventually looked up at me from under her long still damp lashes, fuck she was so beautiful. I leaned towards her, needed to taste her lips again, she reached up and kissed me, I pulled her closer until she straddled my lap, she pressed her body into mine, her fingers threading into my hair and tugging on it, showing me that she needed me like I needed her.

We all left the hospital about an hour later, Emmett taking Bella home after promising to pick Rose and I up in the morning, as I was banned from driving for a few days. Once back in my room I finally got to have my shower, and I was more than a little relieved to be able to think about my girl. Yes she was mine, and it sounded fucking brilliant and felt even better to say it.

I was up, showered, self relieved again and ready when Emm's Jeep pulled to a stop in front of the house. Bella had not gone to school with Alice today, she was sat in the back of Emm's Jeep with a shy smile on her face, she was waiting for me.

"Hi there." I said as I climbed in, feeling ridiculously shy for some reason.

"Hi." Bella replied, I sat down and buckled up the seat belt, then stretched my hand across the seat towards her. She reached towards my hand slowly then brushed her fingertips against mine, I reached forward a grabbed her hand in mine holding it firmly. For the short journey to school we looked into each others eyes and grinned like fools not saying a damn thing. Not that it mattered I don't ever remember feeling so good, I was with her and she was mine.

**A/N Aww finally, hmm what happens now...?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N lol, thank you for the awesome reviews, love you guys, you have given me some fuel for the next chapter ;)**

_**Chapter Sixteen.**_

Bella's POV.

I had needed to get away, I had so many things missing in my head, I couldn't think straight and I kept falling to sleep without even trying. I found a little haven in the middle of the forest, a small meadow hidden away in the thick trees. I left Ace to graze and lay in the grass, letting the sun warm me where it flitted through the gap in the trees that overhung the little meadow.

I must have fallen asleep again as I awoke when I heard someone approaching, I peeked up and saw Edward dismounting his mare. Remembering some of what he had said to me last night my breathing picked up, I heard rather than saw him sit beside me.

I took a few calming breaths then let out a long sigh before opening my eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." I said, as I slowly turned towards him.

"There's a lot of people worrying about you." he said, "After what happened to you yesterday." urgh, which part of yesterday?

"Which part, almost becoming an assault victim, or the part where my neighbour admitted to having a major hard on for me?" I asked, making him choke. Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that out loud, would I ever be able to keep my thoughts to myself around him?

"Of all the things to remember, you remember that?" he asked shaking his head at me.

I shrugged feigning nonchalance, "It was the most memorable part as I recall." I said, trying my best not to smile, but I couldn't help it, his expression was comical.

"Is that so? Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked. Though I wasn't sure why he needed forgiving?

"I don't know, thrusting me onto your cock wasn't the best way to apologise." I said, then I started giggling, Jeez I really have totally lost control of my mouth.

Suddenly Edward dived on top of me, straddling my waist and grabbing my arms and holding them over my head. "Stop with the teasing and tell me already." he growled, playfully, damn that was hot, and sexy and all manor of thoughts ran through my mind as he held me down. I pretended to struggle and wrestle, but hell I was all kinds of turned on right now.

"I have no idea what you want from me." I said, unable to stop myself from laughing.

"Tell me you'll be my girlfriend." He said releasing me arms so he could tickle me.

I screamed, and laughed at the same time struggling to stop his onslaught, then suddenly I noticed Ace rearing up and snorting his anger. "Ace Nooo." I screamed, but it was too late, he caught Edward in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the floor beside me.

"Holy fuckerty fuckfest!" I said as I jumped to my feet and calmed Ace, before I fell to my knees at Edward's side. I felt for a pulse and waited with baited breath for his chest to rise, "please don't be dead, I love you, you can not be dead." It seemed to take an age as I watch for his chest to rise, once I saw he was breathing I too began to breath, as once again I cried over him, beyond grateful that he was still alive. I called him but he didn't respond, he was out cold. I moved Ace next to him and instructed him to lye down, which he did instantly. Even with Ace lying down I still had to move Edward, and as much as I loved the fact that he was all rippling muscled, hot damn was he heavy, a total dead weight, I was grateful for being so fit or I'd never have moved him. Once I had managed to get his body partly over Ace's back I was able to push him the rest of the way. My face almost on his bum as I shoved him with my shoulder, hot damn that is one superb tight bum, I blushed at my own wayward thoughts. Ace stood up steadily once I instructed him to, and I fetched Edward's mare and tied her reigns to Ace's saddle before climbing back up into the saddle myself. With one hand on Edwards back I set off back in the directing of the house, grateful that I had Ace with me and he had a great memory and always remembered the way back. It was a slow process getting back, any kind of speed jostled Edward too much and I didn't know what sort of damage his head had sustained, I was happy to see no blood but lord only knows what sort of internal damage had been done. The moment I thought about that the dam broke and I sobbed over his limp body.

The second I spotted the outbuildings through the trees I headed onto the Cullen's estate, and straight for the house, I saw Emm and Rose just leaving the house as I approached.

"What the fuck?" Emm blurted out when he saw Edward draped unceremoniously over Ace's back. I jumped down as Rosalie called her mother through the front door.

"What the hell happened to him?" Emm asked as Rose and Mrs Cullen ran towards us.

"Ace thought he was attacking m me." I said, through my dry sobs.

"Was he?" Emm growled.

"No of of course not, b but Ace reared up, and hit Edward in the head." I explained. And Emmett started laughing, I elbowed him in the ribs, making him choke, but he continued to laugh, and Rose was giggling behind me. "It's not funny, he might have brain damage, he's been out cold for hours." I yelled at him. That shut him up and he pulled me out of the way to get him down off Ace. Mrs Cullen pulled her car around and Rose helped Emmett get Edward inside it. Then Mrs Cullen and Rose sped off to the hospital.

I never cry, like ever, and yet here I was in tears... again, all I seem to have done is cry since I got to the States. No more stiff upper lip, my emotions were out there for all to see.

"Look Bell's I'm sure he'll be okay." Emm said patting my shoulder. "You take Ace home and go wash up, I'll take Sally back to the stables, then drive home... then I'll take you over to the hospital." he offered. I nodded and climbed back into the saddle, handing the mare's, I mean Sally's reigns to Emm, before heading back home.

For one short minute I swelled with hope that Edward could be mine, then he'd been taken from me again. When I said I was doomed in Forks I had not been wrong. Damn it, if I even get the chance again I'm going to grab it with both hands and not leg go for anything. That's if he still wants me after my horse/body guard tried to kill him, I knew Ace was only looking out for me, he just saw someone attacking me and me screaming, I couldn't blame him for that.

On the way to the hospital Emm told me that dad would be meeting us there, they wanted me to have blood tests, to see what I had been given yesterday, Jeez, from what I could remember I just wanted to forget about it, I was just pissed I could remember that but not some of the things that happened with Edward, that was just plain annoying.

We waited around for what seemed like hours and eventually we got the results back, shit... was I lucky that I had text Emmett and he'd got there in time. Mike and Tylor had raped four other girls and they had gotten away with it as the girls couldn't remember anything. The more nurses and doctors told me what a lucky girl I'd been as I got away in time, the more it scared the bejesus out of me, like I wasn't a weeping wreck already I broke down again. Trying to cheer me up Emmett offered to take me to see the guy I nearly killed earlier, to see if he was still alive, and that just made me feel great... not! By the time we got to the room where Edward was I felt like a mess, I couldn't face seeing him lying there lifeless again it would kill me.

"There are no cracks in your head, but you will have one hell of a bruise there." I heard Dr Cullen say, does that mean he's finally woken up?

"I don't have to stay in here do I?" I heard Edwards almost panicked voice, I stood frozen, beyond relieved that he wasn't dead, he was awake and talking, that was a good sign that he'd be okay... right?

"I'll take you home when I finish my shift." I heard the Doctor say.

"You up for visitors?" Emm asked from the door. Then he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into the doorway.

"Bella! Oh honey, he's going to be fine." Esme tried to assure me, but I only had eyes for the man sat in the hospital bed, I watched as he reached out for me and my heart clenched in response. I took both of his outstretched hands in mine.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed, and he pulled me to him.

"Hey, stop that, I'm fine, in fact there's only one thing really bothering me." he said.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked almost tripping over my own words in my panic.

"You never answered my question." he said. Question? What question..? was he serious? Was he really asking me the question about being his girlfriend?

I gasped. "Edward, my horse knocked you out, I... I.. I thought he'd killed you." I said as yet more tears fell, I must have years of built up, unused tears, I was sure I should have run out by now. Edward pulled me to sit on the bed beside him, and then he wrapped me up in his arms.

"I'm fine baby, honest, I just have a bad headache." he said unleashing more of my guilt. "hey." he said but I hid my face in his shirt, unable to face him, I must have looked a right mess. "Hey, look at me." he said lifting my chin and wiping away my tears with his thumb. "All I care about is you Bella... just you." he said, melting me, enveloping me with warmth. "Do you understand that?" he asked. I nodded, yes I think I finally do, I thought sniffling. Edward handed me a tissue and I tried to get back some control. "Right, now can I have my answer please, its killing me not knowing." He pointed out. I blushed and hid my face in my shirt again, but I needed to answer him, so I nodded. "Bella?" he asked, and as I was leaning against him I noticed that he had stopped breathing.

I looked up at his beautiful face, "Say it... out loud." he insisted.

"Yes, I'll be your girlf..." I started to say. But he didn't let me finish before he pulled my face to his, his lips pressing firmly yet gently against mine.

"Not exactly the pain meds I had in mind, but whatever works for you son." I heard the doctor say before I remembered there were others in the room, but it was only then I realise as I looked around that only the doctor was there. I blushed again, and retreated quickly to the seat by the bed, Edward grabbed my hand, and threaded his fingers with mine.

"How are you feeling now Isabella?" The doctor asked.

I looked nervously at Edward before answering, I was worried about Edwards reaction once he found out about the blood tests. "I have a few gaps in my memory, but I think I'm okay now." I admitted truthfully. Meeting Edwards gaze again.

"What do you mean gaps?" Edward asked confused, Dr Cullen looked at me, I was guessing he wanted to know if it was okay to tell Edward about the blood tests, so I nodded hesitantly. I didn't want to keep anything from him again, but I was worried about how he'd react.

"Isabella had some blood work done, to see how much alcohol she was given, we found rohypnol in her system as well as being twice over the limit of alcohol." Dr Cullen explained, I watch in horror as Edward's skin went pale, he looked sick, this was too much for him, it pained me to see it, I didn't want him burdened with this too.

"Bella?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'll go and finish my rounds so we can go home." the doctor said, excusing himself.

"Bella?" Edwards asked again.

"I don't remember much from yesterday." I said quietly.

"But this morning you said, you remembered about..." he trailed off, as he watched the blush spread across my face.

"That was the bit I remembered." I admitted.

"So you remembered me apologising? And explaining?" he asked.

"It's vague but yes, not that it was you that should be apologetic, I was the one who misunderstood." I said.

He shook his head. "But you know that I want to be with you?" he said, I nodded. "And not with anyone else?" I nodded again. "and you want to be with me?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "I do." I said honestly.

"And you're not just saying that because you think its what I want to hear?" he asked, making me frown. "Its not just guilt because your horse tried to kill me?" he said with a teasing grin.

"From what I can remember, I think I told you how I felt about you in that kiss on Friday." I said and had to hide my face with her hands when I said it.

He pulled on my arms until I had no choice but to climb on the bed beside him. "Hmm I'm not sure I remember that, perhaps you should remind me how that felt." he said waggling his eyebrows at me. I hid my scarlet face in his shoulder, and when he didn't say anything for a moment I looked up to see his face. He leaned forward, as I reached up to kissed him, he pulled me closer until I straddled my lap, I pressed myself against him, feeling every inch of him including to pulsing snake that I was once again sitting on. Feeling it pulsing against me was such a turn on, my fingers threaded into his hair, tugging on it, desperate to show him that I needed him like he seemed to need me.

**A/N Back to school coming next...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I had a particularly bad day yesterday, and sitting in a meeting when your reviews came through, well they made my day... Thanks so much my honies. ;)**

_**Chapter Seventeen.**_

Bella's POV

**Monday.**

Emmett drove Edward and I to school, I never even noticed Rose get in the car, I was far too busy staring at Edward and grinning like a love sick fool while we held hands. Once we arrived at school, Edward unbuckled his seat belt and moved to undo mine.

"Here." Emm said tossing his keys at us and leaving with Rose to go to class.

Slowly we moved out of the Jeep and Edward backed me into it, taking my face in his hands. "Not sure I am going to be able to keep my hands off you now that I can touch you, you are so beautiful." he said, obviously I melted at his words, then he kissed me, his lips were so soft. And the feel of his lips on mine just seem to ignite my entire body, damn it felt good.

"Finally... maybe you'll stop with the PMS now you've got the girl." I heard Jasper say.

"That goes for him too." Alice said. I pulled away reluctantly and turned to face them. "Come on you, we have things to discuss." Alice said grabbing my arm and dragging me away from Edward, the second he released me she enveloped me in a hug. "Oh god Bella I am so sorry?" she said.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Those cretins stole my phone, oh god when I think what could have happened." she said refusing to let me go. "The police are coming to the school to take everyone's statements, but they are coming from Port Angeles, because they won't let your dad be involved." Alice said. Dad had explained as much this morning, but I had been doing my best not to think about it, Edward had been a perfect distraction. I just didn't like the fact that I had so many gaps where I couldn't remember anything.

As much as I wanted to walk to class with Edward and sit with him, I couldn't deny Alice, she was ridiculously remorseful about her phone, blaming herself. I didn't for one second blame her, I had no reason to, she was fast becoming my new best friend, and I quite enjoyed the way she ushered me into class in her over protective motherly way. Considering how tiny she was, it was really quite funny to see people cowering away from her evil glare.

I hadn't been in class ten minutes when the head teacher pulled me from class, all apologetic for the actions of her students. I didn't say anything, she stayed with me whilst the female officer took my statement, and even walked me back to class. As I walked into the room, Alice was called to give her statement next.

"You okay?" Edward mouthed as I walked towards him, I gave him a small smile then kissed my fingers and placed them on his lips for a second, he kissed my fingers and I placed them back on my lips as I sat at my table behind him. I so wanted to hug myself for being able to do that. Jeez form the moment I met him he has turned me into a seriously soppy fangirl, I wonder if I will ever get my backbone back?

Not much later class ended, and Edward took my bag and my hand and we walked to Biology together. "Okay I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it and get it out." I said, he looked down at me quizzically. "I'm sorry for any misunderstanding on my part, I don't really know how to act around you." I said, almost tripping on my tongue as I blurted it out. I could see he was about to interrupt so I held up my hand, so he'd let me finish what I had to say. "So from here on in I'm just going to be honest with you and be myself."

"Ditto." he said, "That all goes double for me too, and I only ever want you to be yourself with me." he said making me smile, and I had to bite my lip to try and mollify my ridiculous grin.

"So... that problem you have... you know, when I'm around, is it getting better with... um... you know now that we're together I mean?" I asked almost choking on my words. He chuckled and moved our joined hands, he rubbed my hand over the bulge in his jeans. I gasped.

"Just do me a favour and don't start moaning in class again, or I'll make a mess in my boxers again." he said, then he blushed and hit himself on his forehead.

"You didn't?" I gasped. "Oh good I wasn't the only one then." I said before I could stop myself.

"Really?" he said with a mischievous grin, "I affected you that much?" he asked, that grin that was sinful and did all sorts of yummy things to my insides, those feelings that we all new to me.

"You could say that." I said blushing.

"Like right now?" he asked, I bit my lip again then took his hand in mine, placing it inside my jacket and over my breast, he moaned when he felt my hardened nipple, making it harden all the more. I dropped my hand but he left his on my on breast, his thumb rolling my nipple through my clothes. I gasped and my eyes rolled into the back of my skull at the pleasure I felt, he tugged on my nipple and I felt it right down in my girlie parts. I don't know what that feeling was but boy I liked it. "This isn't helping my problem." he said, looking down at me with such need I almost jumped him. He lent down and brushed his lips against mine.

"Hey you two, biology is practiced in the classroom not in the halls." Emmett said.

After biology Edward and I walked to gym, he kissed my hair at the door and I went to change whilst he went into the gym, he wasn't taking part today because of his head injury.

Coach Clapp was standing on the mat waiting for everyone to sit on the gym floor.

"Due to the recent attacks, I have been asked to teach you all some basic self defence, so for the next week, there will be no normal gym. First I will give you a few demonstrations and show you some basic moves. So I will need a willing victim to help with demonstrations... Bella?" coach called with a serious face. I got up and went to his side.

"Oh please, she so tiny you'll crush her sir." a kid I thought was called Garret said.

"You think so?" Coach asked, looking thoughtful, okay who here thinks Bella wouldn't stand a chance against me?" he asked. And just about everyone in the room raised their hands. "And who thinks Bella could kick my ass?" he asked, Edward was sitting up in the stands er... bleachers or what ever their called, and raised his hand, I had to look away to hide my smile. "Okay we'll call this lesson 'don't judge a book by its cover.'" coach said. "If you'd plant my ass on the floor I would much appreciate it." coach whispered to me, then he added, "gently."

I turned my back on him and slowly began to walk away, suddenly my arms where being pinned to my sides. Instinctively I grabbed his little finger and bent it back forcing him to release me, I grabbed his wrist and squeeze and in the same movement I pulled on his arm as I pushed back against him, causing him to fly over my shoulder and land on the mat with a bang.

"So," the coach said getting up, "Don't assume that just because someone is small, or innocent looking that they are weaker. As you just saw, my size and strength was just used against me by someone half my size and strength. As Bella so nicely demonstrated, I was disarmed by her taking hold of this." he said holding up his little finger. For the rest of the lesson Edward and I walked around the gym demonstrating, correcting or helping the other students as they tried to use simple defence moves on each other.

At lunch I sat beside Edward, I was just eating my slice of pizza when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, I know you can't go to prom but I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me." James asked me.

I turned to face him, Edward was about to speak but I put my hand on his thigh and squeezed to stop him. "James? Right?" I asked. He nodded and smirked at me. "Thanks but I have a boyfriend." I said as Tanya walked up behind James.

"Roughly translated that means fuck off!" Alice said to James.

"Hey short stuff just because you didn't want to ride this." he said grabbing his junk through his jeans. "Doesn't mean that Bella won't." he said.

Edward tensed up but I squeezed his thigh again. "If there is any riding to be done, it will not be me with you." I pointed out.

"So fuck off." Edward finished for me.

"Fuck you Cullen. Just cos you couldn't charm the pants off her..." James said, then stopped when he saw the smile spread across Edwards face.

In the middle of the cafeteria Edward pulled me out of my seat and into his lap, and kissed me in front of everyone. When he pulled away he turned to James, "just in case its not clear to you... she's mine, so stay the fuck away from her." Edward growled at him.

"Caveman." I said grinning at Edward as James and Tanya walked away.

"Mine." he growled and kissed me again.

In music, instead of receiving our assignments Mr Welts told the six of us to go and practice. then he'd join us when he'd finished handing out assignments.

"Good news guys." Mr Welts said when he came into the room. "I have secured you a place to play five songs at the school dance on Friday." he said. We all stared at him in disbelief. "But for this weeks assignment I want you to work together and write and preform a new song of your own, I know that you can all write music so I want you to work together on this. This will be your homework as well, I will refrain from giving you any other work, so don't let me down." he said going back to the door and leaving us. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Edward you're the best with writing music." Rose said.

"And Bella's the best for writing, so she should write the song." Emmett said.

"You are not leaving Edward and I to write this." I said.

"Okay... I'll come up with the first line of the chorus for you and we can go from there." Emm suggested. "Okay... I've got it..." he said. "Oh girl you make me jiz my pants." Emm said.

"Ooo, oooh me next." Alice said clapping. "And that was just from watching you dance."

"Grinding on your girlfriends ass." Rose added.

"Made me create this gooey mass." Jasper finished. Making both Edward and I groan and blush at the same time.

"Fine I'll write it." I said folding my arms and glaring at the four of them as they fell about laughing.

"You don't mind if I kill your brother do you?" Edward asked, shaking his head and hiding his face in my hair, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't have a brother any more, go right ahead." I said, turning in his arms and wrapping my arms around him, nuzzling my face in his chest.

**A/N I've been singing that all day! :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, they really keep me going :D **

_**Chapter Eighteen.**_

Edward's POV.

I spent half the day in a daze, walking between classes holding Bella's hand, it felt surreal after all that had happened in the last week. Totally couldn't keep the smirk off my face at the thought of James face when he saw her straddling me and kissing me at the lunch table, but I knew it was only seeing us together for himself would he back off. Fucker wouldn't dare go near her now, not even with Tanya whispering fuck knows what in his ear.

I waited for Bella just outside the door at the end of Trig, Alice handed her over to me.

"She's all yours, make sure you look after her." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice, I fully intend to do just that." I replied, she looked at me sceptically, "I mean it Alice, thank you." I said, she nodded and skipped off, no doubt in the direction of Jazz's last class. I knew I had some major bridges to build there, but I would, for all our sakes.

Bella and I walked out to the parking lot hand in hand, I was oblivious to anything that was going on around me, I didn't care about anything but Bella and how her hand heated not just my hand but my whole body. As we got to Emm's Jeep I turned to Bella fully intending to kiss her, but her face was ashen and she was glaring at something behind us. I blinked a few time until I could focus and the voice behind us became clear.

"...And once he's fucked you he'll dump your ass the same way he's dumped every girl in school." Jessica fucking Stanley practically screamed across the lot. I was about to tell Bella not to listen to her when Bella turned to me and sighed.

"You know you said you didn't like her?" Bella said.

"I'm sure you can see why." I pointed out.

"So you won't mind if I smash her face into the tarmac?" she asked and I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it... it was just so unexpected. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her... hard.

"That was funny." I said against her lips.

She pulled away slightly. "I wasn't being funny, I've wanted to do that since last week." she said totally serious.

"Even though you thought it was her I wanted?" I asked.

"Because I thought it was her you wanted." she said.

"You were jealous... of her?" I said shaking my head, "Crazy notion." I added. Putting my hands on her ass and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around me and I pushed her up against the Jeep. "Mmmm." I murmured as I kissed her again. Her fingers tugged on my hair forcing my head back. "What?"

"We have a class to get to." she reminded me, so I gave her my over exaggerated pout. Which she kissed right off my face. "No more with the sexy pout, now put me down." she instructed.

"Even sexier when you're bossy." I smirked at her, reaching into the Jeep to get our kits out.

As we began to walk back towards school Jazz and Alice were walking towards us, I noticed that Jazz looked miserable, I heard Bella sigh, she had a frown on her face as she looked at Jasper, I was surprised to see Alice was just her happy chirpy self. She glared at Bella, who eventually rolled her eyes then smiled back.

"I guess we'll see you guys later." Jazz said, with a nod and they carried on walking.

"Want to tell me what that was all about? I asked Bella.

She sighed again. "I don't know for sure, but from what I can make out, Jasper has been working himself into an early grave, trying to raise some money for Alice's birthday present." she informed me. "But by his face I'd say he hasn't been able to do it."

"So when is her birthday?" I asked.

"Wednesday." she said, "She hasn't drawn attention to it, because she doesn't want to put any more pressure on Jazz when he is clearly upset enough." she said.

"She really cares about him doesn't she." I noted aloud.

"She loves him, so whatever your problem is with her you need to get over it ." Bella said.

"I don't have a problem with her..." I tried to say but the look she gave me said she didn't believe me. "Okay so maybe in the beginning I didn't like her much, but I..." I trailed off, I couldn't tell Bella that I was jealous for fuck sake, so what could I say to explain myself? She glared at me with her one eyebrow raised. I sighed, honesty, I reminded myself. "I was jealous of them okay." I said grabbing her hand and continuing to walk towards the gym.

"Jealous how?" she asked. I bit into my cheek to prevent myself from just telling her, I just couldn't seem to stop myself from giving her what she wanted, what ever she wanted. "Edward?" she asked.

"I was jealous that they love each other, of the relationship they seem to have." I said glowering now, how humiliating, what would she think of me now?

She was quiet, thoughtful for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Lets just say that Alice wasn't around, and Jazz was unpleasant to me, because he was jealous of us, how would that make you feel?" she asked me, I'd fucking hate it.

I sighed, "Point taken, though I don't know how I can make it up to them." I said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." she said with an understanding smile, "besides you need to find out what we are going to get Alice for her birthday, only Jazz will know what she wants." I pointed out.

"We?" I asked, taken a back at her statement.

"Oh, er... yes, I I thought that was what couples did... um, I er thought we were, I mean I don't know, you are the relationship expert here." she stuttered adorably, blushing and tried to pull away from me.

"You know, you are unbelievably adorable when you're flustered." I said pulling her into my arms and kissing the top of her head. "Yes we are a couple, and yes that is what we will do, I'll talk to Jazz tonight. But what makes you think I'm an expert on relationships?" I asked curious.

"Oh, well I thought, I mean I don't know, but I think its obvious that you have had more relationships than I have." she said pulling away from me.

"How do you work that out?" I asked, I'd only ever been out with three girls, only fucked two of them, I'm sure she's had a whole lot more experience than my pathetic conquests.

"We'll have to talk about this later." she said reaching up on her toes to kiss me.

"Okay." I said and I watched her walked into the girls locker room. I really didn't want to tell her about them, but fuck I didn't want her not to have that information only to have it thrown back in her face by either of those she devils.

~0~

I was so distracted during the lesson that I didn't even realise that Bella was tackling me until I was on the floor with my hands pinned under hers by my head, with her sat straddling my cock, who immediately jumped to attraction.

"Hey, this is supposed to be just forms, no attacking involved, not until I get you home." I protested feebly.

"Tell me what's wrong then." she demanded.

"Nothings wrong." I attempted to say, but then she rolled her hips, rubbing that promised land of hers over the length of my cock. "Fuuuck." I moaned. She felt so damn good, just my sweats and her yoga pants between us.

"Right, now I have your attention, if you ever want me to do that again, you will not lie to me." she said, a furrow appearing between her eyebrows. "Whatever it is that you are brooding over, just spit it out already."

"Okay, I'll tell you after this lesson." I promised.

She shook her head at me. "Edward the lesson has been over for a good five minutes, just tell me already." she said.

I blinked at her a few times, registering what she'd said, she was about to get up but I grabbed her hips holding her in place, and rolling my hips against her to get more friction, she slapped my hands away, rolling her eyes at me and got up.

I grabbed our bags and took her hand and walking out of the gym I took a few deep breathes. "Okay, I don't want to go into any detail, but I think I should warn you about my exes." I said, her hand went slack in mine so I gripped it tightly.

"I don't want to know, Edward." she said sadly.

"I understand that, but they are not the nicest people in the world, and on the off chance that they will say something to you, I'd rather arm you with the facts before they start saying anything to you, they are mean and take pleasure in causing pain for others, I want to arm you with the facts first." I said.

"But won't that just be your male chauvinistic view?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I don't know about that, but it will be the truth." I assured her.

She sighed, "Okay... go ahead." she said quietly.

"I have had three girlfriends in all..." I started with and turned to look at Bella as she had stopped walking.

"Three?" she asked sceptically.

"And I only fucked two of them." I whispered, watching as her eyes widened.

"Two?" she said shocked. "Must have done those two a lot, and for a long time then." she muttered, just loud enough for me to hear, though I wasn't sure if she meant me to.

"Actually no, not much at all, so as you can see, you must have far more experience than me." I pointed out, and a blush spread across her face.

"So what do I need to know?" she asked, I noticed her deflect from her experience, but I would go back to that. Even if it would be painful, the masochist in me had to know.

"Tanya, and I dated for three months, in that time she was sleeping with other guys, I didn't know that at the time, but I ended it as soon as I found out. She didn't like the fact that I ended it, so told everyone I cheated on her... but I didn't and I never had sex with her, no matter what she says." I said. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Sure... carry on." she said as we walked towards the parking lot.

"I went out with Vicky for six months, but she was a virgin back then, so we didn't fuck hardly at all." I stuttered. But she believed it when Tanya told her I would cheat on her, she got really paranoid and shit so I ended it." I said squeezing her hand, I really hope she's okay with this, but this next part I can do without. "And then there's Lauren." I said, watching her closely as we approached Emm's Jeep, I stopped her, I didn't want her to put on a brave face if others overheard, I wanted to see and hear what was on her mind when she heard this.

"I was a total ass with them all, I knew that, but none of them really appealed to me that much, and I only dated because I wanted something from them, but that's what they wanted from me, just the status, and the money of course." I explained, she looked at me, waiting, her face impassive. " I broke it off with Lauren a few months ago, she kept trying to get us back together but I wasn't interested, she'd slept around a lot and I didn't like that, and she wanted the option come back with me as a kind of friends with benefits relationship. Again I wasn't interested, but then we had summer break, and the last few weeks she's been on holiday with Vicky and her family. They are both due back here on Friday." I explained, I hope she could understand this, but her face was giving nothing away. "Rose, Emm and Jazz are worried that she might still try to get me back, and seeing you will make her worse, she's a total bitch Bella and she's the type to stop at nothing to get what she wants. That said, I will not have anything to do with her, or any of them, you Bella are all I want."

I placed my hands on either side of her face, "You still with me?" I whispered. She sighed and gave a small nod. "Not one of them meant one percent of what you mean to me Bella, I've never felt like this about anyone, just you." I said leaning my forehead against hers.

She raised her hand to stroke my cheek. "Okay, thank you for being honest with me, at least now I am prepared." she said.

"If anyone tries to tell you differently they are lying, you have my word on that Bella." I said. She nodded and we continued to walk over to Emm's Jeep.

The silence in the car on the way home was suffocating, my only solace was that Bella put her hand in mine when I reached for it. She was thoughtful, watching out of the window, every now and again her grip on my hand would tighten and I began to wonder if I had been wrong to tell her, I rubbed circles into the back of her hand and did my best not to let my rising panic get the best of me.

Emm dropped Bella off at the gates to their house, then continued on to drop me off and go and see Rose. Bella barely looked at me before she left the Jeep, I wanted desperately to pull her into my arms and apologise, I wished I could take it all back. When I said I'd see her later she just nodded once and left, her face completely impassive. I felt lost, unsure of what I could do, I couldn't lose her, not over this, I showered quickly and changed before I gave in and called her cell, nothing, it was switched off. "Fuck!" I called the house but Anna said she'd left already.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked Rose when I saw her in the kitchen, and mom dropped a plate in the dishwasher.

"Not since school." Rose replied.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" she said innocently.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"Yes, several times." she said evading me.

"Mom have you seen Bella today?" I asked, knowing that she couldn't lie if I asked a direct question.

"I...I.."

"I knew it... did she come looking for me?" I asked, she shook her head sadly. "Rose?" I questioned.

"No." she said.

"What did she want then?" I asked.

"She asked me not to say." mom said and I saw her eyes flicker to the wall by the door, I turned and saw that the keys to our rehearsal studio were missing.

"Thanks mom." I said kissing her cheek before hightailing it out of the house and down to the out buildings, I could hear a guitar as I ran up to the building. I stopped suddenly when I heard Bella's voice.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along.

{Evanescence – My Immortal.}

'Oh fuck no!' I pulled on the door handle, but the door was locked, I banged my head on the door, what have I done? The music cut off, and when I looked up Bella was standing the other side of the door staring at me through the glass. Her lips parted and her breathing increased as she took in my haunted expression.

**A/N o-O Oh no! What now? Will I ever let them just be...? should I?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N OMG Loving the reviews guys THANK YOU SO MUCH! Can't tell you how many times I've added to the next chapter because of your comments :D keep them coming :-***

_**Chapter nineteen.**_

Bella's POV.

I stood in the shower thinking about what Edward had said about his exes, jeez, even for a player he'd picked up some real peaches, what have I gotten myself into? Admittedly there were only three of them and I had expected a lot more but still. Part of me yearned for the quiet life I had left behind me, just me, no one else in my bubble. But in all honesty I wouldn't give up on Edward, not even if most of the school wanted me dead and gone. I mean its not like I was scared of them, that was a laughable notion, I had fought against the top fighters on the planet, and won. I could fight a non fight against anyone, or even several people and just block their hits, that wasn't what bothered me. I mean I fight for fun so I certainly wouldn't listen to their nonsensical ramblings. No I was quite clear on the fact that Edward wanted to be with me and that's all I needed to know.

The thing that was bothering me was that he thought I had more experience, but what did that mean? Did he think I'd slept around? He'd said he didn't have sex much with Vicky because she was a virgin, did that mean he'd not want it much with me either? And how the hell do I tell him that I'm a virgin? Urge.. I need to get out of here and vent. Not fighting in class today has left me all tense so I went down to the gym, I could use Emm's punching bag, but when I got there I found Anna on one of the treadmills, I certainly didn't want her to see me lose my shit on a punching bag, so I told her I was going next door and left. I had barely taken more than two steps out of the front door when dad pulled up the driveway in his police car. Urge that's all I need right now.

"Hey Bells, you off to see Edward?" he asked, oh god where's he going with this?

"No, I'm going to use the studio to work on my music homework." I informed him.

"But Edward will be there?"

"It is his place dad."

"Anna tells me the two of you are dating now." he said, how the hell did she know? "Come on hop in, I'll take you over there." he said, not really giving me a choice.

"Thanks." I said grudgingly.

"So?"

"So what dad?"

"So you two are dating now?" he asked.

"Jeez dad, okay... yes we're dating."

"And... you're using protection?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I asked horrified.

"The two of you are being careful, using protection?" he asked again, his voice more forceful.

"Oh my god dad, what do you take me for?" I asked crimson in my mortification. "He asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday. I am not the kind of girl to jump straight into bed with just anyone, I hardly know him." I said, my anger showing in my tone.

"But you will, use protection?"

"No dad I'm going to make sure I get pregnant straight away and drop out of school and ruin my life just like you and mom did when I was born." I growled angrily.

"Watch your mouth young lady." he warned.

"I will not, you have no right to lecture me dad, I bet you never gave Emmett any of this hassle." I said, his silence was answer enough. "Look I am more than familiar with sex education as it was on the school curriculum years ago." I said as he pulled to a stop outside the Cullen's house. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to do my homework so that I can go and find a job." I said opening the door, he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You are not getting a job."

"Why not?" I asked though I had a feeling he would stop me.

"You will just use the money to get your tattoos finished." he growled angrily.

"Oh right, my tattoo's, my tattoo's being the reason you won't give me an alliance or let me have a car and won't let me work so I can pay for my own." I said thoughtfully, he scowled at me. "I have no intention of getting anything done to my tattoo's." I said and I could see the disbelief in his expression. "I had my tattoo's finished months before I was expelled." I said pulling out of his grip and stepping out of the car. I leaned back in to speak, I was well beyond just angry now, I was ready to go supernova. "You are under some misapprehension that you know me, when in reality you have no idea who I am, you have no right to lecture me. None at all." I growled at him.

"Isabella Marie Swan now you listen to..." I didn't wait for him to finish, I slammed the car door shut and walked away, tears from my anger blurring my vision. "My name is Dwyer, I am not a damn Swan." I growled angrily as I stomped away.

What was it about this place, I get ten percent of happy in a day, then the rest of the day I have to have a bucket load of shit shovelled on my head. Jeez this really is hell on earth, and if I don't vent soon I will damn well explode. I was frigging fuming, my heart was pounding in my chest after that infuriating man and his misguided beliefs. I tapped on the back door of the Cullen's hoping only Esme was around. I was so relived when she opened the door.

"Isabella, darling come in..." she said then stopped when she saw my face.

"Would it be possible for me to have the keys to the er... studio, so I can go and practice?" I asked, not overly sure what to call the out building we used for practice.

"Of course dear," she said, reaching for the keys and handing them to me. "Is everything alright?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, I... I just had a run in with my dad, so I need to go and calm down." I said, doing my best to smile but I wasn't capable of it right now.

"Would you like me to go and get Emmett, or Edward?" she asked.

"No.. no I'm fine I just need some alone time, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I was here." I said.

"Okay, if you're sure dear?" she asked, I nodded and turned to make my way over to the studio.

I found Edwards guitar, acoustic was better than electric right now, I didn't want the others to know I was here yet. I sat on the sofa and just started strumming, trying to calm down and clear my head, right now I wanted to empty my mind and not think about anything at all. I realised after a moment what my fingers were playing unconsciously and began to sing along, 'taking over me' was one of my favourite songs by Evanescence, and it made me think of Edward, I loved him, I was sure of that, so I'd have to tell him what was bothering me and talk it out, we were bigger than this, it wouldn't be as painful as I thought, not after today. The song ended and morphed into my immortal and I lost myself in the song, but before I got to the final chorus I heard a band on the glass door, I stopped instantly and walked over to the door.

Edward was stood with his head on the door, he looked up and his face was pained, the sight of him like this lacerated my heart and I struggled to breathe, I couldn't bare to see him looking like that. I fumbled with the keys in my haste and unlocked the door. I pulled the door open.

"Edward?"

"I'm so sorry..." he said pulling me into his arms and holding me tight against himself, crushing me almost. "I wish I could take it all back, I'm so sorry Bella, tell me that we're okay, I'll do anything, and I'll never let them hurt you.." he said into my hair.

"Edward? What are you talking about?" I asked, had I missed something?

"What I said to you before." he said, I almost laughed in relief. I pushed away from him so I could see his face.

"Edward, I don't care about them."

"You don't? But you looked so upset when I told you." he said.

"Oh god... only because, well you seem to think I have more experience than you, and I..." I said but trailed off as his eyes widened.

"Less than three boy friends?" he asked, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth. I nodded. "Less than two sexual partners?" he asked quietly. I bit into my lip and nodded again. "So is it one partner... or none?" he asked leaning down and staring into my eyes. I looked away embarrassed. "Bella?"

I looked up at him slowly. "None." I admitted and held my breath waiting for his reaction.

Very slowly a smile started to spread across his face. "You're a virgin?" he asked his smile growing impossibly bigger.

"Urge." I muttered and went to turn around to hide my face from him.

"That has to be the best news I have ever had in my life." he said pulling me back to him and kissing me, deeply, he lifted me, wrapping me around himself and moved to the sofa. His tongue invading my mouth, possessively almost, by the time we pulled away we were both panting. "This means you will be mine, in every way, just mine." he smirked.

"Lets not go that far." I joked.

"I want to go that far." he said rolling his ever present hard on against me. "But... wait, you were upset... why?" he asked, stilling his movements.

"Well I was worried about telling you for one thing." I admitted.

"I never want you to be worried about telling me anything, Bella." he said rubbing his hands slowly up and down my back, "Besides, that was the best news ever." he said grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I know but then I had a fight with my dad." I said, and his face fell and he furrowed his brow.

"A bad one?" he asked.

"Thermonuclear." I said.

"Oh, well that explains the sad song." he said.

I shook my head at him, "I always drift into Evanescence, their my go to songs, I learnt to play the guitar to most of their songs and I can play them now with little concentration." I admitted. "But I'm guessing I will go home to locked doors and find all my belongings on the drive." I said. I sighed I wasn't sure what would happen, I'd never had an argument with my dad before. Well apart from the one over the phone when he said I had to come to live with him. And I'd just cut him off by ending the call, so I had no idea how he would react.

"Good, if that's the case you can just come straight back here, there's plenty of room in my bed." he informed me.

"I don't think that will help matters." I pointed out.

"I don't care, I mean it Bella, either you promise you'll come back here if that happens or I'm going home with you tonight." he said leaning back on the sofa and wrapping himself around me. "What was the argument about anyway?" he asked.

"The usual... my tattoos, and the man had the nerve to ask if we were using protection." I said shaking my head at the memory.

"But we only just got together." he said looking nonplussed.

"Exactly, shows what he thinks of me." I said not hiding my disgust. "He doesn't even know me." I said my anger rising again.

"Hey, its okay, baby." he said pulling me tight against him, "None of us know you, I just want you around so that I can know you, and I want to know you better than anyone." he said earnestly.

"I think you already do." I said, he took the fight right out of me, his arms and his warmth calming me, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I could say the same about you." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he had to be kidding me.

"You know me better than anyone." he said, I was about to point out the obvious but he stopped me. "Honestly Bella, when I first saw you in Seattle I was my old asshole self, but when I met you last week, it... well it changed me." he said I raised my eyebrows at him. "I don't want to be that person any more, not with you, you make me want to be a better person."

"But I don't want you to change who you are for me." I pointed out, I'd never want that.

"I'm not, I'm doing it for me, so that I can be with you, be good enough for you."

"But you are, Edward, you are an amazing person, and I like you just the way you are." I said stroking his face and pulling him closer so that I could kiss him. That was by far the nicest thing anyone has ever said or done for me and once again I melted at his words, showing him with my lips and tongue how much that meant to me.

He kissed me back with ardency, moving us so that I lay on the sofa and he was on top of me, his hands moving up under my top, caressing my breast through my bra. He was positioned between my legs and as he rubbed his hard on against me it created the most amazing friction, it made my breath catch and I threw my head back and moaned, whilst he continued to kiss down my neck.

"Well I can see you've been working really hard on our new song." Emmett said from across the room.

"Fuck off Emmett." Edward said then continued to kiss across my shoulder. "Wish I'd locked the door now." Edward muttered making me giggle.

"I should have know you two would end up together." Emmett said.

"Is that right." Edward said getting up and pulling me with him.

"Yeah, Bella has a thing for guys called Eddie." Emm said.

"I do not." I objected.

"Yeah you do... Who's your favourite musician then?" Emm asked.

"Ben Lee." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"He doesn't count... fine none violin playing musician?" he asked, grr damn it. "Huh?"

"Mr Van Halen." I admitted.

"Exactly... Eddie Van Halen." he said grinning, as Rose , Jazz and Alice walked in. "Favourite comedian?" he asked, oh jeez how did he know all this?

I scowled at him. "Mr Izzard." I mumbled.

Edward laughed, "Cake or death?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Right now, I think I'll take death." I said sulking. He laughed again and kissed my neck, it was very distracting.

"Favourite actor?" Emm asked.

"Robert Pattinson." Rose and Alice answered for me.

"He's not a real actor." Emm said gaining an elbow in the ribs from Rosalie.

"Actually no, he's my favourite hottie, but..." I trailed off when Edward growled in my ear, "Er second favourite hottie." I amended, I felt Edward smile against my neck. "Jeremy Renner is my fave actor." I said.

"Who?" they all asked.

"Hawkeye from the Avengers." I said, "He's the only person on my Fifty shades the movie list." I said.

"Oh no, not you too?" Edward complained.

"He could not play Fifty." Rose and Ali said together.

"Of course not, but no one but him could play Taylor." I pointed out.

"Oh my god he'd be perfect as Taylor." Rose said.

"Wait, you've read Fifty shades?" Edward asked Rose, and Emm shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course... Bella loaned it to me last week." she informed him.

"Have you read it?" Jazz asked Alice.

"I finished the first book last night, and spent half the night in tears." Alice said sadly. "So hurry up with the second book Rose, I need it desperately."

"That book is all about kinky sex." Jazz said.

"Its a love story." I corrected him.

"Dude, I don't want to hear shit like that my mom is always reading it." Edward complained.

"Maybe she could loan me the second book." Alice thought aloud.

"Anyway!" Emmett said, loudly. "Bella who is you favourite TV actor?"

"I'm not playing this game any more." I said turning into Edwards chest and hiding my face."

"Bella?" Edward asked but I shook my head refusing to answer.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you are always glued to the big flat screen every time CSI New York is on, and how your eyes light up and shit when Eddie Cahill is on the screen."

"Who's that?" Edward asked.

"Don Flack, the cop."

"Okay you could do that with any name with anyone, so you are not funny." I said to Emm.

"Is that so... okay then, who's your favourite, non human fictional character?" Emm asked.

I gasped, "I thought you were going to kill my brother." I mumbled into Edwards shirt, making him chuckle.

"Not until you answer him." Edward said grinning down at me, but I didn't like this one bit, I needed to get away, all my calm had evaporated and I was emotionally wrung out.

I pushed away from Edward. "Fine, write your own goddamn song, and good luck preforming without me on Friday." I said, turning my back on them all and heading for the door.

I needed to get away, I was in desperate need of alone time, I couldn't cope with any more stress, arguments or being the centre of attention, not now, not today, I'd had enough. I really didn't know why I was so stressed out but I knew I couldn't take any more or I would literally break.

**A/N :( Poor Bells, I think her guitar strings are being pulled a little too tight...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ! I love hearing your thoughts and idea's they really do make a difference to how the story goes...**

_**Chapter Twenty.**_

Bella's POV

"Wait, Jeez Bella what's happened to you, you were never this sensitive?" Emmett asked, I turned to see that Edward was right behind me, I ignored him and glared at Emmett.

"I don't know Emm, I guess when the one person who is supposed to love you unconditionally gives you up with out batting an eyelash, it leaves a deep scar on your emotions." I said without thinking, I realised then how true my words were. My mom giving me up so easily had left an emotional scar, and it was bleeding.

"I'm sorry baby, I should have stopped him, but I was just too eager for information about you, I just never thought, I'm sorry." Edward said and pouted and opening his arms to me. I would have objected but I really needed a hug right now, so I walked into his arms, and wrapped my arms around him.

"In future, if you want to know something, just ask, don't make me the centre of attention." I said.

"So who is your favourite non human fictional character?" he asked, I shook my head. "You told me to ask, and I really want to know." he began to chuckle, and I knew what Emmett was doing behind my back, damn him. "Edward Scissorhands?" Edward said still chuckling he rested his head on mine. "So you only want me for my name huh?"

I pulled away from him slightly so I could see his face, "Yes Edward I only agreed to go out with you because I happen to like a few other people with the same name." I said rolling my eyes at him, "Oh and your money, lets not forget that." I added, causing him to roll his eyes back at me, knowing I didn't mean it. "And because your quite nice to look at." I said, he placed his hand over his heart as if I'd wounded him.

"Quite nice to look at?" he feigned being hurt, "I thought I was your number one favourite hottie?"

I shrugged, "And lets not forget that Seviper in your pants." I said finally smiling at him, then I bit my lip when his expression changed to shock.

"Did you just refer to my dick as a Pokemon?" he asked.

I grinned widely, "Yes, an eight foot, 115lb Pokemon." I reiterated.

His demeanour changed and his eyes turned dark and hooded, holy hell he looked hot. "Well my Seviper wants to play with your Skitty." he whispered in my ear, making me quiver all over.

"What are you two whispering about over there." Rose called over to us.

"Pokemon." Edward said, chuckling and leading me back towards the sofa.

"Hey, did you know that Alice was a really good artist?" I asked Edward quietly, I was sat on his lap his arms tight around me, he shook his head, and I looked at the huge back wall of the building, "If we are going to have the use of this place for a while, shouldn't we have some sort of logo or banner for the band up there." I whispered, and a smile spread across his face.

"Alice, Bella tells me you're a kick ass artist." he said smiling at her. She looked at me suspiciously.

"I have my moments." she replied.

"Well we were just thinking how the band needs some kind of banner, and we thought you could design it and paint it on the back wall." Edward said pointing at the wall behind her."

"Seriously?" she asked excited.

"You'll do it?" he asked smiling.

"Oh my god, Edward I would love to." she said smiling hugely at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." he said smiling back at her, before turning his attention back to me and kissing me hard and deeply. "Thank you for that." he whispered against my lips.

"I knew you'd find a way to make friends with her, she's awesome Edward, you will like her." I said.

"She cares a great deal for you and for Jazz, that's more than enough reason for me to like her." he said shrugging. I just shook my head and kissed him again, I really couldn't get enough of him.

"Okay on the off chance that I am really going to regret asking this... Emm why the fuck are you wearing those huge fucking sun glasses?" Jazz asked, and Rose started giggling, Emm frowned at her.

"Because they're cool." he said annoyed.

"Because I kneed him in the eye when we were trying out a er... new position." Rose giggled out and hid her face, as I hid my face in Edwards neck trying to stifle my giggle. The others were simply laughing openly at Emmett's obvious discomfort.

"So what the fuck are we going to play on Friday?" Emmett asked, desperately trying to change the subject I guessed.

"Well we have to do 'New tattoo,' that's a given." Jazz said, "That leaves just four songs."

"Only three, we have the new song too remember." Alice interjected.

"I don't think we're going to have time, not from scratch, there's just not enough time, I'm going to ask if we can just take an old song and rock it up a bit more." I said.

"What did you have in mind?" Edward asked.

"Well now I've seen you perform..." I said leaving the sentence open. "I think we should do a Billy Idol song, you remind me of him."

"How do you know Billy Idol?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me, my mom adores him, I was bought up on his music, if she had had her way I would have been called Octobriana." I said.

"Why the hell would she..." Emm asked, though everyone else looked like they were about to ask the same thing.

"It's the name of the woman tattooed on Billy Idols arm, she's from a Russian Cartoon." I said, they all looked nonplussed. "I think we should do dancing with myself."

Edward nodded for a moment before he spoke again. "You know Welts is not going to accept that." he said.

"I can be very persuasive." I said grinning.

"I'm sure you can, but I'd rather you didn't." Edward said scowling at me.

"You have a one track mind." I accused him.

"Only when I'm around you." he said, pushing his hard on into my hip.

"Doesn't that thing ever go down?" I whispered.

"I'm sure he would eventually if you stroke him until he's sick." he suggested wiggling his eyebrows and grinning at me. I smacked him in the arm pulling out of his grasp and walking over to my guitar.

We practised a few other songs until Jazz and Edward went up to the house to get Edward's laptop so we could check out the Billy Idol song and learn to play it. In the mean time Alice dragged me out to the local hardware store for some paint, and things she'd need. Stopping on the way back to get her sketch pad and pencils, so that she could sketch out some idea's.

"You said something to Edward, didn't you?" Alice asked.

"About what?"

"Me." she said.

"I told him to get over whatever he had a problem with because you were awesome." I said with a shrug.

"Yes! Yes I am." she said grinning. "He's so different with you, like he's grown up suddenly."

"He said he didn't want to be that guy any more, so I guess you're right." I said.

"Wow, what ever you're doing keep it up, he's actually nice to me now."

"Ali, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything, you know that." she replied.

"Do you think I have anything to worry about on Friday?" I asked, she looked at me quizzically.

"With what exactly?" she asked.

"With Vicky and Lauren." I said almost in a whisper.

"Oh, he told you about them did he?" she said, and I nodded. "I don't think so, I think he's pretty invested in you to even think about them. But that said once Tanya, and Jessica are back with them they make one nasty bitch squad. I'm sure they won't consider taking you on physically, but mentally they may try something." she said sadly. "And with James backing them up because I know he's after you, I dated him once, he's a psychopath so steer clear, and don't get caught alone, is about all the advice I can give." she informed me.

"Edward told me what happened between them, just so I was armed with the true, so I know not to believe anything they say, its just that I'm so emotionally drained lately, and after what happened with Mike and Tylor, I don't trust myself any more." I admitted.

"Seriously Bella between the five of us, they won't get you alone, and I doubt they will say anything when you're with us, well maybe with me, but then I can show them that I'm not the pathetic geek that they all seem to think I am." she said grinning.

**A/N Well I think that Bella's emotions have had a good work out, so I may just give her a day or two off :D Let me know what you think...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews my loverlies... YOU ROCK!**

_**Chapter Twenty one.**_

Edward's POV.

"You're looking happier." I said to Jazz as we made our way up towards the house.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I just found out my girlfriend has been reading about kinky shit, about being tied up and spanked, and she liked it. Man I'm fucking ecstatic." he said grinning like a loon.

"So what was wrong before?" I asked, hoping he'd talk to me now.

"Don't ruin my buzz man." he complained.

"Then tell me and the sooner you can get back to fantasizing about tying up your girlfriend." I said.

He grinned again, "Your girlfriend is in to that shit too." he said winking at me.

"Shut the fuck up and stop thinking about my girlfriend." I said slapping him up the head. "Tell me."

he sighed heavily. "Okay, okay, sheez touchy much?" he said, rolling his eyes when I glared at him, "okay, I've been working my ass off every morning for weeks trying to make enough to buy Ali this new bass for her birthday, but I'm still a couple of hundred bucks short."

"Why the fuck didn't you say something." I asked.

"I wanted to do this myself." he said sadly.

"Dude, how much is the fucking bass?" I asked.

"$1500, she wanted a new amp too but that will have to wait." he said frowning.

"Look this is for the band right? and if it means that much to you, you can pay me back when you can, but... come on, if we go and order it on line I can take you there after school tomorrow, we'll order the amp too, that can be from the rest of us." I said.

"I thought you couldn't drive until Wednesday." he reminded me.

"Then I guess Rose will have to drive." I said.

"And what do I tell Alice we're doing?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe looking into getting a tattoo or something." I said, fuck that was an awesome idea. "Hey we could get one of those temporary tattoos of 'Demon tattoo,' done on our backs for the gig on Friday." I said, that would give us a reason for going, but don't tell Bella I want that to be a surprise for her. I bet Alice would love to see you with a tattoo, if it's really good we can get them done permanently later, maybe even get the banner Alice does for us done." I thought aloud.

"That sounds fucking awesome, but I thought you didn't like her?" he asked questioningly.

"Well, I do, I'm sorry I was such a dick with you both before, I know she's... well she's okay." I said.

"Don't sweat it man, I know why you did it, I get it." he said.

"What?"

"Come off it Eddie you're completely transparent when you're pissed, and I could see you were jealous, why the fuck do you think I forgave your sorry ass. And besides now Bella has tamed you, you are seeing things much more clearly."

"What do you mean?"

"You're head over heels for her, I can see it, Alice sees it too. You are so pussy whipped, you're acting like... well like me and Emm." he said laughing.

"I'd argue that fact, but its fucking true, I'd do anything for her." I admitted.

"Dude she's gorgeous, plays the guitar like the devil, she has tattoo's, does martial arts and loves horses plus she's head over heels for you too, why wouldn't you fall for her, she's your perfect match." he said.

"Wait? What?"

"You know you're in love with her right?" he asked, I nodded, "And you can't see that she feels the same way? Why else would she still be around Edd, with all your shit, she's still sticking around." he said, jeez, did she know?

"I've told her about Tanya, Vicky and Lauren." I said.

"Fuck... how did she take it?"

"I thought I'd really fucked it up, she was so upset, but then she had a big fight with her dad. Anyway in the end she says she's not bothered, but I am, I don't want the bitch brigade fucking up this relationship, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said.

"Dude Friday is a while off, don't sweat it until its here, then we'll cross whatever comes as a group, but whatever happens, I've got you back man." he said. "Oh and thanks, you know for asking Ali to do the banner, that was awesome man."

"She did look pretty happy about it." I said.

"Yeah, fucking love seeing her all lit up like that." he said, grinning.

"When did we slip into this parallel universe, I never thought I'd be like this over a girl for fuck sake."

"Yeah, I know man... love makes you do some crazy things, but I wouldn't change it, and I'd do anything for my woman." he said. I laughed, a few months ago, or weeks even, I would have thrown some water over him and told him to grow a pair. But now I fucking got it, I thought my world had stopped turning when I thought I'd lost Bella, the pain of that was something I'd do anything to avoid feeling again.

We found a place in Port Angeles that did the Magnus Deluxe five string, they even had the purple black burst color Alice liked for an extra two hundred bucks, we phoned and ordered it along with a new amp. Then we found someone to do the tattoo's, and made appointments for three of us, after texting Rose she was more than up for the same. By the time we were making our way back down to the studio Alice almost mowed us down in her seriously sickly colored yellow Porsche. When we got to the studio, both Alice and Bella were leaning against the Porsche waiting for us. I couldn't help myself, a smile spread across my face at the sight of Bella, all curvy and sexy as hell.

Jazz picked Alice up and carried her inside and I pinned Bella against the car. "Damn you make me want to throw you across the bonnet and fuck the hell out of you." I growled against her neck, I was so hard I worried I might bruise her as I unconsciously rubbed myself against her, okay maybe not that unconsciously.

"Maybe later." she whispered all breathless and I know she wanted me too, fuck, how was I supposed to resist when she says shit like that?

"Come on you two, help with this stuff." Alice said pulling can's of paint from the trunk of her car.

"Why the fuck do you need so many paint brushes?" I asked curious.

"Because once I have done the lineart, you can all help filling in the block color, that way it will be done sooner." she said sticking her tongue out at me, making me laugh as I ruffle her hair, man she really was tiny.

We spent the rest of the night learning to play 'dancing with myself.' though Bella didn't have anything to do as only one guitar was needed, so she spent half her time standing behind me rubbing her hands all over me while I sang. I had to face the wall, because that shit was turning me the fuck on something crazy. After about an hour mom turned up to listen with Anna, and I worried about Bella when Anna took her outside to talk, I assume it was something to do with the fight she'd had with her dad, and I couldn't really concentrate. Once Bella and Anna returned they were both laughing, I ignored mom and Anna and pulled Bella into my arms. "You okay?"

She reached up to kiss my cheek. "I'm fine, my dad told Anna what he'd said to me, and as Emm would say, she ripped him a new one. She just came to tell me that things would be different now and... er stuff like that." she said blushing.

"What?" I asked, but she pulled out of my arms, I grabbed her and pulled her back to me. "What is it?" I whispered in her ear.

"Its nothing." she said blushing even more.

"Tell me." I said taking her face in my hands and forcing her to meet my gaze. She tried to look around her, she was nervous... about what? "Bella would you just tell me already, I'm starting to worry here." I said, not hiding my concern.

"Anna said she'd take me to see a doctor, you know... to see about..." she almost stuttered, I could only just hear her.

"About what?" I asked, and the look she gave me was total exasperation. I tried to think about what the argument with her dad had been, then it hit me, using protection. Fuck me was she going to go on birth control? "Really?" I asked, "You mean that you really want to, you know..." I stuttered back at her unable to control my excitement.

"I just want to be well prepared on the off chance that I do decide to... you know..." she said. It had never made a difference to me, I never went bare back anyway, but I fucking wanted to with Bella, I groaned and pulled her face to mine, kissing her lips, forcing my tongue into her mouth, devouring her, forgetting and not really caring that my mother and her step mother were in the room. I made a mental note to go and see someone myself, I knew I was clean, but I wanted to be one hundred percent sure before I took her. Fuck I couldn't wait, I wanted her really badly, but I know I'd have to bide my time, this had to be her choice, I couldn't rush her, she was a virgin. But man did I ache for her, I was sure that I'd never had a truly meaningful fuck in my life, I just knew that with Bella it would be... I don't fucking know, just... more!

Bella left with Anna, as she wanted to be up early to take Jake out, so I left soon after so that I could join her early in the morning, I wasn't technically supposed to ride yet but if I was with Bella, then my dad would cut me some slack... right? I went straight into the shower again, jeez, rubbing against Bella so much today had left me with a serious case of blue balls. I grabbed my shower gel and closed my eyes, wrapping my hand around my length, and a guttural moan soon followed as I remembered lying on top of Bella on the sofa. "Fuuuuck! Oh yeah baby, just like that." I whispered to her as I pumped my hand, I came quick and hard, and my legs gave out. I opened my eyes and managed to get my hands up fast enough to stop me smashing my head against the tile. Holy fuck? What was she doing to me?

The following morning I was up and on my way to Bella's by five fifteen, I rode up the drive just as Charlie was coming out of the front door. I dismounted and tied Sally up near the garage.

"Morning Edward you're up early this morning." Charlie said. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was hoping to hit the jumps with Bella this morning." I said.

"She's still asleep." he said.

"I don't mind waking her up." I said hopefully. He sighed.

"Just be good to her, she's still my baby girl." he said frowning.

"I know sir, and I intend too." I said honestly, though I was sure I'd make a better job of it than him.

"She used to be sure a good little girl." he said, lost in thought.

"She still is sir." I pointed out, he grimaced, but let me in the front door.

I pulled off my boots and ran straight up the stairs to Bella's room, her door was unlocked so I stepped inside, and gasped when I saw her. All relaxed and innocent in her sleep, and her hair strewn across her pillow like seaweed, a tangled mess, but still she was beautiful.

"Edward." she said, and I froze were I stood, thinking that she had caught me standing over her, staring like a stalker. I frowned as her eyes her still shut. I was about to turn around and leave, or at least knock at her door. "Don't go... stay with me." she murmured. Fuck me... she talks in her sleep and she's dreaming, about me.

I took in the rest of her then, she sheets all tangled around her legs, she must have had a restless night, probably all the shit from yesterday. And yet she still wants me around, she rolled over leaving a gap in her bed big enough for me to lie behind her. Fuck it, I lay behind her leaning over her seeing her thin top pulled tight over her tits. I groaned and moved her hair to kiss her neck. "Bella." I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arm around her.

She gasped and jumped, and I'm sure that if I hadn't been holding her she would have jumped off the bed. "W what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Practicing?" I suggested.

"Practicing what exactly?"

"Waking up next to you everyday for the rest of my life?" I joked, though if I'm being honest, fuck I can't believe I'm admitting this to myself, but I did fucking want that.

"We've been together what thirty six hours? I think its a little early for things like that." she said trying to pull away from me, but I just snaked my other hand around her and held her against me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I thought we could go for a ride," I said rubbing my dick against her, it was like a titanium rod from seeing her like this, and being this close to her. "Maybe have a jump." I whispered into her ear as I nuzzled against her.

"You are so bad." she admonished then pulled away from me to turn off the alarm clock that said it was six AM. If you want to do something useful, go and tack up Jack whilst I get dressed." she suggested.

"I'd much rather stay and watch." I said, she tried to scowl at me but couldn't fight back her smile as she pointed at the door. "Out!"

"Not until you kiss me." I said, she threw two of her pillows at me, so I left with huge ass grin on me face.

**A/N Next chapter will be a ride and jump with Edward... okay shouldn't have said that :( I'll never be able to write it with that in my head :/ what do you want to see happening?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you so much to the few who reviewed, those reviews made my day.:-***

_**Chapter Twenty two.**_

**Tuesday.**

Bella's POV.

I giggled feeling ridiculous as Edward left my room, he had a huge grin on his face, and I could feel one similar on my own face. I dressed quickly and went straight out to the stables. Edward was there with Jack already tacked up, I ignored them both and went straight to stall seven where the snorting and stamping hoof sounds were coming from.

"Morning baby." I said wrapping my arms around Ace's neck. "I promise I will take out out after school okay." I told him. He nodded his head in approval. I kissed his nose and gave him a mint from my pocket, before going back to where Edward stood with Jack and Sally. Where I proceeded to rub Jacks nose and kiss him.

"Oh I see how it is, they gets kisses, but I don't."

"Uh huh." I said picking up my riding hat, "I can ride them whenever I like and the only protection I need is this, I said taping my hat. "They do what I asked them too, they protect and love me." I said, sticking my foot in his proffered hand and throwing my leg over the saddle. Edward muttered something but I didn't hear what. "So are you coming to get your arse kicked or what?" I asked. He scowled as he got on Sally.

"I'd like to do something with your arse miss, but I wouldn't be kicking it, well not with my foot anyway." he said with a smirk as we made our way out to the paddock, I know I should have been... I don't know, embarrassed, or something, but all I felt was turned on. Mmmm perhaps reading about Fifty was a mistake, I mean really, I could get turned on at the sight of something as innocent as a cable tie which is ridiculous. I should never have let Ange talk me into reading it.

There was something tangible between us as we both pushed each other over the jumps, Edward pushed Sally hard to match me on Jack, but no matter how hard he tried Jack's speed won out. On our last round we hit the first jump together, but by jump four I was a jump ahead, Jacks length of stride and speed where no match for Sally. Don't get me wrong she was fast and nifty on the turns, in fact it was only on the turns that she could catch up.

Back in the stables while I was rubbing down Jack Edward came over, I thought to tell me he'd see me later.

"Not sure I want to go to Portland this weekend." he said sadly.

"Why, because you know you can't beat us." I said mockingly.

He shrugged, "Kind of takes the fun out of it." he said.

"Surely it gives you something to strive for?" I questioned.

"I guess I'm just not used to that sort of competition." he said.

"You have had it easy up until now, I have spent years getting Jack to this level of fitness and agility, and I will never stop pushing to improve, or I might as well give up." I said

"He really is pretty awesome, I'll give you that." he said rubbing Jacks nose.

"What can I say... all three of my guys are awesome." I said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Three?" he asked.

"Yep, Ace, Jack and you." I said reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"In that order?" he asked pouting.

"Hey, you have to be someone special to make it onto my list, but I really love my boys, so it will probably take sometime and some pretty epic moves on your part if you want to get higher on the list." I said, watching his face as he thought about what I'd said.

"So there's no one else at all of this list?" he asked.

"No, just the one's I love... er to be with." I said the last part quickly when I realized what I'd said to him, then almost whimpered at the pain as I tried to bite off my tongue. Shit I could scare him away if I don't keep a clear head and watch what I say.

"Well I love... to be with you too." he said teasing me, pulling me into his arms. Hey after school Rose and I are taking Jasper to get Alice's birthday presents, so I won't see you until later."

"Oh, er do I need to give you anything?" I asked.

"No I got it covered."

"Are you sure, Anna is sorting out an allowance for me, but I'm sure I could get..." I tried to say but he kissed me to silence me.

"I said I have it covered." he insisted.

"So what are we getting for her?" I asked.

"You won't tell her?" he asked.

"Of course not." I said slightly affronted.

"We, as in all of the band are getting a new amp, to go with the new bass that Jazz is getting for her." he said.

"Oh my god, please tell me its the Magnus Delux five string that she keeps swooning over?" I asked.

"Yeah, that will be the one." he said.

"That is so great, her parents refused to spend that much on her since she had the Porsche for Christmas." I said. "Oh god, you better hurry, or we are going to be late." I said trying to push him away from me, when I saw the clock over the door.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving again until you kiss me." he said.

"I thought I just did." I pointed out.

"Not enough." he said simply, pulling me closer, his lips soft and warm, caressed mine with slow sweeps. His fingers pressed on my chin until I opened my mouth to him, and he moaned into my mouth as his tongue stroked along mine. His arms wrapped around me as the meaning of the kiss changed, from sweet tenderness, to something stronger, needier almost possessive.

He rested his forehead against mine as we both stood panting, holding on to each other to prevent us from falling over.

He sighed. "I'll be with you real soon." he said, almost despondently. Kissing me chastely before turning and climbing back onto Sally, he gave me a sad smile then turned and trotted away.

"What the?" I asked Jack, but he just blinked at me, no he didn't understand him either, what did he mean? What he said was obvious but his actions didn't match his words at all, did he really not want to be with me? That kiss didn't say that, that kiss was... well that kiss was damn hot actually. I thought as I absentmindedly brushed Jack and then led him back to his stall.

I showered and dressed quickly, grabbed a granola bar and was ready waiting for Emmett at the door. But as we stepped outside Alice pulled up the drive, so it looked like I was not going to see Edward until class.

"Morning madam." I said as I climbed into her Porsche.

"Here." she said beaming at me, a full hundred megawatt smile, and handed me her sketch pad. "What do you think?" she asked. I turned over the cover to see the picture she had drawn, and my mouth dropped open.

"Holy mother of god... Alice this is amazing." I said, and her smile grew impossibly wider.

"So you think this will be okay, that the others will like it?" she asked, the slight edge in her voice showed her worry.

"If anyone says its not brilliant they are lying." I informed her as I took in the picture before me.

The most disturbing thing about the picture was that I was front and center in the picture in a dress with a very low cut neckline. And I had wings, huge leather wings that spread out across the page. 'Demon tattoo' was written across the top of the page in gothic font and spread across the front of the wings but slightly back from me were the rest of the band, all in a similar state of undress, the guys were all bare chested, but then Ali and Rose were not covering much either. I laughed out loud when I saw that she had Emmett wearing the ridiculous glasses he was still wearing to hide his black eye.

"Alice, If I hadn't got wings on my back I would totally have this done." I told her as we pulled into the school parking lot.

I handed her pack her sketch pad just as someone opened my door, I just managed to get my seatbelt unclipped before Edward pulled me from the car. Pulling me to him and kissing me hard on the lips. "Mmmm." he murmured against my lips, "I missed you." he said before kissing me again.

I grinned at him and with a quick TTYL to Ali I grabbed Edwards hand a headed towards the music rooms before classes started.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To see Mr Welts about the song." I said.

"And you need me to come along because?" he asked.

"I couldn't bare to be parted from you?" I offered.

"Nice try beautiful." he said kissing the top of my head as he held the door open for me.

"You are the lead singer, so that makes you the groups spokes person." I said shrugging.

"You're the lead guitarist, so shouldn't you take that role?" he asked.

"No that makes me the shy none talkative one." I said grinning.

"I thought that was the job of the bassist." He said.

"Normally, but as our bassist is a bad ass pixie, that makes it my job." I said as we walked straight into Mr Welt's office where he looked up at us expectantly. I turned to Edward and smiled innocently at him, he scowled at me and turned to Mr Welts.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Dwyer, what can I do for you?" Mr Welts asked.

"Well we, as in the band wondered as it was such a short time until the dance on Friday if instead of writing a song from scratch, if we could just take an older song and rock it up a bit." Edward asked.

"Hmmm." he said thoughtfully rubbing his gouty. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well we thought, Billy Idol's Dancing with myself." Edward said hopefully.

"Hmmm, I do love that song." he smiled, he looked from me to Edward and smiled. "Okay, I'll allow that on one condition." he said and I recognised the look on his face and I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"Name it." Edward said, and I recoiled feeling my pulse race through my veins, please don't ask me to preform a solo. No, don't ask me to preform a solo in front of the entire school. I could feel it, and the words came out of his mouth like a Samurai sword slicing through bamboo, cutting me down where I stood. "Isabella, your father will be giving a speech to the entire school tomorrow afternoon during fourth period, I'd like you to perform a violin solo to kick off with."

I shook my head and closed my eyes, not in front of a new school, with my father there. "I'll write the song." I mumbled.

"Don't be silly, you have all the backing tracks all done, and all your project work on violin is exceptional, it will be perfect, I'll see you after lunch." he said dismissing us with no further debate.

"That went rather well I thought." Edward said smiling when we got back outside. I leaned my head against his chest, just shaking my head from side to side wondering why I didn't see this coming. "Hey." he said lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Its not going to be that bad." he said, I closed my eyes.

"No... of course not, performing before the whole school, preceding a talk by my disapproving dad. Nooooo not bad at all." I said, my emotions clearly getting the better of me as my chin started to quiver as I fought back the stupid tears that threatened to spill out of me.

"Hey, baby, oh babe, don't cry." he said wrapping his arms around me. Which just tipped me over the edge and I couldn't hold them back any more.

Edward scooped me into his arms, holding me tight against him and walked over to a near by bench, he sat down and rocked us as he rubbed my back and shushed me. I heard first bell go and struggled up get up wiping away my tears roughly, but Edward held me tightly. "We have to get t to class." I stuttered.

"Fuck class, I need you to be okay babe." he said, then bent forward and kissed my eyelids softly, so gently that I almost expired on the spot, god sometimes he could be so sweet, I ached for him.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a real girl about this." I said and he scowled shaking his head at me. "I have just had so much going on, its just turned me into some over emotional teen." I said making him smile.

"Isn't that what you are suppose to be like?" he asked.

"No, I hate being like this, I feel like I've had my backbone removed and it kind of makes me feel weak." I admitted.

"Weak?" he asked shocked. "You are the strongest person I know, everything you've been through, the things you've done, Bella I'm in awe of you, and this emotion just show that you are human, and its nothing to be ashamed of." he said.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked stroking his cheek.

"I've been asking myself that since you said yes." he said then kissed my nose.

"Urgh, I must look a mess." I said getting up.

"Not to me, you always look beautiful." he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Now I know you're lying." I said as we walked to class.

**A/N Someday soon those emotions are going to cause problems ;)**

**Alice's picture can be found on my Deviant Art site 'Syrenmoon '**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N To those of you who continue to review this story, sharing your thoughts and giving me your idea's... you are friggin AWESOME! **

_**Chapter twenty three.**_

Edward's POV

"Mr Cullen late again." Mrs Goff said as I walked in, my arm still wrapped around Bella, one look at Bella's face however and her expression changed to one of concern. I looked up to see Alice sitting behind Jazz, she caught my eye and moved immediately so that I could sit with Bella, for which I was grateful. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and she gave me a sad smile as Bella and I took our seats. I kept my arm resting across the back of Bella's chair and run my fingers up and down her arm, needing to stay connected to her in some way. Bella stayed quiet all morning just leaning against me during class and clutching my hand tightly when she could. By the time we walked to gym she seemed much calmer and I kissed her forehead before she walked into the locker room before gym class. I knew we wouldn't be doing much, as this would still be a self defense class, but I was hoping to get to do some demonstrations with Bella.

However seeing her face as she walked into the gym left me shaking, but not from being cold. Gone was upset Bella, gone was calm Bella, all I saw was hell hath no furry Bella. Fuck, did she look hot, it wouldn't have surprised me if she had to put on the glasses like that Cyclops dude from Xmen, to stop her slicing people down with her laser glare. I don't know what had happened to her in the locker room but fuck me she was mad.

Even coach Clapp took a step back when he saw her face, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the side of the room far away from everyone else.

"What the fuck's happened?" I asked her. She stared up at me for a second before letting out a long sigh and then her expression softened. "Bella, baby what's happened?" I asked again when she didn't answer.

She turned and I followed her gaze to see a very angry and ruffled Jessica Stanley walking into the room. "I may have lost my temper... just a little." she said, and when I looked back at her she was fighting back a smile.

"What did she do?" I asked, knowing this was all Jessica's fault.

"She tried to get a rise out of me, goading me, telling me how she was talking to Tanya, Lauren and Vicky on Facebook and how they were going to deal with me on Friday." she explained. I wanted to kill all of them.

"And...?"

"And I replied with, 'oh no please don't steal my boyfriend, I'm so scared." she said with fake terror, it was actually really funny, but I couldn't imagine that going down well with Jessica. I looked at Bella expectantly, waiting for the rest. "And she gave me her best death glare then tried to smash me in the shoulder as she walked passed me, like she did last week... only I expected that and stepped out of the way just as she threw her shoulder out, she hit the floor and skidded into the lockers." she said.

"So why were you so mad?" I asked confused.

She sighed again, "Because as I was walking away she screamed after me saying she'd do whatever it took to split us up." she said angrily.

"You know that's not going to happen, no matter what, you know that... right?" I asked her.

"I do... but..."

"But what?" I asked, I didn't like this, I didn't like the uncertainty in her voice.

"With someone that determined I wouldn't put anything passed her, and with four of them scheming, I don't like it, it makes me nervous, and I don't like that feeling on top of everything else. They don't care about either of us, they just won't some sort of revenge, so there is no telling what lengths they'll go to, or what damage they'll do. I'm really not level headed enough at the moment to cope with shit like this Edward." she said sadly.

"What are you saying? Bella please don't break us up... I ...I." I started to panic.

"Don't!" she said, placing her hand over my mouth, I calmed a little and kissed her hand. "I'm not breaking up with you, I'm just trying to warn you that because I'm so damn emotional at the moment, I might not be able to cope with the kind of shit that is about to happen." she explained.

"Look, just stay with me, they are most dangerous when they get you alone, so don't leave my side." I said, I will lose my fucking shit if they do anything to ruin this for me, this is the first time I have known what its like to be really happy.

"I still have bathroom breaks and the locker room to contend with." she pointed out.

"Fine bathroom breaks only with Alice or Rose, and as for the locker room, this week you don't really need to change, so don't, in fact now its empty go and get dressed and come back to me... go on." I said turning her around and giving her ass a slap. I watched until she was out of sight before I went to talk to the coach.

I explained to coach about Jessica and the possibility that she and her friends might cause problems for Bella, and asked if at least for this weeks self defense lessons that Bella and I be excused from wearing gym clothes. So that she wouldn't be able to corner Bella on her own again. He had no problem with it, and asked if I'd like him to express my concerns to the head teacher. I declined as I had no proof of anything and he nodded and he let it go.

When Bella came back out she was still wearing her gym clothes. "Why didn't you change? And where are your clothes you had on?" I asked as soon as she was close enough to hear.

She turned and looked over her shoulder towards Jessica who was chatting animatedly with her friends, then turned to smile at us in a psychopathic way. "Right now they are in the toilet." she said. WHAT THE FUCK? I grabbed her hand and march to the girls locker room kicking the stall door open, I had to remind myself not to squeeze the shit out of Bella's hand, I was fucking mad. I turned to see Coach Clapp was behind me.

"Did Miss Stanley do this?" he asked Bella.

"I can't say, I didn't see who did it." she said honestly. I dropped Bella's hand and stormed back into the gymnasium.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her, and now you pull a juvenile stunt like this, do you want me expelled, because right now I want to ripe your fucking head off." I growled into Jessica's face.

"Edward, that's enough." Coach Clapp said stepping between us. "Miss Stanley head's office now." "Edward, go help Bella see if she can retrieve her clothes, then meet me in the heads office... both of you."

I found Bella dumping her clothes in the trash. "Are they totally ruined?" I asked.

"Whoever did it shit on them, so I wouldn't want to keep them." she said, scrubbing her hands with soap.

"Come on, we have to get to the head's office." I said, doing my best to calm down, fuck this was beyond anything I thought she was capable of, but if this was just Jessica working alone fuck knows what they would do as a group.

"I really should have gone home after the debacle in the music room this morning." Bella muttered.

"Hey... we have done nothing wrong." I pointed out to her. "I am not going to let them do this ridiculous shit to us, I don't give a fuck about what happens to anyone, but I will not let her get to you like this and get away with it." I told her, this was all total bullshit, they didn't want me, this was just some fucking hazing the new kid shit, well fuck was I going to stand by and watch them pick her apart like this. "Come on lets go see what the head has to say." I said wrapping my arm around her.

As we got into the outer office we could hear Jessica telling the head that she didn't know anything about Bella's clothes, she waved her hand to call us into her office.

"Honestly Miss I don't know what this has to do with me." Jessica said as we walked in.

"I'm sure Bella's father the chief of police would be only too happy to have the faeces sample we collected off the clothes DNA tested." I said and watched Jess's eyes widen in horror. Yeah bitch I fucking know it was you.

Coach Clapp entered the room, "I have spoken to the other girls and although they say they didn't see Miss Stanley with the clothes they did witness her badgering Miss Dwyer and trying to intimidate her just minutes before the incident occurred." Coach said.

"What is your involvement in this Mr Cullen?" the head asked. I clasped Bella's hand in mine and she noticed. "Please tell me this is not about jealousy Miss Stanley?" she asked but Jessica just bowed her head and didn't answer. "Either way I will not tolerate bulling of any kind in my school, consider yourself suspended from school for the remainder of this week, that includes all school related activities." she said and Jessica's head shot up."

"But Friday is the school dance, I'm on the dance committee." Jessica complained horror struck, and I bit into my cheek to stop myself from grinning at her, I wanted to high five the teacher for that stroke of genius.

"Well that's what happens when you break school rules Miss Stanley, but take heed, if anything like this happens again I will have no problem with expelling you. Now take a seat outside, I'd like to speak to Mr Cullen and Miss Dwyer." she said and the coach stepped out of the room with Jessica.

"So would the two of you like to explain what has been going on?" she asked us.

"If I may Miss, I don't know what is fueling Jessica, but she and her closest friends seem to have a problem with my dating the new student, that is all I can really tell you."

"Which students?" she asked, and my expression must have shown that I didn't understand the question. "Which of Miss Stanley's friends are involved?"

"So far only Jessica, but she did mention a few others, but I don't know if that was just her trying to scare me Miss." Bella said.

"And who did she mention?" she asked.

"Victoria Houdini, Tanya Denali, and Lauren Mallory." I said.

"Do I need to ask Miss Dwyer to step out for a moment Mr Cullen?" she asked, the fact that I had dated all of them was common knowledge, but I hadn't realized that the school head knew.

"No need, Bella knows they are my exe's, she knows everything." I said confidently.

She nodded. "So this is a jealousy problem?" she asked.

"I'm not sure about that." I admitted, it couldn't be just that.

"Well rest assured if Miss Houdini or Miss Mallory put one toe out of line when they return on Friday I will be sending them straight home." she said, "Now if that's everything you had best get yourselves off to lunch." she said. "Oh and Miss Dwyer, what about your clothes, are they salvageable?" she asked but Bella shook her head, "Well then can you write out a list of the items and their estimated cost so that I can bill Miss Stanley."

"But without a confession?" I asked.

"Oh I think we will have that when Mrs Stanley arrives and the threat of DNA testing comes up again." she said and she fucking winked at me. I ushered Bella out unable to say another word.

**A/N One down three or four to go :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N To those of you who continue to follow and review this story, you are totally friggin AWESOME! **

_**Chapter twenty four.**_

Bella's POV.

I spent the music lesson rehearsing some tracks on my violin for tomorrow, whilst the rest of the band worked on the Dancing with myself track. So I didn't see Edward throughout the lesson, and I was actually aching to see him again, like a needy addict. I don't remember any of my friends being this needy about their boyfriends. But today had been seriously shitty and I wouldn't have gotten through it without his support. Before the end of the lesson he marched into the booth I was in and pulled me into his arms.

"No more separation, I can't stand it." he said, "Whose idea was it for me to go to Port Angeles without you?" Edward asked.

"That would be you, but I would have been away from you anyway, I need to work on my dressage routine with Ace, I have so much catching up to do but I'll have to sort out an old routine, we don't have time to work on a new one, and I don't want to do the same one I did in Seattle."

"But you'll come over when your done right?" he asked.

"Text me when you're on your way back." I suggested, "Then I can finish up and be ready for you on your return." I said fluttering my eyelashes at him, making him laugh, he kissed my nose.

"In that case, you can just come to my bedroom instead." he said.

I snorted, "We still have to practice the other songs." I pointed out.

"Meh... I need you more." he said and pulled me closer to kiss my lips.

As if the time didn't go fast enough already, it was soon time to go home, Edward and I were stood next to his car, he picked me up and held me against himself. His tongue invading my mouth.

"I won't be long." he said against my lips.

"You don't need to rush, and you need to eat." I replied, he kissed me again, moaning longingly into my mouth, as he pushed his ever ready erection against me. "Well, maybe rush a little bit." I said breathlessly.

"Edward put her down and get in the damn car." Rosalie complained. So after another kiss he finally left with Jazz and Rose. I told Ali I'd see her later and then Emmett took me home.

After changing I went straight out to the stables for Ace and once he was tacked up I took him into the barn that Anna used for training her horses. After some thought I had decided to do the routine that we had done the most, Motorhead's Ace of spades as that was Ace's proper name. So setting up the song on the sound system, I set the song on repeat before taking Ace to the centre of the room and starting our routine. It was a faster track than we normally use but we worked it well. We got back into the swing of things quickly, and soon we were just polishing up things in the familiar routine. After an hour or so I caught sight of Alice watching from near the door, and went over to her.

"Holy hell Bella he is amazing." she said as I approached.

"That he is." I said giving him the signal to nod his head which he did, making her laugh.

"So this is the guy that knocked Edward out?" she asked reaching up to rub his nose, he was enormous stood over tiny Alice.

"Yes, this is Ace." I said getting down and turning off the sound system.

"He's so big, how the hell do you manage to control him?" she asked.

"With Ace the trick is to not even try to control him, I point him in the direction I'd like him to go, if he didn't want to go he wouldn't." I said with a chuckle as I leaned against him, causing him to wrap his head around me protectively.

"I don't have much to do with horses but I can see he adores you." she said.

"Well I guess that's because I love him to bits and we have always been the most stable thing in each others lives, we've been together a long time." I pointed out.

"It must be amazing to have that sort of rapport with each other." she said.

"Oh its the best thing in the world." I said grinning and wrapping my arms around his head. "Anyway, I have to rub him down and brush him, so I'll be a while yet."

"Oh, I thought the stable hands did that." she said seeming taken aback.

I laughed. "God no, he wouldn't like that, he's very much a one person horse, no one would try approaching him without me there." I said.

"Oh god, and he so domineering, and pretty scary too." she said, her eyes wide. "Would he be okay, if I helped?" she asked. "You know to brush him I mean." she said.

"If you'd like to, yes he'll be fine. I said and she walked with us back to the stables. "I didn't realize that you had any interest in horses." I said.

"Well I do, its just that mom and dad don't like horses, so asides from riding lessons when I was younger I haven't had the chance to be around them." she said.

"Oh Alice, you can come here and ride any time, I'm sure Anna could do with help exercising her horses, I've no doubt she could find you someone suitable to ride." I said.

"Really?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Sure I'll ask her when I get back to the house.

"That would be awesome Bella, thank you." she said smiling hugely.

"Sure no problem." I said.

An hour later I was showered and Ali and I were in the music studio practising with Emmett, I took the vocals and we did some Greenday songs, for something different almost as a joke I started playing and singing Pink's 'Trouble' and Emm and Alice joined in.

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide

Mmm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town  
I'm trouble, yea, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

I was singing when Edward, walked in with Jazz and Rose, they all stood staring at me, I grinned at them when finished the song.

"You have to sing that on Friday Bella." Rose said as soon as we stopped playing.

"Totally Bella." Alice said grinning at me.

Edward moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me nodding in agreement into me neck as he began to kiss up my neck to my ear. "God I have fucking missed you." he said before he took my earlobe in his mouth and bit down on it.

"Holy mother of god." I murmured in a gasp as the sensations resonated deep down between my legs, I put down my guitar and turned in his arms.

His face split into a mischievous grin as he picked me up and kissed me deeply on the lips.

"So are we going to get some practice in?" Emmett asked.

"Mmmm." Edward replied.

"That's not the kind of practice he was referring too." Rose said, as Edward moved to the sofa to sit down with me straddling his lap. He leaned back pulling me with him, so that I was now sat directly on his erection. "Mmmmmmm mmm." he replied, his fingers locked in my hair, his hips pushing into me. I was trying to remember where I was but seriously I was struggling, hot damn my man could kiss.

"Get a room you two." I heard Jazz say, his voice muffled in my haze.

Edward moved, stood up taking me with him and started walking to the door. "Get the fuck back here, that's not what he meant." Emm yelled just before we reached the door. But we did eventually get back to rehearsing.

Stood outside after practice Emmett was saying goodnight to Rosalie as it was getting quite late, and Edward once again had me pinned against the Jeep. "I promised myself that I would not try to push you into anything, but … fuck Bella, I want you so bad." Edward whispered into my ear, his breathing like mine was ragged. "I know I have to wait, but I've never wanted anyone like I want you and its driving me fucking crazy." he said kissing along my jaw and back to my lips.

His words reminded me of what Anton had said to me, but the effect on me was completely different. I never saw Anton as anything more than a friend, but Edward made me feel things I didn't think I could ever get used to. Deep down inside me I wanted him, I knew that, I wanted him and I was pretty sure I could trust him. I was just too scared to act on it right now, kissing and coping a feel was one thing, but I was sure I wasn't ready for more, not yet. I mean we had only been together for two days, and only known each other for a week so I shouldn't be expected to do any more yet. But I had a feeling that the longer I spent with Edward the harder it was going to be to resist him... in anything.

I decided to call Angela before going to bed, she as always made me see myself more clearly as only Ange could.

"Bella for christ's sake, you are the one person above anyone else able to pull this off, I still remember that violin recital we went to when every other person there was preforming Beethoven's 5th and you preformed Smells like teen spirit, and you were only fourteen. Bella if anyone can handle all this shit its you." Ange said making me smile at the memory.

"I did kind of rock at the Royal Albert Hall didn't I?" I said grinning. That performance had won me the chance to play with the London philharmonic orchestra for the summer, it was an amazing experience.

"And do you remember how you almost bolted on me because you were so nervous, and you just wanted to play the 5th instead?" she asked.

"Urgh, yes, that's how I'm feeling right now actually.

"Well suck it up honey, you will rock them." she said.

**Wednesday**.

I didn't sleep much, the idea of preforming on stage alone today had my stomach turning over and over all night, once Ange wasn't there as my personal cheer squade. What little sleep I did get was filled with my father telling me I wasn't good enough in front of the entire school. Then having shit dumped over me like the blood scene from 'Carrie.' but worse than anything was Edward telling me we had to have sex on stage to show everyone we were together. That one woke me in a right state, and I had to run to the bathroom to throw up.

I brushed my teeth and took my pill, I really needed to get Anna to book the appointment with her doctor, I only had a few weeks worth of tablets left. I had told Edward that Anna was taking me to get birth control, it wasn't a lie. I just negated to tell him that my mother had me put on birth control the day I turned sixteen, she has no intention of being called grandma, before she's in her sixties.

Edward was waiting for me when I went into the kitchen, his face lit up and I walked straight over to sit beside him. He kissed my forehead. "How are you holding up?" he asked, jeez he knew me so well already. I couldn't answer as at that precise moment the dream I had came back to me, I swallowed a little too loudly and fighting back the lump in my throat I opened my mouth to speak. Unfortunately nothing came out, so I closed my mouth again and shrugged instead. He smiled at me with nothing but concern on his face. "I wish there was some way that we could be on the stage with you." he said leaning his forehead against mine.

I couldn't focus on anything, and my dream kept repeating itself in my head. Edward isn't like that, he'd never say that to me, of that I am sure. So why did it keep niggling at me? The whole dream had been ridiculous and yet I couldn't get it out of my head.

"For fuck sake will you tell me what's wrong?" Edwards voice burst through my consciousness and bought me out of my self destructive internal tumult. I was sat with the others in the cafeteria, food in front of me untouched, I hadn't even realised most of the day had gone, and it would soon be time to go in front of the school alone and preform.

"Sorry... What?"

"Bella, you have been completely distracted and uncommunicative all morning, talk to me." Edward begged holding me chin so that he could see into my eyes. "There you are." he said when I focused on him. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I'm just... you know... its just..." I tried to say but the words just wouldn't form in my mouth.

"With everything you've been through, this is too much isn't it." he said stroking my cheek with his thumb, I leaned into his touch. And tried to give him a weak smile. He dropped his hands and pulled me into his lap. "Baby, you need to eat." he said holding up a slice of pizza to my mouth, until I took a reluctant bite. I chewed and swallowed it and we repeated the process until it was all gone. "Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked.

"I must have, since I was woken up by a bad dream." I said, then sighed heavily.

"A bad dream... about today?" he asked, I nodded, "What happened?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Tell me." he insisted. So I did, I told him everything. "Hmm." he said, taking my face in his hands again. "Firstly, as good as you are on that violin, not even Charlie could fault you," he said, I was about to say something but he kissed me chastely and continued. "And if he tried, I'd stop him before I tell you just how amazing and brilliant and beautiful you really are." he said, the honesty and fervour in his voice so evident I couldn't doubt that he meant it, his words warmed me to my core and I flushed crimson.

"Thank you." I said leaning forward to brush my lips against his.

"Baby, you really have no idea just how amazing you are, do you?" he asked, I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling at him. "Or just how much you mean to me." he said, shaking his head slightly. "Secondly, I'm going to kick Emmett's ass for letting you watch Carrie last week, its just a metaphor for all the shit you've been through, and Jessica's stupid prank yesterday." he said. "As for the last thing, I would never ask that of you, and if and when the time comes that we do have sex, it will be in a bed, and not in public. You are mine and I'm not going to let anyone see any part of you, that is for my eyes only. Now the five of us will be sat together and all you have to do is focus on us and no one else, okay?" he said, and finally feeling relieved I gave him a smile that felt more genuine. "That's better." he said smiling in response to my smile before kissing me again. "Everything will work out just fine."

The rest of the band helped me set my equipment up on the stage in the hall... er... auditorium... thingy.

It only felt like moments later when the head introduced me and I was walking onto the stage, I had managed to avoid my dad but he was sat on the stage whilst the head gave her speeches. I started with Glorious, and soon felt the familiarity of preforming, it calmed me and helped me focus. I scanned the auditorium and soon found my friends all smiling and giving me thumbs up, I tried to stifle my giggle, but couldn't fight back the smile, then Edward, Jasper and Rose turned their backs to me and pulled their tops, shirts up. Holy mother... they had tattoo's. _**DEMON TATTOO**_ across their lower backs. I almost faltered with my surprise, but managed to keep going. What had they done? and when? They didn't have time to get them done yesterday, and they weren't red, perhaps they were henna or something? They were awesome, and made me love them all, all the more for their support. I continued into I love rock and roll and watched as my five friends stood up and clapping in time with the beat, encouraging everyone else to copy they walked up onto the stage and sang backing to my music. They had done it, they found a way to help me and support me, I thought I'd be lost without my girlfriends back in England, and yet these people I hardly knew were giving me all the help and support I could have wished for and more. I really was a lucky, lucky girl.

We headed off the stage together, where Edward pulled me into his arms and told me how brave, and wonderful and talented I was. Jeez I don't think I could love him any more than I did right in that moment. We made our way back into the auditorium to listen to my dad's speech about giving evidence, anything that may seem unimportant could be significant yada yada yada. We stood back and waited while everyone began to leave, I stood in Edward's arms, when my dad suddenly appeared in front of me. Edward went to loosen his hold on me but I grabbed his hands and pulled him closer like a life jacket, he shifted slightly pulling me tighter against him and rubbed soothing circles on my arm with his thumb.

"You were wonderful up there, angel." my dad said, making me gasp.

"Yes?" I asked disbelieving.

"I couldn't be more proud." he said. He nodded to Edward and the others then left without another word.

"See." Edward said turning me around. "I told you it would work okay, didn't I?" he said leaning down to kiss me. I don't think I could be any more relived than I was right now. It was over, I'd survived. Now all I had to worry about was Friday.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading, love to hear from you, your thoughts etc :D**

**I may leave things out, or put things into my stories that may not make much sense at the time, but I tend to go with it, mostly because my brain lets me in on the reason why two or three chapters later ;)**

**Youtube :- Fuse - I love rock and roll :D**

**and **

**David Garrett – smells like teen spirit**

**to hear what Bella sounds like ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N To those of you who reviewed last chapter, you are friggin AWESOME! LUV YA!**

_**Chapter Twenty five.**_

Edward's POV.

After school Bella and I hit the jumps for a few hours, I'd told her today just how amazing she was, and I had nearly let it slip that I was in love with her. I know it was still way to early for me to say it, but it was getting harder not to. I followed her back into the stables and we made out, and I really had to work hard to not throw her into the pile of hay and fuck the living shit out of her. The feel of her tongue against mine, and the damp heat were I grinded my cock against her pussy. Fuck I was so close to losing it, I wanted to fuck her so badly, and my need for her seemed to be getting stronger the more time I spent with her. I was still almost permanently hard around her, I was sure that would have calmed down by now. But no, it was worse if anything, and trying not to push her for more was getting harder too.

I took the long route home again, just going at a steady trot, Sally going her own speed as my head was far to preoccupied to be in control. I didn't need to hurry, Bella was going to work out with Ace for a good hour or so, before she came over later. I needed to get homework done, I also needed to shower and jerk off yet again.

I put youtube on, on my laptop and set it to play a Billy Idol play list whilst I did my homework, watching his mannerisms and shit. I could see what Bella meant, I did a lot of the same facial expressions as he did, just not quite so over exaggerated. After a long hot shower in which I jerked off twice to thoughts of Bella, I dressed and text her to say I was done and on my way over to the studio. I didn't get a response though I didn't expect one, she'd never hear her cell over the sound of Motorhead anyway.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in to the studio where all the rest of the band already were.

"Eddie, dude come check this out." Emmett said enthusiastically.

I walked over to see the sketch that Alice had done. "Fuck that's awesome." I said nodding at Alice, and her face lit up in a huge smile. I looked back at the picture.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Sure... when do you think you can start it?" I asked. Unable to take my eyes off the cleavage she had given Bella, it totally set my cock off twitching. I could stare at Bella's tits all day, though I'm not sure I want others seeing that much of her flesh.

"Well you guys will all be in Portland this weekend, so if its okay for you to leave the keys, I'll start it on Saturday." she said all excited, pulling me out of my thoughts of Bella's tits, and reminding me about Portland and the stay overnight in the trailer, fuck I was looking forward to that, though I was kind of hoping it wouldn't be my bed I'd be sleeping in... or better yet, not sleeping in.

"Yeah sure I'll leave the keys for you." I said, somewhat distracted by thoughts of Saturday night.

"Errr just one thing Ali?" Emm asked.

"What?"

"How come you are the same height as me in this picture?" he asked, he had a good point, there was a good eighteen inches height difference between them.

Alice rolled her eyes. "That because we are all fitted in, its not like we are actually standing next to Bella." she said.

"Um, I still don't get it?" he said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"If I'd done it to scale I'd probably not even get my shoulders in the picture and you would take up too much room to fit everyone in." she said sweetly, smiling. I was pretty sure she could have insulted him, but with that smile she would have totally gotten away with it.

"Oh... right. But why is your hair so long, when you have short spiky hair?" he asked, that had crossed my mind too. Jazz grinned and wrapped his arms around her, then kissed the top of her head, obviously he's already asked this question.

"Because I was thinking of growing my hair and I wanted to see what it would look like, its kinda hot so I wanted to keep it like that." she said waggling her eyebrows at him, making us all laugh, she really was pretty cool.

We practised Dancing with myself a few time before I finally got a text from Bella.

**I'm all done here, just going to take a quick shower and I'll be over there... with you. - B.** urgh and just like that I was hard again at the thought of her naked in the shower.

**Do you want me to come and get you? - E. **or get you and cum, I thought.

** Thanks, but no... I'm good ;) – B. **I wondered what she meant by that, maybe she'd be playing with herself. Oh fuck I'd like to see that.

**Okay, think of me whilst you shower, and hurry back to me. ;) - E.**

** Thinking of you and about yours hands replacing mine whist I shower is not exactly conducive to me hurrying back to you. :P – B.** oh fuck, she was asking for it.

**Keep talking like that, and I'll be there in 30 seconds, I want my hands to replace yours and I want to kiss you all over and over again... I want to kiss you all over... till the night closes in... -E. **I sang the words in my head, and my other head throbbed in response.

**I'll be there soon, now no more texting so I can shower, then you can sing more of that Exile song to me. 'When I get home, babe, going to light your fire. All day I have been thinkin´ about you, babe, You're my one desire.**

**Going to wrap my arms around you, Hold you close to me. Oh, babe I want to taste your lips, I want to be your fantasy, yeah...' **** - B.** Holy fuck, she didn't just know that song she actually quoted more lyrics from it. Could I love her any more? Well it seemed like I loved her a little bit more every fucking day. But her text made me wonder if I should sing a song to her, to let her know just what she means to me. It could be a subtle way of saying that I love her without actually saying that I do. A list of possibilities ran through my head.

About forty minutes and thirty seven seconds later Bella walked in, she was wearing tight jeans that hung low on her hips, hugging her ass. I made her practice the 'Trouble.' song, during which I spent my time standing behind her, my hands on her ass as I was kissing her neck until she told me off for distracting her, then thrust her guitar at me, gave me the simple cords and made me play. It was easy enough, but I wasn't use to using an electric guitar, I soon picked up the rhythm though, and her grin as she watched me play was well worth the effort for me to play it well.

"Hey how did you get here?" Emm asked Bella, she grinned widely at him, her eyes alight with some hidden secret.

"I might tell you later." she said winking at him conspiratorially.

"And will you let me into this secret you're hiding?" I asked her, pulling her to me and kissing her softly on her lips.

"Mmmmm." she murmured into my mouth, her hands moving slowly up over my chest, around my neck and into my hair, pulling me closer, she started to suck on my tongue, and I was sure I was asking her something but I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was I was asking.

I grabbed her ass, pulling her closer, grinding my erection against her, showing her how much I wanted her, she fucking whimpered into my mouth, and I groaned in response. I lifted her off the floor and started to head for the sofa.

"For fuck sake you two, give it a rest... you can fuck later, right now we need to practice." Rose complained. Good thing really as I'd forgotten we weren't alone let alone that we were supposed to be rehearsing.

After rehearsing I pulled Bella aside as the others were getting ready to leave. "Okay, tell me what's changed to put such a wonderful smile on your face? I'm not complaining or anything, I'd just like to know what caused it." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"My dad apologised for being an ass with me." she said grabbing my hand and led me outside.

Parked out the front was a black Audi coupé. "He bought you a car?" I asked shocked, he'd definitely sorted his shit out, though I bet this was more to do with Anna than Charlie.

"Yep, he said he had a lot to make up for but he hoped that this would go in some small way to help." she said. And I couldn't help but smile down at her, she'd been through so much, its about time he opened his eyes and saw just how amazing she is.

"Does this mean I don't get to pick you up for school in the morning?" I asked suddenly realising I wouldn't be able to do that.

"No, it means that when I need to go somewhere you're not I don't have to rely on anyone else. Aside from that... well you can give me a ride any time." she said winking at me suggestively.

I growled in her ear. "Watch what you're saying or I may just give you a ride you hadn't bargained on." I said rubbing my quickly growing hard on against her hip.

"Whatever big boy, I'm an accomplished rider, I doubt I'd have any problems riding a stallion like you." she said, pulling out of my arms and walking around her new car. Fuck she was biting her bottom lip again, and seeing that after hearing her say that had me straining against my zipper painfully.

I pretty much ran around the car after her, she laughed and tried to run away from me, she only made it over to the grass before I caught up with her. I grabbed her around her thighs and literally threw her over my shoulder before marching up to the house. I didn't even pause at the door, throwing it open and kicking it shut with my foot.

"And where do you think you're going?" mom asked as she and Anna looked at us, amused.

"My room." I said simply and continued off up the stairs.

"Edward put me down." Bella complained.

"I intend to." I said, it was true I did intend to, just not yet.

"Now!" she said, slapping my ass, so I slapped her ass too, making her squeal. "Put me down." she demanded.

But I was up the stairs now and I marched down the hall to my room, I walked in and locked the door behind us. Moving over to the bed before tossing her onto it, she bounced up towards the pillows, and I kicked off my sneakers and pulled off my jacket before I crawled onto the bed after her. She backed up until she was against the headboard, but I grabbed her ankles pulling them back towards me, I untied her chucks and pulled them off, before crawling further up her body.

"So this shower of yours... did you think about how it would feel to have my hands stroking over your body?" I whispered nuzzling her ear and trailing my fingers up her inner thigh. Her breath caught and I moved away slightly so that I could see her face. "Well? Did you?" I asked. She nodded slowly to me."And did it feel good?" I asked skimming my fingers over her hip, down over her pubic bone then up to the other hip slowly making circles as I went.

"Mmm hmm." she murmured her lip between her teeth again.

"Tell me." I whispered skimming my nose up her throat, before kissing my way along her jaw.

"Oh god, so good Edward, I love to feel your hands on me." she said breathlessly, as my lips met hers and she pulled me down to her, her arms and legs wrapping around me and I pressed my weight onto her. Fuck I wanted her and she sounded like she wanted me too.

I rolled us over so that she was straddling me, and I held her hips as she rocked against me, my erection was fucking painful and I was desperate to release it from the confines of my jeans but I had a feeling that she wasn't ready for that yet, so I sat up, readjusting myself so it wouldn't hurt so much and I could enjoy the friction she was causing.

"Bella." I gasped against her lips as she rocked against me. "I want you." I said pulling her down with me as I lay back. "So bad."

"Oh god... Edward." she gasped, all breathless and needy. I popped the button on her jeans, and when I met no resistance I slowly pulled down the zipper and slid my hand into her panties. She whimpered into my mouth, but still made no move to stop me. It was a struggle to move my hand in the tight confines, and I was shaking with anticipation, but I pushed my hand further in and stroked along her lips before pushing further inside, her moans and whimpers spurring me on. Fuck she was wet, and I wanted so much to replace my fingers with my tongue and then my dick. But for now this was more than I could have hoped for.

"Emmett, Bella, come on its getting late. Time to go now." Anna called up the stairs. Fucking cockblocking mother... I thought, I knew it was wrong to think it but, I was so damn close to fucking Bella with my fingers.

We stopped kissing and Bella stared at me, her eyes wide, almost scared, I slowly, unwillingly pulled my hand out of her pants, and moaned at the sight of the wetness there. I couldn't help myself, I needed to know what she tasted like, I thrust my fingers into my mouth.

"Fuuuckkk!" I gurgled almost. Fucking exquisite, "You taste so good." I mumbled, grabbing her face in my hands and pulling her lips back to mine.

"Emmett McCarty, Isabella Dwyer, if you want gas money for your cars I suggest you get moving before I ground both of you." Anna called.

"Shit." Bella said jumping off the bed and doing up her pants.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?" I asked, my mind still reeling from the feel and taste of her.

"Okay." she said smiling shyly at me before leaning on the bed to kiss me once more. "I'll see you tomorrow." she whispered before grabbing her chucks and darting out of the door.

I got up and locked my door before removing my clothes and climbing into bed, I grabbed my lotion from my draw and took my throbbing cock in my hand. Stroking myself as I put my Bella favored fingers of my other hand, back into my mouth, and thought about Saturday night. Yes this Saturday night in Portland I was going to make her mine, I was going to make love to her, and I mean really make love to her.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading, love to hear from you, your thoughts etc :D**

**The song Edward and Bella were texting about:- I want to kiss you all over by Exile.**

**Its highly possible that my writing time will be a little hit and miss for a while, due to the WIP tattoo I have on my right arm that was started today :D I've been planning it for months and can't believe its actually started...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N For those of you who reviewed, LUV YA! Seriously you are the highlight of my week!  
**

_**Chapter twenty six.**_

Bella's POV.

As I ran down the stairs stumbling as I tried to pull my chucks back on, my mind and body were tingling with the sensations caused by Edward and his magic hand, down there. I'd played with myself often enough to see how things worked. But seriously I don't know if that's what its like for everyone or if it was just because it was Edward. I couldn't believe how good it felt, I know it didn't last long but hell, the feeling lingered with me and I wanted more, much much more.

Anna was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, I'd given her a ride over here and I was sure I'd have to endure her on the return trip despite Emmett also driving. She looked at me pointedly, probably reading my blushing face. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded and we walked down to the studio where my car was parked, leaving Emmett saying a none verbal goodnight to Rosalie. "So." she said once we set off back up the drive, I was concentrating hard on my driving, it was weird, not only was I driving on the wrong side of the road, I was driving on the wrong side of the car, so everything was back to front. Plus I was only used to driving a manual, or what did dad call it? a stick shift? this automatic was like learning to drive all over again.

"Hmm." was the only thing I could say, or not say as I was so busy trying to work out the crazy controls, I miss my old car, it may have been old but at least it was easy to drive.

"You and Edward seem to be getting very close,very quickly... I was just wondering if that's why you wanted me to get you a doctors appointment so soon." she said, pulling my attention back to her.

"What? But I told you, I am running out of my pills, so I need to see the doctor before I run out." I said in a rush.

"Oh yes you did say that didn't you." she said scratching her chin just like dad does when he's thinking. "So you don't run out now that you are in a relationship, can I assume that you are getting er how shall I put this?"

I sighed, "has dad put you up to this?" I asked. "Anna, I don't know what you all think of me but I will tell you this once and I don't want to hear another word on the subject."

"Okay?"

"I am a virgin, and have no plans to change that status." I said simply, it was the truth, I didn't have any plans, but that didn't mean I wasn't open to the possibilities.

"Oh... Bella I am only trying to look out for you, you know that... don't you dear?" she said softly, but clearly I had surprised her.

I sighed again. "Yes, I do know that, so just help me sort out a doctor and please trust me to look out for myself, I've done a pretty good job so far." I caught the look she gave me in my periphery and I ground my teeth. "I have spent my life working my ass off to get good grades and finally got to do something for myself, I happen to really love tattoo's and I went through eighteen months of planning before I did it. So believe me I did not do it on a whim, and no I have no plans to get any more done in the near future." I said. She opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it and closed it again, nodding at me.

The second I was in my bedroom I called Angela, I needed to talk to her about the hands on stuff, and ask if I'm doing this right thing with Edward. She squealed with delight when I told her how close we had gotten tonight. I was so grateful to her, but also worried about the 'and I want every detail' she threatened me with, when I told her that we might finally get some alone time on Saturday night. Once we'd said goodnight, I pulled out my homework, it took me all of an hour to do it all.

**Thursday**.

The next morning I was up early and went for a good gallop through the forest on Jack, I needed to clear my head before school, but seriously I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward and the way he made me feel. As we passed the end of the Cullen property I caught sight of Edward trying to catch us up. He must have seen us passing the property and taken the short cut through the middle to catch us up. I slowed Jack down so that Sally could catch us up.

"Fuck, no wonder I couldn't catch up with you last Saturday, he is so fucking fast." Edward said when we both came to a stop.

"What can I say, I wont settle for anything less than the best in my men." I said shrugging, and rubbing Jacks neck.

"Is that right?" Edward asked smirking grabbing my jacket lapels and pulling me closer so that he could kiss me. And kiss me he did, re-fogging my brain with the memory of last last, the kiss deepened, and we tried to get closer but that was impossible on horseback. I was seriously considering moving and climbing on Sally with him, when he pulled away, gasping. I frowned wondering why he pulled away. His expression softened and he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Baby, I had to stop, or I would have pulled you over here and ripped your clothes off. I can still remember the taste of you from last night and believe me, I want you so bad right now that its taking every bit of energy I have not to pull you off your horse and fuck you into oblivion." he said breathlessly.

I looked across at him from under my lashes, my heart pounding out of my chest in response to his words. I wanted that, I mean I actually felt like I wanted him to do that.

"Don't look at me like that Baby... I mean it." he said when I gazed at him intently, my eyes boring into his. "Bella, I don't want our first time to be rushed, out in the cold and in the dirt." he said with a sigh. "But if you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to stop myself." he said staring back, his eyes were dark and full of want. Come on, we best get back before I do something really stupid." he almost growled when I deliberately bit my lip hard then licked my tongue over the indentations in my lip.

He adjusted himself and I smirked at him, I moved jack so that I was facing the opposite direction, and reached out to stroke my hand over Edwards erection through his jeans. He moaned and put his hand over mine to stop me.

"One of these days you are going to have to let me help you with this." I said squeezing him slightly before pulling my hand away, he swallowed loudly and his mouth dropped open. I'd really shocked him, but I was so embarrassed at being so brazen that I kicked Jack and we set off at a full gallop leaving Edward where he sat, his mouth still open.

An hour later Edward car pulled to a stop outside the front of the house, he climbed out and opened the passenger door for me. His eyes narrowed as I approached, but the muscles in the corner of his mouth were twitching as he fought back his smile.

"Good morning, madam." he said politely.

"Good morning Sir." I said, my voice sounding much more lubricious than I intended, and he growled in response stopping me from getting into the car and pulling me to him, his lips on mine hard and needy.

"So help me if you don't behave I will fuck you before the school day is out and we will both get expelled, as I won't give a fuck if I take you in the class room or in the cafeteria. You have me so worked up I wont be able to stop myself." he said when he released me. And I had to bite my lip to stop me saying 'and?' Because right now I would be happy for him to take me in or on the car. My entire body was buzzing with excitement and the muscles in my belly and between my legs were pulsing so deliciously that I ended up moaning out loud because it felt so good. "Fuck school, come here." he said lifting me up so that I could wrap myself around him, and he backed me up to his car.

He rolled his hips into mine, his erection hard as he rubbed it against my pulsing core, jeez my mind was foggy and I whimpered into his mouth as he sucked on my tongue, irritated that we were still both dressed.

"Get a move on, doesn't mean get your move on Eddy, we can't afford late marks this week, or we won't be able to play, er preform... fuck, just get your dick off my sister and get to school." Emmett stuttered.

Edward pulled away slightly giving Emm the bird, then rested his forehead against mine. "You are going to have to be good, because I sure as hell can't be when I'm with you." he said, then sighed, before kissing me chastely and putting me down.

The journey to school was quiet and as we walked to class Edward squeezed my hand. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Um... I was just thinking that being good is kind of overrated." I said making him moan.

"Bella please don't, you're making this really hard for me and I'm trying really hard to take it slowly and be gentle with you." he said releasing my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"And what if I don't want you to be gentle?" I whispered.

"You don't know what your asking." he growled into my ear.

"I think I do."

"Baby, please, you are a virgin and haven't even had a boyfriend before." he whispered then licked around the shell of my ear.

I turned my face so that my lips were touching his ear and whispered. "That doesn't mean that I haven't watch enough porn to get a very good idea." I said, then I bit on his earlobe.

I could feel the growl rumbling through his chest, I turned, kissed him chastely on the lips then slipped out of his grasped and walked into the classroom. I sat beside Alice and smirked at Edward as he took his seat in front of Alice, his eyes narrowed at me, so I blew him a kiss and he smiled despite himself, and shook his head.

~0~

Most of the day passed without incident, well aside from the make out session Edward and I had in his car at lunch time. He almost got as far as he had last night, though he did spend an awful lot of time playing with my breasts, or more particularly my nipples. Which for some reason were hot wired to my nether regions, which of course had me moaning, which made him harder. This obviously made him more enthusiastic, it was a never ending cycle. It was Rose banging on the car window, making me squeal as Edward was sucking on my nipple at the time, that finally made us stop what we were doing.

I pulled my top forward and looked at my chest in disgust. "One would have been bad Edward, but seriously did you have to cover them in hickeys?" I asked.

"Mine." he said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"No actually, I think you'll find that they are mine." I corrected.

He released my hand and pulled me against himself just as we arrived at the music building. "All of this is mine." he said as his hands stoked over my body.

I slide my hand between us as palmed his erection through his jeans. "Fine, then this is mine." I said giving him a less that subtle squeeze.

"Oh yeah babe when ever you want it, its all yours." he agreed. I grinned and moved my hand to pop the button, he grabbed my hand to stop me, "Just not when we should be in class." he said, opening the door and pulling me inside.

"Isabella." Mr Welts said the second we walked in the door.

"Oh no, what now?" I whispered to Edward, who kissed the top of my head, wished me luck and retreated into the music room that we normally used. "Yes Sir?" I asked.

"You know how you dodged doing that new song?" he said.

"You mean the one I made up for by preforming with my violin before the whole school with?" I countered, knowing by his tone that he was after something similar, my intuition wasn't just flickering. It was screaming 'RUN!' at me.

"Yes well I was wondering if you would help me out with something?" he said, I raised an eyebrow but didn't answer him. "Since I began working at this school, I have entered the orchestra into competitions, every year we make it into the top three, but we have never actually won." he said, I acknowledged that I'd heard but still didn't speak, because I knew what was coming next. "Isabella I believe that things will be different if you were my co-director and my first string violinist." he said making me grimace as I realised just what he was asking. "Please Isabella, I believe you will make a vast difference.

"I do not play classical violin any more." I pointed out, with little to no hope.

"But you can... and I have no doubt that you do it exceptionally well." he said making me grimace again. I knew arguing with him was futile, but I sure as hell was not doing it alone this time.

"How far outside of the box are you willing to go with this?" I asked him, and I watched as his eyes widened, and his lips twitched as he fought back a smile.

"What do you have in mind? And what do you need?" he asked.

"How many pieces would I need to prepare?" I asked.

"We preform three but will need two more for continuing in the competition. So five pieces in all." he said and I nodded.

"If the rest of the band are included and agree to take part, then I will agree to do this." I said watching as his brows joined together, he was about to object but I held up my hand and continued. "The whole band or no deal... granted we won't need keyboards or a bass player so Rosalie and Alice will be sound techs." I said.

"And Edward?" he questioned.

"Will be on second guitar, Jasper will be on first, I'll need Emmett on drums, and I pick the songs." I said.

"This is very aberrant Isabella, I'm not sure this will be allowed." he said, his eyebrows rising to his receding hair line.

"What more strings and percussion in an orchestra?" I questioned not hiding my sarcasm.

"Okay I concede, what do you need?" he asked.

"I don't need anything, I wont be doing anything until you've talked the band into it." I said smiling sweetly before turning away and going into the music room.

I didn't want or need to think about it, we had the dance tomorrow to prepare for, and I couldn't think passed that until it was over.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading, love to hear from you, your thoughts etc :D**

**Hmm wonder if this pair will make it to Saturday...?**

**Tattoo part one went well thanks for asking :) hurt like hell, and I am going back next week for the next piece to be added inside wrist this time, 0-O I'm told it will hurt more :/ 3 more hours of torture :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N For those of you who reviewed last chapter, You are awesome and totally rock my world. Mini warning. This chapter may be a little zesty :D**

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

Edward's POV.

"If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance."

I was singing the end of the song when Bella walked in the room, her face composed and unreadable, Mr Welts right behind her, his expression determined.

"As you all know Isabella had to pay the price of you all not doing the song together." Mr Welts said watching all our faces in turn."Now I have asked Isabella for another favor of sorts, and she has requested that you all take part, rather than having to do this by herself." he said, I wondered what he had asked her to do this time, I turned to look at her, she was watching me, but gave no sign of what she was thinking, it frustrated me, I couldn't tell if it was something she wanted to do or not.

"What did you ask her to do this time?" Alice asked.

"I asked her to join the orchestra, and yes Alice I want you back at first string too." he said and we all turned to look at Alice, who shrugged.

"Bells?" Alice questioned.

"What do you play?" Bella asked her.

Jazz stood behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her. "She plays the cello, and she looks mega hot doing it too." he said kissing the top of her head, and smiling with pride.

Bella and Alice stared at each other for a moment then they both shrugged, "I will if you will." Alice said and Bella nodded.

"So how do the rest of us fit into this scenario?" Emmett asked.

"Rosalie will be working with me as a sound technician, Emmett you'll be playing your drums, Jasper lead guitar, and Edward on guitar or piano as necessary." Mr Welts explained then he turned to Bella.

"Now that's sorted." he said smiling hugely at her, she narrowed her eyes at him. "So what songs do you have in mind?" he asked her, ignoring her annoyed expression.

"Smells like teen spirit, Thunderstuck, November rain and Smooth criminal." she said.

"The Michael Jackson song?" Mr Welts asked, it was an odd song amongst the others, but none of the songs she mentioned were suitable for an orchestra.

"I was thinking of the Alien ant farm version, but whatever works for you." Bella answered, well that made more sense.

"Okay I can see you'd need piano for November rain, but guitar?" I asked.

"Electric guitar." Bella clarified, but I don't... "Jazz will take the lead, and it won't take you long to pick it up." She assured me reading my thoughts before I could voice them, "I'll work with you on this." she said winking at me, now I think I could cope with that.

"And you want to play these songs with a rock band and full orchestra?" Jazz asked. "While you play your violin?" she grinned at him and nodded.

"And you can get the sheet music for all of these songs?" Mr Welts asked Bella. This was surreal, I didn't see myself playing electric guitar with an orchestra, it made no sense. Bella grinned and nodded. "Do you have your own violin or will you be borrowing one of the schools?" he asked her. What the...? he knew she had a violin.

"I have my own, I do not use any other but my own." Bella said, now I was even more confused. "Though I'll have to contact the insurance company to let them know I'll be using it, which will probably up my insurance," she mused. "Will have to bring someone in for security too." she said almost to herself. Mr Welts stared at her as bewildered as I felt. "My violin is a hand me down, it belonged to my great, great, etc grandfather, and its been passed down through my family. Its pretty much irreplaceable, so its insured." she said, Mr Welts mouth dropped open and his eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.

"Y You have a Stradivarius?" he asked, far too enthusiastically, he was almost drooling, but heck even I knew what that was. I'd never imagined Bella playing a normal violin, and certainly not to a bunch of rock songs.

"Now you know why I won't play anything else." she said matter-of-factly.

"Understandable, I will help with anything you need for the insurance company, just give them my name, they can call me any time." he said giving Bella his card. "Once the dance is over you can work on these songs over the weekend." he said turning to leave.

"Sir." I said quickly. "Four of us will be at a horse show in Portland all weekend." I pointed out.

He frowned and huffed. "Fine, class on Monday you start." he said and left the room.

We finished playing the remaining four songs for the dance but we were playing them so well now that doing them again didn't make much sense, so Jazz played the opening cords to Smells like teen spirit and we all joined in, it was nice to play something different. Once we had finished Bella borrowed Mr Welts laptop and we watch David Garrett on youtube, playing the songs Bella had suggested, it did sound amazing. We watched him play the Nirvana song we had just played and I turned to look at Bella.

"You can play that?" I asked in awe of her talent.

"Oh please I played that with the London philharmonic as my audition piece for their summer course when I was fourteen." she replied rolling her eyes.

"You never told me you played with the London philharmonic?" Mr Welts said totally aghast.

"You never asked, and like I said it was just a summer course." she said shrugging like it was something everyone could do. Fuck my girl was amazing.

We watched a couple more of the music videos and it was amazing to see a rock band playing with a full orchestra. "Okay, I'm sold." Mr Welts said nodding. "Like I said Isabella you will make a world of difference to our orchestra." he said smiling happily as he left the room again.

"Urgh, telling my parents that I'm going to be playing in the school orchestra is going to be painful, they will be ecstatic." I said.

Bella wrapped her arms around me. "Yes and we will be excused lessons for practice, we'll be out of school to travel to concerts and you get to spend more time with me." she said stretching up on her toes to kiss my cheek. She had a point it was worth it for all those reasons, mostly the later, I thought as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

"Sounds perfect." I agreed.

I dropped Bella off at home again so that she could exercise Ace, and I went to do my homework so that I would be free to spend some time with Bella tonight after practice. When I walked down to the studio I had to smile when I saw Bella's car was already here, I walked in to find her playing her violin, it just looked like a regular violin but the sound was just so... exquisite I guess was the best word to describe the sound. The tune she was playing sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it, at all. Then Rose and Alice started to sing along and I burst out laughing when I realized what it was she was playing on her multi million dollar violin.

"_Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place_

Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream

_Pokemon, its you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend _

_Pokemon, a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon..."_

I shook my head but couldn't stop smiling as she put her violin away. "you'd have Stradivarius turning in his grave." I said.

She returned my smile, "I do my best to outrage." she said giggling as she walked into my outstretched arms allowing me to envelope her. Pulling her close and practically attacking her lips with mine.

We practiced again for a while, until we were satisfied with the way we had the songs arranged, and then said goodnight early.

"Do you want to bring your violin up to the house or will you lock it in your car?" I asked.

"Provided there's no danger of me being slung over your shoulder, I'll bring it with me." she said.

"Then I will do my best to restrain myself until then." I said kissing the top of her head, "Come on... my restraint wont hold out for long so we better hurry." I said grinning at her, and she rolled her eyes at me. It was strange how we were so at ease with each other. I'd never been actual friends with a girl I'd dated before, it made me feel that much closer to her, or maybe that's just because it's Bella. Someone who was better than me at practically everything, and pushed me to do better, I'd always been the best before and never felt as motivated to be better like I did with Bella.

Mom was in the kitchen with Anna, which was normal, half way through their second bottle of wine by the look of it. They spent a lot of time together what with dad being late at the hospital and Charlie being at the station, that's why Emm was practically a brother to me growing up as he and Anna were always here. Bella left her violin with Anna and I scooped her into my arms and ran to my room.

"Restraint all gone... must. Kiss. You." I said sitting on my bed and leaning down to kiss her neck. "Finally I have you to myself." I murmured against her neck, she pulled away from me and I froze, she just smirked at me and straddled my legs and pushed me down on to the bed.

Slowly she leaned down to me, rolling her hips and grinding over my already hard cock, I moaned loudly at the sensations it caused. She brushed her lips over mine, slowly, softly, but that wasn't what I wanted. I pulled her against me, sucking that juicy bottom lip of hers into my mouth, rolling us both over and pulling her further up the bed.

"Bella." I whispered, all breathy as I ground into her and she wrapped her legs around me, I pulled her top up, caressing her tits and I rubbed my aching cock against her heat. "Fuck, I, want, you, so, bad." I said kissing along her jaw as she rolled her hips in time with mine.

I thrust my tongue into her mouth, and teased her nipple with my fingertips, then slowly I stroked my fingers down over her stomach and lower until I reached the top of her jeans. I popped the button, and lowered the zipper, then slowly began to push her jeans down over her hips. Never moving her lips from mine, she popped the buttons on my jeans and started to push them down too. I pulled away slightly, ecstatic that she wanted this too, she lifted her ass to allow me to push down her jeans. Far to eager to feel her wetness I slid my hand into her panties, fuck yeah she wanted me, I thought as my fingers slid into her wet heat.

Bella pushed me away, slowly until I was stood by the bed in front of her, she was biting that lip as she pushed down my jeans, the my boxers, watching with wide eyes as my cock sprang free. Then she climbed off the bed and pushed me to sit on the edge, then fuck me she knelled down between my legs and licked my cock from base to tip, like it was her favorite flavored cocksicle.

"Fuck, shit, Bell a." I said as my brain went numb and I fell backwards onto the bed as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I did everything I could think of not to cum right there and then.

She grinned at me when I raised up on my elbows, as her tongue circled the head of my cock a few times before she took me into her mouth. She looked beyond belief with her lips wrapped around my dick and she took me in deeper with each bob of her head, sucking me hard, and I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. It felt way to good to be legal, I was ready to have her mouth registered as a class a drug, fuck me it was incredible. She took me deeper, holy fucking shit, I was hitting the back of her throat.

"Bella, I'm.. gonna..." I tried to warn, though I could barely breath. But she didn't stop as I expected her to, she speeded up. "Fu u ck." I chocked as I came so hard I couldn't breath.

I fought my eyelids trying to watch her face as I came down her throat. She sucked me once more and licked over the sensitive head. Fuck me... she swallowed, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grinned triumphant at me.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" I asked when I could breathe again.

"Watching porn." she said. She said then bit into that lip again. "Was it okay?" she whispered.

"No! It wasn't okay, that was fucking awesome, best ever." I said pulling her up off her knees then pulling her down on top of me.

"Really?" she asked, pleased with herself.

"Bella, I have never cum that hard, like ever, how many time have you done that?" I asked, I knew she'd never had a boyfriend but that didn't mean she'd never been with a guy that way.

"Never, that was my first time." she said, looking at me nervously.

"Well I'm glad, but fuck you were so good, baby... amazing." I said.

Then we heard someone coming up the stairs, Bella dived off me and did up her jeans as I pulled my boxers and jeans back up. I pulled her to me leaning down to kiss her. I could taste myself on her tongue, she taste good, which was more than I could say for myself. All credit to her as I wouldn't swallow that shit.

"Come on Bells." Emmett said knocking the door.

"Just a sec." I said wrapping my arms around her, and kissing her again.

"Come on Bells, we have to get going, big day tomorrow." Emm said rattling the handle on the door.

"I'll pick you up in the morning." I murmured against her lips.

"Mmm hmm." she said, tightening her hold on me.

"You were amazing tonight... thank you." I said, making her grin.

"You weren't so bad yourself." she said as she tried to pull away from me, but I wouldn't let her go.

"I don't want you to go." I admitted, feeling gutted that she would have to leave me, and right now I felt like I couldn't be parted from her.

"Cullen unlock the fucking door." Emm shouted getting annoyed. I reached over unlocking and opening the door.

"Bella's not here." I said stepping in front of her.

"Nice try asshole... come on before mom comes looking for you." Emm said grabbing her arm, I kissed her lips chastely before Emm pulled her away.

I watched her walk down the hall and as she turned to the stairs she looked back at me and I swear she looked as depressed as I felt. With her gone I felt naked and empty, more than that, she wasn't out of the house and I missed her like crazy, I needed her to be here, with me.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading, love to hear from you, your thoughts etc... :D will try and write more soon ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N For those of you who reviewed, faved &/or alerted this story... you are awesome and totally rock my world. Mini warning. This chapter may once again be a little zesty :D Really hope you enjoy it.**

_**Chapter Twenty eight.**_

Bella's POV

**Friday.**

I really had not been looking forward to today, facing Edward's ex's didn't feature on my list of things I could cope with today. But hey what could they do? I think I had cemented my relationship with Edward pretty well last night. I still grinned stupidly every time I thought about last night and the way he had reacted to my touch. I can't say I didn't enjoy doing that, as watching him come undone like that was an incredible tune on. And there wasn't much I wouldn't do to see him like that again, and again.

I may have been a little over eager as I ran down the porch steps when Edward pulled up outside, smiling in response to his smirk.

"Hey beautiful." he said as I climbed into his car, and he leaned over to kiss me. Slowly and softly to begin with, but as I leaned into him something changed and he deepened the kiss, becoming almost violent as he dominated my tongue with his. I pulled away, but he held me tightly as he panted. "I'm sorry." he said leaning his forehead against mine. "I'm just tense about today, I can't lose you Bella, whatever happens today, please don't leave my side." he said, his voice almost choked.

I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek. "Edward, I'm not going anywhere, and it will take more than a couple of jealous, vindictive ex's to get rid of me." I said smirking. Finally he smiled and kissed me gently on the lips once more. "Besides with no class after school I will need to kick someones ass." I joked.

"Where's your guitar?" he asked seeing that I didn't have it.

"Emm has it, he thought I'd have enough to deal with so he has the equipment in the jeep." I said.

At school Edward came round to my door and opened it, pulling me into his arms once I was out of the car. He kissed me softly before taking my hand so we could walk to class, and half way across the car park Alice and Jasper joined us.

"Skank alert at your two o'clock." Jazz said. We all looked to see Tanya and two other girls walking our way, another blond and a red head. I took a deep breath and Edward gave my hand a squeeze.

"Hi Edward." the blond said reverently. "You must be Bella, Jess was right you are really pretty, I'm Lauren by the way." she said turning to look me up and down. "Cute outfit." she added before turning to Alice. "Hi." she said smiling at her before her eyes continued past her. "Hey, Jazz looking hot as always, oh it feels so good to be back." she said and then turned to walk into school with her friends. I turned to look at Edward who looked stunned.

"What the fuck just happened? Have I entered a parallel universe or something?" Edward said before we continued walking, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Okay now I'm terrified, the school's head cheer monster just spoke to me, and not one insult." Alice said, hooking her arm with mine on the other side from Edward. "I will never understand what you and Jazz saw in her." she said to Edward.

"Hey we had to do something to keep ourselves entertained until you two came along, its not our fault that that's all that was available." Jazz said.

"Seriously, I hope you got deloused Edward, I'm itching from standing in the same lot as those three." Alice said, Edward and Jazz laughed.

"Completely disinfected thanks Alice." Edward said. "Does anyone have any idea what that performance was about."

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens and this is the replacement." Jazz offered.

"Well speaking from personal experience that was not the Lauren we all know and loath." Ali said.

"No it wasn't... Vic and Tanya were very quiet too." Jazz said, frowning.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "You're very quiet." he whispered.

"I have nothing to say." I replied, it was the truth, what could I say, 'she seems like a lovely girl?' well she was perfectly pleasant and apparently that was out of character, well I knew this tactic, hell coming from an all girls school I had seen every trick in the book, which meant these girls were in for the long haul and I was clearly going to have to watch my back, and Alice's possibly too.

"Just ignore her, and whatever game she's playing." he said.

"Ignore who?" I questioned and smirked at him.

"That's better." he said kissing my lips chastely before we went into class.

"You okay?" Alice asked worriedly, pulling me away from Edward so I would sit next to her.

"I'm fine." I tried to assure her.

"Horse shit!" she said scowling at me. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know Alice, I just feel... I don't know, I can't explain it." I said shrugging.

"Try." she said glaring at me.

I sighed. "I'm not sure Ali, I mean I'm not scared, not even bothered really, its more like a nagging feeling." I said.

"Hmm, I know exactly what you mean." she said, I raised an eyebrow at her surprised. "I've had that feeling for that last few days, and its a lot stronger today."

"Exactly." I agreed. "I just wish I knew what was causing it, though I have a pretty good idea."

"You and me both, but whatever they try, we will face it together." she said reassuringly.

~0~

It was been a stress free morning so far, as English and Biology were ex free, but as Edward and I stood next to coach Clapp we saw both Lauren and Victoria walk out of the changing rooms.

"As we have no regular class after school today, the two of you can do some light sparing whilst I take this class." coach Clapp said, indicating the mats at the far end of the gym.

"That's an excellent idea." Edward said taking my hand and leading me away from the other students. "I think we should stick to kung fu for this lesson."

"Are you sure? I will kick your ass." I said grinning at him.

"Exactly, and you will be seen to be doing it too." Edward agreed.

"Oh... okay, if you insist on me dominating you, I guess I can do that." I said smirking at him.

"Oh yeah, I insist." he said trapping my hands behind my back, I couldn't resist the challenge, and ten seconds later Edward was on his back with me sat straddling him, pinning him down. "Now this is what I'm talking about." he said grinning at me. We couldn't do a whole lot as we were in our normal clothes and we didn't want to work up a sweat. But still we had a really good lesson and it took my mind of the nagging in my head.

The band all sat together at lunch as normal, and the cafeteria was buzzing with excitement about the dance, but otherwise lunch was uneventful. Rose left with Emm ahead of us to fetch the equipment from the Jeep and the rest of us made our way to the music building to practice one more time before the dance.

We passed Mr Welts on our way in, he was giving Vicky her assignment. So that was another class we had with one of them, but being in what was fast becoming our room, we never saw her at all. We once again went through the songs for the dance, almost as a dress rehearsal, we were so comfortable doing these songs now that it was a very easy lesson. The ex's were brought up at one point and it was easy to see that the others were already letting their guard down. I for one would not be letting my guard down, in fact I was preparing for an up and coming war. If Jess was anything to go by I was not going to like it, this was very much like that calm before the storm. And I would be on my guard for as long as it takes, I just wish I had some clue as to which of us they were intending to target. I just hope I was right in assuming it was me and they would leave the others out of it.

Alice and I walked into the math class together, Edward had stayed behind to talk to Mr Welts about tonight.

"You two are really cute, why don't you both try out for the cheer squad, we could do with some extra members." Lauren said as we sat behind her. "The talent in this school is so limited."

"Thanks that's a great offer but I'm not sure our schedules would allow it." I said smiling at her.

"Well please consider it, I hear you are both great gymnasts and we could really use you." Lauren pushed.

"Sure." I said as she turned to Ali.

"I never noticed before, you are tiny, you would be great on the team, nice and light for the guys to toss, have you cheered before either of you?" she asked.

"No, its not really my thing." Ali said and I too shook my head.

"You should both come along to practice on Monday, see what you think before you turn it down, I know new members have to be voted in, but I'm sure it wont be a problem if I suggest it. Being head cheerleader gives me the over ruling vote privilege."

"Sure." Alice and I said together.

I could see Edward as he moved to sit in his seat the other side of the room, his expression asking me what was going on, I shrugged and grimaced. He smiled briefly but it was replaced by a frown, he looked like he was becoming more suspicious. The second the lesson finished Edward was at my side, Lauren turned back to us.

"Give us a chance, and come check out what we do on Monday okay." Lauren said sweetly, her eyes on me the entire time. Her eyes flickered to Edward for a second before coming back to me. "Well I will no doubt see you all at the dance later." she smiled, before turning and leaving the room.

"What the fuck was that about?" Edward asked.

"She asked Ali and I to join the cheerleaders." I said.

His mouth dropped open and he stared after her. "What is she playing at, this makes no sense, she's a total manipulative bitch and yet she's trying to make friends with you. It doesn't make any sense at all." he said.

"Well you know what they say, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer, well I think Bella and I just made it on to her frenemies list." Alice said explaining it better that I could.

"Whatever they are planning they are not likely to let us know about it until its probably too late to stop it, so for now we may as well enjoy the calm before the storm... I have a feeling that the storm will be quite a tornado." I said taking Edwards hand and walking out the room.

"Right then." Edward said when we were sat in his car." I have just two hours with you before Rose and Alice drag you off to get ready for the dance. So I want to make sure I get you to myself." he said cryptically before pulling out of the car park. But instead of heading towards home, he headed in the opposite direction.

"Um... where are we going?" I asked.

He turned to smirk at me. "Somewhere we can be alone." was all he said before his eyes moved back to the road. Oh shit... was, was he taking us to a make out spot? I was suddenly nervous.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Don't panic Bella, I just wanted to spend sometime alone with you, and I know this place that's quiet and we can just talk and make out without being disturbed." he said.

"Oh okay." I said as we sped down the road.

Edward turned down a deserted track and he was biting his bottom lip, was he nervous about something? He pulled to a stop and turned off the engine, then got out of the car and came around to my door. I got out and he opened the door to the back seat.

"Please." he said, indicating for me to get in, I did and he got in behind me.

"What's going on, why are you nervous?" I asked.

"I just... I just wanted more room, because I can't do this in the front." he said pulling me until I was straddling his lap.

"That doesn't explain why you are so nervous." I pointed out.

He took a deep breath. "Okay... this Sunday will be our one week anniversary and we wont get to celebrate it because we'll be at the show, then we'll be driving home." he said.

I smiled I couldn't help it, it was so god damn sweet. "Really Edward its not necessary." I tried to tell him but he silenced me with a kiss.

"I wanted to give you something." he said earnestly.

"But I don't want or need anything but you." I told him, making him smile.

"I know... that's one of the things I lo.. like about you." he almost stuttered. "But I started thinking that I'd like to give you something of mine." I tried to speak but he put his hand over my mouth. "Let me get this out please." he asked, I nodded. "I've had this chain for about six years, I rarely ever take it off, everyone knows that its mine and I want you to have it." he said reaching around his neck to take it off.

"No, Edward, I couldn't accept that, its obviously too important to you." I objected.

"It would mean a lot to me if you'd wear it, in particular if you would wear it tonight. I know its a but chunky, maybe for our one month anniversary I'll get you something more delicate. But for now please will you wear this?" he asked.

I lifted my hair out of the way so that he could fasten it around my neck, and he grinned mischievously when it was in place. "Mine." he said with a smirk.

"Like there has ever been any doubt about that." I said.

"Well up until a week ago I doubted it, this is just my way of making sure the world knows." he said.

"In particular, your ex's?" I questioned.

"Exactly... at some point all of them have tried to get this from me, but I always refused them, never met anyone I wanted to take it off for until now." he said before he pulled me closer, his fingers sliding into my hair as he pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss soon deepened and we began to roll our hips in time together, oh my it felt nice. Then very slowly Edwards hand moved down my body until he reached the bottom of my mini skirt, he began to push it up. But quickly found I was wearing tights, he moaned into my mouth.

"Can't you take these off?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"Please Bella... I I want to taste you." he said.

"What?" I questioned nervously.

"What you did for me last night... I want to return the favor." he said.

"I didn't do it as a favor, I did it because I wanted to make you feel good." I said.

"Well now I want to make you feel good." he said and placed his hand over my mouth to stop me before I could speak. "And I know it will make me feel good too." he said moving his hand to stroke between my legs through my tights, making me whimper. He kissed me again for a few moments as his fingers continued to tease me. "It will feel so much better with my tongue Bella." he murmured against my lips.

"I can't, I need a shower." I objected, though his fingers were melting my resolve.

"I don't care about that." he said moving me off his lap and sitting me next to him, so that he could get his hand inside my knickers. "Oooh Bella, feel how wet you are, you want this as much as I do." he said kissing along my jaw as he pulled my bum forward so that he could push a finger inside of me.

"Oh god." was all the response I could give as my muscles trembled around his finger.

He pulled away from me, leaving my body wanting and put his finger in his mouth. "Mmmmm." he said closing his eyes, and making me blush scarlet as he tasted me. "There, problem solved." he said after a moment and then he moved to tug off my tights. I looked around the car nervously, but we had already began to mist up the windows. "No one will come here, the whole town is helping to arrange the dance, we wont be disturbed." he said.

He tugged off my boots then removed my tights and knickers. Fortunately I'd worn decent ones. Edward pulled off his jacket and moving along the seat to the door he placed his jacket behind my head before moving between my legs, placing my legs over his shoulders. Shit I was nervous, he was the first guy to touch me down there let alone do this, and I was so embarrassed. Then I felt him kiss up my thigh along my tail tattoo and up over my pulsing lips, and I forgot to be embarrassed as my head fell back and I moaned at the feel of his lips on my sensitive skin. He had made me feel good before with his fingers, but this... this was a whole new world of good. Good what an inappropriate word... tremendous, celestial or magnificent would work better in this case, I smiled to myself as the word sinful popped into my head, yes definitely sinful I thought. Then I felt his tongue circle my clitoris then he sucked on it. My heels dug into his back and my bum left the seat, as I gasped and panted in response to the sensations he was creating.

Slowly I could feel his finger slide inside me again, slowly pumping in and out as he sucked on my clit. I could feel the sensations getting stronger and stronger and I fought them back, almost nervous of what they were building up to. I had never felt anything like this, and the fact that it felt so amazing made me fear it.

"Stop holding back Bella." he growled before re-attacking my clit with his lips. Then I heard him chuckle and murmured. "Ahh there it is." almost reverently. As he moved his finger inside me.

"Oh, oh... urgh!" I almost screamed, my entire body shaking as I exploded around his finger, and tried to control my jerking body. He licked over me and I was so sensitive I whimpered and banged my head on the door.

Edward moved my legs and pulled my body towards him before climbing on top of me, his mouth covering mine, the taste of me on his tongue in my mouth. That's when I felt his cock against me, and it was flesh to flesh. No clothes separating us, I hadn't realised he had released himself from his jeans.

"Edward?" I said, fear evident in my voice.

"I wont go in Bella, I just need to feel you... I promise I wont go in." he said kissing me again as he rubbed his length against my slit. Oh god it felt so good, and as long as he didn't go in I guess it was okay. I mean I couldn't get pregnant, I was on the pill, and besides the sounds he was making as he moaned into my mouth was really turning me on, and I didn't want to stop him. "Oh Bella." he moaned as he rubbed his cock over my over sensitive clit. Making me whimper again. "Oh fuck." he said, then his body began to jerk and he moaned into my neck. "Sorry." he said but didn't move.

After a few minutes he sat up and holy hell we were almost stuck together with the gooey mess, making us both blush. "Shit I'm so sorry Bella." he said. I couldn't help it I just started giggling, I was covered in Edward Cullen's cum, and once I started laughing I couldn't stop, it was only a few seconds before he started laughing as I hid my face in my hair.

He pulled off his t-shit and used it to clean us both up. "Probably best if we never mention this again... ever." he said still blushing.

"Like I'd ever bring it up." and hid my face in my hands. Then after a few moments I grabbed my clothes and made an effort to get dressed. "Well I think we both need to get home to shower." I suggested.

"Yeah, and I need to air the car out, the last thing I want is for Emm and Rose to smell sex in my car when we drive to the dance." he said making me gasp, I didn't think I could cope with Emm knowing what we'd been doing, I was embarrassed enough without that. But damn if someone had told me a week ago that I would have had Edward Cullen between my thighs I would have called them ridiculous. But despite the mess we had gotten ourselves in, I couldn't wait to do that again.

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading, love to hear from you, your thoughts etc... :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N For those of you who reviewed, faved &/or alerted this story... you are awesome and after reading this through again I am awed by you. Seriously I can't believe I've missed so many mistakes :'( Really really need to find an experienced beta!**

_**Chapter twenty nine.**_

Edward's POV.

I held Bella's hand as I drove her home, and despite the mess I had made and the embarrassment of it. I couldn't find it in me to be sorry for doing it, okay I was sorry for the mess I'd made but that was all. I was not at all sorry that I lost it to the point that I had to feel her, I may not have been inside of her, but it was the next best thing. And fuck it felt good, I couldn't wait to be inside of her, as much as I had tried to take it slowly what with her being a virgin an all. Fuck me... I wanted to be buried inside of her, I was sure I would lose it and fuck her soon, she was just too damn perfect. The way she tasted, the way she felt, and fuck... my girl could kiss, in fact it didn't matter where on my body her lips were, they were perfection there. And I was sure that when I was finally buried inside her that I'd never want to leave, it was going to be heaven inside her I just know it.

I pulled up in the drive and she leaned over to kiss me, Alice's car was already here so I knew my time with her was up. I pulled her closer deepening her kiss until the passenger door opened and we parted.

"Come on Bell's get your ass out of there." Emmett said as Jazz got in the back of the car.

"I'll see you later." Bella said kissing me chastely before getting out.

"Hurry." I said, missing her before she was even out of the car. "What's going on?" I asked as Emm put a bag behind his seat and got in my car.

"We've been kicked out, the girls are getting ready here, told us to go to yours to get ready." Jazz said. "And why the fuck are all the windows open..? Dude, you didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Emm asked.

"Where did you take her?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz!" I warned. I didn't want them embarrassing Bella with this.

"What the fuck are you girls talking about?" Emm asked.

"Why would you need to air a car out Emm?" Jazz asked. The fucker just had to push it didn't he.

"For fuck sake Whitlock, we didn't do anything." I growled at him.

"You fucker, you better do right by her Cullen or I'll cut your balls off." Emm said.

"Damn straight we will." Jazz said.

"Jeez back the fuck off. We. Didn't. do. Anything." I yelled at them both.

"Then why are you airing out the car?" Jazz asked, fuck...!

"I had too much garlic yesterday and didn't want to gas my girlfriend okay." I said making them both laugh my lingering embarrassment from earlier clinching the deal for me. They could rib me all they liked just as long as they left Bella out of it.

~0~

Emm and Jazz started watching a movie whilst I took a shower, for once not needing to jerk off, for the first time in weeks. We spent the next few hours watching movies until ten minutes before we needed to leave we all got changed in turn. I had no idea what the girls had planned but we were in jeans and black t-shirts. Despite this being a formal dance we were a rock band and I sure as fuck wasn't going on stage in a suit or tux.

I pulled up outside Bella's again and the girls came straight out. "Emm, get in the back." I said the second I saw what Bella was wearing.

"What the fuck?" Emm exclaimed.

"Put Rose on your damn lap if you have to, just get in the back." I said, he moaned but did as I asked.

Bella got into the front beside me, in her short denim mini skirt, bare legs showing off her tail and fuck me knee high boots. Her top had artfully ripped sleeves revealing the demon tattoo on her arm. I leaned over and kissed her arm over the demon, her hair was tied back showing off her sexy neck and my chain on full display. I couldn't help but smile seeing it there.

"Mmmmm." I murmured, kissing her shoulder again. "You look edible." I told her, making her blush.

"Less of the PDA and more of the driving, we have a town to rock." Rose instructed.

~0~

For the most part all we did when we got to school was hang around, the live band hired for the dance were due to take a break in about an hour and a half. And we were to go on during their break, so in the mean time we all went out to join the dance. Where I got to publicly rub up against my girl, showing everyone she was all mine, and couldn't resist sucking on her neck under her ear. Giving her a huge hickey, I could see all they guys checking her out, I couldn't blame them she looked fucking hot, but she's mine fuckers, all mine.

"Don't tell me you couldn't find something more appropriate to wear Cullen, I won't believe you." Yorkie said, from behind me but I ignored him. "I heard your band is playing here tonight, how much did it cost you to bribe the teachers?" he said, what the hell? why was he trying to goad me? "You didn't have to dress down to match him Isabella, though, you look really hot." he said. I turned to actually look at him, he had Vicky in his arms and she was whispering something to him. I turned away from them without saying a word.

The song playing was kiss by Prince, and fuck was dancing getting dirty, like really hot and half way through Tanya and James came to ask us to dance with them.

"Bella, could I have this dance with you?" James asked as Tanya stroked my arm.

"Fuck off." I said simply, tightening my hold on Bella as I turned us away from them.

"I was asking Bella not you." he said following us.

"And she wants you to fuck off." I said, but he was ignoring me, staring straight at Bella.

"Bella?" he asked.

"No, thanks, I'm not interested in dancing with anyone but Edward." she told him.

"You don't have to let him manipulate you, Bella. Just because he says you can't, you don't have to do what he says, I'd never tell you what you can or can't do." the fucking asshole said.

I was about ready to smash his face in when Tanya spoke. "Come on Eddie, I'll keep you warm while James entertains Bella."

"If neither of you mind, I'd just like to enjoy the rest of this dance with 'my' man while I can. So thanks for the superfluous offer but no thanks." Bella said, wrapping her arms around me and turning her back on them. I grinned at James who looked like he was ready to argue but Tanya said something in his ear and they started to dance together instead.

We were waiting to go on stage, all of us a little nervous but it created such energy that we were buzzing, Mr Welts walked out onto the stage and introduced us. But Bella didn't move.

"You go ahead, you don't need me for the first song, I'll just wait here." she said, I would have argued but she smiled sweetly and I couldn't see any lie in her statement. I kissed her lips chastely and walked on stage.

The reaction to us was explosive, the whole room was up on their feet, and crowded around the stage as we played. I spotted Bella standing in the wings about half way through the song, I walked over to her and pulling her behind my back I walked back to center stage. Doing as she had done on many occasions she wrapped her arms around me, feeling the front of my body over, moving her hands in time with the music, I covered her hands with mine, moving them lower, and felt her giggling as she was pressed against my back. She squeezed my junk quickly before continuing back up my body. The song ended and the crowd erupted in applause. It was a total rush... I grabbed Bella's guitar as Bella walked to the mic, and started her song. I was so proud of her, she rocked the performance, Pink would have been proud of her, she totally rocked the bad girl persona. Again the audience went wild, but the fun songs were over it was time to rock the house down.

Bella took her guitar from me, and I couldn't help the kiss I gave her in front of everyone, it was just a quick peck on the lips as I handed her, her guitar, but enough for now. Yeah fuckers she's mine. I could see every fucker in the room eying her up.

Before Bella's solo, I moved behind her as I sang.

"_This drug is causing me such a beautiful misery  
You're contagious  
Tattoo my heart black again  
Contagious  
virus in my vein  
Give me something to kill this pain_

So gracious  
With your desires you gave  
Tie me up and bite your slave  
Your burning love and lust  
Oooh  
You're contagious  
The crave, the bite, the sting  
You bite and I bleed" (Contagious – Saving Abel)

Then as Bella played her solo I kissed the bite mark I had left on her neck, my hands on her hips, I stayed behind her as I continued to sing the song. She was so fuck hot as she rocked the place with her playing and I was as hard as I always was when I was close to her. She let her head fall back as I rubbed my hard on into her ass, I leaned over and captured her lips with mine. I pretty much forgot where we were before she pulled away to finish the song, I pulled out my t-shirt where it was tucked into my jeans, to hide my titanium rod from the crowd.

That was it we were done, we made our way off the stage to screams and yelling for an encore. It gave us all an extra high. Mr Welts called us back onstage to do another song and after a quick debate we went back out and preformed Tap out, Bella and Jazz doing one hot fucking job of the guitar intro they had perfected over the last week. We performed Beautiful you, before we finally left the stage. The whole school on its feet cheering.

It seemed that we had one hell of a lot of potential groupies waiting for us off stage, including my three exes, but I was on too much of a high to let them bother me right now. I couldn't really hear what any of them were saying as so many people were talking at once. I just wrapped my arms around Bella as she clung onto her guitar, trying to make our way through the crowd of people. Mr Welts ushered us into the nearest classroom, that happened to be our lab room and locked our equipment in the prep room. Then he allowed our groupies in, I sat on the desk with Bella on my lap, my arms securely around her waist, I noticed both Jazz and Emm had their girls in a similar position, possessively anchored to themselves.

I got all the simpering and pawing that I was pretty much used to, Lauren standing close, she had her eyes on Bella sat on me, her eyes flickering to me every few seconds.

"Oh wow Bella, you were so good, you all were." Lauren said.

"Thanks, we both said. But it was a general thanks as people all around the room were congratulating us for our great performance.

"You get sexier all the time but that was to die for you know." I heard Vicky say from behind Lauren, Lauren turned to glared at Vicky who just shrugged in response.

We only stayed a little longer before we called it a night, Alice and Jazz could have stayed but Ali wanted to get an early start on the banner at the studio, so she left with Jazz as we left. We had an early start in the morning with the drive to Portland, and after some debate we had decided to travel down in our truck. Mostly because the chief was going to be driving Anna's truck and I couldn't really spend the morning making out with his daughter with him present could I.

When I pulled up outside Bella's I got out with her to get her guitar from the trunk, I pulled her to me. "You really were amazing tonight." I said lifting her up.

"Almost as amazing as you, but then you had the whole hot, smexy singer thang going on." she said making me laugh as I sat her on the closed trunk of my car.

"Mmmm." I murmured against her lips, "So can't wait to get you alone tomorrow night, all night." I said before I bit on her lip to tug her lips apart. She opened her mouth for me and I plunged my tongue inside. She whimpered into my mouth as I spread her legs and pulled her hot pussy against my throbbing cock. "Baby, the things I want to do to you." I said as we both panted some time later, I kissed along her jaw and down her throat as my body pressed her flat against my car.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Emm said, if that cock blocking fucker does that one more time I will probably rip his fucking head off.

Bella blushed, jumping down and getting her guitar from the trunk, she reached up to kiss me one more time, "I'll see you in a few hours." she said.

"Not soon enough." I replied pulling her closer.

"Come on..." Emm said pulling her away. "See you bright and you ugly in the morrow." he said before Rose got back in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Yeah, see you beautiful and you fuck head tomorrow." I answered back.

I got back into my car and all I could think about now that the dance was over, was the day of events I had to get through tomorrow before I could spend my first night alone in the truck with Bella.

~0~

**Saturday.**

Charlie pulled up in the horse truck just as we were leading in the last of the horses, and a very sleepy looking Bella stumbled out of the side door. I caught her and almost had to carry her into our trailer, where she curled up next to me on the sofa. Her head resting on my shoulder, so I lay down pulling her with me, holding her against me so she wouldn't fall off. I must have gone back to sleep because I woke up when I felt the truck going over uneven ground. We were already at the showground.

Soon as we arrived everyone went into overdrive as we sorted ourselves out, it was much to busy a day to spend any time with Bella, as most of the time she was on the other end of the showground. Sally won her breed class along with three other handling classes, and we caught up with Bella twice during the first stage of the jumping. But the big event today was the Puissance, in the big arena, the high jump, a five stage jump off over the high wall. I had jumped Sally over the stage four wall at seven feet she had struggled but we made it with a clear round.

_Event.__Puissance. _

_Round 4 of 5._

Standings:-

1st place Isabella Dwyer on Highland's Nightmare before Christmas.

2nd place Edward Cullen on Sassy Sally.

3rd place Alec Marcus on Heidi von Volturi.

I walked Sally out to the wall again and examined it again, now at 7.5ft, I wouldn't push her it was too high, I was in second place in points and Alec had already retired. I walked Sally over to the commentators box, removed my hat and bowed, effectively retiring us from the class. As I left the ring I passed Bella on Jack.

"You retired?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, that's too damn high, so don't even think about it." I instructed. "You are in the lead in points anyway." I said.

"Oh, yeah... okay." she said sweetly.

"Bella."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Don't jump." I instructed again.

She rolled her eyes at me and trotted out into the ring as her name was called. I turned back and watched her as she trotted Jack up to the wall, and then around it several times. I could see by the look on her face on the big screen that she was going to jump, and there was nothing I could do to stop her. Anna, Charlie and mom came running up and I dismounted to stand with them at the entrance to the ring. All looking fearful knowing what Bella was stubbornly about to do, and all feeling helpless, Emm and Rose came to join us. Bella speeded up taking Jack over the warm up jumps, by the time she had him lined up he was at full speed. The surrounding building was silent as the entire audience collectively held its breath, as Jacks feet left the floor. What was worse was that at this angle we couldn't see the other side of the wall. Jacks feet barely grazed the top bricks as he glided over the seven and a half foot wall almost in slow motion. It was all down to how he landed, and just like that the audience erupted into cheers of joy. It wasn't until I saw Jack round the end of the ring with Bella still intact that I let out my breath.

But far from feeling relieved or happy for her, I felt angry to the point of infuriation, how dare she risk her life like that. She smiled devilishly at us as she exited the ring but I was so mad, so frustrated that I was burning with rage. I stormed over to her and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell, are you fucking suicidal or something?" I growled at her.

I couldn't even look at her. I got back on Sally, and rode away from her without a backward glance.

**A/N I... I... um... oh god no..! Really...what is he thinking?! Thank you all so much for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N For those of you who reviewed, faved &/or alerted this story... you really are awesome, and totally make my day :) Hmmm so our couple have some talking to do, and maybe that happens in this chapter so there is a distinct possibility that this chapter comes with a citrus warning ;) Would have split this chapter in two but there really wasn't anywhere I could :/PLUS mega thanks to Seiftis-forevs-47 for 'beta'ing for me this week  
**

_Chapter Thirty._

Bella's POV.

At nine thirty Anna and dad left for their hotel once all the horses were settled and bedded down for the night. I loved coming to shows with the big trailer because it meant all the comforts of home and I could stay close to my horses, sleeping in the bed cabin over the cab. I knew Emmett was off doing god knows what... probably Rosalie. But I didn't care, I was alone at last. Now I could do what I had been avoiding and trying not to think about all evening, Edward and his roller coaster emotions. I had mostly avoided him after the wall jump when he stormed off, I don't know what his problem was, when I stood next to the wall I knew Jack could make it, he'd jumped that height before and I knew we'd be fine. I'd never have tried if I thought for one minute that he couldn't do it. I understood Dad's frustrated tone, Emmett's yells, even Anna and Esme's shocked and annoyed gestures. But I didn't expect what I got from Edward, Angry Edward, yes. Annoyed Edward, yes, but outright furious Edward was a shock, he all but screamed at me, almost pulling me off Jack then stormed off. I didn't see him again until the prize giving, where he blanked me still fuming, riding off before the end and ignoring me completely.

Okay so now he wanted nothing to do with me, I really didn't understand the guy, just when I thought I had him figured out he pulls a one eighty on me. I was stressed out enough I didn't need this, I was besotted with him, and yes I'd even go as far as saying I really was in love with him, but this? This hurt like hell and all I wanted to do was cry... again. I should have been blissfully happy after how close we had become, after performing together yesterday, and if I won the jump off tomorrow I'd have enough points already to qualify for Nationals. And yet here I was shattered and heartbroken, I'd won the Puissance, I should have been beyond ecstatic. I should be out celebrating and here I was close to tears because my boyfriend or was he my ex now too, because he didn't like the fact that I'd jumped because he hadn't wanted me too?

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the small shower cubicle, letting the hot water wash away this horrible day. I came to the conclusion that I was better off miserable without him, than messed around and emotionally confused trying to be with him. Hell it's not like I had been short of offers, I'd just been so dazzled by Edward that I hadn't really considered anyone else. Not that I wanted anything to do with any of them, not before and especially not after today.

~0~

I had no intention of going out again tonight, so I dried myself off and put on sweats and a tank top to sleep in. I pulled out my book for English 'Far from the madding crowd.' from my overnight bag and settled down on the sofa in the living area of the trailer. After trying to read it for some time I found myself now totally consumed by thoughts of Edward, as I unconsciously ran my fingers back and forth along his neck chain. I heard a quiet knock on the side door, I knew Emm had a key so I ignored it, whoever it was knocked again a little louder. So I went through the door to the cab and looked through the window to see who it was. Seeing who it was I groaned and unlocked the door so that I could open it a little.

"Emmett's not here." I said and went to close the door again.

"Bella, wait." Edward said running to the door and pulling it open. "I came to see you." he said.

"Okay, well now you've seen me... so goodnight." I said pulling on the door, but he held the door so I couldn't close it.

"We need to talk." he said, looking up at me.

"There is 'nothing' I want to say to you." I muttered petulantly. Well nothing polite anyway.

"Fine... I'll talk, you listen." he qualified.

"I don't want to hear it Edward, I've had it with you, I can't take any more of... of it... of you." I said getting annoyed trying to close the door and fight back my tears.

"Bella, please." he begged, his voice broken.

"No... you had all evening to talk and you chose to ignore me, so fair turn about." I told him not hiding the hurt in my voice.

"Please give me a chance to explain myself." he begged. "Please Bella." he said again.

I sighed and resigned myself to listen, I released the door and moved waiting for him to let go of the door and step back so that I could climb out. Not even thinking about how under dressed I was. He released the door and stepped back to make room for me. Without even thinking about it, I grabbed the door, slammed it shut and smashed my hand down hard on the lock.

"Bella!" he yelled. "Bella!" but I turned away just like he had on me, I walked out of the cab shutting the door behind me.

I threw myself back on the sofa and proceeded to smack myself over the head with my book. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered to myself, then I heard the lock click and the side door open, I opened my book quickly and pretended to read it.

"Hey sis... what's up?" Emmett asked sitting on the sofa opposite, I shook my head as Rose sat down beside him.

Then I felt the sofa sink down by my legs, and I actually groaned out loud, I felt a hand on my thigh and turned to glare at the offending hand.

"Can you please just hear me out?" Edward asked not moving his hand from my leg.

"No... I'm busy reading this for homework." I informed him.

"Bella." He said sounding exasperated.

"What?" I snapped back at him.

"Do you read all your books upside down?" He asked, I could hear his smirk. Grrr.

"We'll leave you to it." Emm said as he and Rose got up to leave.

"Emmett!" I yelled at him.

"You two need to sort your shit out once and for all, I'm sick of the two of you sulking like the pair of girls you are." he laughed as he hit away the two cushions that Edward threw at him.

Once Emmett locked the door behind him and Rose, I stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Just because you want to talk doesn't mean I have to stay and listen." I said.

"Bella... I... I'm... I'm sorry... I." he struggled to say then fell backwards against the back of the sofa, his head back and he was squeezing the bridge of his nose.

He looked so broken I couldn't walk away no matter how much I wanted to, I pulled the throw from the back of the sofa, wrapped it around myself to cover up my state of undress and sat beside him, placing my hand on his thigh.

"Sorry for what exactly?" I asked softly.

"For being so shitty to you today... I really am so sorry." he said.

"I just don't understand you, I thought I did, but really after today I don't think I want to." I said sadly.

He sighed and placed his hand over mine, just as I tried to move it away. "How come everyone can see clearly what's wrong with me, but you can't?" he asked, confusing me even more than I already was. "Even though I have told you... though you were wasted at the time." he said.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"Why... I... I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you... watching you take the jump... thinking you could get hurt... or... or worse, it... it almost killed me Bella. I admit I overreacted a little, but I can't take it when you put yourself at risk like that." he said, I could feel my frown, Edward moved his hands placing them on either side of my face. "I'm in love with you Bella." he said, staring deep into my eyes like he was looking into my soul. "I. Love. You." he said, making my heart and lungs expand as his words repeated in my head, he, loves me? "Bella?" he questioned when I didn't speak. "Say something." he said but I couldn't speak.

"But you were so angry at me, you completely blanked me at the prize giving." I finally managed to say.

"I know... I really am sorry, I was just so angry and I couldn't speak to you because of it, but I've calmed down now and had time to get some perspective. I can't lose you, I love you. And I can't control what it does to me when I see you in danger like that. It happened once before and that was last Saturday when I caught up with Newton and Crowley, I just totally lost it. When it comes to you Bella, all reason goes out the window, you mean everything to me... you're everything." he said, his eyes full of fervour and honesty. Did he really love me? Was he just angry because he thought I might have been hurt? I could see no lie; his face was full of remorse and... and love.

Slowly a smile began to spread across my face. "What?" he asked watching me closely.

"I... I love you too." I managed to stutter out, his eyes lit up.

"You do?" he asked not hiding his excitement.

I nodded. "That's why your actions hurt me so much, Edward, really hurt." I explained.

He pulled my face to his, "I can't tell you just how sorry I am Bella, but the fear of anything happening, anything that would take you away from me, it drives me crazy." he said.

"Okay, I get that, but you have to believe me when I say, that I want to be with you, and I will put up with a lot but really Edward you are the only one with the power to hurt me, because you have my heart." I admitted.

He sighed, "You have my heart Bella, my heart, my soul, my body, and my brain, all of me belongs to you, so will you please keep it safe?" he begged, tears slid down my face at his heartfelt words, wiping them away with his thumbs he pulled my face closer to his and our lips found each other, their normal synchronized rhythm forgotten in our love, our need for each other.

Edward pulled me closer until I was straddling his lap, one hand knotted in my hair the other around my waist holding me close. Our bodies pressed closely together but it didn't feel close enough, my annoyance at him forgotten as our tongues made love in my mouth. Stroking, kneading, caressing. I moved my hands into his hair, tugging at his soft locks needing him closer as I felt his erection growing beneath me.

"Argh!" he cried out as I shifted my weight.

"What is it?" I asked panicked, trying to move away.

"Sorry, don't panic, it's just a little uncomfortable." he said gesturing to his erection confined in his jeans.

"Then unless you are intending to leave any time soon, you might want to move it to a more comfortable position." I said. He kept his eyes on mine as he undid his jeans, then leaned forward and took my erect nipple into his mouth and sucked on it through my thin top.

"Mmmmm, no bra... me likey." he murmured against my breast.

"I was ready for bed." I pointed out, and he sat up and looked at me smirking.

"Then that's where you should go." he said, his voice husky, making my insides clench. "Will I be joining you?" he asked giving me that look, the one that evaporates panties, good thing I wasn't wearing any. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I'm just hoping you want to do what I want." he said then pouted sexily.

I could feel my pulse racing as I pushed off his lap, biting on my bottom lip I stood up, the throw falling to the floor. I kept my eyes locked on his, took hold of his hand and tugged, he came with me willingly. I turned to make my way to the ladder that led to the bed when I heard Edward gasp.

"Holy fucking hell." he said, sweeping my damp hair off my back and over my shoulder, I froze when I realised that he was looking at my tattoo. He stopped me and tugged on my top, I moved my arms allowing him to pull it off over my head. "I never liked girls tattooed with flowers and hearts and shit." he said, and I realised that I was holding my breath. "But this." he said stroking his fingers over my shoulder blades. "Is seriously fucking hot." he said.

He pulled my back against him, kissing along my shoulder as his hands moved around me and began to massage my breasts. "Beautiful, hot, sexy, and stubborn demon." he whispered as he kissed along my shoulder and up my neck, his erection pressed against my back. "And I want to make love to you... now." he said before biting down on my ear lobe. The sensation fizzed through me, making the muscles between my legs clench deliciously, making me moan out loud. Edward turned me around and looked down at me. "So fucking beautiful." he said his eyes wide as he stared at my naked chest. "Perfect." he muttered as his hands reached up and covered them, his thumbs teasing my nipples, as his mouth found mine once more.

He pulled away from me long enough to pull off his t-shirt and discard it on the floor with my top. Then he pulled me back against him, skin to skin, his body hard and warm, his muscles taught as he held me to him.

"Bella." he gasped against my lips, his voice breathy and needy. "I need to be inside of you, please." he begged. I pulled away knowing that I wanted to do this, there was no doubt in my mind, I was scared, yes but his need for me almost eclipsed that feeling. I once again began to walk toward the cab. "Wait." he said, moving away and towards the small bathroom, he disappeared inside for a second then came out with a towel.

I looked at him quizzically, "Blood on a towel is much easier to hide or explain than blood on your sheets." he said, making me blush furiously. "Hey... don't be embarrassed," he said rushing back to my side, "not with me... I know what this means and... Bella, being with you like that, being joined like that with you, will make me the happiest man alive... that is how much you mean to me." he said kissing me softly before taking my hand and leading me to the ladder.

I climbed awkwardly, with Edward close behind me, nervous now that we were actually here, on my bed in the tight confines of the cabin bed. "Hey." he said holding my face in his hands. "If you want to stop or I hurt you in any way, you must tell me at once." he said, I swallowed and nodded. "I mean it Bella, I want you to do this because you want to and not because you think it's what you should do, or worse, just because it's what I want. That said, there is nothing I want in this world more than I want you." he said. Making my heart melt, he kissed me softly and wrapped his arms around me then lowered me down to lie on the bed before covering my body with his.

Edward kissed me deeply, passionately, his tongue exploring my mouth as mine explored his, he pulled away and pushed off his jeans. And with a wicked grin he tugged off my sweats. He stared down at me completely naked, his face looked awed, then slowly he pushed off his boxers and lay back down on top of me. He began to kiss me again, slowly, obviously he was in no hurry, it did help me to relax a little, although maybe I would prefer to get it over and done with. His hands sliding up my arms, over my shoulders and up my neck, before slowly making their way back down again. Like he was trying to stroke away the nervous goose bumps that covered me. He continued until I was breathless, and he moved slightly and began to kiss along my jaw, then following the trail of his hands he kissed and sucked, and licked his way down my neck and across my collarbone. He made his way slowly down to my breasts and stopped to lavish attention on them, causing me to squirm. It felt so good, even when he pinched my nipple in his teeth, the pain was actually intensely pleasurable. As he continued to suck on my breasts, his hands moved lower, and lower until he began to tease my clitoris, slowly at first. Then he slipped a finger inside me and increased the movement on my clit as he pumped his finger in and out of me. He bit and sucked on one nipple and then the other, I was overwhelmed with sensations, I could barely breathe. My hips were moving of their own accord against the ministrations of his hand, and my body bowed off the bed as he sucked hard on my nipple. I grabbed a pillow covering my face as I tried to muffle my screams of pleasure, but Edward pulled it away and kissed me hard swallowing all my pleasure as I moaned into his mouth.

"So fucking beautiful." he said as I lay beneath him still panting and shaking. He moved and positioned himself. "Shit... condom." he said and started to move away.

"Wait." I said.

"What? Bella you're not on the pill yet, I'd like nothing better, but we can't." he said.

"I am on the pill Edward, I have been for years... it's okay, as long as... you know, you think you're clean." I practically whispered the last part.

"I am Bella, I swear, I have been tested clear... are you really sure?" he asked.

"I want to feel you inside of me." I said stroking his face.

"Fuck... baby I want that too." he said before his lips covered mine. I could feel him there, and I felt myself stiffen all over. "Shush baby, try to relax..." he coaxed.

I felt him entering me, it wasn't so bad, and watching his face made it bearable, he looked so hot, with his head back and his eyes closed and his mouth open. He looked down at me then, holy hell that look, I feared for my ovaries, sure they would explode with the intensity of that look. He kissed me again as he pulled out a little and pushed back in a little further. It was all so overwhelming, he pulled out again, then he shocked me by biting down on my lip hard, at the same time he thrust his hips hard pushing into me.

"Arghh!" I cried out in response to his actions.

He stilled instantly and released my lip. "Sorry, sorry baby, are you okay?" he asked, he was panting, resting his head on my shoulder he mumbled. "Fuck..ing hea..ven."

I barely managed to whimper my response, I couldn't believe it, pain yes I expected some pain, and to some extent I expected to feel him, but the feeling of fullness was shocking, and oh so good.

"Bella?" he gasped. "I'm sorry, you feel so good I think I'm gonna cum straight away." he said still not moving. "Rosie O'donnell naked."

"Jeez Edward, I'd rather you didn't think of her whilst you're inside me." I said annoyed.

"Sorry baby, I'm just trying to think of horrible things to stop me coming to soon." he said. I went to bite my lip, but it hurt from where he'd bitten it, so it made me gasp and he lifted his face to look at me.

I took his face in my hands. "I thought you wanted to make love to me." I said, sadly.

"Fuck... baby I do." he said his face panicked.

"Then please, forget about holding back or thinking about other women and just make love to me... please." I begged.

His answering moan sent shivers through my body as he pulled me to him, his lips on mine as he began to move, slowly, and I could feel him there, pulling on my inner muscles as he moved. His movements began to speed up, and despite the discomfort I moved my body against him, lost in his joy. Until he almost gurgled my name and collapsed on top of me, he gasped for breath for a few moments and then kissed my neck. He took a deep breath and began to move, I thought he was pulling out, I was wrong, oh boy was I wrong. He pushed back into me, slowly and very deep, it was less painful, maybe because of all the lubricant he just filled me with. I didn't know, and frankly I didn't care, it felt so damn good.

I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him deeper. "Oh god Edward..." I gasped.

"That's it baby... feel me." he gasped, kissing and sucking his way down my throat.

"Urrgh!" is all I could reply as the sensations fizzing through me pulled me deeper and deeper under his spell. Every move he made I could feel him, the exquisite fullness, the pulsing muscles inside me squeezing him, consuming, devouring me. As he moved slowly in and out of me over and over again.

He pushed up away from me, and looked down at where we were joined, his mouth hanging open as he watched himself slide in and out of me. His eyes moved back to mine, as he rolled his hips, his movements speeding up as my muscles began to squeeze him tighter. My entire body shaking as I exploded around him, he continued to move, drawing out the spasms in my body, for a few more thrusts until he groaned long and deep and collapsed on top of me.

I was completely exhausted, and couldn't move, I had no desire to move, and we both lay there panting for sometime before he pulled out. I winced, okay so I was pretty sore now, and Edward lay beside me, pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me, I was asleep in seconds.

~0~

I heard a door click and cracked an eye open, I saw bronze hair... "What the?" Edward was lying beside me with his head on my chest, as I moved he nuzzled my breast and wrapped his tongue around my nipple. The memories of last night filling my mind.

"For fuck sake you two, could you be any less careful?" Emmett's voice came from close by, a t-shirt and my top came flying through the gap in the wall from the living area.

"Fuck!" Edward said, then looked up at me, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Mom and Charlie are on their way so you might want to get your ass out of there Cullen." Emm said.

"I love you." Edward said kissing me quickly. "But I don't want to get my ass shot off." he said grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. He grabbed his t-shirt and boxers, kissed me again and jumped through the gap rather than take the ladder. "I'll be back in a few Babe." he said before running out of the door.

I looked at the time and saw I needed to get up, it wasn't until I moved that I realised the mess I was in, while Emm was out of the way I grabbed the offending towel I was still lying on and headed for the shower. I was out and dressed quickly, and I was just done stuffing the towel in the trash when Emm came back in followed by Anna and dad. I tried to hide my smile when the Cullen's all followed carrying breakfast. We all sat and ate together, Edward sitting beside me on the sofa as the kitchen was too small for all of us.

"How are you feeling?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Sore... but good." I whispered back.

"Good." he said and kissed under my ear.

"I trust there will be no more silly stunts pulled today." Dad said glaring at me from the kitchen.

"Damn straight there won't be." Edward said. As I turned to glare at Edward I caught dad's smile at him before he hid it.

"I have dressage this morning." I said, "not much I can do there, and I'm sure I'll be on a short leash in the jump off." I said.

"Damn right you will be." Edward said. And we turned to see all of the adults nudging each other and trying to hide their smiles. I think I blushed so hard my head was about to explode from all the blood there.

**A/N Well I really, really hope that was good for you, as I had a hard time finding the time to work on this chapter... **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Thanks to all who faved this story. And to all who reviewed last week... I LOVE YOU all so much!**

_**Chapter Thirty one.**_

Sunday

Edward's POV.

I ran out of the truck like my ass was on fire, I shouldn't have, I should have stayed and made sure that Bella was okay. But with the threat of the chief finding me in bed with his daughter I couldn't get out quick enough. I dived into the trailer and straight into the shower, I didn't want to jerk off but if I was going to make it through the day it was for the best. I didn't want to because I wanted the memory of my last time to be the one that was with Bella. Fuck me but last night had to be the fucking best night of my life. Hell it was the shittiest day that's for sure, I'd never lost it so badly. And watching Bella's face when I hurt her myself, it was like a knife through my heart, I couldn't believe I almost ruined everything myself. I was going to have to learn to control it or I risked losing her through my own stupidity. Oh man being with her last night was fucking beyond belief, I'd really made love to her and it was everything I'd thought it would be and then so much more. And I couldn't wait to be inside her again, I'd give her whatever recovery time she needed but damn I so wanted to be back inside her, making love to her again. But for now I'd settle for just being with her twenty four seven, being able to kiss her and hold her when I wanted to... which was admittedly all the time. Waking up wrapped around her this morning was fucking awesome, best night sleep I'd had in ages, possibly because I had my face on her tits all night. It was certainly the best thing I'd ever woken up to, the worlds most perfect pillows.

I dressed quickly and came out of the shower just as mom and Rose came in to say they were heading over to Anna's trailer with breakfast. I rushed after them eager to be back with Bella, to see how she was after last night, I saw her smile when she saw me so that was a good sign, I sat beside her on the sofa wrapping my arm around her pulling her close to me.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered in her ear, and inhaling her strawberry scented hair.

"Sore... but good." She whispered back.

"Good." I said and kissed under her ear, trying to remember where I was and who was watching.

"I trust there will be no more silly stunts pulled today." Charlie said glaring at Bella.

"Damn straight there won't be." I said, and Charlie smiled at me for a second before he hid it.

"I have dressage this morning." Bella said, "not much I can do there, and I'm sure I'll be on a short leash in the jump off." She said.

"Damn right you will be." I said glaring at her, she was staring into the kitchen so I followed her gaze. And saw our rents nudging each other and trying to hide their smiles. I could feel the heat of Bella's blush when she realised what they were doing. Fuck it was embarrassing but I didn't want her to feel embarrassed about being with me. "So you can concentrate on your own events as I'll be helping Bella this morning." I said hoping to defuse the situation.

"Yeah well you be careful around Ace, I don't think my heart could take another laughing fit if he beats the shit out of you again." Emm chuckled.

"Language Emmett." Charlie warned. I ignored them using Emmett's comment as an excuse to nuzzle my face into Bella's hair and kiss her neck.

"No stunts." Charlie reminded Bella as she stood up to leave, she turned to face him head on.

"If any of you knew anything about me, you'd know that I would never do anything to put my horses at risk. Yesterday I asked my horse to make a jump at a height he had jumped before without any difficulty, but once again you all think the worst of me, get off my back and stop underestimating me. One of these days my reserved British side will take a back seat and you really wouldn't like my other side." Bella said turning and heading out of the trailer. I caught the look in her eye and I could have sworn I saw them glow red, My girl had some fire in her.

Bella left the trailer to get Ace out, I was just about to leave when mom called me back. "Edward... a word please." she said.

"What is it mom, I'm supposed to be helping Bella." I said, just wanting to be with her, she had left in a hurry and was very unhappy, I needed to check on her.

She smiled at me knowingly. "You have got it bad haven't you?" she smiled.

"I think we established that a while back." I said, she nodded.

"So you managed to sort out your temper and talk to her then?" she asked.

"Yes mom, once again my temper had got the better of me, we talked and she understands now." I said.

"So you told her?"

"Yes mom, I told her that I'm in love with her, and yes she feels the same way." I said just wanting to go.

"Okay, I can see that you are desperate to get back to her, but will you please try and keep that temper under control?" she begged for the hundredth time.

"I will." I said, kissing her cheek and running to the back of the trailer.

As I rounded the back of the trailer it was almost a re-enactment of the first time I'd seen Bella, except she wasn't yet in her dressage outfit. Her arms wrapped around Aces neck his head wrapped around her in a hug, this time though he saw me and quite literally wrapped his front leg around her holding her to him. Fucking horse talk for she's mine, 'cavehorse' I knew she loved that horse first and foremost and I was actually jealous, I'm the fucking cave man around here and if I had to club her over the head yelling mine to a goddamn horse I fucking would.

Ace snorted at me, as I closed the gap not willing to take second place to him. "Ace, stop it and leave Edward alone, he's not a threat to you." she said.

"Damn well should be." I complained.

"I love you both." she said pulling away from Ace's embrace, "you are just going to have to learn to share me." she informed us.

I had to admit that it made me nervous with her around him, she was tiny and he made my six ft two look small. He really was a massive horse, domineering and somewhat intimidating, when he stands over you snorting and banging his foot in defiance. I leaned over her and kissed the top of her head.

"And you can stop antagonising him too Edward, I need him focused." Bella said.

"I'm just doing the same thing he was." I complained.

"Well stop it, if you are not here to help me, you can just leave." she said, she was serious but the slight twitch of her lips told me I could get around her easily.

"Fine... I'll go get Jack out, at least he likes me." I said joking, and walking into the trailer and opening Jacks stall.

~0~

I helped Bella up into the saddle once she was ready to go to the waiting ring, Ace looked amazing all combed out, and Bella looked stunning in her outfit. I joined her in the waiting ring so that I could watch her perform. Ace truly looked like a performing horse as he entered the main arena, Bella having to work at keeping him still. The moment Ace of Spades came blaring out of the the sound system he was off, snorting and straining as Bella kept his timing perfect. It was a real tribute to her strength and determination that the performance was faultless. And despite being deafened by the song the audience were on their feet at the end. Ace was so worked up by the time he left the arena that Bella had to jump off quickly and it took myself, Bella and Charlie to get him under control before we could lead him back to the truck. What he really needed was a good gallop but here that just wasn't possible. Once we were back at the truck, Bella wrapped her arms around Ace and started whispering in his ear. He nodded, and stamped his feet a few times, but it wasn't long before he calmed under her expert touch.

"I'll have to remember that." I said as I ate lunch with Bella.

"What?"

"The way you calmed him down... next time I lose my temper, I'll get you to do that for me." I said grinning.

"You want me to whisper in your ear, to calm you down... hmm that would be preferable to seeing you as moody as Ace I guess." she said looking thoughtful. She shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"You okay?" I asked, seeing she was uncomfortable.

"Not really... riding after last nights er... activities, wasn't the best idea, and I am so not looking forward to jumping this afternoon." she said frowning.

"I can't say I planned this but at least Sally and I have a chance at winning now." I said grinning at her.

She gasped then scowled at me, "Uncomfortable or not, I will still be riding to win." she said nonchalant.

I shrugged. "Bring it on." I said before kissing her on her lips.

Despite her nonchalance the jump off was very close and it was the final timed round that Bella pulled ahead. Being such a close race the audience were as worked up as we were, it made it so much more exhilarating. Even the horses picked up on it, final round and Jack was chomping at the bit to get going. It took a lot for Bella to stay in the saddle he was shifting so fast. Damn horse should have been called Pegasus he flew round the arena so fast. Between us we wiped the floor with the competition, but still keeping a clear round Sally was no match for Jacks speed.

This time I did pull her out of the saddle, and into my lap on Sally so I could kiss her, and she came to me willingly, kissing me back. Still charged and elated after her win. If I had to be second place to anyone, then she would be the only one I could be... I was proud of her, and pleased to know that she had qualified for Nationals. Hell we'd be traveling more and being away together for longer, why wouldn't I be pleased about that.

Soon after the prize giving we were packing up to get back on the road, and Bella and Emmett were traveling back with us. We sat in the living area of the trailer talking about how the band would be involved with the orchestra. Bella made it sound like fun, but I would reserve judgment on that, I still had my doubts. I sat on the couch with Bella sat between my legs, her back against my chest, my arms wrapped around her. We were exhausted and thoroughly content just to sit and enjoy each others company, despite the mountain of homework we had waiting for us when we got home.

Bella twisted round in my arms looking up at me through her long lashes, I lifted her face slightly so that her lips met mine. I kissed her long and deep, my hands exploring her body, we moved until she was lying on top of me.

"Will you two shut the fuck up, its like being in a porno listening to you two." Emmett complained his voice breaking through the bubble Bella and I were in. "We'll be home soon and if you don't shut up someone will come check we're not watching porn." Emmett said.

I grinned up at Bella as her face reddened with embarrassment. "Don't listen to him." I told her. "So am I coming over to yours tonight?" I asked her.

"Why?" she asked frowning.

"We both still have homework to finish, I thought we could do it together." I said, as she climbed off me and stood up, the truck stopped suddenly and she fell into my arms.

"Its late Edward, and besides if you come over there won't be much work done." she said, rolling her eyes at me when I grinned at her.

"Then I'll come over and not do homework?" I asked her, making her giggle.

"I don't think its worth getting a detention for, not when we have martial arts and orchestra tomorrow." she said pushing away from me and sitting beside me instead.

"So I have to stay home and do homework?" I asked, I knew it was what I needed to do but fuck... I wanted to stay with her.

_ "Yes... and then you need a good night sleep, I have every intention of spending the entire day with you tomorrow." she said then kissed me deeply for a few minutes before we stopped at the gate to her house. "I'll see you in the morning." she said before following Emmett out of the side door._

**A/N Thanks so much for reading... next chapter its back to school, and Jessica will be back to join Lauren, Vicky and Tanya... I for one can't wait to see what they have planned, let me know what you think they're up to ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

******A/N Thanks so much to all who faved this story. And to all who reviewed last week... You are simply awesome. And to ****Seiftis-forevs-47 my beta******** thanks so much hon... luv ya!**

___**Chapter Thirty two.**_

Monday.

Bella's POV

I was up early Monday morning_; _scouring the net for the sheet music I needed, before going out to the stables and putting Jack and Ace out into the paddock for the day. They both set off running and kicking their feet in the air, I snapped a few pictures of them with my phone before going back to the house. I got some breakfast as I knew that I wouldn't have much time to eat at lunch time and before I knew it, it was time to leave for school. It worried me a little when Edward hadn't turned up, but as I stepped through the front door I saw him coming up the drive way. He stopped next to me and jumped out to help me.

"Sorry I'm running late, I was having a great dream about my beautiful girlfriend and didn't want to wake up." he said taking my guitar and violins from me to put in the trunk.

"Well I hope she was good to you." I said.

"Oh... you were." he said with a wicked grin. "So why do you need both your violins and your guitar?" he asked.

"I don't need my guitar... however you will." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part." he said sheepishly. "But why both violins?" he asked.

"One of the pieces I have in mind sounds better with electric." I said shrugging. "Is it okay to leave them in the trunk until practice this lunch time?" I asked.

"Of course it is silly." he said pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

"We need to get going or we'll be late." I muttered against his lips after a few minutes when he made no move to stop.

He sighed. "I guess you're right. So what are you going to do with 'Strad' while we're in our other classes?" he asked as he opened the passenger door for me to climb in.

"I was going to leave it with Mr Welts... Anna has been on the phone all morning, the insurance company will send someone over to the school." I said.

"Maybe it would be better in the head's office, she at least locks her office when she's not in there." Edward suggested.

"Okay... can't hurt to ask her." I said.

On arriving at school we ran to Mr Welts room first, handing him the sheet music I had printed for him. He came with us to see Mrs Green the head, fortunately she had been contacted by the insurance company as had Mr Welts. And they agreed that the best place for my violin was in her office until I would collect before lunch time. Second bell went before we left the office so Mrs Green gave both Edward and I a hall pass and note for being late to class.

The morning passed quickly and quietly and it wasn't until Edward and I entered the gym that I remembered what should have been bothering me. Vicky, Lauren and Jessica all chatting animatedly at the entrance to the changing rooms. Edward kissed the top of my head, keeping my hand in his.

"I don't like this." he said not letting me go.

"I'll watch my back, but honestly I can't see them trying anything." I said, but my voice betrayed me, too weak he was no more convinced than I was.

"They try anything and you come straight out here." he said, then kissed my forehead. "I love you." he said, and I slipped my hand from his.

"I love you too." I muttered and walked as confidently as I could towards the watching girls.

"Hey Bella." they said, I gave them the best smile I could muster and said hi back, before disappearing inside.

I changed quickly and took all my things out to my locker before going back to the gymnasium. It was back to doing gymnastics today, very boring but I did at least get to be with Edward, he was watching me like a hawk. Fortunately the terrible trio kept their distance, and I finished up early and was changed back into my normal clothes before they had even left the gym. We went straight to the heads office, where we found the security guy that the insurance company had sent. He was as big as Emmett and his name was Felix, looking smart in his black suit, white shirt and dark sunglasses, he looked like he'd come from MIB headquarters. He grunted his greeting and followed us to the cafeteria, I took my seat whilst Edward got our lunches. I sat between Felix and Edward, my Strat on the table in front of Felix.

"Alice, Bella, we're heading off to cheer practice, would you like to join us?" I heard Lauren say from behind me.

"Sorry Lauren, Bella and I are off to orchestra practice in a few minutes." Alice said.

"Oh... okay, Vicky has that too, never mind you can join us after school." Lauren suggested.

"Sorry, I have an art project to finish and Bella has Martial arts." Alice said.

"Oh that's too bad, maybe some other time then?" Lauren said.

"Sure." Alice and I said hesitantly. Fortunately she left then.

I kissed Edward before he went to get my guitar and violin and then I left with Alice, Emm and Felix to go and practice, it was the biggest music room that we were using, though necessary for the amount of people involved. I shuddered slightly when I saw who my second string violinist was, great... working with Vicky was not something I had ever wanted to do, and here I had no choice.

Before Edward, Jazz and Rose arrived we began with something light and fun, 'he's a pirate' from Pirates of the Caribbean. We had just begun to play it through a second time when Edward, Jazz and Rose walked in. We worked through several songs through lunch and continued through our normal lesson, I'd never seen Mr Welts smile so much, he was in his element. And despite Vicky being my shadow we had a really great time, I would definitely be working centre stage with this, just to get some distance between Vicky and myself. For a break I used my electric violin to play 'Thunderstruck' during which time Felix stood guard over Strad.

Edward didn't need much coaching, he took to the electric guitar with such flare it seemed like he'd been playing it for years. And despite his qualms he fit in and actually enjoyed playing, he eyed Vicky suspiciously and stood over me the entire time we were in class. After class Edward and I took Strad and Felix back to the heads office, where we'd leave them until after Martial arts.

Martial arts was fun, it had been so long since Edward and I had really sparred and we both really let rip.

"Stop trying to hit me... and hit me." I told him as I landed him on his ass again.

"This is not the Matrix and you are not Morpheus," he said with his hands on his knees.

"Do you think that's air you're breathing?" I joked, he narrowed his eyes at me and lunged at me, taking us both down to the floor, then he kissed me.

"Hey, save that for after class you two." Coach Clapp called from the other side of the room.

Edward grinned and got up pulling me with him. "You heard the coach, we have to make out after class." Edward said bowing and taking his stance again. I rolled my eyes just as he attempted to catch me off guard with a thunder kick, I dodged it and caught him in the chest as he landed.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather do kick boxing instead?" I asked as he leaned over winded.

"It's going to take a good six years to get to the stage you are at right now, I'm going to have to get used to you kicking my ass until the time comes I can be a challenge for you." he said.

"And you think I'll still be around in six years?" I asked sceptically.

"Not necessarily around here, but around me... absolutely." he said adamantly.

"You sound very confident about that." I said.

"And in six years when you ask the same question, I'll answer it the same way with just as much confidence." he said pulling me to him and kissing me again.

"No kissing until after class." I murmured against his lips.

"Mmm class just ended." he said then pushed his tongue into my mouth.

After class Edward and I collected Strad and arranged with Felix to meet him here in the morning and follow the same routine as today.

Edward was quiet on the way home. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing... I was just wondering about something." he said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Well, I really need a shower after my ass kicking." he said.

"So do I so you'll have to drop me off at home." I said.

"And that's what I was wondering about." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well if we were to go to yours, get a change of clothes... then go back to my place and...?"

"And what Edward? Just spit it out." I said, but it was quite clear what he was asking.

"Shower together at my place." he said quietly.

"You can't be serious?" I said, as he pulled up the drive to my house.

"Deadly." he said pulling me almost out of my seat to kiss me. This kiss was different from earlier, more needy, desperate almost. "If you're not too sore." he said after several minutes as he kissed along my jaw as I gasped for breath. "I want you so bad, it's been driving me crazy all day." he admitted. I whimpered at his words and he pulled my mouth back to his.

It seemed that our sneaking in the house to get a change of clothes was unnecessary, as dad was at work, Emmett had taken Rose out for coffee and Anna and Esme were in Port Angeles. So it wasn't until I was in Edward's bedroom that I started to get nervous, he sensed it immediately.

"If you just want to shower Bella, I'll understand." he said, stroking his fingers over my cheek.

I shook my head. "I want you too Edward." I said, it was true, I did, I'd even imagined shower sex with him a few times... okay more than a few. I wasn't sore any more, and although I didn't miss the sore part, the constant reminder that he had been there, I did miss. And I wanted that feeling back, the one of him filling me, being joined so intimately. He smiled at me almost shyly, took my hand and led me into his bathroom.

He turned on the water then turned back to face me, slowly he began to peel off my clothes, I followed suit and began to undress him. Until we stood staring at each other naked, his cock hard and pulsing, making me lick my lips. Edward moaned loudly pulling me to him and lifting me up to carry me into the shower. The water was surprisingly warm on my heated skin, he lowered me to the floor and surprisingly began to wash my hair. I reciprocated washing his hair before picking up a wash cloth and pouring body wash into it, I began to rub over his body. I was getting immensely turned on as my hands stroked over his body, I poured more body wash into my hand and rubbed them together to make a lather. I kept my eyes on his as I took his penis in my hands and began to stroke him, after a few minutes though he pushed my hand away.

"Baby you are gonna make me come, and I want to be inside you when I do that." he said kissing down my neck and across my shoulder before he took the wash cloth and began to wash me.

As he moved down my body he pushed his knee between my legs forcing my legs apart, his lips urgent on mine as he stroked between my legs with the cloth, his fingers teasing my clit through the material of the wash cloth. He stopped suddenly making me whimper, he chuckled then lifted me up, the cold tile on my back making me shiver as I wrapped myself around him. I could feel him right there at my entrance.

"You okay?" he asked his voice strained, I nodded and he lowered me down on him.

I gasped at the intrusion and my head fell back as I clenched my eyes shut, his lips covering my mouth as he slowly began to move, pulling me down with each movement until I could feel him everywhere. His lips on my lips, my face, my neck. One hand holding my waist the other on my bum holding me up. And him inside of me, filling me, my body scaling new heights inside and out, as he moved building up that exquisite pressure, lifting me, overwhelming me. His lips back on mine as his tongue swirled around mine, devouring me inside and out.

He slid one hand between us, and began to tease my clit as his movements became shallower and faster. It was what I needed to send me spiralling over the edge, as I exploded stupendously around him. He choked out an unintelligible few words before his legs gave out. He moved us both so that he was sat on the shower floor and I was cradled in his lap, my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"And I thought that Saturday was the best night of my life..." he said making me giggle, he groaned and cradled my tits in his hand as they bounced with my giggling. "But that was... you were... fuck, that was incredible." he said lifting my face to kiss me again. "Are you okay?" he asked getting up and turning off the water.

"More than okay Edward, thanks to you." I said smiling up at him as he carried me out of the shower and wrapped me in a big towel.

"You're sure? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked concerned.

"No." I said softly lifting my hand to cradle his face. "I feel... wonderful." I said, and of course I blushed. He wrapped a towel around himself then taking another he began to dry my hair. "I can do that." I said.

"I know... I want to do it, I don't know... it makes me feel closer to you, intimate, that's how I like things between us." he said, would he ever not make me want to melt at his words?

"I want that too, but at the risk of ruining the moment don't you think it might be an idea to hurry up now before someone comes home and catches us like this?" I asked.

He screwed up his face in distaste. "I guess... I wouldn't be so hesitant to stop if I thought I was going to get to do that again soon." he said hopefully.

_"I think that's a given." I said smiling. He grinned back down at me, scooped me into his arms and carried me back into his bedroom._

******A/N Thanks so much for reading... as always plz let me know what you think.**


	33. Chapter 33

******A/N Thanks to all for reading this story. Can't believe I actually got this chapter finished in time to post it this weekend, its a miracle... and to ****Seiftis-forevs-47******** my beta, thanks very much for the quick action hon... luv ya!**

___**Chapter Thirty three.**_

Edward's POV.

Holy FUCK! That really was incredible, I'd never had shower sex before, hell I'd never done it standing up before. It was much harder than it looks, but man... sex with Bella just got better, everything about us got better the closer we became. I wasn't sure what it was that had changed but as I carried her into my room things felt different. Almost like... we weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend any more, it was so much more than that. Yes I was in love with her, I'd already told her that, but this was more. I'd meant what I said earlier about knowing she'd still be with me in six, twelve years, she was the one for me, the only one.

We dressed quickly and I marvelled at the way her jeans hugged her perfect ass, and wondered briefly if she'd ever let me fuck that too. She was about to take her violin off the bed, but I told her to leave it there a while, it would be safe enough, I needed to feed her up before we went to practice. She hardly ate any lunch, and I was sure she had lost weight over the last couple of weeks.

Mom and Anna were just coming in the back door when we walked into the kitchen.

"Are you two hungry?" mom asked.

"Very." I told her honestly.

"Well go and do your homework whilst I fix you something." mom said, I grinned, threw Bella over my shoulder and ran back up the stairs with her laughing and mom yelling. "I said to do homework."

I picked up Bella's violin and placed it carefully on my dresser, I didn't want anything to happen to that, I knew how much it meant to her. Then turned and threw her on the bed, jumping on top of her and kissing her before she could say a word.

We were lucky not to have much homework, so finished quickly, homework was always more enjoyable when I did it with Bella, then I would tolerate doing just about anything as long as I was with her. That must be true I'd agreed to join the orchestra for fuck sake. We joined the others after eating and practised the songs we would be doing in the orchestra, I had to admit playing electric guitar was better than I thought it would be. Being able to read music and my ability to play acoustically made it relatively easy to do. But the main event of the evening had to be Alice's unveiling of the banner on the wall. Holy fuck it was good and we finally got to celebrate Alice's birthday, we might only have been hanging out and listening to music and shit but we all had a really good time. I was pretty sure that by the end of the evening we were all so much closer friends, and even Alice and I joined forces to tag team Jazz into getting his hair cut. The devious little minx was a lot of fun.

Emm drove Bella home, so our goodnight didn't last as long as I had hoped, but I made up for it later when I phoned her just ten minutes after she left. Not that I'm addicted to her or anything... I just missed her when she wasn't around. Bella was putting her horses away for the night when I called her, but she was up in her room and in bed before we finally said goodnight. I just had to tell myself that if I just went straight to sleep then I would be back with her that much sooner. Okay so maybe I was addicted, just a little.

___**Tuesday**_

Bella and I followed the same routine as the previous morning, well maybe starting a little earlier as I had gone over to her house much earlier to spend a few minutes making out before she even got out of bed. It took an awful lot of will power not to have her again right there and then, she was sleepy and warm, and fucking cute, how could I not want her..? Urgh who am I kidding I always want her.

Things were fine until I was walking back to Bella's locker and saw James talking to her, she didn't look too happy about it. I was just about to put an end to it when Lauren walked up and stopped me.

"Oh thank god, I've been stuck here for ages... waiting for someone to come and help me, my locker door is stuck." she said. I rolled my eyes at her and with an anxious look at Bella I walked around the corner to where Lauren's locker was.

One quick tug on it and it opened, a wad of paper fell to the floor, I was about to turn back, worried about Bella being with James for so long when Lauren grabbed my jacket pulling me towards her. The second I felt her hands inside my jacket and her lips touched mine I pushed her away. I looked up in time to see James grinning at me with Bella at his side, her eyes wide with shock. FUCK!

"You set this whole thing up, you fucking bitch." I spat at Lauren and ran to Bella's side. "She kissed me, I didn't kiss her back I swear baby, I wouldn't do that I love you." I said panicked, I heard Lauren gasp but ignored her. "I pushed her off straight away, I swear." I said to Bella. Fuck no, if I lose her over this I will kill both these fuckers.

"Like I said Bella, don't trust him." James said placing his hand on Bella's shoulder, but she stepped away from him, her eyes on me.

"I wouldn't do that, you know me Bella." I pleaded.

"Yes I do." Bella said.

"You have to believe me Bella, I'd never cheat on you, I'd never want to." I said.

"It's okay Edward, I believe you." she said quietly.

"You do?" I asked almost surprised, she nodded and I leaned down to kiss her, pulling her to me, but she pulled away. "Then what's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"I'd rather you washed her lip gloss off before you kissed me," she said.

"Fuck, yes of course... sorry." I said.

I pulled Bella into the wash room with me and washed off the lip gloss. "What did he want with you?" I asked nodding back in the direction she'd been with James.

"To tell me that I shouldn't trust you, then conveniently he leads me around the corner to where you're kissing the ex who is desperate to get you back. I'm not stupid Edward, I know a set up when I see one." she said.

"Thank you." I said pulling her to me. "For believing in me, I was ready to kill them for pulling that stunt, I would have if you hadn't believed me." I told her honestly. "I'd never hurt you... I love you too damn much." I said, she smiled and took my hand in hers.

"As I love you." she said kissing me softly on the corner of my mouth.

I wrapped my arm around her pulling her tight against me and kissed her deeply, devouring her. I'd never been so grateful that she was who she was; it just made me love her even more. We walked out of the restroom to see Lauren and James still standing by the lockers, the look of disappointment on their faces, evident. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, kissed the top of her head and we headed to the heads office to fetch Bella's Strad. If that was the sort of thing they were going to try and do to split us up, well I was happy to say that we were much stronger than that.

I piled food on Bella's plate and she gave me an incredulous look when I placed it in front of her.

"Are you trying to fatten me up for something?" she asked.

"You have hardly eaten these last few weeks, you need to eat more, I need you fit and healthy." I said.

"For what? I thought you liked me as I am?" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"I have lots of plans for us," I said waggling my eyebrows making her roll her eyes at me. "And don't try telling me that you haven't lost weight over the last few weeks as I won't believe you." I said.

"Just trying to fit in, you know, everyone is expected to be wafer thin over here, I could do with losing a bit of weight." she said shrugging.

"Absolutely not!" I said angrily, "I love you as you are, you do not need to lose anything! You're perfect." I said.

She blushed and looked up at me from under her lashes. "Thank you, that has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said shyly.

"You're welcome, it's true, you are perfect... now eat," I said kissing her forehead.

In music we went over the same pieces that we had yesterday, and each time was better than the last. I stayed close to Bella the entire lesson, I really didn't like the way that Vicky was shadowing her. She could or rather should have been sat with the rest of the orchestra but took it on herself to be part of the center stage with the rest of the band. Bella had just belted out a rocking piece of Beethoven at the end of the lesson, she placed her Strad on the chair behind her and I pulled her to me to kiss her. Fuck she was awesome and watching her was such a turn on, people were moving around us and leaving the room. We ignored them, it wasn't until we heard Felix's voice that I released her.

"Miss, where is your violin?" he asked her. We both turned to find it gone from the chair behind us. We both looked around frantically, no sign of it. I ran to the door and closed it quickly, preventing anyone else from leaving.

Mr Welts took control of the room and Emm and I searched the other rooms in the music building but to no avail, it wasn't here. I went back to Bella and pulled her into my arms. "We will find it baby." I tried to assure her, who the fuck would steal a violin? Okay so it was common knowledge at the school that it was an expensive heirloom but fuck, who would do that?

The head teacher organized the entire student body and by the time the police arrived most of the school had been searched. I was on my way to homeroom when Tanya knocked into me, almost knocking me over... her hands all over me inside my jacket and on my chest. I pushed her off me and continued to homeroom, my mind on Bella, she was so cut up and her father had taken her to Mr Welts office to wait for Anna to arrive. She had asked for me to stay with her but he insisted on doing a locker search of all pupils first.

We were called in groups to the lockers so that the police could search each one, I put my hand in my inside jacket pocket where I always keep my locker key. It wasn't there, I checked my other pocket and found it, that was odd.

_I opened my locker. "What the fuck!" I said aloud. There in my locker was Bella's Stradivarius._

******A/N Dun dun dun... lol, let me know your thoughts on this so far**

******Thanks so much for reading...**


	34. Chapter 34

******A/N Thanks to all for reading this story. To those of you who reviewed last week... have I told you lately that I love you? And that there is no one above you? (Okay maybe Edward is above you :D) and to****Seiftis-forevs-47 ********my beta, You are awesome hon!**

___**Chapter Thirty four.**_

Bella's POV.

I couldn't believe it, I was so angry that I was shaking, and to make matters worse, dad wouldn't let Edward stay with me, as he was apparently a suspect. Right now I needed his arms around me keeping me whole, I needed his reassuring words to ease my soul, I just needed him. I'd had to wait for Anna to arrive, fortunately she had been in town with Esme and now they were both here, each holding my hands. Dad and Felix assured me that if my violin was still in the school they would find it... what did they mean 'if?' I was frantic. I had stopped playing violin because my Grandfathers Stradivarius was just too precious to risk it. Nothing else could compare to playing it instead, but I loved to play the violin, which was one of the reasons I took up playing the electric violin. And now, now I'd started to play it again, I could have lost it forever. Nothing was worth that, and if I ever find out who took it...

More people arrived from the insurance company, and they were helping the police with their investigation. I couldn't even say how relieved I was when they said my Stradivarius had been found, it was brought to me for conformation that that was the violin in question but I was not allowed to touch it as it needed fingerprinting first. I worried about what that would do to it, but the insurance company rep assured me that he would oversee the procedure and ensure its safe keeping.

All I had to do now was to wait it all out and most importantly I needed to be back with Edward. I was told that that would not be possible but no one would say why, then things got all weird when Esme was taken to another room.

"What's going on?" I demanded when no one would tell me anything.

"Now Isabella I don't want you to get worked up." Dad said.

"It's too late for that." I growled at him. "Tell me." I insisted.

He scowled at me for a second before he responded. "Your violin was found in Edward's locker." he said. I stared at him in disbelief, my mouth falling open.

"What!" I snapped, though it wasn't really a question, but more of an exclamation.

"The insurance company representative and officer Mark are interrogating him now."

"This is ridiculous." I said standing up and pulling my hand away from Anna.

"There's no mistake Isabella, he was caught with the violin in his locker." Dad said.

"It was obviously a set up then." I pointed out the patency.

"He was caught red handed."Dad said getting exasperated at me.

"From the second I put down my violin to the second I found it was missing Edward had his tongue in my mouth... He. Did. Not. Take. It!" I said forcefully. He stared at me with his mouth open, I could have pointed out that his hands were busy on my breasts but I figured that was just TMI. "Where is he?" I demanded. School was over now, the final bell having gone off hours ago, but no one had been allowed to leave yet.

"Bella, please he's being interviewed you cannot interfere." Dad said getting even more exasperated.

"Tell me where he is or so help me I will rip this place apart." I said stepping towards him.

"Isabella!" he scolded me, but I just glared at him, I didn't get my stubborn streak from my mother, and I was not backing down. He sighed when I continued to glare. "They are in Mrs Green's office." he said, I was out the door before he'd finished, he was right behind me.

Mrs Green's office was off the corridor at the far end of the auditorium, I slowed to a walk as I entered the room, there were many students still here. I glanced at Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Vicky and James all sitting together and they all turned to stare at me, then Lauren smirked at me. Fuck! I was willing to bet they were all in on this, but those bitches had messed with the wrong girl. I heard the door at the far end of the room opening and looked up to see a thoroughly forlorn Edward coming through the double doors with Esme. He saw me and he looked completely devastated. I took off at a run, not caring about all the students and teachers watching or even my dad and Esme.

The panic on Edwards face as I ran to him was evident, and it was only when I threw my arms around him and wrapped my legs around him, that he finally wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you." I cried as I kissed his neck.

"Oh thank fuck baby! I was so worried about you, and you have nothing to be sorry for... we both know who did this." he said holding me so tight it was almost painful, I didn't care I just clung to him like a limpet.

"Miss Swan... er I mean Dwyer, could I have a word with you in private?" Someone said, I looked up to see an officer talking to my dad.

"Isabella, please go with officer Mark... would you like me to come with you?" Dad asked.

"No, I want Edward and Esme with me." I said ignoring his glare.

"Isabella be reasonable, this is an investigation." he said, then seeing my face he ushered Edward and Esme back out of the auditorium and in to the corridor to the heads office. "Isabella, that is not possible as Edward is a suspect." He said.

"If Edward is still a suspect then you are doing a crap job." I said angrily and Edward rubbed my back trying to calm my raising temper. I released myself from around him and he lowered me to stand on the floor beside him.

"Watch your mouth Isabella." Dad said angrily.

"I will do no such thing, if you think for one second that I'm going to let you blame Edward for anything you are sorely mistaken. I can tell you exactly who was responsible for this and why, or... you can leave and let me deal with them myself." I said. He stepped back surprised by my resolve. Then he ushered us all into the heads office.

There weren't enough seats for all of us so I sat without hesitation on Edwards lap, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"I love you." he whispered, quietly so that only I could hear, I squeezed his hand.

I explained what had happened at school since arriving this morning, backing up what Edward had told them, then I also told them about what had happened since the Jessica incident last week. Explaining that coach Clapp and Mrs Green were fully aware of that situation, along with the threat of further action from Tanya, Lauren and Vicky.

~0~

Later that evening we were all sat in the Cullen's living room, Dad, Anna and Carlisle on one sofa. Emmett, Rose and Esme on the other, Alice and Jazz in the love seat and myself in Edwards lap on the recliner. His arms and legs holding me to him as I rested my head on his chest, my Stradivarius on the coffee table in the middle of the room as we chatted and ate pizza. Well they all chatted, Edward and I had nothing to say, quite content just to be in each other's arms.

"So what was the point of the stunt, if it wasn't to steal it?" Jazz asked my dad. "I mean, obviously Edward had an alibi, so why go to such lengths to set him up?" he asked, his voice sounding distant as I wasn't really listening, my mind too focused on the way Edwards fingers were stroking up and down my spine.

"Who knows... the teenage mind is a confusing one at the best of times, add to that jealousy, rejection and anger... but they were hoping to see Isabella fall out with Edward, over this." he said, "Fortunately once separated they were all quick to stab each other in the back."

"I'm pretty sure that no one will ever separate the two of them." I thought someone said but I don't know who, my eyes were rolling into the back of my head as Edwards fingers trailed slowly up my neck, and up and round to my ear as he breathed into my hair. The muscles in my belly clenched deliciously as I bit back a moan. Lifting my head to kiss his lips.

_"Jeez get a room you two." Emm yelled suddenly, and when we looked up the room was empty and the light had been switched off, Edward smiled, shrugged and pulled my face back to his._

******A/N Yes our favourite couple are much stronger than the skank squad thought, now there is nothing in their way... or is there...?**

******Thanks so much for reading...**


	35. Chapter 35

******A/N Thank you so much for reading this story, you rock! To those of you who reviewed last chapter, you know I love you, right? Even though I left that evil comment, so to make up for that I may have made this chapter a little special :D and to Seiftis-forevs-47my beta, my little miracle, you can thank her for getting this chapter so quickly! Because she's awesome!**

___**Chapter Thirty five.**_

Edward's POV.

Life in school changed dramatically over the next few days, but more for others than for me. Although I knew now that Bella and I were completely devoted to each other, and that felt amazing. As for those that chose to try and separate us, Vicky who actually took Bella's Strad from her was expelled, James who took it from her and put it in my locker was also expelled, and has to pay $1000 in damages for scratching it when he put it in there. Lauren who took the key from my pocket and Tanya who put it back were both suspended for three months, and Jessica's job as look out got her suspended for a month. And everyone of them has to do a hundred or so hours of community service.

After what happened to her violin, Bella wanted to quit orchestra but none of us would let her, knowing how much she enjoyed it. Charlie was the one who got around her in the end, by buying her a top of the range violin to play at school, it wasn't a Stradivarius, but it was good. Bella loaned the Strad to a Museum in Seattle where we all went to see the exhibit opening to make sure that it was securely locked up. I thought they could have done more to secure it, but the insurance company were apparently happy with the arrangement. We got to spend the entire weekend in Seattle and I did manage to get away and do some shopping of my own. It was Bella's birthday this coming Thursday and I had a few things in mind that I wanted to buy for her.

I left Bella whilst she was busy trying on clothes with the girls, mom and Anna, my first port of call was the jewelry store. I'd been online a few days before and ordered what I wanted, I was relieved to find they had it ready for me. I hadn't been sure if they would have had it ready in time, but they had, it cost me enough, but it was worth it. While I was there I got a new chain, Bella had been trying to give me mine back all week, insisting I looked hot with it on. So I got something that would suit her better, just a fine, plain white gold chain. Next I went to the book store, Bella had had to leave behind most of her book collection in England. So I spent some time going through her books to see what she had, and managed to find about twenty classics that she had missing from her collection.

I had ordered some sex toys on line for us too, they had arrived early on Friday, but still I wanted to get something else for her, I just wasn't sure what. I knew that Alice was getting her some sexy lingerie, she'd told me as much, so that was out. I'd bought her a new riding crop at the horse show in Portland, though I was planning to keep that in the bedroom. I couldn't think of anything else and was walking through the mall back to Bella when I passed a greetings card shop. There in the window was a Teddy bear dressed as a rocker and holding a guitar, on his T-shirt it said 'You rock my world.' and feeling like a fucking douche bag I walked in and bought the damn thing. The assistant wanted to gift wrap it, cover it with rose petals and shit, I almost bit her head off, I just wanted to get out of there and back to my woman. I didn't like the way the assistant was fluttering her eyelashes, it made her look crazy. The way she looked up at me from under her fake lashes was disturbing, I couldn't get out of there quick enough. I'm sure she meant to be alluring, and it might be just me who didn't see it that way, but since Bella came into my life I just don't see other women that way.

~0~

The morning of Bella's birthday I was awake early, both eager and nervous about her gifts, by six I had them in the car and I was driving up the drive to her house. Charlie shook his head but smiled at me as we passed in the doorway.

"She's already awake." he said as I took the stairs three at a time.

I tapped on the door. "Come in." she called in her sexy soft voice, her English accent still turned me the fuck on, you'd think I'd be used to it by now.

"Happy birthday beautiful." I said, going straight over to her, she moved her other gifts off the bed, I kicked off my shoes, took off my jacket and climbed in next to her, pulling her to me to kiss her.

"Thank you." she said shyly when I finally let her go.

"Here," I said placing her gifts in front of her, well, all but one anyway.

She started with the biggest, and heaviest, the box of books. "Oh my god, how did you...?" she didn't finish, as she was kissing her way along my jaw. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she repeated. Before turning back to the box and continuing to read the titles of the books.

I handed her the necklace next, and she grinned as she opened it, immediately taking mine off and giving it back to me, then moving her hair so that I could place the replacement around her delicate neck. Next she opened the box of sex toys, she gasped, her mouth dropping open as she examined the contents.

"Chocolate body paint?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I'm really looking forward to trying that." I said grinning.

"Butt plugs? Please tell me you're joking." she said her eyes wide.

"Hey if it's good enough for Fifty..." I said, she blushed and continued to look at the contents, her face the brightest red I'd ever seen. I handed her the wrapped riding crop. "This should be in there too, but it wouldn't fit." I said, her eyes widened even more when she opened it and she swallowed. "Brown pleated leather right?" I asked, Emm had told me to get that one for some reason. The look she gave me was so hot I had to kiss her, it wasn't a need to have her right then, it was far beyond that, more that I had no choice.

I kissed her for a few minutes then stopped to move the gifts off the bed; then I relieved her of her clothes, released myself from my jeans and pulled her on top of me. Clutching her hips as she slowly lowered herself down on me, oh fuck me... would I ever get used to being inside of her like this? I damn well hope not, there was nothing that could compare to the feeling of being buried inside her. And this, seeing her ride me, head back, mouth open, tits pushed into my hands, fuck I was the luckiest fucking guy on the planet. She was so fucking gorgeous. I knew I would never want to be with anyone else as long as I live. It was sometime later when we finally came together and she collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her holding her to me as we both waited for our breathing to even out again.

After several minutes I reached over the side of the bed and handed her the teddy, she stared at me quizzically after giving it a squeeze.

"Oh this is so adorable... wait did you buy this yourself?" she asked once she had unwrapped it, and the memory of that shop made me actually blush as I nodded to her.

"I saw it in the window and thought of you, thought you might like it." I said.

"It's from you... so I adore it," she said smiling before kissing me chastely, I pulled out of her and went to the bathroom to clean up.

When I came back she went to the bathroom and I heard the shower go on, I pulled the small box I had yet to give her from my jacket pocket and stared at it, going over the words I wanted to say to her before I gave it to her. I don't know how long I sat there pondering but I had to hide the box by my side when I heard the bathroom door open. If I hadn't seen her naked I'd have said there was nothing more beautiful than Bella in tight jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt.

She sat beside me and I took her hand in mine. "You know that there is nothing and no one I love more than you." I said, and she smiled.

"I know..." she said but I placed my fingers over her lips before she could say any more.

"And I know that I will never love anyone else but you." I said, she kissed my fingers, and I slid off the bed and onto my knees before her, watching her as her eyes widened. "I know that it will be a few years before either of us is ready for marriage, but I also know I will only ever want to marry you. So Isabella would you do me the extraordinary honor of someday becoming my wife." I asked her placing the opened box in her hand.

She had remained silent as I said what I had to say, her eyes wide, though my heart was pounding so loud in my chest it made it difficult to hear anything.

"Y-you want... to marry... me?" she questioned.

"Very much, as soon as you are ready," I said confidently.

"Oh... Edward." she said, I held my breath. "I, well, oh god... yes Edward, yes I'll marry you, I will always love only you." she said pulling my face to hers, huge tears falling down her face.

After a few minutes I pulled away and took the box from her, the intricately woven platinum wrapped around the three diamond, sent rainbows of light dancing across the room where it caught the light from the window. I showed her the inscription inside the ring, the very words she had just said to me. 'I will always love only you.' She gasped more tears falling down her face, as I slid the ring into place on her left hand.

"It's so beautiful." she murmured, stroking her fingers over the diamonds.

"Beautiful ring, for a beautiful woman," I said and she wrapped her arms around me and cried into my neck.

"Oh Edward I love you so much."She cried.

"Hey, stop that, you're not supposed to cry on your birthday." I said pulling her away and wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so... so happy." she said, "You make me so happy." she said. That was exactly how I felt, almost reduced to tears I loved her so much, and she made me happier than I had ever been, happier than I ever thought I could be.

I moved to sit on the bed and pulled her into my lap, kissing her deeply, showing her just how happy she made me. Until a loud knock came from the door. "Are you decent? Can we come in?" Alice asked from the door.

"Yes Alice you can come in." I said, as Bella wiped the last of her tears away, Alice walked in, followed by Rose, Jazz and Emm.

"Should have known you'd be here already." Alice chided me, but I could see she was just teasing. "Oh my god... this is freaking adorable." she said picking up Bella's teddy bear and hugging it.

Bella's eyes darted to the box of toys with the riding crop sticking out, I grabbed it quickly and escaped to Bella's bathroom to hide it in the cupboard under the vanity.

"Nice riding crop." Alice whispered to me when I came back to sit on the bed beside Bella. "You may wish to open this when you're alone or just with Edward." she said handing a bag to Bella and winking at me. I grinned, I wanted to see that bag opened I was hoping it was lots of kinky lingerie, Bella could give me a personal fashion show later tonight.

Bella was just opening a new studded strap for her guitar from Emmett when Rose screamed and grabbed her hand, so I was now deaf in my left ear. Then Alice screamed from my other side making me deaf that side too.

"You're engaged?" they said together, Bella grinned and nodded.

"Way to go getting her off the market gadarene." Jazz said. No idea what he said, but figured he meant quick.

_"What the fuck? Way to go bro, just tell me I can be there when you tell Charlie." Emm said grinning at me, and punching me in the shoulder. Funnily enough even through all my planning I hadn't even considered that part, I swallowed, which just made Emm laugh harder._

******A/N Woohoo their engaged …. hmm can't see Charlie liking that :/ what do you think?**

******Thanks so much for reading...**

E/N Gadarene :- Extremely quickly ;)


	36. Chapter 36

******A/N To everyone who reviewed last week, you really do make my day, I know I don't often reply, (Too busy writing) but I do listen, for example this very chapter is thanks to a question by the wonderful * Pinklady34***

******And to my beta Seiftis-forevs-47 you rock * Kisses***

___**Chapter Thirty six.**_

Bella's POV.

Oh My God... I'm engaged! I sat next to Edward in homeroom just marvelling at the exquisite ring on my finger. I looked up to see Edward watching me, the smirk on his face almost permanently etched on his face since I said yes this morning. Best birthday EVER! In fact the only downer had been the news my dad had given me this morning, he'd said he didn't want to ruin my day. But at the same time he didn't want me to think that he was keeping this from me. Mike and Tylor's trial date was set for next month, it had made me feel a little sick, but the events since then had pushed it from my mind. I knew I'd have to tell Edward at some point today, but really I was too happy at the moment, and I wanted to hang on to that feeling.

"Hey... where'd you go?" Edward asked, his face full of concern, shit I didn't want to lie to him.

I sighed, might as well get it out of the way now. "Dad told me this morning that the trial date has been set for next month, you know for the Mike and Tylor thing." I said, watching the indents form between his eyebrows as he frowned and his lip curled up menacingly.

"I will be with you through it all baby, and we will watch them rot in hell for what they did." he said.

"Thank you... so now you know can we forget about them and enjoy the rest of my day, please?" I asked when the frown didn't move from his face.

"Were you worried about telling me?" he asked.

"A little." I admitted, "I didn't want you sad at all today."

"You shouldn't be sad today either... I'm sorry baby, I promise not to think of it again today, okay?" he said, stroking my face.

Mrs Goff came to see why we weren't working then, seriously, I'd forgotten we were even in class.

~0~

During lunch my phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID and was highly tempted to hit decline. My own finger betrayed me and hit accept.

"What's wrong?" I asked without preamble.

"Well hello to you too." Mom said.

"No seriously I know something must be wrong for you to call." I said.

"Oh haha, Miss Smarty pants... can't I phone my baby girl on her birthday without a ton of sarcasm?" She said.

"Well maybe if you responded to my messages once in a while I might not forget that you know who I am." I said, getting up and going outside, Edward came with me, his arms wrapping around me as he listened to the one side of my conversation with a frown on his face.

"I've been very busy, with selling the house and meeting people," she said by way of explaining her absence for the last month.

"Seriously mom, you could have at least text me." I pointed out, Edward's frown deepened.

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?" She said frustrated at me for my lack of gratitude. "So what have you had for your birthday?" She asked.

"Well lots of things, but the most memorable things would be, my new kinky lingerie, riding crop, oh and my engagement ring." I said and immediately pulled the phone away from my ear, and Edward grimaced at the sound of the response.

"WHAT!" Mom screeched down the phone.

"Oh I'd say that going by your response you heard me." I said nonchalant.

"How can you get engaged, you don't even date, you're still a virgin for heaven sake Bella." She said, her voice rising a little with each word.

"And you know this how?" I asked.

"I've only not talked to you for four weeks Isabella, that is not time to meet someone, let alone to have dated long enough to get engaged." She said.

"Okay, how many dates have you been on in that time?" I asked her.

"That's different." She bit back. "Bella you're being ridiculous you're making a huge mistake..." she started to say but I cut her off.

"I am not making the same mistakes as you mother, for a start I am not pregnant. I am eighteen and more than capable of making my own choices, since you already gave up on me. I am very much in love and if you can't at least be happy for me, then I can do without your opinion." I said and ended the call, breathing fast as my anger spiked.

Edward towed me to his car and sat me on the bonnet... er hood. "Hey." He said pulling me back to the edge and standing between my legs, my face in his hands. "Don't let her ruin your day babe, she's not worth it... just let it go." he said stroking my cheek. "Please... for me?" He said then pouted. Making me smile and instantly bringing me out of my funk, and then kissing me to seal the deal. "Though this will probably mean that I need to leave the state now," he said once we finally stopped kissing. I looked at him confused. "Well I'm willing to bet that your mother is on the phone to Charlie tearing him a new one right about now, he's going to castrate me for this." He said grimacing.

I smirked in response to his statement, and then sighed heavily. "You're probably right, which will mean another huge fight with my dad." I agreed frowning, and we had been getting along so well lately.

"I don't want you fighting with Charlie over this Bella." He tried to say.

"Maybe not but it will happen anyway, he's going to get all high and mighty, and not wait for us to tell him it's a long engagement we want. Perhaps we should just split now, go straight to Vegas." I suggested.

"I'd marry you today if I could but running to Vegas with Charlie following us with a loaded shotgun is not the way I want to marry you," he said kissing my forehead. "We'll tell him together after school, but maybe I'll have Mom and Dad meet us at your house, not that that will save me, but it might cushion the explosion, and at least my Dad will be there to help me when I get shot," he said and swallowed. "Sorry, I didn't really think of any of this, I was just too preoccupied with making you mine, to think of the consequences." He said sadly.

"No matter what anyone says, we will face it all together, we are doing nothing wrong. They constantly tell us that they want what's best for us and just want us to be happy, well that's what you mean to me. So how can they argue with that?" I said, he smiled at me and squeezed me tightly.

"Exactly," he agreed. "But let's face it, they are going to argue," he added.

I sighed knowing he was right, wishing there was some way I could prevent it turning into a fight. Then wondering if my dad would even wait until after school, surely he wouldn't turn up at school... would he? No, he would want to brood on it all day before he tried to kill me.

"Perhaps we should just not speak to any of them, have some answers written on cards or something?" I offered, making him laugh.

"Yeah, so I can't say anything stupid and make matters worse." he said.

Edward got my new violin and guitar from his car, and handed me my violin case and we walked hand in hand to music class.

~0~

Edward had text his parents, but it seems that Charlie had already been on the phone to them, screaming blue murder. And we were instructed to go straight to my Dad's house after school, dear lord this was not going to be pretty. But we were doing things the right way, we weren't rushing into anything. We were basically just declaring our love and devotion to each other for when we did eventually get married. Letting each other know that we were with the one we wanted to be with, was that really so wrong?

Edward pulled up outside the house, Dr Cullen's car was already here, well that was a good thing I guess. I could almost feel the tension permeating from the house. Edward walked around the car and came to my door, as he closed the passenger door he backed me up to the door.

Taking my face in his hands he leaned down to me. "I love you, and I will always love you. Whatever happens now we will face it together, okay?" He said. I took a deep breath and nodded, my mouth too dry to speak, as I tried to swallow the huge lump in my throat.

Edward kissed my forehead and took my hand, giving me a little tug so I would let go of the door handle I was clutching with the other hand.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," he tried to coax.

"You have met my dad, right? Chief shoot first ask questions later where my daughter is concerned Swan." I said.

He just laughed, pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around me as we walked up the porch steps. It felt more like walking the green mile as we walked down the hall to the living room where I could feel the angry silence coming from within. I gazed up at Edward and he mouthed 'I love you' before we walked into the room where Edward's parents, Dad and Anna were waiting, poised to attack.

"Well what have you got to say for yourselves?" Dad barked as we entered the room.

Edward lifted his hand to stop him. "Please, may I say something first, before you get to have your say?" He asked. Dad grunted, huffed but finally nodded stiffly once.

"Firstly I'm sorry you found out the way you did, that was never our intention." Edward said, his hand rubbing my back as I blushed with embarrassment. "Today as you know is Bella's birthday and I gave her a ring, asking her to 'someday' be my wife." He said holding his hand up asking Dad to let him finish, as he was clearly about to interrupt. "I love her more than anything else in the world Charlie and by some miracle she feels that way too." Edward said, and I think I understood for the first time just how much he really does love me. "Bella said yes to me, telling me that yes 'someday' she will be my wife, maybe after college... but not until she is ready. We know it's too soon and neither of us are ready for marriage yet, but someday we will be. This ring signifies to us that we will stand by each other, trust and love each other, and will be there to face whatever comes our way... Together."

The room was silent as four sets of eyes just stared at us, I gazed up at Edward in awe. "Thank you." I said not able to hold back the tears, I loved him even more after that, and I had been sure that that had not been possible. He pulled me tight against himself as we waited for someone to speak.

"Well that told us." Carlisle said, eventually breaking the silence.

"And you're happy about this?" Dad asked.

"I've never been so happy." I said fervently.

Dad stood up from his place on the sofa and walked over to the two of us, tugging me away from Edward. "I was so worried you were going to run off on me or something kid," he said hugging me briefly.

"No Dad, I'm not going anywhere... well not until college," I said hugging him back.

"But engaged, is that really necessary?" He asked.

"What does being married mean to you?" I asked, he released me and stood back to look at me, I moved back to stand beside Edward and his arm encircled my waist immediately. Dad didn't speak so I continued. "To love, honour, trust, respect and stay loyal to the one you love?" I suggested. To which he gave me a non-committal nod/grunt. "That is what this ring signifies to us, Dad, this is our prenuptial agreement to each other if you like." I said, and Edward squeezed my waist and kissed the top of my head. We both knew what it meant without having to tell each other.

Esme got up and came and hugged us both. "I can't say that I was in agreement, but now I know I have to say how proud I am of you both." She said. "And happy birthday sweetheart," she said kissing my cheek before she took hold of my hand to look at the ring.

"Aww man this sucks, I was expecting explosions and shit, and all I see is hugging, man I thought at the very least you'd kick his ass Charlie," Emm complained from the doorway.

"Emmett!" Anna admonished.

Dad's moustache twitched. "Thought about it," Dad murmured nodding, which earned him a slap upside the head from Anna as she came to hug me too.

"The youngest one here and yet the one with the most sense," Carlisle said hugging both Edward and I.

"Hey... I'm standing right here." Emm complained.

"Emmett you don't have a romantic bone in your body." Carlisle said.

"You'd know doc, sides I'm all man, not a pussy like Eddy," he said grinning at Edward, earning him a slap up each side of his head from Rose and Anna.

"You could learn a lot from him, actually." Rose said, glaring at Emm.

"What you want me to be a pu... perfect gentleman." Emmett corrected himself, dodging the two hands heading his way again.

"It might make a change once in a while." Rose said.

"Nah... you know I love you, don't need any grand gestures." Emm said, nonchalant.

"Is that right?" Rose said annoyed.

"I think you're about to feel that explosion you were waiting for Emm." Edward said grinning as he hugged me. Emmett looked at Rosalie, who looked like she was about to detonate. "I think that's our cue to leave." Edward said pulling me from the room, making a wide berth around Rosalie, as we went.

Half way up the stairs, Dad called after us. "Engaged or not, bedroom door open and the only biology studies allowed under my roof are done with books," he shouted.

_"Ooops..." Edward said grinning. "Looks like we'll need to open all your books on the bed first from now on," he said chuckling, I hid my face in his shirt to try and stifle my giggling..__._

******A/N Yay, Edward finally stepped up and fought for his woman :)**

******Thanks so much for reading... not sure how many chapters left..********. ********but not too many I think... (Famous last words!)******


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N ********As always to everyone who reviewed last week, I WUV U!**

******And an extra special thanks to Seiftis-forevs-47 for getting this back to me sooo quick... wuv you so much honey, you really are a star to me!**

___**Chapter Thirty seven.**_

Edward's POV.

Even though Charlie had left to go back to work, he must have left Anna with instructions to check on us every fifteen minutes or so. So I headed home to change and get Sally, whilst Bella headed to the stables to get Jack. Bella arrived just as I was heading for the stables, it still came as a shock how fast that damn horse was. I was watching him stomp from one foot to the other in his impatience, snorting his objection to standing still. That's when something occurred to me that I hadn't thought of before.

"How would you feel about us having a baby?" I asked Bella as I walked Sally out to where they were waiting.

"What?!" Bella questioned, the alarm on her face making me laugh.

"How would you feel about me using Jack at stud with Sally?" I asked, trying to not smile as relief washed over her face.

"Oh, I'd have thought you would want to use another Palomino?" She said.

"Yeah, normally, but I was thinking what an awesome jumper they would make, the best of both of them." I said.

"I would say or the worst of both... but Jack doesn't have any bad side do you baby?" She asked rubbing his neck. He nodded his head. "Don't you mean no?" She laughed, and he nodded his head again.

"So? What do you think?" I asked.

"Sure, you can have some of my sperm so that you can have my baby," she said grinning at me.

"Fuck, that sound's really sick, Bella." I said.

"What? Like you wouldn't have said something like that to me?" She said as we rode out into the woods.

"That's different." I pointed out.

"How so?"

"Because baby, we both enjoy it when I give you my sperm." I said, with a smirk, as she blushed furiously. Then something occurred to me. "Did it really freak you out when I asked you if we should have a baby?" I asked.

"You could say that," she said not looking at me.

"Don't you want to have kids... someday?" I asked, it's not like we'd been together long enough for the question to have come up before, but I needed to know.

"Well, yes... someday, but I'm going to be far too busy with college, horses and the band to think about that sort of thing, you know... later, after we're married." She said sensibly. "Why don't you?" She added.

"I want you to have my kids, yeah... I hadn't really thought about it before, like ever... but yeah... I want that." I told her. "I like the idea of you barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen." I said.

"You'll have to buy the house to have the kitchen first," she laughed before kicking Jack on and galloping ahead, giving me an awesome view of her amazing ass.

~0~

It was sometime later when we got to the meadow, we tied up the horses and taking her hand I walked into the middle of the little haven. I sat down in the grass pulling her to sit astride me, her lips on mine instantly. I sucked on her bottom lip tugging it until she opened her mouth allowing my tongue access, our tongues dancing and exploring each other. My cock was already straining against my zipper when Bella's hands moved to release me from my jeans. I flipped her over into the grass and removed her riding boots, then slowly removed her jeans, kissing my way back up her leg when I had them off. She moaned loudly as I licked along the edge of her panties along the apex of her thighs, before divesting her of her panties, and kissing my way back up her other leg. She was positively squirming by the time I had my face back between her thighs, I was struggling to take things slowly. Teasing her as she moaned and writhed to my touch, sucking on her clit as my fingers slid inside her. Bringing her to the brink and then stopping, driving her crazy.

"Edward, please!" She begged, making me grin like a fool, I moved my fingers and massaged her sweet spot, making her scream her orgasm. Seconds later I crawled up her body, as she lay breathless and beautiful beneath me. I positioned myself and slowly pushed into her, watching her face contort in ecstasy as I joined my body with hers.

"God I fucking love you so much." I told her through my teeth as I fought back the urge to cum.

"I fucking love you too," she said.

"I've never heard you swear before... it sounds so dirty coming from you... and it's fucking hot." I said, before I captured her lips with mine.

~0~

After Bella's birthday things between us were so much better, we were no longer hassled at school, not now everyone knew we were engaged. We spent pretty much every waking moment together, plus the orchestra was taking up so much of our time now. Everything else was taking a back seat, it was traveling to music halls during the week and to horse shows during the weekend. It was very tiring, Mom and Anna hired a tutor for Emm, Rose, Bella and myself, just so our school work wouldn't suffer, with all the traveling we missed a lot of school. Getting alone time with Bella got harder and harder, but we managed, it made for some pretty interesting shenanigans as she put it. But the shower cubicle in the horse trailer between classes has to be my all-time favorite.

As the competition for the orchestra heated up we were playing more rock with an orchestra than the other way around. We were getting a lot of media attention, even a few people interested in offering us a recording contract. But our parents were right, we needed to finish school first, and then maybe college.

~0~

It had now been six weeks since Bella and I got engaged, and tomorrow was the start of the trial. I had been hesitant to leave Bella tonight, but Charlie insisted he'd keep an eye on her. I'd been home about half an hour and was just getting out of my shower when my Mom tapped on the bathroom door.

"Will you be long honey?" Mom asked, as I wrapped a towel around myself.

I opened the door to see the worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Charlie has been on the phone, Bella is freaking out." She said, as I ran to get some clothes. "He asked if we would mind, if you would spend the night with her, she needs to get some sleep and she'll only calm down with you." Mom said.

"I knew I should never have left her," I muttered as pulled on a t shirt.

"Just grab some overnight things, I'll bring your suit over in the morning," she said thankfully turning away while I pulled my boxers on.

The moment I arrived I ran straight to her room, my usually strong, brave girl was in tears.

"Hey, hey, baby it's okay I'm here." I said as I climbed in bed beside her and pulled her into my arms.

"I, I. I..." she tried to say.

"No baby don't, it's okay, you are just fried from all the traveling and shit... we've been so busy you've had no time to process all that will happen. It's okay baby, you have nothing to be afraid of." She had been so out of sorts since the new birth control she went on reacted badly and made her ill, messing up her hormones, making her emotional. She'd had to come off it immediately but we were still dealing with her being emotional.

I slid down the bed pulling her with me, she lay on my chest, as I soothed her and stroked her hair. "I love you baby, I will never let anything bad happen to you." I assured her.

Soon her breathing evened out and she finally fell into an exhausted sleep, I kissed her hair. Grateful that I could be here with her in my arms, to comfort her when she needed me!

"How's she doing?" I heard Dad ask, I looked up to see both him and Charlie in the doorway.

"She's sleeping." I whispered.

"Maybe we should go now she's asleep?" Dad suggested, but as if she had heard him, Bella moaned and hugged me tighter.

"No, it's okay Edward, it's you she needs right now. You can stay." Charlie said, I nodded and he closed the door on us. I settled into Bella's pillows and soon fell to sleep.

I woke to the alarm, Bella still in my arms, she looked up at me sheepishly.

"Thank you for staying." She whispered.

"You needed me... where else would I be?" I questioned. She smiled at me sadly.

"I'm sorry I got into such a state, I don't know how to control these emotions, and it freaks me out." She said.

"You have been through so much over the last few months baby, it was going to catch up with you sooner or later. But you know I will always be here for you." I said emphatically.

The trial was being held in Port Angeles, so we had an early start, Bella never let go of my hand once, well not until she took the chair. She was only there for a few minutes and she kept her eyes on me throughout her ordeal, but the stress on her face was clear. She practically fell into my arms when she took her seat back beside me. The trial went on for four days, and during that time, I spent every night in Bella's bed. I didn't even wait to be asked, I could tell as the night drew in that Bella became more nervous about me leaving, Charlie could see this too.

After the trial, Dad insisted on Bella having tests done to find a suitable birth control and within days of going on her new tablets her hormones began to settle. Though we did kind of neglect telling our parents, until I had been staying with Bella so long that, we couldn't bear to sleep apart and so I became a permanent resident at Bella's. Which in turn Charlie eased up on us when he was sure he wasn't about to become a grandfather any time soon!

_This year just kept getting better and better... especially in the run up to Christmas. Nationals and orchestra were on hold while we took our exams. Newton and Crowley were tried as adults and got seven years each in prison. Better still the holidays were here and Bella and I would be traveling alone to Seattle for a four day stay whilst we took our Kung __F__u gradings, I couldn't wait._

******A/N Sorry this was a very rushed chapter, written at work, this morning! :D hope you liked it...**


	38. Chapter 38

******A/N As always to everyone who reviewed last week, you rock! ********A********nd to clarify... no Bella is not pregnant.**

******And an extra special thanks to Seiftis-forevs-47 for going through my stories and making them easier to read :D I am truly thankful for you honey.**

___**Chapter Thirty eight.**_

Bella's POV.

Edward and I finally arrived at the hotel in Seattle, a little after ten on Thursday night. Where he insisted on christening the entire suite, the sofa, the mini bar, the bath, and finally the bed, twice! Well at the very least I was limbered up for today, I had an early start this morning and was practising not laughing when I introduced myself to my Sensei for the weekend 'Master Bates.' I mean seriously, how am I not going to laugh when I meet him? I giggled at the mere thought of meeting him.

Edward tightened his arms around me. "You're thinking about meeting Master Bates again aren't you?" He asked with a chuckle. I nodded, still giggling. "He must be used to people's reactions, don't worry about it," he said.

"He has a reputation for being harder on women; I can't afford to give him more of a reason to go harder on me." I said.

"I'd rather not think about someone called 'Masturbates' going harder on you, thanks very much," he replied, his face in my hair and his morning wood rubbing against my bum.

I rolled my eyes, "He might still be here when you take your 3rddegree in three years or so." I said.

"When I finally catch you up, you mean?"

"Nu uh..." I said turning in his arms to face him. "I'm not stopping to wait for you to catch up, I'm only seven years from making Grandmaster." I said, making him roll his eyes. Though in reality I knew that would probably be closer to ten to fifteen years of super intense training.

Edward hitched my leg up over his hip and rubbed against my sex, I moaned but tried to push him away. I needed to get up.

"Edward, it's already ten after six, I have to get up." I said, still trying, albeit half-heartedly to push him off me.

He rolled us over until he was lying on top of me. "And I really need to get up too," he said rubbing his impressive erection against me.

"As good as that sounds I need to take a shower." I said.

"Okay," he said simply, getting up and pulling me with him, then bending down, grabbing my thighs and throwing me over his shoulder, before striding into the bathroom and straight into the shower.

Switching the water on and standing me under it, fortunately I was still naked from last night, but the water was cold. I slapped his arm... hard.

He laughed in response. "The sooner I get to fuck you, the sooner we'll be done and I can walk you the two blocks to the Academy," he said.

"You don't hav..." I started to say, but I didn't get to finish. Edward's tongue was in my mouth and he moaned as he slid his hand between my legs, and I forgot what I was about to say.

Forty minutes later we walked up to the building with 'Seattle Black Belt Academy' written over the door. I was nervous, and I knew the next four days were going to be extremely hard work, and my body would be pushed to incredible limits and beyond. Edward backed me up to the wall and took my face in his hands.

"You are amazing, you have never failed at anything and you will not start now. Now go kick some top grade ass and make me proud," he said before kissing me.

I managed a weak smile as my stomach growled angrily.

"You really should have eaten something this morning," he said, scowling at me.

"I couldn't, but I promise I will get something if and when they allow us to break for lunch." I promised.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything whilst I'm at the mall?" He asked. "No chocolate or anything?" I gave him my, 'what do you think stupid' look and he rolled his eyes. "I know you only eat Cadbury's Dairy Milk, and we don't have it over here... you will have to get your Mom to send you some more." He added.

"I told her that's all I want for Christmas... boxes of it... now I have to go." I said lifting up onto my toes to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too babe, now go kick ass," he said with a smirk. I grinned, turned and made my way into the building.

Edward's grading was only over two days, mine was stretched over four days, so today he wanted to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Shopping for something for Edward was almost impossible, mostly because we were always together. I had gotten around this by sneaking off to Alice's and getting things delivered to her place, but what the hell could I get him. I had considered getting his initials tattooed on my inner thigh, but that would just piss him off that I let someone else that close to his pussy. I would call it my pussy but honestly he owned it, and it pretty much did whatever he wanted. So instead I settled for getting him an electric guitar, so I could get mine back. But as an extra treat I had printed off the last love scene from FsoG, bought a feather glove, a flogger and downloaded the Thomas Tallis song. Oh boy was I looking forward to re-enacting that scene. But this was really not the time for thinking about that.

I was taken through to meet Master Laurent Bates, I smiled politely whilst biting my lip and managed not to giggle. The look he gave me was like a cross between disgust and arousal, I wasn't sure whether he wanted to eat me or beat me, I wish I had another Sensei he was creepy. There were only five of us taking advanced gradings this weekend, I was the only female and the others were all taking their 1stdegree gradings, so they would have a much easier time than me.

We were taken through to a private room, and put through some basic warm up routines, before the dreaded hour long torture of taking the riding stance and holding it. The first half an hour as expected was fine, but by forty five minutes my muscles were starting to protest, and I wasn't sure if I had a mild cramp starting in my left calf. But I made it through to the hour, the others were allowed to move and relax, I on the other hand was informed that I had another half an hour to go. My thighs, my knees and my calves were screaming at me, and I was already ready to die and I had the rest of the day to get through yet.

The Masturbator as I had decided to call him after putting me through this, came over squatting down behind me, close behind me, too close for me to stay comfortable. His hand on my upper thigh, almost on my ass!

"That's it... very nice." He said, his face so close I could feel his breath on my neck, it made the hairs on my neck stand up in alarm and I felt sick. My fiancé was the only man allowed to touch me, and I was about to tell him that when he announced that my time was up and I could stand.

I didn't stand, I sat down and ignored him standing over me as I rubbed some life back into my shaking calves. The rest of the morning went in a similar way. The Masturbator would make us all take a stance and hold it, then let the others relax, and getting way too close to me again. By the time we were allowed to leave for lunch I was in serious need of a shower, I needed to wash the sexually repressed ass off me. Touching is a hard limit for me, I thought, which made me smile at my thoughts, a Fifty quote, which made me blush which then caused the other guys from the class to ask what was wrong. I lied obviously.

"So how bad can the next half of this day be?" Kevin, one of the guys from the class asked, he was cute around my age with light brown eyes the colour of his hair.

"For you it's a walk in the park, fighting mostly. I'm getting the Masturbator for a partner, so I'm doomed." I said making the four of them snort and spit coffee over the table.

"If I see him stroke his hand up your thigh again I might just break his nose." Matt added. Matt looked like he was in college, very attractive with dark hair and bright blue eyes. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked smiling at me, to anyone else that smile would make any girl swoon, but next to Edward he was nothing special.

"No, but I do have a fiancé." I said with a smirk, thinking of said fiancé.

"Figures," he said with a pout. "He here in Seattle with you?" Matt asked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cell so I could text Edward. "Yes of course, he's a total caveman, certainly wouldn't let me come to Seattle alone." I said.

******"Hey how are you, I am having lunch at the coffee shop opposite the Academy, though I think my muscles have died so not sure if I'll make it back." Ur B. **I text Edward.

"So will we see this guy, you know to make sure you're not making him up?" Matt asked.

"Actually, he'll be at the Academy tomorrow, he'll be taking his black." I said smiling. And devouring the sandwich I had just ordered the moment it arrived.

******"Damn I'm too far away, I'll never make it back before your lunch is over, and I will definitely be kissing those muscles better for you tonight ;) text me when you finish and I'll come and meet you." Ur E. **Edward texted back making me smile even more.

******"Okay, will do. Can't wait for you to kiss away my pain. ;) I've really missed you. LOVE YOU! Ur B. **I sent.

**"********I can't wait either, I'm getting hard just thinking about it :D Missing you more. Love you always! Ur E. **He replied making me blush.

"That must be the fiancé, just look at that blush." Kevin said. "So what's he say?"

"Nothing you need to know about." I pointed out.

"Going to make all your pain go away is he?" Ben asked speaking up for the first time, and nudging Mark as he spoke.

"Something like that." I said the heat from my face intensifying, I fanned myself with the menu.

"Wow that must have been a really good offer." Kevin said.

"Lucky fucker." Matt mumbled.

"So are you going to tell him about your Masturbator?" Kevin asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The way he's been all up close and personal with you today." He said.

"I'll tell him, but I might wait until we're away from anything breakable." I said cringing at the thought of Edward's reaction.

"He the violent type?" Matt asked.

"Only when it comes to my safety," I said honestly.

******"I've booked us a late meal for tonight, just in our room nothing fancy so don't worry about it. :* Ur E. **Edward text.

******"U spoil me... I'll love it because it's with you :* Ur B. **I replied.

It wasn't long before we had to head back to the academy, I wasn't looking forward to it at all, I ached all over, and despite all the preparation I'd done for this, my poor muscles felt like they were being annihilated. The afternoon was majorly painful, I must be bruised from head to sore toe, some of the attacks I'd had to do continually were beyond belief, when was I ever going to do half an hour of continuous side kicks... I wasn't, not ever. The moment the Masturbator said we were done for the day, I texted Edward.

******"Finished... and I think I'm still alive." Ur B.**

I started to pack up my kit, when the Masturbator himself came up behind me, right behind me, and put his hand on my hip. I stepped away from him instantly, but he pretended not to notice.

"You did better than I thought you would today." He said.

I removed my mouth guard. "Oh, well thank you?" I said, not really knowing how to answer him.

"You're actually quite reasonable for a girl." He said, making me gasp, I chose to ignore his poorly veiled insult and bit into my cheek, wishing I hadn't removed my mouth guard. All I really wanted to do was use some of Edward's expletives, but I didn't want to fail this course because I couldn't remain courteous with my Sensei. So I nodded and turned back to my bag. "Can I give you a ride back to your hotel?" He asked, sweeping a tendril of my hair that had escaped my ponytail, back behind my ear.

I stepped back away from him, and mercifully Kevin and Matt came up and engaged his attention.

"We'll see you tomorrow Master Bates..." Kevin said with a nod.

"You ready to go Bella?" Matt asked, hooking his arm through mine and leading me away from Master Sleaze.

"Thanks guys." I said once we got outside.

"No problem we could see he was getting too close." Kevin said.

"Hey." I heard Edward's voice behind me and spun around, Matt's arm moving away from me once he spotted Edward, who was a good six inches taller than him.

"Oh god, are you a sight for sore eyes." I said throwing my arms around his neck.

He lifted me up to kiss me and I wrapped my legs around him. "Bad day, huh?" He asked and I nodded into his neck.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Kevin said.

"Oh, sorry guys, this is Edward. Edward these are my fellow parolees, Kevin, Matt, Ben and Mark." I said, they all nodded to each other.

"You take care of her, she's an amazing girl." Kevin said suddenly.

"I know she is... and I fully intend to." Edward replied.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, and Edward started to carry me back up the street.

"You don't have to carry me, I can walk you know." I said snuggling into him, inhaling his wonderful scent, feeling like I was already home the moment I was in his arms.

"I'm fully aware of that, but I don't want to put you down, I've missed you." He said nuzzling his face in my hair. "So it looks like you have a new fan club." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh believe me I'm glad they were there." I said with a deep sigh.

"Why, what happened?" he asked his body stiffening as he spoke.

"Promise me you will stay calm, and I will tell you." I whispered.

Edward stopped in the street and stared down at me. "What the fuck did he do?" he growled, probably already knowing.

"He got a little too up close and personal, a bit handsy, that's all." I whispered.

"The instructor?" He growled. I nodded. "That fucker!" He said and continued walking again.

"He said I was... how did he put it? Actually quite reasonable for a girl, then he offered to give me a ride." I said quietly, "But then the guys interrupted and dragged me away from him." I said.

"Well I'm glad they were there, but fuck... he didn't hurt you did he?" He asked.

"He beat the crap out of me, but that was because he was my opponent for most of the day. Apart from that, he was just being a bit too hands on when showing me what position I should be in. I stepped away when I could, he just made me feel sick, he was very creepy."

"Did you put in a complaint against him?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I can't risk being failed, I think he knows that." I said.

"Fucking asshole! Wait till I see that fucker tomorrow." Edward seethed as he walked into the hotel.

"Edward I don't want any trouble, I've worked too hard for this." I actually sounded like I was whining.

"What so he can go ahead and do it to other girls, or just get more and more familiar with you, what would he have done if he'd given you a ride back here? Would he have forced you to invite him up to your room, Christ Bella, he could have..." he couldn't continue. His arms tightened around me. "I can't even think about him hurting you... I want to kill him." He said, walking us into the elevator.

Once we were back in our suite, Edward carried me straight through to the bathroom, where the bath was full of bubbles, and surrounded by candles. It smelled heavenly and had to be the most welcome sight I could have wished for.

"You did all this for me?" I asked as he slid me down the length of his body.

"I thought you might like it," he said, leaning into my hand as I cupped his cheek.

"I love you so much, you're going to join me?" I asked.

"I was but I'm a bit too worked up at the moment," he said scowling.

"Please, Edward... I need you tonight, please don't think about him, not now, not tonight." I begged.

He closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths, when he opened them again, I could see that he was back with me. He smiled. "Okay." He said leaning down and kissing my nose. "You seem to be wearing far too many clothes woman_,_" he said tugging at my T-shirt and pulling it off, then reaching behind me to undo my sports bra, and pulled that off. "I hate that thing, it always squashes my girls," he said, cupping MY girls before dropping to his knees and wrapping his tongue around my nipple as he pulled down my sweats and panties.

My legs giving out as he tugged on my nipple with his teeth, he held my hand as I stepped out of my clothes and trainers and into the huge bath. Stripping out of his own clothes in record time, climbing in behind me and pulling me against himself.

"Please promise me that you will do something if he touches you again," he said, his head on my shoulder.

"Okay." I said, knowing it was the right thing to do, but dreading the fallout. "I promise." I said.

"Thank you." He said kissing my neck and sighing contented before he picked up the wash cloth and began washing me.

I could feel his erection growing as he massaged my breasts, I arched my back, pushing them into his hands. He sucked on my neck as one hand moved lower, slowly until he slid his finger around my clit, teasing me.

"Oh Edward." I moaned, lifting myself up, needing him inside me, all of him.

**He hissed through clenched teeth, as in one quick thrust he was buried deep inside me. My head leaning back on his shoulder until he moved to licked up my neck, lifting me up and down as he t****h****rust up to meet me. Making me forget the pain, making me forget about the day I'd had, making me forget my own name, as he claimed me as his.**

******A/N He's not going to let ********'T********he ********M********asturbator********' ********off that easy now is he..?**

******OK I took liberties with the gradings, I have no clue what happe********ns ********after black, yet**** * gulp***


	39. Chapter 39

******A/N I need to say a huge 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed this story, but more especially to those who reviewed each chapter you rock and I LOVE YOU!**

**And an extra special thanks to my beta, Seiftis-forevs-47 for putting up with me ;)**

**__****Chapter Thirty nine.**

Edward's POV.

Once I climbed out of the bath with Bella, I could see that she was exhausted, but I needed to get her to eat. The meal arrived just after we put on some clothes, we ate quickly but Bella was almost falling asleep at the table. I carried her to bed, and she was soon sleeping, I on the other hand was raging inside. Thank fuck I had gone to meet her, the thought of what might have happened to her was eating at me. I felt sick, and I sure as fuck wasn't going to stand by and let him get away with this. I was going to go into school with her tomorrow, and make sure that fucker knows she's taken. I knew I couldn't fight the fucker, 5th degee dan was well passed my ability, so I was going to have to take him down some other way.

I cleaned up and left the trolley with our food on outside the door for room service to collect. Then I crawled into bed with my fiancée, my beautiful, sexy, misguided and sometimes scary, but often too trusting fiancée. Seriously she was far too trusting that other people would do the right thing, well I was always going to be around to make sure they all did the right thing by her. She deserved that much, no one worked harder, put in more effort or cared as much as she did.

The following morning I stood outside the Academy with Bella, waiting for it to open. I didn't have to start until eight thirty, but I was going to head over to the coffee shop for breakfast. The dudes Bella introduced me to yesterday showed up over the next few minutes, then I felt Bella stiffen in my arms. Just as this fucker in dreads walks up.

"Good morning Master Bates." one of the dudes said. Yeah that would be the fucker, all smarmy, thinks he's god's gift.

He glared at me with my arms around Bella, so I turned her to face me and kissed her. "I'll see you at lunch time, hey you'd better give me your engagement ring so you don't lose it." I said looking at the smarmy fucker as I said it, he had the nerve to scowl as I said it too, yeah fuck face, she's mine! So keep your fucking hands off! He narrowed his eyes and walked into the building. Bella grinned up at me, shaking her head, before she kissed me.

"Good luck with your class, love you," she said, and then she followed the others inside.

Once they had all gone inside I made my way in and went to the information desk, asking to see the head of the academy I was shown to an office. There I was introduced to Master Wang, seriously? I had as hard a time trying not to laugh as Bella had over the 'Masturbator'. I explained my concerns to the guy, whilst simultaneously watching Bella's class on one of the many monitors on the wall.

"And you are sure that your fiancée is telling the..." he was saying, but I was up on my feet, the fucking smarmy git had his hands on my woman, right there on the screen in front of me.

"Does that look like she's been lying to you?" I growled, pointing at the screen. Fucker was rubbing up her thighs, she turned away but he continued, then Kevin and Matt knocked into Bella, breaking his contact with her.

"Please calm down Mr Cullen, believe me I will not stand for this in my academy, and I can assure you that I will take immediate action." Wang said.

"What type of action, if you are talking about a slap on the wrist..?" I asked.

"I can assure you Mr Cullen that that man will no longer be working at this establishment." he said.

"And the class, who will take over the class?" I asked, I knew she'd hate me if the class was cancelled.

"I will take over myself, please Mr Cullen, I would not have this affect the class in any way." he said.

Satisfied that he was a man of his word, I left to go and eat at the coffee shop opposite the academy. I chose a seat next to the window, and not ten minutes later the 'Masturbating' fucker was being led out of the building. I sighed a huge sigh of relief and finished my breakfast.

At eight twenty five I walked into the academy, I was one of twenty taking our black belt grading this weekend. A very mixed group ageing from eighteen to thirty, only five females though, I was glad to see that I looked fitter than most of the people here. I saw Bella through the door as we passed, sweat running down her face, she didn't look up. We were in the room next to her, which made me feel a little closer to her, so I was happy.

"Hey there, I'm Kate." someone said, I looked down to see a short blond staring up at me all wide eyed.

"Hey." I said to be polite.

"Want to partner me?" she asked.

"What?" Was she for real? I'd squash the tiny girl, she may be about my age but seriously I think she was shorter than Alice.

"You're one of the outta towner's like me, so I'm guessing you have never had much competition." she said.

"Actually I have, she's taking her 3rd dan grading here this weekend, and she's always my partner." I said, in everything, I wanted to add but we were interrupted and put in groups, I was put with a guy in his late twenties, Ryan I think he said his name was. He was the only one anywhere near my height and he was a good few inches shorter than me. But as we were all taking our Black we were at least on the same level.

"Hey did I hear you say you train with a third dan?" Ryan asked.

"She's taking her third this weekend, so yeah." I said.

"She?" he questioned.

I grinned, "my fiancée."

"Aren't you a bit young to be engaged?" he asked.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd seen her." I said, unable to stop thinking about how adorable she looked when I gave her some Advil this morning when she woke up.

"Wow, must be something else to put a smile like that on your face." he said.

"Oh... she is really something else, but I'm not sure I'll make it till lunch without seeing her." I said shaking my head sadly, making him laugh.

~0~

At lunch time, we all left to go to the coffee shop, I text Bella to let her know I was there, she was doing the splits when I passed, but by the time I made it to the coffee shop she text to say she was on her way.

******Great, I'll order us both lunch. Love you Ur E. **I text then went to stand in line with everyone else.

"So how was it for you?" I heard that girl say, but couldn't remember her name.

"What?" I asked distracted as I watched Bella crossing the street, her hips swaying as she walked between Kevin and Matt.

"The lessons so far, it's hard work isn't it." she said.

"Yeah, er..." I said in response, losing my train of thought as I placed mine and Bella's order.

"You must be hungry to order all that food." tiny girl said.

"It's not all for me." I said, as Bella came in the door, and every guy in the place turned to look at her, all sexy and flushed in her tight yoga clothes. Fuck she looked hot as ever today.

"Oh? Ooooh, okay." girl said, sounding more upbeat for some reason.

Bella walked straight up to me, I was about to reach for her when she stopped dead, her face angry, her eyes glaring down. I looked down to see that the blond tiny girl was wrapped around my arm.

"What the fuck?" I said yanking my arm away.

"I thought we were having lunch together?" she said pouting.

I thrust my hand in her face. "I'm engaged." I said walking away from her, and pulling Bella into my arms.

"You have been having a busy morning, haven't you?" Bella asked, I kissed her chastely and moved to a table in the corner.

"Sorry babe, didn't even notice her, I was far too busy watching you." I told her.

"Watching me? Or who I was with?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

Uh-oh... busted. "Okay, both." I admitted.

"So much so you missed mini Barbie hanging off your arm?" She asked.

"Hey, this thing is dead after this morning... no life left in it, so I didn't feel a thing." I joked, flapping my arm at her, she rolled her eyes at me so I knew I was forgiven.

Ryan, Matt and Kevin joined us at our table. "So did you hear about our 'Masturbator' getting fired?" Kevin asked, and Bella looked straight at me, I met her gaze. "Apparently someone put in a complaint, I have to say I'm glad... I can stop pretending to be accident prone and knocking into Bella now." He continued.

"Yeah, I saw... thanks for that." I told him, still keeping my eyes locked with Bella's, she leaned forward and kissed me.

"Thank you." She mouthed. I was relieved she wasn't mad at me for interfering.

"Totally worth it, she has a super fine ass, not unlike yours." Kevin said, and all eyes turned to stare at him.

"You're gay?" Matt asked, slightly alarmed.

"Not exactly, I can appreciate great form however it comes, speaking of which, if you two love birds ever fancy a threesome, I'm in." he said with an exaggerated wink.

"That's an interesting offer, but I don't share my man with anyone." Bella said. And all eyes turned to me.

"Hey you can be sure as hell I don't share my woman, with anyone." I said emphatically.

"Shame, don't know what you're missing." Kevin said.

"I think we'll survive." I muttered, picking up Bella's hand and pulling it to my mouth to kiss it. I smirked at her, making her blush... that was never going to get old, the look she gave me still made me hard every time.

The rest of our weekend was uncomplicated, but painful, both of us beyond tired every night. Having a relaxing soak in the bath, a quick bite to eat and then falling into bed exhausted. I was finished on Sunday night and I was literally aching all over, and Bella was having a harder time than me. Plus she still had another day to go, I spent most of Monday in bed once I'd walked Bella to the academy, once she was done tonight I would be driving us back home. I really couldn't wait to be back at home, even if it would mean being back under the watchful eye of Charlie. It was disappointing that Bella and I couldn't take advantage of our time away, but seriously we were pushed beyond our limits and quite incapable of any more exercise.

~0~

Christmas was really good, spending the day relaxing mostly, Bella and I still too stiff to do much else. My family came over to spend the day with Bella's family, and looking around at all the love in the room made me realize just how lucky I was. The one thing I had always wanted was to find someone who completed me, someone who could love me for myself, someone I could trust and love forever. To be so in love that I knew it would last forever. I had that now, it was fucking awesome, I sat on the sofa, Bella in my lap as we watched shit Christmas movies with our family. We had come a long way in an incredibly short time, and overcome some seriously fucked up shit. All it had done was make us stronger, closer. I was a very different person now, more focused, I'd grown up a lot, and I was finally looking forward to having a future and being all I could be for the woman I loved.

**The end...**

******A/N Yes, the END... boo hoo :( but the Epilogue will be coming soon.**

******Really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it... (if there is anything I've missed or left unexplained let me know... I'll try and rectify that it the epi :)**


	40. Epilogue

******A/N To everyone who has read/reviewed or faved this story, thank you so much for you********r ********support. xxx**

******And to my beta, Seiftis-forevs-47 thanks for being there hon :* Kisses...**

___**Epilogue.**_

Bella's POV.

Once Christmas was over, life got extremely hectic, exams, recitals, performances, in fact for the first time ever I was happy not to have to go to horse shows once Nationals were over. And the same when after regional the orchestra Nationals finished, and then we could finally concentrate on our exam finals. I'm pretty sure that after graduation Edward and I spent the first week in bed, sleeping mostly... well okay, for the first few days we mostly slept.

Looking back over the last year, life had changed so much for me, and I'd had some of the absolute highlights of my life. Playing The Star Spangled Banner, that I had a week to learn, just glad I didn't have to sing it. In front of a capacity crowd at CenturyLink field, before a Seahawks playoff game. That was scary but beyond amazing. Playing live as a guest at a David Garrett concert, I swear I almost went all fan girl when I met him, after all that man was the reason I started to play the violin in the first place. Then there was performing 'We will rock you' at the Lincoln Center Plaza in New York. They were experiences that only happened once in a life time, and the only reason I got them was because of the time and dedication I put into playing violin. It was all worth it, and the memories would stay with me for a life time. Unfortunately Edward had recorded every live or televised performance we had ever done. There were more than a few I'd rather forget, there were no bad performances but some of the interviews we'd had were awful. I always did my best to stay in the background for the interviews, letting the less heard voices like Ali and Rose take the lead. But I was lucky if I didn't have to be the center of everything. Having Edward permanently at my side always helped.

It wasn't long before the six of us in the band moved to Seattle, close to the school of performing arts, even got a job one night a week performing live, seriously life was good. Edward and I went home as often as we could when our baby, Rocket was born, Sally and Jacks foal, he was gorgeous, he was a light fawn Appaloosa and just like his dad took off like a rocket within minutes of finding his legs.

Time seemed to fly past us and before we knew it we had graduated college. We had a recording contract and were in the studio recording our first record before the ink was dry on our graduation certificates. After that we were on the road touring for a year, before going back into the studio again. Edward put his foot down after three years and demanded we all take some time off, we really needed it. I had been hoping to take the time to go to horse shows, but Edward put a stop to that. We were married the week after we started our break, on a beach in St Lucia, it was beautiful and simple, and amazingly we managed to keep it quiet. I told Edward that his female fans would be devastated, but he laughed it off saying he didn't give a fuck, except for the one he was going to give me. That man never changes. A month after the wedding I found out I was pregnant, but at least I wouldn't be doing it alone, Alice and Rose had married their men within a month of us and were now pregnant too. Well, being on the road was never going to be the same again! Instead of late nights and drinking, it would be early nights and nappy changing.

I was pretty sure my pregnancy had been planned when Edward took Jack on the show circuit, well he had to find a way to beat me somehow. If only by putting me out of commission and using my horse, they dominated the whole season.

While I was pregnant Edward became more protective and overbearing than ever, but seriously it was nothing to what he was like after Chloe was born. And she was definitely a daddy's girl; he absolutely adored her, just like any daddy should. She came with us on the road of course, and over the next few years as the band became world renown she was joined by Aloma and finally by the twins EJ and Seth. I got off lucky, Rose had three sets of twins before she made Emm get the snip. If he hadn't she'd have done it for him.

We all went to our ten year school reunion, even performed a few songs, Alice and I didn't want to go, but Jazz and Edward wanted too. They had fond memories of school as that's where they met us, how could we not go after that. It was predictably painful, seeing all the old faces, Mike and Tylor were there having only gotten out of prison eighteen months earlier. They were married to Jessica and Lauren, both of whom looked miserable to me, but they were paying far too much attention to my husband for my liking. Vicky had married James and they were both doing time for band robbery. Tanya was still single and looked well if not a little plastic, she was playing up to the press who had shown up for our sakes. She tried to get Edward alone but he wouldn't leave my side, so after her third failed attempt I accidentally sprayed her with my mace. It was a total accident, completely unintended, well that's what I told the press anyway. Either way I was glad when the night ended and I could leave the place.

For our tenth wedding anniversary we were on the road as always and Edward sang a one off performance of 'Amazing.' dedicating it to me.

Yea, you've changed my life around  
When I couldn't change it  
You lift me up when I was down  
I'm just saying (you're amazing)

Tell me how you feel  
Tell me this is real  
There's no way that I could ever keep this a secret  
You're amazing, amazing

I can see, my eyes are wide open  
'Cause I don't wanna ever miss a moment  
I will never go another day without saying  
You're amazing (you're amazing)

Amazing, amazing…

(Saving Abel)

It was a performance I will never forget and I think since that day, the song has been my favourite.

**Edward's POV**

Apart from Bella, I'd never worried much about anything until I had a family of my own, now all I seem to do is worry. Just after our Twelfth wedding anniversary, we announced to the world that Demon Tattoo were retiring from public life. Mom and dad had a small cottage built at the back of their property and Bella, the kids and I moved into their house. The only one of our original horses still alive was Rocket, and he had more championship status than his father before him. He'd also gone on to father many of the horses in the stables today. Fortunately all the kids enjoyed riding as much as Bella and I did. Now they could enjoy that relaxed life instead of the hassle of being in the public eye all the time.

When Jack died Bella couldn't speak for a week, she was beyond devastated, but it was nothing compared to losing Ace, even now after five years she falls apart on his birthday, and any time she thinks about him. We have his son and Bella adores him, but because of our time on the road she isn't nearly as close to him. That will probably be a good thing, a pet of that calibre only comes along once in a life time, and I know she will always love him.

Bella had given up martial arts competitively when the kids were born, but carried on until she had her 5th dan. I had finally caught up and now had my 5th too. Chloe was about to take her 2nd dan soon, and the rest of my kids were all black belts. To say I was proud of my kids would be a major understatement. Sometimes when I look back at our lives and wonder how we made it this far, but my wife and kids make everything worthwhile. Even through all the fame and all the hassle that came with it, Bella never let me lose sight of who I really was. She kept me grounded and I never lost any of the love I had for her, that just grew and grew over time.

**We had our ups and downs just like any couple, and despite what the tabloids said I was never tempted to stray. I had a fuck awesome wife, who never let me down, never looked at another man, and could still make me hard just by looking at me in a certain way. I'd never bothered looking at another women, despite the never ending stream of young, hot, sexy chicks that threw themselves at us. None of them could come close to being the love of my life like Bella, I think I had known it from the first time I'd laid eyes on her. She was it for me...**

******A/N Hope that closed it for you?**

******Hopefully will have something else for you real soon. Thanks again for reading. :)****  
**


End file.
